Growing Pains
by love4music55
Summary: As the saying goes, "Things do not change; we do." Join Kendall as he begins the journey of figuring who he is, what he wants, and all the pain and joy that goes along with growing up. KendallxOC
1. Prologue: Haven't Met You Yet

Hello, readers! I'm going through and editing old chapters as I go update with the new chapters, so don't mind this! I'm just doing mostly grammatical checks and such, so much won't be changed with the chapter itself.

Thank you to those who are reading! I'm very grateful for the support and I'm ecstatic that you guys enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the titles and lyrics!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet."<em>

It was another typical day for those who lived in the Palm Woods, hotel for stars-in-the-making. The L.A. weather treated its guests kindly with sunshine and warmth as the people enjoyed the day. As the sun sat happily at its peek in the sky, four boys sat outside by the pool, their smiles and laughter brightening up the day just a bit. The band members of Big Time Rush had decided to take advantage of their once-in-a-life-time day off by enjoying the welcoming breeze and shining sun outside.

"Alright, alright. Seriously guys, what do you say?"

"I say that you need to keep dreaming."

Logan rolled his eyes as he sat with his three best friends, the four talking about something random like they always did.

"Ok, fine. What about you guys then?" the genius asked curiously as he lifted his feet from the pool and turned to give his full attention to his best buds.

"Alright, here goes," James cleared his throat as he thought for a long moment, leaving his companions waiting impatiently.

"I think the perfect girl, well…she's got to be SUPER hot."

"Why am I not surprised," the leader of the band joked as the other two boys chuckled at his comment. The pretty one of the group ignored his friends as he continued to think about his perfect counterpart.

"She's got to be into the same things as me...using Cuda hair product is a plus! Did I mention hot?" The four burst into laughter after James' half of a joke.

"Alright, what do you say, Carlitos? What kind of girl would be your perfect girl?" Kendall inquired, the three boys waiting patiently as the helmet-wearing singer thought for a minute. He nodded reassuringly to himself as he looked at his friends with a wide smile on his face.

"She's definitely gotta love corn-dogs! And she's got to be into playing some video games, even if it's just a little!" Carlos explained as he smiled to himself. "Oh! And she's has to love you guys."

The others smiled kindly at Carlos as he smiled back at his friends.

"Sounds like a pretty decent girl," Logan stated playfully as he chuckled, Carlos lightly punching him in the arm.

"Well, if you want a super smart, pretty, and funny girl, and you want a girl that's basically exactly like you, and I want a super awesome, hot chick, what kind of girl are you looking for?" James asked as he looked over at Kendall from his lawn chair. The two other band members thought for a second before nodding their heads, just as curious about the answer to the question as James himself. The dirty blond of the group thought for a moment as he sighed to himself. He grabbed his chin, as if he were deep in thought, and smiled to himself.

"You guys ready for this?" he asked playfully as his best friends nodded their heads, listening and waiting for him to describe his perfect girlfriend (though Jo was perfect enough for him).

"Here's my perfect girl," Kendall started. "She doesn't have to be the smartest or the prettiest or the funniest," the blond nodded to himself as he smiled a bit. "But she's got to care about me just as much as I care about her," he stated with ease. "She has to trust me like I would trust her…and there's one thing that is a necessary quality," he stated as the boys all shared a glance.

"She's got to like hockey."

The four nodded with smiles, all satisfied with their answers for now.

_BRRR BRRRR_

The sound of a vibrating phone filled the air as the boys glanced around.

"Oh, that's me," Kendall commented, realizing that his own cell had been ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he answered the call and smiled.

"Hey, Jo," he said as he stood to his feet. He smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice as he nodded a goodbye to his friends, who smirked back, waving their own goodbyes.

"_You free right now?"_

"Yup, you ready?"

"_Yeah! Just finished up our last scene," _Jo stated from her end of the phone. Kendall smiled to himself as he made his way inside the hotel. Not paying attention to much around him, he didn't notice the figure heading in his direction, also not paying attention much to her surroundings.

"I-" Kendall stopped mid-sentence as he felt something run into him, making him stumble a bit. He pulled his cell phone away from his ear for a short second as he looked to see what he had collided into.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a delicate voice rang out. Kendall's blue eyes constricted as he blinked.

A girl with dark brown hair took a step back from Kendall as she smoothed her sundress out. Her side sweeping bangs did a good job of concealing her eyes from the singer as he tried to get a better look at her face but failed to.

Shaking his head, he smiled, gaining his composure back.

"No problem," he stated as he watched the stranger walk right around him after nodding at him, not giving him a second glance.

"_Kendall?"_

Jumping back into reality, Kendall pressed his phone back up to his ear as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Sorry about that." He turned and glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch a better glimpse at the stranger's face. He frowned a bit as he watched the figure be shielded by the closing elevator doors. Deciding to shake it off, Kendall turned his full attention to his girlfriend.

"What were you saying?"


	2. Gives You Hell

Here is the next chapter to this story! I genuinely hope you readers enjoy this! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

><p>"<em>When you see my face hope it gives you hell."<em>

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" a frustrated voice snapped at no one in particular.

The Palm Woods hotel was known to be quite loud and full of life during the day, but as soon as midnight strolled by, most of its inhabitants were either in bed or relaxing for the night, the day's activities draining most of the energy out of the teenagers living there. The peace and silence of the night usually lulled most to a relaxing slumber, all except one.

"It's been three weeks!"

Jayne Kent groaned to herself as she pulled the pillow out from below her head and pressed it against both of her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as she huffed, sitting up and glaring at the wall across from her bed. She stared bullets at it, hoping that perhaps she would suddenly grow the ability to shoot and kill with her faded blue eyes; she couldn't.

"It's already," she glanced at the clock hanging on her wall, "two in the morning!" she snapped as she sprung out of bed like a grasshopper. She quietly opened her bedroom door, glancing over at the living room to see her 'chaperone' fast asleep in front of their widescreen TV. The sixteen year old sighed as she shook her head, walking up to the screen and pressing the power button to turn it off.

_Sometimes I feel like the adult around here. _the brunette thought as she made her way toward the apartment door.

After shutting it quietly behind, Jayne took a deep breath and slowly released it, closing her eyes. She clenched her mouth shut as she listened to the sound of voices, which were probably coming from the television, and muffled voices from the room next door. Standing tall, the young lady walked over to the neighbor's door and sighed.

"Here goes."

_Knock Knock_

"What the?" A pair of green eyes flickered over towards the sound coming from the front door and a rather full eyebrow raised itself.

"Can someone get that? I'm kinda busy here!" a voice called out as three pairs of eyes glanced over at a figure digging through the fridge, holding a great amount of snacks and drinks.

"Best two out of three?" the shaggy haired boy of the group asked. His other two companions nodded as their fists came out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Dang it," the darker one of the three groaned as he stood up from his comfy spot on the couch.

"Seat check!" he called out as the other two boys chuckled, stealing his seat anyways.

The helmet wearing teen shook his head as he laughed, grabbing the door knob and twisting it. As he pulled the door open, he blinked, his jaw falling ajar.

"Hi."

Surprised, and enjoying the view, Carlos forgot his own greeting as he stared with hearts in his eyes, a goofy sort of smile on his face.

"Dude, who's at the door?" the son of the apartment owner asked as he closed the fridge and approached his friend. He raised a brow as he peeked over Carlos' shoulder, and his eyes widened for a second.

"Hey buddy, why don't you sit down," Kendall suggested as he gently guided Carlos toward the couch, who walked towards it like a zombie. The dirty blond shook his head as he smiled and turned to the person in front of his door.

"How can I help you at-" Kendall's green eyes widened as he glanced at the time. "It's two fifteen in the morning."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," his guest said as she smiled, though anyone could see just how forced it was.

"You see, I live right next door," the girl started as she pointed to her left, Kendall's right. He stuck his head out the door a bit as he watched the teen point to the door right next door. "Yeah, right there. I live in the room right against that wall," she explained as she pointed to the TV hanging on the wall. "And sometimes, when I'm trying to sleep, you guys watch TV _insanely _loud," she stated, trying to not sound too irritated. The lead singer of the band, Big Time Rush, hid his smirk as he stared right through the tired looking girl's façade. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe of his home and listened to the brunette.

"I don't want to sound…you know…but is there any way you guys could possibly, oh, I don't know, turn the noise down?" she asked, her fake smile now replaced with a more demanding expression. She stood defiantly in front of the singer as she too had her arms crossed.

_Well, someone seems to be a little grumpy this morning, _Kendall thought teasingly as his green eyes shined a bit from the light in the hall. He smiled innocently as he feigned confusion.

"So, you're saying that we're too loud?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

Jayne, seeing the fake expression on her neighbor's face, narrowed her eyes as she glared a bit, realizing that this boy was only messing with her at that point.

"Ok, buddy," she snapped, her demeanor suddenly changing. "I've been trying to sleep through the constant _racket_ that comes from this room every night for the past couple of weeks, and it's starting to annoy me," she stated **very **bluntly, which surprised the dirty blond a bit.

Smirking to himself, Kendall put on his mask as he turned the dark haired girl around and gently began to push her back toward her room.

"Don't you worry about a thing, uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jayne Kent," she muttered as she glanced over her shoulder to see a nerve breaking smile on the blond's face.

"We'll definitely keep the TV down from now on," he stated as the two arrived in front of Jayne's room door. The brunette turned to face the blond as she raised a suspicious brow. She eyed the boy in front of her before she reached for her door knob. She hesitated as she turned around, giving her neighbor a wary look.

"…Thanks, I guess," she said as she opened her door. She watched as the blond gave her a quick wave, smiling innocently. Rolling her eyes, she shut the door, too tired to deal with the strange boy.

"So it's the TV she's having trouble with?" Kendall smirked as he walked back to his home, releasing a short chuckle.

"What was that about?"

The blond looked back at his friends as he closed his front door. He smirked as he walked towards his best friends, taking a seat next to the smarter one of the four.

"You think we're ever too loud?"

"Too loud? Not really, but I guess the walls are pretty thin. Why?" Logan asked curiously as Kendall smirked a bit more, grabbing the remote and shutting it off.

"No reason, just curious is all."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad that that's settled," Jayne smiled to herself as she closed her bedroom door. Crawling back into her bed, she sighed to herself, clapping and watching as her lights flickered off.<p>

_Ah, silence,_ she thought to herself happily as she closed her eyes and sighed, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. _Now that I- _The once relieved girl quickly tensed up as she swiftly sat up, her eyes wide as she listened to the sound of music coming through her wall. She clenched her mouth shut as her hands balled into fists. She growled to herself as she shook her head, shoving her blankets off. Not bothering to stay quiet, Jayne stomped toward the door, ignoring the sleeping woman on the couch, who was oblivious to anything going on outside of her dreams.

"Who the heck does that guy think he is?" the now completely awake girl snapped as she marched up to her neighbor's door and pounded. Receiving no answer, Jayne slammed her knuckles into the wooden door even harder, but still didn't get an answer. Finally deciding she had enough, the brunette began to knock with her fist.

"OPEN UP!" she shouted, not noticing the silence from the room. She blinked, surprised as the door swiftly sung open. She narrowed her eyes as the boy she had spoken with earlier answered with an innocently confused expression on his.

"Could you keep it down? It's a little late for you to be shouting, don't you think?" he stated as Jayne blinked, her boiling point being met.

"A-Are you kidding?" she snapped as she looked over the dirty blond's shoulder to see three other boys standing not too far off behind him. "What did you not understand when I said you were-"

"Actually, you must be the confused one," Kendall interrupted, irritating the girl even more. "You came here and complained about the TV being too loud."

Jayne grew pale as she stood silently.

"If I remember right, you never mentioned anything about music," the leader of the four boys stated. The three others behind Kendall glanced at each other as they watched the brunette hold her breath, her pupils dilating and her fists trembling. She narrowed her eyes as she took a step closer to Kendall, who leaned back a bit.

"Don't you have a chaperone or someone-"

"My mom and sister are out of town for an audition," Kendall stated with a smirk. Jayne growled a bit as she shook her head.

"So that's how you want to play, is that right?" she hissed as she pointed her index finger right in his face. "Fine. You asked for it!"

Without another word, Jayne turned on her heels, walking back to her apartment room and slamming the door shut.

Kendall, much too proud of his work, laughed a bit as he closed his own door, turning to his friends who joined in with his laughter.

"You've got a point," said Logan as the four began to walk toward the couch. "She's cute when she's irritated."

Kendall nodded as he plopped down on his couch. He grabbed the remote to the stereo and smiled mischievously to his three friends.

"Anyone have a song request?"

* * *

><p>The L.A. sun peeked through the shades of room 2H, bringing life to the living room. A moan filled the air as the early March morning greeted the unwilling.<p>

_Click Clack _

A well dressed twenty-four year old walked out into the living room but stopped, the sound of heels against the hard wood ceasing as well.

"Jayne?"

Said girl groaned as she flipped over, covering her face with an extra pillow from the big couch she had spent what little of the night she had had left to sleep.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Hating my life," the sixteen year old groggily snapped into the pillow, confusing the dark haired woman standing over her.

"I don't want to know," the woman stated as she walked into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on.

"You've got the rest of this week as a break before-"

"I know, I know," Jayne stated as she finally pulled the feather pillow away from her face to look toward the kitchen.

"For someone who's so _proper_ and _mature_, you sure do have a lot of attitude."

"Blame my mother for that."

"That's true. My sister was always the brattiest sometimes," Jayne's aunt stated playfully as she chuckled at her own joke. "Well, anyway, I'm going out with George, so if you need me I've got my cell."

Jayne didn't respond but merely nodded, not having enough energy to say anything to her aunt. She waved a lazy goodbye as she watched her relative walk out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Glancing at the time, Jayne's eyes widened as she released an annoyed scream into her pillow.

It was only nine in the morning.

"I swear, this isn't over."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ready?"<p>

"Give me a second, I'll meet you guys downstairs." Kendall smiled as he watched his band mates and friends nod and walk out of room 2J. He walked into his room, quickly changing out of his pajamas. Due to his alarm clock not ringing when it should have and Logan already being awake, Kendall was the last one to get up, which meant that if he didn't hurry, Gustavo would have his head for it later.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, the dirty blond pulled his jeans on, buttoning them, and made sure everything was in place in the body length mirror. He slipped his converse on as he walked out of his room. Before making it past the kitchen, he stopped at the feeling of his cell phone vibrating. Pulling it out quickly, the singer read a text message and frowned a bit as he walked out of his home, slamming the door a bit.

"_I know, it's last minute, but I have to stay on set longer than I expected. I don't think I'm going to make dinner tonight. I'll make it up to you though, I swear!" _Kendall read the message from his girlfriend as he shook his head, stepping into the elevator.

"_As crazy as this may sound, after the tenth time of you bailing on me, I've gotten over you __**always **__canceling. But I've got a question for you, does it ever bother you that you see your cast mates more than the person you call your boyfriend?" _Kendall stared at his text and sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning against the elevator wall. He shook his head erasing everything.

"_It's not a big deal. I understand, we can just have dinner another time. So just focus on work." _He wondered if sometimes he was too understanding.

Feeling the elevator come to a stop. The beanie wearing teen stood up to walk out, but stopped. He smirked a bit as he stood in front of a familiar looking girl.

"Well, good morning," Kendall stated as he smiled innocently at the brunette in front of him.

"Hn, morning," Jayne snapped, trying to keep her glaring to a minimum. She took a step to the side, allowing Kendall to walk out of the elevator. She watched as he nodded a thank you, making his way past her. He stopped and turned to her, watching as she stepped into the elevator.

"How did you sleep, by the way?" He smirked as he watched the flames ignite in Jayne's eyes. There was something about annoying the girl that amused Kendall to no end. Perhaps it was the fact she seemed so polite at first glance or maybe it was because underneath her fake smile and her fake polite attitude, he could see the dark glint in her blue eyes. It was the glint that said, 'I'm not really who I'm pretending to be.' Over the years, Kendall grew a special talent for finding that look in people, and it came in handy sometimes, especially now.

"I slept quite well, actually. Thank you for asking," Jayne lied as she smiled. She smoothed her blouse and skirt out as she pressed the button to her floor.

"What about yourself?" she asked as Kendall raised a brow, surprised by the question.

"Uh, pretty good."

_Not for long! _

"That's good to hear," the blue eyed girl stated simply as Kendall watched the girl suspiciously. He nodded slowly as Jayne smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, I'll see you around," she said as the elevator doors closed.

Kendall stared at his reflection from the metal doors, his thick brow raised high.

"…That was really weird," he mumbled to himself.

"Kendall?"

Said boy turned around as he faced his closest friend.

"What are you doing? We're going to be late," Logan said anxiously. The last thing he wanted was Gustavo to kill them; he liked being alive.

"Sorry about that," Kendall said as he began to walk, Logan joining him. As the two walked out through entrance of the hotel, the dirty blond glanced at the elevator door with a raised brow before shaking his last thought off.

_She's up to something._

* * *

><p>"Clay?" an alto ranged voice called out. The owner of the voice glanced around the room and smirked a bit as she saw her aunt sleeping soundly in her bedroom. She approached the bedside and took a deep breath. "CLAIRE!" she shouted as loud as her throat possibly allowed her. Her smirk widened as she found her aunt still fast asleep.<p>

"Perfect!" Jayne said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She placed her hands on her hips, standing proudly, and stared at the mini-speaker system sitting on the kitchen table.

"You wanted to play dirty," she mumbled as a playful gleam appeared in her eyes. "So I'm going to play dirty."

* * *

><p>"Alright man, if I stay up any longer I'm seriously going to die."<p>

"Yeah, I feel like my eye lids are going to stay open forever if I don't sleep."

Kendall yawned, passing it on to James and Carlos. The two sighed after, standing to their feet.

"When's Logan coming back?" Carlos asked curiously as he rubbed the back of his head. Kendall glanced at the time as he shook his head.

"He said he'd probably be out all night, some sort of science project about getting a lot of sleep and a little sleep," Kendall explained, not really entirely sure what Logan's project was actually about. Carlos nodded his head in response as he yawned once more, walking into his room, James already laying in bed.

"Night!"

"G'night!" Kendall replied back as he listened to their bedroom door shut. He sighed as he flipped through the channels, nothing on TV really catching his attention. As he held the remote in hands, almost robotically, his eyes slowly dragged themselves to the wall next to the TV and he smiled a bit as he shook his head. He pressed the power button on the remote, shutting the television off, and stood to his feet. He stretched as he quietly walked into his room, preparing to get some sleep.

"Man, this bed is so comfortable," Kendall mumbled as he lightly fell back on to his bed. He smiled to himself as he pulled the blankets over his body and closed his eyes. He opened an eye after a second, checking the time.

_It's already three. I need sleep, _he thought as he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

After releasing the long breath, the dirty blond found himself thinking of his happiest memories. That's what he always did when he wanted to sleep; it was what brought the good dreams to him. If he ever had a hard time getting to sleep he would always just think of his greatest memory and try to stay positive.

He could feel it; he was so close to falling asleep. He was at the stage of sleep where a person could barely feel the things happening around them and their brains were slowly shutting off for the night. But before he could fall into oblivion, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes snapped open. His entire body stiffened, his ears feeling as if they were trying to press into the sides of his head. He quickly sat up as he took a sharp breath, holding it, as he looked around. He sighed as he quickly stood up and walked carefully to his light switch. He flicked it on and looked at his digital clock.

"Seriously?" he whined to himself as he stared at the time. He snapped his head toward the source of his sudden awakening and narrowed his eyes. He cautiously walked toward the wall right across from his bed and leaned his head against it, trying to listen as best as he could. His eyes widened as he realized where the noise was coming from.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I had no idea being this annoying could be so refreshing!"<p>

Jayne chuckled to herself as she leaned against her headboard and smiled. She kept her earplugs in, though she could still gently hear the metal music she had looked up on youtube playing. She smirked to herself as she laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>"So, this is what happens when I act like a jerk."<p>

Kendall shook his head as he walked out of his apartment, the loud rock music still able to be heard from even the hallway. He sighed as he tried to get rid of the annoyed expression he knew he was wearing; he didn't want to give his next door _pain_ the satisfaction. He stood in front of 2H for a second, his hand ready to knock. He frowned as he found himself hesitating.

"Just do it or else you're never going to get sleep," Kendall muttered as he sighed.

* * *

><p>'<em>Five, four, three, two-' <em>

_Knock Knock _

"One."

Jayne smiled rather happily as she pulled her front door open, meeting a pair of tired looking green eyes.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Jayne said; she was obviously being _very _sarcastic.

Kendall released a fake laugh as he leaned against Jayne's doorframe.

"Isn't it though?" he asked a bit sarcastically as he smiled, though anyone could see just how tired/exasperated he was.

The brunette continued to smile, the loud music that she hated so much still playing in the background. She crossed her arms as her smile quickly turned into a smirk, which almost made Kendall smirk back, had he not been so tired.

"Is there something bothering you?" Jayne finally asked as Kendall gave the girl a knowing look. The lean neighbor kept her act up as Kendall continued to give the girl the knowing gaze. Neither were willing to back down from the other; they had too much a pride to do something like that, especially when the two knew that deep down inside, they were at war for something so extremely petty.

"…Oh! Are you talking about the music?" she asked curiously as Kendall nodded his head, going along with the girl's act. "I'm sorry, is it bothering you?"

"As _crazy_ as it is, yeah," Kendall replied back as Jayne tried not to laugh.

"Gosh, I'm terribly sorry! I had no idea!"

"It's strange, I never would have thought a goody two-shoes like you would listen to this kind of music."

Caught off guard by the comment, Jayne blinked as she stared at Kendall with wide eyes. Her brows furrowed inward as she gave the dirty blond an accusing look. "What did you just call me?"

"Should I repeat that for you?" Kendall retorted back, his usual kind attitude replaced with a full on annoyed one.

"You have no idea who I am, so I suggest you keep your rude comments to yourself!" Jayne snapped as she glared at the boy in her doorway.

"And how does it feel, to have a taste of your own medicine?"

"I didn't know we were back in third grade again."

"Ergh! You are seriously so….so…"

"So what?"

"Infuriating!" Jayne exclaimed as the two participated in their own glaring contest. After a full minute or two, both teenagers looked away, too irritated with the other to continue looking at them. They barely knew each other for a day and already they didn't like the other.

How were they going to survive as neighbors?

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," Jayne simply stated as she watched Kendall stand up from the doorframe, though he didn't move any more than that.

"Strange," he started, catching the blue eyed girl's attention. "I never would've thought you were such a brat from when we first met."

Jayne's eyes widened as she gave the blond an extremely confused expression.

"We-We've met?"

Kendall smirked as he slowly turned and began to walk toward his room. "Goodnight!"

"W-Wait!" Jayne quickly stepped out of her home, but was too late. She watched as Kendall walked into his home without a second glance, the door shutting quietly behind him. She blinked a few times, trying to recall all of her memories since staying at the Palm Woods. She placed her hand thoughtfully on her chin as she stood in the empty hallway for a second. After a minute of pondering, the girl gave up, glaring in Kendall's direction.

"Ugh! That good for nothing jerk!"


	3. The Great Pretender

Hey all! I'm very glad that this story has been good so far! Thank you to every who has reviewed! I super, super appreciate the support and I'm glad that the story is to your liking =) I'm not sure how my updating schedule will be like. I think that it'll be every friday or saturday, but I'm not entirely sure, so just keep a look out on my profile if you're curious to know because I'll post it there for anyone who would like to know!

Anyways, on with the story! I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, just Jayne, and I do not own the lyrics or songs!

* * *

><p>"<em>When the world comes crashing down do you just smile and say I am the great pretender."<em>

"…Jayne?"

Hazel eyes stared intently over at a sixteen year old, watching for any sudden movements from the rather intimidating, young lady. The woman watching raised a curious brow as she glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Jayne?" the gentle voice called out once more, still receiving no answer. "Seriously, Jayne. You've got practice in an hour-"

"I'm fine," the girl finally stated as she stood to her feet from the kitchen table. She took a deep breath and smiled at her aunt as she straightened up.

She had spent the last couple of weeks thinking about the one person she didn't want to think about, and it was starting to really bother her. The two just couldn't seem to get on the same page, not that either of the two really tried all too hard to accomplish that.

Deciding to forget about the pain in her butt, Jayne smiled as she nodded her head, ready for the day.

"I'm really fine."

* * *

><p>"DOGS!"<p>

Four boys stood stiffly in a recording room as their producer began with his usual morning rant.

"Big Time Rush is suppose to be a band, not a group of guys who CAN'T SING!"

"Oh, c'mon, Gustavo!" James started only to be interrupted by the annoyed creator.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" That hushed the pretty one of the group very quickly. "You guys have three days to get five songs together! At this rate you guys will be on a flight back to Minnesota!" Gustavo snapped as he glared at each of the singers through his sunglasses.

"Relax!" The three boys and one large man looked over to the leader of the band, all having a raised brow.

"Gustavo, have we ever let you down before?" Kendall asked as he gave his boss a knowing expression.

"Yes!"

"Trust us, when the performance comes around we'll have everything together," the dirty blond stated evenly as the other three boys glanced at him.

"You better hope you do!" Gustavo snapped. "If you dogs mess this up, it's OVER!" he shouted, hoping that if he got angry enough and loud enough the boys would understand just how serious the situation was. The four nodded their heads as Gustavo shook his head.

"Alright, FROM THE TOP!"

* * *

><p>"How are we going to do this?"<p>

The band members of BTR sat in their apartment, the brains of the group pacing back and forth from wall to wall.

"Seriously, Logan. Relax."

"He's got a point though," Carlos chirped in as he sat with an anxious expression on his face. "Griffin's only giving us three days and we have to learn five songs and make dances for them by then."

"And if they're not perfect then we're finished," James finished as he shook his head, feeling defeated as ever.

"Guys, we're not going to be finished," Kendall assured as he stood up from his spot on the couch. "This isn't the first time that Griffin's done this before."

"Yeah, but it's the first time we've never been able to keep up with him," Logan retaliated as he gave Kendall a nervous glance. The dirty blond, not having anything to say in response to Logan's comment, sighed as he made his way toward the front door.

"We'll figure something out," he said, not waiting for anyone to respond.

"Whew!" Kendall sighed as he leaned back against his door, staring at the ceiling. He frowned a bit as he let his thoughts process for a moment.

This was the first time that Big Time Rush had ever been in such a…funk. They had always been prepared for whatever Griffin had in store for the boys, but this time around it seemed as though they had been thrown a curve ball. It was too far in the game to give up, but there weren't many other options; it was hit or miss.

"I need air," Kendall mumbled as he stood up, making his way toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Finally, the day's over!"<p>

A pair of faded blue eyes glanced around the lobby of the Palm Woods. Glancing over at the rarely empty pool, Jayne smiled as she looked over at her aunt.

"Hey, Clay, I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

Claire, surprised by the sudden decision, smiled as she nodded her head. "Sure, go ahead. Give me your stuff and I can take it up to your room," she offered as her niece smiled, nodding a thank you to her.

"Thanks!" the brunette called out as her aunt chuckled, waving it off and heading toward the elevator.

The black haired woman glanced over her shoulder as she waited for the elevator to stop for her. She smiled as she watched her young niece sit by the edge of the pool, feet merging with the water. Not noticing the elevator doors opening, Claire's eyes widened as she felt herself stumble back.

"Oh, sorry about that," she heard a male voice say. She looked forward and smiled as she shook her head, walking around the person who had almost run into her.

"Don't worry about it. I should have been paying more attention," she stated as she smiled at the stranger before the elevator doors closed.

_Well, he was cute, wasn't he._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, Kendall, you just have to clear your head and then the answer will come to you, <em>said boy thought to himself as he made his way out of the lobby and out to the pool. As he sighed to himself, he looked up and stopped walking, seeing another person sitting on the edge of the pool. The stranger looked up, and her eyes widened as they met with a green pair.

"Hn, hello," Jayne said bitterly as Kendall sighed. He truly wasn't in the mood to deal with the girl today.

"Hi," he stated shortly as he made his way to the other side of the pool. He took a seat, dipping his feet into the cool water of the pool. He kept his eyes glued to the ripples he had created because he knew if he didn't he would look right at Jayne, and he really didn't want to.

_He seems to be in a terrible mood today. _The brunette stopped herself from smirking a bit as she cleared her throat, letting the tense silence settle between the two. Neither spoke for approximately fifteen minutes; the two didn't want to start a conversation that would mostly like turn into some sort of argument.

After another ten minutes of silence, Kendall glanced up at the girl, watching as she wadded her feet back and forth.

"So, what are you doing here? You don't have anything to do?"

_Or anyone to nag? _Perhaps Kendall's sour mood wasn't helping his attitude towards the girl across from him.

Jayne looked up at her worst sore as she shrugged. "That happens to be none of your business."

Kendall rolled his eyes at that.

"What about yourself? What are you so…sulky about?" Jayne asked, trying not to sound as curious as she felt. Kendall glanced at her as he looked back at his feet through the water.

"I'm not sulky."

"Really? The air around your practically spells it out for me," Jayne retorted back simply as she pretended to care less about her companion. Knowing the brunette wouldn't give in, Kendall sighed as he decided to humor the girl for just a little bit.

"I'm in a band-"

"Big Time Rush, right?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered as he pulled his feet out from the water, sitting Indian style.

"Lately we've just been in a funk and, well, long story short we have a performance in three days and we have to memorize and dance to five songs that we haven't even learned yet," he explained.

Jayne watched him speak, and for the first time she saw just how stressed the blond must have been feeling. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of him every time he spoke. She was surprised that the boy had expressions other than cocky and playful.

"What's the performance for?" the brunette asked quietly as she waited patiently for Kendall's reply. The blond glanced at her before he spoke up.

"It's for the corporate officials that decide whether we stay or not," Kendall said with an exhausted look on his face as Jayne tried not to flinch. She almost pitied him, _almost_.

"The four of us have worked our butts off to get where we are now," Kendall explained, staring into the pool with a very serene look on his face, taking a second to remember all of the times they had pulled things together. He sighed as he shook his head, trying to fight the feeling of defeat that continued to follow him around.

Jayne's eyes softened for a short second as she watched the boy close his eyes, as if he were trying to imagine himself anywhere but in his situation. She couldn't argue with him, it seemed like quite a pain to deal with.

"…Well," Jayne started. "That does sound very obnoxious."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed as he scratched the back of his head.

"But are you really going to just sit here and act like a baby?"

Kendall's eyes widened as Jayne cut right to the chase, this time making sure to keep eye contact with him.

"You have three days to make five songs perfect. So instead of sitting here and whining about it, you should be with your band members working to try and make that happen, don't you think?" she stated, sounding a bit more harsh than she would have liked it to sound.

Kendall, not expecting such forceful yet honest words from the girl, merely blinked as he and Jayne stared at each other.

"…Who said I was whining?" Kendall finally asked as Jayne watched the blond intently. "You're the one who wanted to know. Being nosy is a bad trait to have," the blond said as if it were a matter of fact. Jayne's eyes widened as she grit her teeth, her blood pressure rising just a bit.

"You little-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go work on some music," he stated as he stood up and began to walk back inside the hotel. He glanced over his shoulder, and stopped walking. He turned around and decided to show his appreciation.

"Thanks."

Jayne's eyes widened as she looked over at Kendall and watched as he turned and continued his way inside. She blinked, not sure whether she had heard the boy right or not. Deciding to take her chances, she nodded to herself, letting a small smile appear across her lips. She would have to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"Well, dogs, you didn't sound half bad today."<p>

The BTR boys smiled at each other as they stood in front of Gustavo's desk. He locked his hands together as he looked up at the four.

"But that's not good enough!" The four weren't surprised at that statement. "You've got two days, I want to hear MUSIC! _Good_ music, not mediocre," he snapped as his assistant rolled her eyes.

"You guys did good today, just keep up the hard work and by performance time we'll be ready."

"Right," the boys said as each gained a determined look in their eyes.

"Now get out of here, I don't want to look at you dogs anymore," Gustavo stated as he motioned for the boys to shoo.

As they walked out of the office, the boys gave each other celebratory high fives; things didn't seem as bleak as they had been the day before.

"What a relief," Logan said as Kendall wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"What did I tell you guys!"

"As long as we get everything down by Friday we'll be in the clear!" James stated happily as the four walked down the hall. Carlos and James picked up the pace, wanting to catch the elevator before the doors shut, leaving Logan and Kendall to keep up at their own casual pace.

"So, you got to tell me, who did you talk to?"Kendall raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the dark haired boy. The genius gave him a suspecting expression as the blond shook his head with an unbelieving smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously! I mean, yesterday you seem just as defeated as all of us and then you came back with this new determination, it was kind of weird actually."

Kendall chuckled at that as he shook his head. "I didn't talk to anyone."

"Well, when you want to stop being a little liar, I'm going to want to know," Logan stated playfully as he approached the elevator, which was being held open by Carlos and James.

Kendall hesitated as he thought for a moment.

_You should be with your band members and working to try and make that happen, don't you think? _

The green eyed boy smiled to himself as he shook his head, stepping on to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Now <em>this<em> is what I call relaxing," Jayne smiled to herself as she took a deep breath and released it slowly. She stretched a bit, making sure that her legs and back had been stretched enough. She stared at her living room, her furniture moved out of the way to give the girl space. She smiled and walked over to her stereo, pressing the play button.

"Here we go."

She counted off for six eight counts, nodding her head to the melody of _1812 Overture _by Tchaikovsky. Before the last count, she stopped, the sound of a knock breaking her concentration. She sighed to herself as she walked over to her stereo and turned the music off. Keeping her sweats rolled up, Jayne made her way to her front door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the last person she would think would visit her.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Jayne hesitated as she glanced over her shoulder. Shrugging, she turned to her guest and moved aside, opening the door a bit more.

"Thanks," her companion said. Jayne watched intently, not quite sure what to expect, as her guest walked inside her home.

"So, Kendall, what are you doing here, exactly?" she asked curiously as she crossed her arms. The blond raised his big brow as he pointed to the moved furniture. Jayne smiled sheepishly as she cleared her throat and waved it off.

"Don't worry about that."

"I was actually here…well, to say that once again, I have to thank you."

"Thank me?" Jayne asked as Kendall nodded his head, taking the time to scope out the brunette's home. He smirked a bit as he found the room that had to belong to Jayne. "Thank me for what?" the girl asked, catching Kendall's full attention again.

"For…well, knocking the sense back into my head," he said as Jayne shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better," she simply stated. "You were acting like a five year old and so I decided to remind you that you were sixteen."

"I forget it all the time," Kendall retorted back sarcastically. Jayne smirked at that as Kendall smirked back.

"Well," Jayne walked around Kendall, opening her door. "I'm busy, so if you'll excuse me."

"Right," Kendall said as he nodded and walked out to the hall. Jayne leaned against the doorframe as she gave Kendall a smirk.

"I still think you're the worst."

"And I still think you're annoying."

The two stared at each other for a second before Jayne nodded her head with a satisfied smile. "Good."

"Great."

"Fine!"

"Ok!"

"Alright!"

Rolling his eyes, Kendall shook his head as he made his way back to his home. He turned the knob and opened the door, but before he walked into his apartment, he stopped, looking back in Jayne's direction. He smiled a bit before he walked in, closing the door.

"What a dope," Jayne stated to herself as she smiled and shook her head. She closed her door, leaning against it. She stared at the floor for a moment, thinking about what she had said, and shook her head.

She was beginning to confuse what she thought she felt and what she really felt.


	4. Something More

Heeello all! Here is the next chapter of this story! I'm glad that you guys have been liking it so far! I'll do my best to keep the story as interesting as possible I swear! ^_^ I sincerely hope you guys all enjoy this next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own the BTR boys nor do I own the lyrics and song titles

* * *

><p>"<em>Yet little did we know before, we would be something more."<em>

"This rain is getting in the way of our plans." Dark clouds hung over the Palm Woods and the rest of L.A., the rain pouring down and keeping anyone from going outside. A pair of hazel eyes and blue eyes stared out a window, watching the droplets of water stain the glass.

"Too bad. I was really hoping that I could get some more practice in before the big recital," the sixteen year old stated as she turned, walking away from her aunt and the windows. "But, there's no need to mope around."

Claire frowned as she watched her niece smile back at her as happily as she could make herself seem. She stood to her feet, but before she could say anything her dark haired niece grabbed her bag and made her way out the door.

"I'm going to go to the studio."

"But it's-"

"Don't worry, I'll have Jacob drive," she stated as she left without a second glance. Claire frowned as she sighed, sitting back down. She grabbed her cell phone and stared at it with an irritated face. She shook her head before setting her phone down with a sigh.

_No big deal, I'll just go to the studio, clear my head and it'll all be ok, _A pair of faded blue eyes stared at the numbers above the elevator door, waiting for them to open and welcome her inside. When the time came where the door slid open, she took a step inside, hitting the lobby floor button and waiting patiently to exit the car.

"Wait! Hold the elevator please!"

When the boys of Big Time Rush has woken up to a very stormy day, their usual activities had come down to a small number. The four had frowned to themselves when they gathered in the family room to see the lightning flaring up the almost black sky. Since it had been their day off before their big performance that night, the four had a long day of fun in the sun planned out, which was now obviously not going to happen. Trying to remedy the day, the boys had spent most of their time hanging out and talking, laughing about jokes and playing games and messing around.

The fun and happy atmosphere finally turned into a more chilled kind as the day went on, each of the boys deciding to do their own thing for the remainder of the day off until they had to meet Gustavo and Kelly at the club they were performing at. Logan had snagged the TV, saying that he didn't want to miss a very important documentary about a neurosurgeon and his patient. Carlos and James both decided to take a nap, though James would have a harder time due to Carlos' snoring, but that was beside the point.

The three boys had all made plans for the last three hours, which left their leader to decide on something to do. Jo had a day full of shooting and interviewing to do, so calling her was out of the question. Taking a nap was not something Kendall wanted to do at the moment, and the documentary his best friend was watching seemed less than fascinating. So, on that note, he had decided to take a walk around the hotel, seeing as taking a walk outside was not really going to work for him.

As he made his way toward the elevator, his eyes widened a bit as he watched the doors begin to close. Quickening his pace, he called out to whoever had just entered the elevator, which was Jayne, much to his surprise. The two stared at each other, each having an arm held out to stop the door from sliding shut. They blinked at each other before Jayne cleared her throat, pulling her arm way from the elevator entrance. Kendall straightened up as he cleared his throat, not saying a single word.

Jayne was truly confused. She remembered feeling this burning passion to just wipe the arrogant smirk on Kendall's face every time she saw him, but currently she didn't feel that usual need. She was actually rather content with having him stand by her side, though that was not something she would _ever_ tell the dirty blond.

Kendall seemed to be more pleased with being with the annoying girl than usual. Perhaps it was due to the fact that even though she was always trying to get on his nerves and seemed like a brat, she was the only person who was ever truly, brutally honest with him. He appreciated that small thing about her, though he'd keep that fact to himself, wouldn't want to give his companion the idea that he actually thought she was a good person.

"…Well, are you going to just stand there or get on?"

Kendall rolled his eyes as he stepped into the moving car and waited for the door to slide shut.

The two stood in silence for a second, the waiting music more annoying than anything at that moment. Suddenly, as a clap of thunder filled the air the elevator jerked, causing both to grab on to the railing. They glanced at each other as the elevator lights flashed on and off, the car stopping completely. They waited, hoping that whatever was going on was _not_ happening; of course, it was.

Jayne's eyes widened as a horrified look appeared on her face. She approached the buttons on the wall and began to smash her index finger repeatedly on the lobby floor button.

"This has got to be a joke!" she said as she bit her lip.

"Hey, relax. It's just because of the bad weather," Kendall assumed. "I'm sure that everything's going to-" He stopped talking as he heard another clash of thunder and frowned to himself, the music that he once found annoying gone.

"You were saying?" the brunette asked with a raised brow.

"Well, smashing the same button over and over again isn't going to change anything," he stated, trying to keep his mind clear. "I'm sure bitters is working on it right now and is going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p>The owner of the Palm Woods hummed to himself as he smiled, keeping his headphones on. He flipped through a page in his <em>People Magazine<em>, his attention focused on the hottest couple of the week. He shook his head at the picture of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez and sighed. He always wondered what had happened to society.

He continued to read on and laughed at a joke the article author had made about the young pair. As he continued on with his lounging about, thankful the weather had scared his annoying habitants away, he kept his feet on the table, his back to the TV set revealing two teens sitting in the stalled elevator.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you? It wasn't going to work."<p>

"I don't need you to tell me anything!"

The two teenagers bickered amongst themselves for a few minutes, as if they weren't trapped in an elevator, and glared at each other for a moment before sighing.

Jayne shook her head as she let her bag drop to the floor, plopping down beside the singer. She leaned her head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, wishing that her day wasn't as horrible as it was. Kendall glanced over at his companion, his green eyes examining the brunette's rather worn out looking face. He stopped himself from looking too curious, looking back at his blurred reflection across from him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Wait a minute!" Kendall leapt to his feet as Jayne looked at him with a confused expression, joining him. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

"Think of what?" Jayne asked as she watched the boy pull out his cell phone.

"I'll just call someone and get help!" he stated with his usual lopsided smile. "And then voila! We're out of here." He began to punch in the number to the first person he had thought of; his mother. He pressed his phone to his ear, Jayne shuffling closer to his side to try and see if perhaps whoever he called would answer. After the fourth ring, Kendall frowned at the sound of his mother's voicemail. He sighed as he shook his head, ending the call.

"No luck?" Jayne asked as the blond shook his head.

"Nope, but don't worry, I'm not giving up just yet."

* * *

><p>"Don't do that!"<p>

A lone boy sat on the orange couch of 2J, the thunder and lightning being the last thing on his mind. His dark, chocolate brown eyes stayed glued to the television screen as he watched the neurosurgeon begin his second surgery on his patient.

"If you do that then you'll just end up making his condition worse," the brunette stated as he grabbed another potato chip from his large family sized bag and shoved into his mouth. He shook his head at the doctor, standing up and setting his bag down on the coffee table.

"I think a well deserved bathroom break is in order," Logan stated as he wiped his hands with a napkin and threw it in the trash as he walked into his bathroom.

As he shut the door securely, the sound of something softly vibrating filled the air. Too far to notice or hear it, Logan continued with his break, accidentally ignoring a rather important phone call. After two more silent rings, the call ended, going to the singer's voicemail right as he finished washing his hands and opened the door.

He made his way back to his spot on the couch and sat with a content sigh and smile.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><em>This is <em>_**really**__ cutting into my beauty nap, _A wary sigh filled the air as the shaggy haired teen looked over to his roommate, the sleeping boy's snores too much for him to bear with.

Though he had fallen asleep before, James couldn't escape the sound of Carlos' snores forever. He had been taken out of his comatose-like state as Carlos released a sharp snort, which then caused the pretty boy of the group to awaken from his short lived nap. He groaned as he sat up, staring at the sleeping Latino boy for a moment. He shook his head as he stood to his feet, slipping his flip-flops on.

"He's lucky I make sure I get eight hours of sleep a night or this face," James motioned to his face in the mirror, "would not be as beautiful as it should be."

Without another thought, the boy walked out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. As the soft click of the door signaled it's closure, the cell phone James had left on his charger began to light up, signaling a phone call. Too bad no one was there to answer, at least, no one conscious.

* * *

><p>"Man! What the hell are they all doing?"<p>

The two trapped teens shook their heads as Kendall shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. After his four failed attempts for freedom, he was feeling a bit more defeated than he had been just a few minutes earlier.

"Here, let me try-" As Jayne pulled her own phone out, she bit her lip, staring at the black screen.

"What is it?" Kendall asked hesitantly. He took a step toward the girl, standing by her side, as she gave him a rather sheepish looking smile.

"Turns out I must have forgotten to charge it last night?" The look on the brunette's face had been priceless, which caused Kendall to release a short laugh; had she not revealed such a face he probably would have been more annoyed than he was.

"Well, at this point, I guess we just wait," he stated as he took a seat on the floor, sitting Indian style.

Jayne, not usually quick to admit defeat, sighed as she looked back at the buttons, hoping that if she stared hard enough at them they would just start to work. After a minute of staring, she realized that her plan was failing, so she took a seat next to the blond.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither having anything to say to the other, but as the silence went on, Kendall found himself becoming more curious as to why Jayne had even been heading out in the first place. So, he did what he always did,

"What were you up to?"

He investigated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where were you heading on such a stormy day?" Kendall asked curiously.

Jayne looked over at the intrigued boy and snuffed him a bit, crossing her arms as she looked in the other direction. "None of your business," she simply stated, which caused her to smirk; she knew that phrase always seemed to get under Kendall's skin. Said singer shook his head as he rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Their constant bickering and sharing of witty banter always seemed to make his day just a little bit more interesting.

"…What about you?"

The green eyed wonder blinked as he looked over at Jayne to see, for the very first time, a genuinely curious gleam in her eyes. "…It doesn't seem like you were off to go anywhere specific," she stated as Kendall smiled a bit.

"You ever have those days where you just need to think?" he asked. Jayne thought for a moment before she slowly nodded in response to his question. "It was that kind of day," he answered as he looked over at the girl.

"…I suppose I can understand what you mean by that."

"What? Your life so perfect you don't ever need to do that?" Kendall playfully asked.

The statement had come off as a joke, yet the way Jayne had heard it was as if he were insulting her. She blinked before she looked away and stiffened a bit, pulling her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "No."

Kendall blinked, surprised at the short answer that he had received. He had been expecting their usual playful banter and exchange of hostile comments toward each other; that's how they always seemed to be when they interacted with each other. He raised a brow as he looked over at the silent girl, leaning forward just a bit to see if he could get a better glimpse at her expression. He frowned as he saw the rather unhappy look on her face, and not the 'I just got into another annoying argument with that stupid neighbor of mine' kind of face. It was actually unnerving to him.

"Hey," Jayne looked over at Kendall as he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to actually offend you or anything," he stated as he gave the girl a smile. "I was just joking."

Jayne blinked as she stared at the dirty blond for a good minutes or two. She couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard him correctly? She knew he wasn't a bad person, deep down inside she knew, but she had not been expecting him to notice that she wasn't truly in the best of moods, and she didn't expect him to apologize for anything.

She stared at him for a second longer, making him feel a bit uncomfortable under the gaze, and before she could stop herself, she smiled.

Kendall's eyes softened at the not so unhappy look on his companion's face. He smiled back at her, the two coming to a silent sort of agreement. Though the two always seemed to find a way to fight over the smallest things, it was never because either one hated the other. Their arguments were petty, and in a way the arguments were what got the two through their days. It was a source of energy, a source of relief, and a source of fun.

"Thanks."

Kendall smiled a bit more as he nodded his head, actually quite relieved that she had accepted his apology.

"And…I'm really sorry about my…sour attitude towards you," Jayne added as she glanced at him with a sheepish smile. Kendall laughed a bit as he shook his head and sighed, unfolding his legs and letting them stretch a bit.

"No problem, I guess I should be sorry too," he stated as he looked over at his new ally. "I'm really usually not a huge jerk," he admitted as Jayne chuckled a bit, nodding her head.

"So you think," Jayne said playfully, for the first time having no intention of trying to annoy her neighbor. The habitant of 2J released a small laugh as he sighed.

"So honestly, where were you heading?" Kendall asked as he pointed to the bag the girl had set on the ground what felt like hours ago. Jayne followed his finger and nodded her head as she released a slightly defeated sounding sigh.

"I have a performance in a couple of days, so I decided that I wanted to go to the studio and get some practice time in," she explained as Kendall made the 'ah' face, understanding what was going to be her plan for the day.

"I guess it doesn't really matter though," she added quietly as Kendall raised a brow. "My father isn't coming, guess I shouldn't have expected him to though."

At that statement, the leader of Big Time Rush found himself staring at the girl with wide eyes at the mention of her father. His heart sank a little as his eyes softened at her statement; he could definitely see where the girl's pain was coming from. Before he had a chance to say anything to the now silent girl, the singer's phone began to vibrate. He quickly pulled it out, hoping that it was someone to the rescue; he was wrong.

"_Hey! The rain's creating a bit of traffic on my end, but I should be back by the time your performance is over, celebratory dinner after? Since I know you guys will do great =)" _

Kendall read the text from his girlfriend, but instead of replying an idea had popped into the boy's head. Closing his inbox, the blond shoved his phone back into his pocket, pulling something else out in return. "Here."

Jayne raised a brow as she looked over at Kendall and stared at the small ticket in his hand. She hesitantly took it, examining it a bit. "What exactly is this?"

"It's a ticket," Kendall explained. "Big Time Rush is performing at this local 'teen's club,'" he explained as he gave teen's club air quotations. "You should come," he stated simply with a smile. The brunette stared down at the ticket for a few seconds before she smiled.

"Well, that is if the weather clears up and I get out of this elevator," he added, shaking his head. He stood to his feet as he checked the time on his phone.

"Alright. I've got to get out of here now. We've got to meet Gustavo in an hour, which means I got to get out of here and get ready before then," he stated as he stared up at the ceiling. "And Bitters doesn't seem to be doing much…so…"

Jayne raised a brow at her newly made friend's smirk running across his face. She followed his gaze before her eyes widened and a terrified look appeared on her face. "No!"

"Trust me, on this," Kendall stated as he nodded his head. "I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>"That's really weird."<p>

"James always takes an hour shower."

"No, not that," the genius of Big Time Rush said as he glanced around the apartment. "Where has Kendall been?" Logan asked out loud as Carlos raised an eyebrow. The two quickly gave the apartment a sweep, looking for their close friend.

"Huh, that is weird," Carlos said as Logan nodded his head, a confused expression on his face.

"Mama Knight is going to meet us with Katie so she probably won't know where he is," Logan thought as he rubbed the back of his head. An idea popped into his head as he mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

"Duh, should've thought about this earlier," he stated as he reached into his pocket. He unlocked his phone but raised an eyebrow.

"He called me?" Logan muttered as Carlos peeked over his shoulder. "When was that?" the dark haired boy asked himself as he called his friend back. He raised an eyebrow at the rather unfamiliar voice answering the phone, Carlos giving him the same confused expression.

"…Hello?"

"Hello? Kendall this is a terrible-"

"Who's calling?"

"Don't worry about that!"

"_Um…this isn't Kendall..."_

Jayne's eyes widened as she quickly turned her attention to the speaker on the dirty blonde's phone

"Oh, yes. Um, Hi! This is Jayne Kent, your next door neighbor?"

"…_Oh, right!" _the receiver said, remembering the brunette. Before the girl could go on her eyes widened as she heard a loud thud and a groan.

"Kendall!"

"It's all good!" he called out as the girl shook her head.

"This is a terrible idea!"

"_What's going on?" _

"Well, you see," the frantic girl pulled Kendall's phone from her ear for a split second to check the caller's name, "Logan, um, we go stuck in the elevator and Kendall here has to get ready for your concert."

"_So that's where he is?"_ Logan stated with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yeah, and now Kendall is trying to get out, which is still a **horrible** idea!"

"_Tell him that we'll get Bitters on it and to not do anything stupid," _Logan stated as Jayne sighed, relief running through her veins.

"Thank you so much!" she called out as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Kendall! Stop!" she called out loudly, hoping the blond could hear her from his position.

"What now?" he asked as Jayne sighed.

"Your friend Logan, he's getting help," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Kendall winced as he wiggled back down through the opened ceiling tile. He carefully began to drop himself down, but as he did so his gripping on the ceiling weakened, which caused his downfall.

"Whoa!"

Jayne winced as she watched the blond hit the elevator floor with a loud thud. She quickly knelt down beside him as she shook her head and frowned at him.

"Who do you think you are? James Bond?" she asked as she made sure the boy was alright. "I told you that was a stupid idea."

"It wasn't stupid," Kendall defended as he rubbed the back of his head. "Painful, but not stupid," he smiled as Jayne shook her head, fighting to keep her smile hidden.

"Anyways, I've done crazier things," he stated as he stood to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jayne replied as she chuckled.

Suddenly, the two stumbled a bit, grabbing on to the railing for support, and grinned as the elevator began to move normally.

"Alright!" Kendall cheered as Jayne sighed happily. They waited for a second before the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal Logan, Carlos, and James standing with Buddha Bob and Bitters.

"Hey," Kendall said as he walked up to his friends, the three giving him relieved smiles. "About time you guys helped out," the dirty blond joked as his best friends rolled their eyes.

Bitters sighed, happy he was able to fix the elevator; he couldn't have his habitants worrying about the faulty elevator. He and Buddha Bob got to work, making sure that the elevator would stop with its stalling, leaving the five teens to talk amongst themselves; of course he didn't leave without threatening the two trapped teens to keep the incident to themselves.

"Thank you for your help." The four boys turned and smiled as Jayne smiled back at them. She nodded a thank you as she glanced at the time, looking at Kendall.

"Don't you have to meet that guy in a half hour?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he remembered their performance, the other three also remembering the forgotten event.

"I gotta go!" Kendall stated as he quickly ran toward the stairs; he didn't want to have another incident with the elevator again. His friends followed, nodding and waving goodbye to Jayne as she merely smiled and waved a bit. The dirty blond stopped for a second as he turned, the other three stopping and giving the leader a confused gaze.

"See you tonight?" Kendall asked as Jayne raised an eyebrow. She thought for a moment before realization hit her. She smiled a bit before turning and heading toward the hotel exit.

"Maybe," she answered, not looking back. Kendall stared at the girl's back for a second before he shook his head and turned, sprinting up the staircase.

"Alright guys," Kendall stated as they entered the apartment. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready!"

"You better be or else Gustavo's seriously gonna hang our heads in his office," James warned as the blond shook his head with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you monkeys! Don't screw this up! If Big Time Rush hits this then your fan base will grow and you guys will be one step closer to being megastars!"<p>

The four singers listened to their producers, wide smiles on their faces; they liked the sound of megastars.

"Don't worry, Gustavo, we've got this!" Kendall stated with a confident smile on his face. The other three supported him, showing their own excited smiles.

"Alright guys, you're on! Go get them!" Kelly said with a happy smile on her face. Gustavo nodded his head as the two stayed behind the red curtain. The boys nodded as they listened to the sound of cheering and clapping.

"You guys ready for this?" Kendall asked quietly as they took their positions on stage.

"Oh yeah," James stated as Carlos merely nodded with a grin, Logan giving his friends a lopsided smile.

The music began to play, the first song Big Time Rush performing being _Big Night_. The crowd sang along, many shouting and cheering for their favorite boys. The song quickly came to a close, the boys' adrenaline rushing through their veins. The second song came on, James starting off with _Any Kind of Guy_. The ladies went crazy as the boys danced and sang to the crowd.

"Hey guys, you having a good time out there?" Kendall called out after their second song. The people cheered as the boys looked at each other with wide grins on their faces.

"Alright, enjoy this last song! Thanks for having us! We love you guys!" James called out in his mic. The music began to play, the crowd going crazy. Kendall took a step forward as he and the boys began to sing along with the music.

_Have you ever had the feeling _

_You're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And it isn't anything they could've _

_Said or done_

He glanced around the crowd as he continued on with the song, a smirk dancing across his lips as he continued.

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they say_

He sang as he joined his friends to do their dance, the four going into the chorus of the song. He glanced around the crowd and he raised an eyebrow, a patch of brown hair catching his attention. His expression brightened a bit as he smiled more, a familiar face looking up at him.

As James took on the second verse, Kendall continued dancing, though his eyes always went straight back to the only person he seemed to know in the crowd. He smirked a bit as he sang in the chorus with the rest of his band members.

_They're not so bad, _Jayne thought to herself as she smiled, watching as the boy band continued on with their song. She tapped her foot to the beat as she nodded her head as well. She smirked a bit as she caught Kendall's gaze, the two sharing a silent conversation. She shook her head as his smirk turned into a smile.

_All really want is to be your_

The crowd cheered loudly as the boys all ended the song with their hands in the air. They grinned at each other, the rush of the concert making their rainy days a bit better.

Kendall's eyes swept through the crowd, landing on a single girl in the middle of the mob, her wide smile and clapping hands signaling she had enjoyed the performance just as much as the girls around her. He waved a bit, surprisingly much more happier that she had come to the show than he thought he was going to be.

Jayne shook her head as she smiled up at him and waved back a bit, nodding her head. She was quite impressed at how well the boys sang; she definitely hadn't been expecting anything like it. She turned and began to push her way out of the crowd and toward the exit, but before she left she stopped, looking over her shoulder. She looked up at the stage to see the boys giving each other congratulatory high-five's. She smiled a bit more, shaking her head as she caught Kendall's gaze once more. They smiled at each other one last time before she left the building, the two sharing the same satisfied gleam in their eyes.


	5. Girlfriend

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! thank you for all of the support. I'm glad that everyone likes this story and I'll continue to try my best to make this as good as I can! I appreciate the kindness from everyone! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or song titles and lyrics

* * *

><p>"<em>And even when you look away I know you think of me."<em>

"You did a great job today, Jayne."

"I know, thank you."

"I forgot how arrogant you can be."

"I'm not arrogant! I said thank you, didn't I?" Jayne smiled innocently as Claire examined the girl's expression carefully. Something about her niece was very different, but she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. She seemed so much more happier. She spent more time out of the apartment and more time outside. Even the aura around the girl was brighter than it usually was.

"So, what are your plans today?" Claire asked the young girl curiously as Jayne thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I never really have a plan at the moment."

"Really? That's very surprising seeing as you hate being unorganized."

"…It's not like I'm unorganized, I just wait to see what my options are going to be," Jayne defended as she nodded her head at her statement. She did not want to think she was being unorganized, it would kill her. Her aunt shook her head as she chuckled, the two climbing out of their black car. The two waved a goodbye to their chauffeur, the driver smiling and nodding his head back in reply. As they approached the lobby elevators, the doors opened revealing four rather loud and energetic boys. The two stopped walking as the four did the same.

"Hey, Jayne," the leader of the four called out as he smiled a bit. The other three with him waved and said their hellos as Jayne replied back with her usual polite smile. Kendall mentally sighed; he needed to teach the girl how to actually smile at people and mean it, but that would be a mission for another day.

"Are you done for the day?" the more formal boy of the group asked as another voice piped in.

"Because if you are you should come hang with us!" the helmet wearing boy stated. The brunette chuckled and nodded her head; she still couldn't get used to the fact that Carlos almost always wore his helmet everywhere.

"I just finished up," she stated as the four nodded their heads.

"Come to the pool when you're done then, we can finally spend some _quality_ time together and get to know each other, what do you say?" James asked smoothly as he wrapped an arm around Jayne's shoulders. The other three boys rolled their eyes and chuckled as Jayne shook her head with a nervous smile. The aunt of the sixteen year old girl cleared her throat as she gave James a knowing look. The teen singer laughed sheepishly as the woman smirked and made her way to the elevator.

"I'll meet you guys when I'm done," Jayne stated as the four nodded their heads, waving a goodbye to the two females.

"So," the twenty-seven year old started as the elevator doors closed. "I see why you've been out so much."

"Out so much?" Jayne asked, not really understand where her aunt was trying to take the conversation.

"You've been hanging out with those boys, haven't you?" Claire asked with a smirk, which caused Jayne to blush, very badly.

Jayne was a rather innocent girl. She didn't have boys that were just friends. She mostly had friends that were girls. Where she was from, unless she was matched to get married to some man, she had no interest in being their friend. She just couldn't seem to click right with the male species. They confused her and aggravated her to no end. Not to say that Kendall never or didn't get on the girl's nerves. In fact, though the two could easily say they were now a strange kind of friends, they still bickered constantly and argued over the smallest, littlest details; that would never change. What did change was the fact that they enjoyed it. It was fun to annoy the other and try and purposely irritate the other, but now the two were able to come to a least some sort of agreement.

After signing the unspoken truce, Kendall had finally been able to introduce Jayne to his closest friends, along with Camille, his mother and Katie. She was polite as ever with everyone, and everyone seemed to get along with her well. She especially got a long with Camille, though it wasn't hard to; the girl was always a friendly person, just as long Jayne steered clear of her _beloved _one then the two would be just fine.

"They're all just my friends, they're actually not so terrible," Jayne simply stated as she cleared her throat, the elevator doors sliding open, releasing the two from the car.

"They're pretty cute!" Claire joked causing Jayne to roll her eyes. "Especially the tall one."

"..James?" Jayne recalled, trying to match his face to his name.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Claire stated as the two approached their room door. "But I guess they're all cute," Jayne's aunt concluded as the younger girl sighed, shaking her head.

"Why don't you try sticking with people your own age."

"Ouch, one-zero Jayne," the older woman joked as Jayne smirked a bit, shaking her head and walking into her room. After taking a few minutes to change into her swim suit, she pulled on a pair of caprice and a tee-shirt and slipped a pair of flip-flops on. She walked out of her room, calling out to her chaperone.

"I'm going down to the pool!"

"Play nice!" the woman replied back making the sixteen year old mentally scold her. She grabbed her towel and walked out of the apartment room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jayne! Over here!" Said girl smiled as she waved to her newest friend, who had saved her a lawn chair under the shade of the trees.<p>

"Hi, Camille."

"How was practice?" the method actress asked as Jayne sat down, setting her towel up to her liking.

"It was fine, tiring, but fine," she stated evenly as Camille smiled and nodded her head.

"Where are the-"

"WOO!"

The two girls turned and watched as four rather loud boys leaped into the pool for their second time, hoping that their splash would be bigger than the last one they had created.

"Never mind," Jayne stated with a smile as she sat and shook her head.

"How are your auditions going?" the tired girl asked curiously as the actress smiled and nodded her head.

"They're going really well!"

"Yeah? Landed any parts yet?"

"Well, that's a little bit of a rollercoaster."

Jayne smiled at her acquaintance's respond. She sighed as she stared up at the blue sky, feeling content for the hundredth time that month.

It was strange, Jayne couldn't remember a time where she had felt so at peace with herself before she had met the boys of BTR. It continued to baffle her. She normally didn't make friends really well and she tended to stray away from boys especially, but somehow she was spending the day with the craziest people of Palm Woods, and she was enjoying herself.

"Um, Jayne?" Said girl raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Camille, who wore a playful smile on her face.

"What-"

"Jayne, why is it you always come to the pool yet you haven't swam in it once?"

The brunette looked up, squinting through the sunlight as she stared up at the four boys now hovering over her.

"I don't know. I don't really swim much."

"But this pool is the best!" Carlos exclaimed as he motioned toward the hotel's best accessory.

"He's got a good point!" Logan added as he nodded his head.

"I don't really swim."

"Huh. Well, boys," Kendall stated as he stood up straight, letting the droplets of water from his hair land on the concrete. "I think we're going to have to take care of some things." The other three boys exchanged smirks as they nodded to each other.

Before the brown haired girl could react to the situation set upon her, Jayne was lifted from her chair, her surprised yelp being ignored by the boys. "P-Put me down!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, not until you're close enough to the pool," Kendall stated as he held firmly to the girl's arm, fighting against her jerks and pulls.

"Seriously! Put me down this instant!" she snapped as she tried to free herself from the rather strong grips of the boys. "Camille!"

"Sorry! I'm not getting dragged into this!" said girl stated as she laughed a bit, shaking her head. She watched as her friends carried the brunette to the pool, her snaps and shouts not getting through to the singers.

"Don't do this!"

"One..."

"Think about what you're going to do!"

"Two..."

"Put me down, you morons!"

"Three!"

Jayne took a quick breath, knowing there was no way to escape the inevitable. The former Minnesotans laughed as they leaped after her, creating the biggest splash yet.

_They really are the worst! _Jayne snapped to herself as she pushed air out through her nose. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, but stiffened a bit as she felt a firm hand grab on to her forearm. She gasped a bit as she reached the surface of the water, coughing a bit, and caught a bit of her breath. She blinked the droplets of water out of her eyes and refocused her vision, the sight of the dirty blond she used to despise making her smile against her will.

"Not so bad, is it?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face. He laughed a bit as the girl rolled her eyes, splashing him a bit.

"You are seriously irritating beyond belief."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied back as he glanced around to see his friends resurfacing from their jump. He nodded to his friends as they laughed, receiving splashes from the now soaking Jayne.

"I didn't even have time to take my clothes off!"

"At least your swimsuit was underneath!" Kendall said, trying to remedy the situation; it didn't work. He laughed a bit more as Jayne splashed him once more, shaking her head at him. He loosened his grip on her arm but continued to hold on to her, though he didn't know why.

Jayne sighed as she glanced over at the other three boys and watched Carlos dunk Logan's head, James laughing and running his fingers through his soaked hair. She shook her head as she turned her attention to Kendall, who was smiling at her. She raised a brow as she did her best to keep her chin above the water.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Kendall stated simply as his smile grew a bit more.

"Doesn't the water feel better than being hot and sweaty?" he asked as Jayne shook her head.

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that!"

Before the conversation could grow, Kendall pulled his green eyes away from Jayne's blue ones, Camille calling out to him.

"Your phone's ringing," she said as the blond nodded his head. He released the girl's arm, swimming to the edge of the pool, and pulled himself out of the water. He grabbed his towel, drying his face and hands off.

"Hello?"

Jayne watched curiously as she glanced over at the boys and decided to join them in their new game of bounce the beach ball around. She smiled as Logan bumped the ball in her direction. She hit the ball in Carlos' direction, who head bumped the ball to James. She chuckled, letting her eyes dance toward Kendall's direction for a short second. She watched as he smiled, hanging his phone up and setting it back on the table. He dropped into the pool, standing beside James, and bounced the ball out of the pretty boy's hands and toward Logan.

"That Jo?" James asked curiously as the bushy browed boy nodded his head with a happy smile on his face.

"Yup, she'll be down in a few seconds."

"So I finally get to meet her?" Jayne asked with a smile on her face. Kendall nodded his head as he looked toward the lobby doors.

"Yup, you guys will definitely get along," he said as Jayne nodded her head.

"Hey!"

"Speak of the devil," said Kendall as he smiled at his approaching girlfriend. He pulled himself out of the pool and opened his arms to pull his girlfriend into a bear hug. Jo laughed as she hugged the soaking boy back, kissing his cheek with a sweet smile on her face. She ignored the fact that she was now a bit wet and chuckled at her boyfriend.

"I see you've been having a good time."

"As a matter of fact, I have," Kendall said back with a smile. He turned to the pool, quickly pulling Jo toward the edge.

"Jo, I want you to meet Jayne," he stated as he held his hand out toward the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Jo. It's nice to meet you," the blond girl said with a friendly smile on her face. "I've actually heard a lot about you," she said as she knelt down and held her hand out.

"I've heard a lot about you too," Jayne replied back with her usual polite smile. She shook her new companion's hand, the two nodding to each other. Kendall smiled as he watched the two talk a bit, the conversation going quite well. He nodded to himself, happy with the fact that the two were getting along so quickly. He walked toward his chair, drying himself with his towel, his three friends joining him and doing the same.

"Well, guys," Kendall said as he looked over at his best friends. "I think today was a success," he said as he watched his girlfriend and girl friend talk, Jo now sitting beside Jayne, their legs dangling in the water. He smiled before turning to his friends.

"Lunch?"

* * *

><p>"So that's you in that new show?"<p>

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun filming."

"I've seen a couple of episodes, it's actually a pretty interesting series."

"Well, those two seem to be getting along really well."

A thick brow raised itself a bit as green eyes looked over to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, Logie, where are the others?" Kendall asked curiously as he watched his best friend walk up to his table and take a seat across from him.

"James went to practice a skit with Camille for her next audition and Carlos is looking for his helmet."

"Lost it again?"

"Yup."

The leader of the four boys chuckled as he shook his head. He released a content sigh as he watched his girlfriend and Jayne, who was now completely dry, talk and laugh about something he had no clue about.

"I'm actually surprised they're getting along so well," Kendall started as his companion raised a brow.

"Weren't you the one who thought they would get along really well?"

"Yeah, but I mean, they just get along _super_ well is all," he stated as he and Logan both watched the two walk over to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jo," Logan said as she smiled at him, nodding her head.

"What are you two doing?" Jayne asked curiously, noticing the absence of the other two best friends.

"Nothing really, just talking," Kendall stated as he smiled at the two girls. "What were you ladies doing?"

"Nothing really, just talking," Jayne mocked slightly. She smirked a bit as Kendall smirked back; there was no way he could have been able to stop himself from doing so.

"Actually, me and Jayne have a lot in common," Jo said as she took a seat next to her boyfriend. She smiled at her new friend as Jayne stood beside a seated Logan.

"We both really like ballet and ice skating."

"That's good!" Kendall said with a cheerful smile as Jayne chuckled, nodding her head.

The four sat at the table, talking amongst themselves for a good hour before the brunette of the group sighed, glancing at the time. "Alright, I think I should head back now."

"You sure? You're going to miss Logan's _thrilling_ talk about something that has to do with science."

"Hey!"

Jayne laughed as she nodded her head, giving the genius a pat on the back. "Yeah, I have a few things to do upstairs anyways," she said as the three nodded their heads.

"It was really nice to meet you," Jo said as Jayne smiled and nodded her head.

"You too, we'll definitely be seeing each other again," she said as Jo nodded her head with her kind smile.

"Definitely."

Jayne gave the three one last wave goodbye before she entered the hotel lobby, her polite smile replaced with a frown. She stopped walking for a second, glancing over her shoulder, and watched as the three continued on with a new conversation. Her eyes landed on the dirty blond, who wore a very content smile, his arm wrapped securely around Jo.

…_Weird, _she thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator. _She's a really nice girl, _Jayne said to herself as she pressed the button number two. _And we really do have a lot in common, not to mention I like her sort of attitude,'\ _the brunette stated as she waited patiently to arrive on her floor.

"But something just isn't right," she said out loud as the doors slid open. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way toward her home. She opened the door, but before she called out for her aunt, she stopped. She walked up to the kitchen counter and picked up a small piece of paper.

_"Went to do some grocery shopping. If you need me just call! Love, Clay."_

Jayne sighed as she tossed the note into the trash, walking into her room to change. She threw her towel into the laundry bin, doing the same with her clothes.

"I should really like her, and I should want to hang out with her more…but," Jayne frowned to herself as she shook her head. "Something about Jo makes me want to slap her!" she exclaimed to herself as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She shook her head in disappointment, walking away and jumping into the shower.

_She's really pretty, _Jayne thought to herself as she let the warm water splash on to her. _And she seemed pretty intelligent, definitely not doesn't match the whole dumb blonde stereotype, _she stated in her mind.

After a few more minutes in the shower, she stepped out, drying herself and going on with the day. She stretched, walking out of the shower, and made her way toward the couch in the middle of the living room. She sat down, crossing her legs, and switched the TV on. Trying to forget about her strange disdain for Jo, Jayne decided to try and watch something interesting, though she gave up after a few minutes. She groaned as she gently tossed the remote on to the coffee table. She sighed as she closed her eyes, laying across the couch.

"Why?" she shouted to herself as she shook her head. It was driving her crazy. She didn't know why she didn't like Jo. She knew that the two would get along really well, and the long conversation the two shared was a good one, but while she had been talking to the blond she had also been thinking in the back of her mind that she was slightly irritated with her. She covered her eyes with her arm, shutting them for a few seconds.

_Knock Knock_

Jayne jumped as she blinked a few times, her eye sight refocusing. She yawned, standing to her feet, and made her way to her door. She opened it and her eyes widened, shocked at the visitor.

"Hey."

"Hi, where's Jo?" the brunette asked curiously, noticing the blonde girl absent from Kendall's side.

"She's down in the lobby, actually everyone's down in the lobby. You want to go get some dinner with us?" he asked as Jayne raised a brow.

"Dinner? It's only," she stopped to check the time and her eyes widened. "It's already seven?"

"You didn't know?" Kendall asked with a chuckle as Jayne sighed, shaking her head.

"I must have fallen asleep," she explained as the dirty blond nodded, pretending to think deeply for a second.

"Well, seeing as you just woke up, you're going to need to get food in your system now."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"The greatest kind of logic," Kendall retorted back with his trademark smirk. He grabbed the girl's wrist as her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her keys off from the table, shutting the door behind herself and locking it.

"What if I had been busy?" Jayne snapped playfully as Kendall thought for a second, the two walking on to the elevator.

"I would've dragged you down anyway," the dirty blond stated evenly as the brunette scoffed. She smiled a bit as the boy beside her gave her a happy smile. She chuckled at the sight as she turned to the opening elevator doors, revealing the boys, Camille, and Jo waiting patiently in the lobby.

"I've retrieved the runaway," Kendall said as Jayne shook her head.

"Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm STARVING!"

"You're always hungry, Carlos."

"Nuh uh!"

Kendall shook his head at his friends with a wide smile on his face. He walked up to Jo, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Are we all ready to go then?" the leader of the group asked. Everyone nodded in response as everyone made their way out of the hotel.

Jayne lingered behind, her eyes flickering toward Kendall and Jo ever so often. She frowned a bit, the sight of the two together making the hairs on the back of her neck rise a bit. She jumped a bit as she felt an arm wrap itself around her own shoulders.

"You can sit next to me during dinner if you want."

"James, don't scare her."

Jayne chuckled as she watched Logan and James jump into a petty argument like they usually did. She smiled and mentally nodded. She was going to push the strange thoughts aside and enjoy her life and friends. She wouldn't let something as ridiculous and petty as her weird feelings get in the way of that. Besides, her feelings weren't permanent.

So she hoped.


	6. She's No You

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of this story! I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Thank you for all of the support from everyone! I appreciate it all, and I'm glad that you guys like this story! I'll continued to work hard on it =) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song titles and lyrics!

* * *

><p>"<em>No one's ever been comparable to you."<em>

"K-Dog!"

"What's up?" said singer called out from his room. He quickly pulled his gray and white striped long sleeve on, slipping his shoes on and walking out of his room. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen to meet his friends eating from a bag of chips.

"You gonna be here tonight?" Carlos asked as the dirty blond smiled and shook his head.

"I've got myself a date!" The boys wooed and whistled, making the leader of the four chuckle and shake his head at his friends. He walked up to the fridge, grabbing himself a bottle of water, and took a long sip.

"What are were you guys planning to do?" Kendall asked as he looked at his friends, who shrugged in reply.

"Not really sure, maybe go out to the movies."

"You gonna ask Camille out?" Carlos teased as the smart one of the group blushed a bit, rolling his eyes.

"I already told you, we're just friends now," Logan repeated for the hundredth time that month, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

"What time are you going to meet Jo?" James asked, ignoring the two boys, Carlos continuing with his teasing and Logan trying to rebuttal, failing miserably.

"I'm suppose to go meet her by the pool in about ten minutes, I'll probably head down right now," Kendall stated as he set his bottle of water on the table. He made his way toward the front door, waving goodbye to his friends, who waved back with smiles on their faces. The dirty blond chuckled as he shook his head while closing the door. As he took a step forward, he stopped, his smiling widening.

"Hey!" he called out, relieved when his friend turned and gave him the polite smile he hated yet loved all the same.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Jayne asked curiously as she stopped, letting the boy catch up to her. They then made their way to the hotel elevator, the brunette letting the singer press the down button.

"I'm going downstairs to meet Jo, what about you?" Kendall asked as Jayne kept her eyes glued to the elevator doors.

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine," she said, the blond's curiosity getting the better of him, like always.

"Who's this friend of yours?" he asked curiously as Jayne chuckled, shaking her head.

"He's a friend from home."

"_He_?" Kendall spurted out incredulously without a second thought. He knew how stiff the brunette was around the opposite sex, so it surprised him that the girl had even one male friend that was close enough to come visit it, after all, it had taken him a good month or so to get the girl to actually come and actually hang out with him and his friends.

"He's a friend of mine from home," the girl explained as the elevator came to a slow stop. "He's visiting some family around this area and is stopping by for a little," Jayne stated as she and her friend stepped off of the elevator.

"Well, have fun then," Kendall said with a smile as Jayne chuckled, nodding her head. As the two made to their separate directions, Jayne caught a glimpse of a blond sitting by the poolside. She smiled as she waved, the girl waving back.

"Have fun with Jo," she called out as Kendall gave her a wide smile and nodded his head. He made his way toward the hotel pool, but stopped as he glanced over his shoulder and watched as his neighbor smiled widely at a tall figure, his face covered by the leaves of a tree, much to Kendall's disappointment.

"Hey, Kendall." The boy turned and gave his girlfriend a crooked smile. He quickly walked up to her, taking a seat and leaning in to give the blonde actress a quick kiss on the corner of her lips. She smiled as he smiled back at her.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" Kendall asked as Jo shook her head.

"Don't worry, I just got here," she reassured as the dirty blond smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do today?" the loyal boyfriend asked curiously as Jo thought for a moment, the two standing to their feet.

"Hmm, how about lunch, then the park?"

Kendall nodded as he laced their fingers together, the feeling of their hands intertwining together something he had become familiar with. He guided his beloved into the lobby, heading toward the entrance and exit of the Palm Woods.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>"It's pretty terrible, actually."<p>

"I bet it is."

The golden couple sat happily in the grass, the sun shining down on them, brightening their day just a little bit more. They talked with ice creams in hand-one vanilla and one mint chocolate-and relaxed, enjoying the presence of the other. As Kendall listened to one of Jo's rather funny stories, his eyes stayed glued to her, yet his mind wandered like a child in a supermarket.

_Man, this is nice, _he said to himself as he smiled, nodding his head and chuckling at something in Jo's elaborate story about being on set. _I haven't been able to be this relaxed in awhile, _he thought before rethinking his last statement.

_Just kidding, that's not true, _he corrected. _Yesterday with the guys and Jayne was pretty relaxing. _He blinked, focusing completely back on Jo's story as she sighed and shook her head.

"It's pretty hectic, but definitely worth all the effort," the blonde stated as Kendall smiled, nodding his head.

"Sounds like it," he commented as he took a bite out of his sugar cone. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of mint and chocolate, and asked the girl when her next episode would air; he always made sure to watch them all if he could catch them, either that or just watch them online later.

"Well." As Jo began to talk, Kendall's mind immediately began to wander. He glanced up at the sun and smiled a bit, still listening carefully to what Jo was saying.

_I've got to get the guys to do this, _he stated in his head as he took another lick of his ice cream. _And Jayne, but she'll probably just be a pain about the whole thing, _he smiled at the thought as he mentally shook his head at the thought of the girl.

"I'm really sorry, by the way."

The singer raised a brow as he looked over at his girlfriend, who wore an rather apologetic expression on her face. "For what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"For missing so many of your performances lately," Jo said. Kendall's eyes softened as he smiled, releasing a small laugh. He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the apologetic girl.

"Don't be sorry. I get it. You're busy, there are gonna be a ton of other shows that you can just come see to make it up to me," he said playfully as Jo laughed, nodding her head.

"Right."

The two quickly broke into a riveting conversation about why Jo should and shouldn't like hockey; both standing on opposite sides of the spectrum.

"I'm telling you, I think you need to give it a chance!"

"I think I'm good on that," the girl said playfully as Kendall shook his head with a defeated smile.

"I mean, seriously! I don't get how someone doesn't like hockey!" he stated as Jo laughed.

"I'll tell you." As Jo went off on a tangent about why she found hockey to be rather repulsive game, the blond began to unconsciously drift from the conversation. _Man, she really doesn't like hockey, _Kendall thought as he mentally sighed. _I mean, everyone likes hockey, I bet even Jayne probably likes it, _he said to himself as he smiled at the thought.

"Those aren't valid points!" Kendall piped in after tuning fully back into Jo's argument. The blond girl gave her boyfriend a look of playful shock as she shook her head.

"They're great points."

"None of them talk about how great the sport is," the dirty blond retorted back as Jo laughed, shaking her head.

"You seriously don't give up, do you?"

"That's why you keep my around!" Kendall stated with a grin as the actress beside him laughed, giving him a cute smile.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said jokingly as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Kendall smiled a bit, waiting patiently for the kiss. After the girl pulled away, the blonds sat in a peaceful silence, the air comfortable and chill. The leader of Big Time Rush looked over at his girlfriend, and for a few minutes he examined the girl, her smile revealing that she was having a good time. His eyes lingered on the girl's lips, his thoughts processing.

Never before had he taken the time to examine her smile. It was never something that was on his list of things to do. He tilted his head a fraction to the right, his eyes staring at Jo's smile. It was a pleasant smile and it added a certain clarity to the blonde's face. It was the kind of smile that showed the world that no matter what, it was going to remain a smile and continue to curve upwards. He had to admit, it was a nice smile, but for some reason, looking at her lips, Kendall found himself thinking that there was something missing from it or something that wasn't truly right about the smile to his eyes.

Shaking the thought off, the boy stretched and sighed.

"Oh, hey, I got to go," Jo said, the peaceful silence broken. Kendall glanced at his phone, noticing that about two hours had gone by since their date began. He nodded his head, knowing the girl had a fitting to go to for her newest episode. He stood to his feet, holding his hand out to his girlfriend, and smiled.

"Alright then, lets get going."

* * *

><p>Jo was never one to be really observant of her surroundings. It wasn't because of the fact that she was stupid or slow, she was just never put in a situation where she had to be aware of the things around her entirely. She took things one step at a time and noticed things when she noticed them. She never had any trouble living that way and going about her day that way. It was how she had always been and would probably always be.<p>

"Alright, I'm going to go upstairs now and get ready."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna hang out by the pool for a little, I'm sure the guys will be down sometime soon," Kendall commented as he gave his girlfriend a smile. Jo's eyes softened as her smile disappeared for a second. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she stared at her boyfriend's smile. Something just wasn't right about it. It was as if it had lost it's usual spark; no, that wasn't it. It wasn't that the smile wasn't genuine; she knew it was. It was the fact that the smile he was giving the girl wasn't _his _smile. It was just very...

_Polite. _

"Uh, Jo?"

Said girl snapped out of her thoughts as her smile appeared back on her face. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, anyways, I'll see you later?"

Kendall hesitated but nodded his head as he placed his smile back on his face.

"Goodbye kiss?"

The dirty blond chuckled at his girlfriend's traditional farewell. He leaned in, placing his lips smoothly on to Jo's. They kept their lips glued together for a quick moment before they both pulled away, smiling at one another.

"Have fun."

"You too," Jo said as she waved, stepping into the elevator. Kendall nodded and waved back as he turned to head out of to the pool. He stopped, noticing a patch of brown hair make its way into the hotel. He smiled widely, re-navigating himself toward the person.

"I see you're finally back."

Jayne raised an eyebrow as she turned toward the couches and shook her head to see her nuisance of a neighbor sitting on the armrest.

"How was your date with Jo?" she asked as her friend stood to his feet, walking up to her.

"It was good, and yourself?"

Jayne rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"That's what I just asked you," Jayne snapped as Kendall smirked a bit. He loved getting under her skin.

"Like I said, he's-"

"Jayne."

The two teens looked back toward the glass doors of the Palms Woods and watched as a dark haired man walked in, a familiar looking cell phone held in his hand.

Kendall stared with a bewildered look as Jayne smiled at the man, holding her hand out. The dirty blond watched, still not believing his eyes, as the brown haired man handed the cell phone to the girl.

"You almost forgot this."

"_That's_ him?" Kendall asked as he pointed at the older man with an awestruck expression on his face.

"Kendall, this is my aunt's **boyfriend**. Sean, this is my neighbor, Kendall," Jayne introduced with a smirk on her face.

"Nice meeting you, Kendall," the twenty-eight year old stated as he held his hand out, shaking the shocked teen's hand, who weakly returned the gesture.

"Wait, aunt's boyfriend?"

"Yes. I've known him my entire life. He used to baby-sit for my dad when I was younger."

"I tell her to just call me uncle, but-"

"No!" Jayne snapped as she narrowed her eyes at the older man. The boyfriend of Jayne's aunt laughed as he patted the girl on her back.

"She's a stubborn one."

"Hah, yeah she is."

"Excuse me! I'm standing right here!" the girl snapped as the two males chuckled at each other.

"Well, I'll be going now. If I'm late meeting Claire she's probably going to kill me," Sean stated with a smile on his face. Jayne nodded as she and Kendall waved goodbyes to the man.

"Nice meeting you, kid," the man called out as Kendall's smile widened and he nodded.

"You too!"

"So, you feel better now?" Jayne asked with a smirk on her face. Her companion looked over at her before he shrugged.

"What makes you think I wasn't before?"

"Please, and people say _I'm _stubborn?"

Kendall laughed as he shook his head, Jayne smiling and shaking her head as well.

"I like him," Kendall stated as he and the brunette began to make their way outside.

"Good for you. He's a pretty decent guy," Jayne stated with a tiny smile.

Kendall's eyes softened as they landed on her lips. His smile widened just a bit as he watched Jayne's smile grow. His eyes unconsciously lingered on her lips as he stared for a second longer, finding that everything was perfectly in place. He nodded to himself, chuckling and shaking his head.

"What is it?" Jayne asked curiously, noticing the strange, happy look on his face.

"Nothing," Kendall stated as he led the way to the pool chairs. "I'm just glad to be back," he said as Jayne blinked before shaking her head with a small smile.

"Oh by the way," Kendall started, "Hockey, what do you think about it?"

* * *

><p>Jo stood silently by the elevator, her boyfriend and her friend disappearing outside. She held the boy's hat tightly in her hands, though she had forgotten all about it at that point. She stood, staring in their direction, and for a moment she was very confused.<p>

After boarding the elevator and letting the doors close, she had remembered Kendall's beanie was still in her purse from a few days ago. Not wanting to forget, the girl hopped back into the elevator, planning to head to the pool. As she stepped out of towards the lobby, the girl found Jayne and Kendall standing together. She had originally planned to say something to the two of them, but something stopped her.

It was Kendall's smile.

At first, Jo had thought nothing of it, but as she watched the two stand and talk together, she took more time to examine Kendall's face. Something about his expression was different than just a few minutes ago when she had just seen him. It was brighter and lighter, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Not only that, but his wide smile was entirely different than what he had been showing her earlier. It was as if the smile was rejuvenated and renewed, and though the girl didn't want to say anything, it gave her a tiny, unsettling feeling in her gut.

Shaking her head, Jo weakly chuckled at herself and shook the thought off. It was just her strange behavior and the fact that she hadn't been able to spend as much time with Kendall like she had before, after all, the date was a success and the two were still going strong. She stepped back into the elevator and sighed.

She would give his beanie back another day.


	7. Contagious

Hellooooo! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm glad that everyone has been liking this story so far! I've been working hard on it and I hope you that all of you readers continue to enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the song lyrics and titles!

* * *

><p>"<em>I walk out in silence, that's when I start to realize what you bring to my life."<em>

"Don't you think I'm a big girl now? I can take care of myself very fine."

"_I know you can, but I've never had you stay alone before and it's just a little nerve-racking is all" _

"What am I? Two?"

A slim brown haired girl sighed as she held her cell phone to her ear, walking into the Palm Woods. She had finished a hard days work of practice and had decided to go back to her apartment to get some food and a nice nap in before the afternoon ended.

"_Alright, you're right. I'm being overprotective now."_

"Yes you are. It's time to let go."

"_What are you, a therapist now, Jayne?" _

Said girl smirked a bit as she shook her head, walking into the hotel lobby. She glanced over to her right, staring out through the doors let led to the pool. She raised a brow as she zoned out her aunt for a short second.

"Sorry, Claire. I got to go now."

_"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow night! So just stay alive until then!" _

The brunette rolled her eyes as she smiled and nodded. "I will." Hitting the end button, Jayne made her way out to the pool doors. She walked up to the table sitting happily under the shade of the trees and sat down across from its occupant.

"So, I see you decided to take a break from your crazy friends."

"Oh, Jayne. Hey," the surprised reader said as he shut his book, knowing he would probably have to continue where he was later.

"Where are the other three, Logan?" Jayne asked as the singer sighed with a tired smile on his face.

"I'll spare you from the craziness they got themselves into and just say I told them I'm taking a break from the ridiculous schemes for the day," he explained as Jayne chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why am I not surprised they're up to something?"

"Hah, yeah."

"And I'm guessing Kendall is the ringleader?" Jayne asked as Logan released a small laugh, nodding his head.

"You guessed right, I seriously need some new friends," the to-be doctor said to the girl as she smirked, nodding her head.

"I can see where you're coming from," she said as she stood to her feet. "Then again," she began to walk away as she kept her back toward the hotel to look at Logan, "life would be a little black and white for you, wouldn't it?"

The genius of the group thought for a moment before smiling. "It would be for everyone."

Jayne's eyes softened for a moment before she smiled, shaking her head and walking inside. She stopped for a second as she thought about what the two had just conversed over. She smiled and shook her head, making her way towards the elevator. Now that she was thinking about it, she had to ask herself; what would have her life here in the Palms Woods have been like if she hadn't met the boys of Big Time Rush.

If she hadn't met Kendall?

Before she had even noticed, Jayne found herself standing in the elevator, the doors opening just for her. She shook her head and stepped on to her floor, turning back to watch the doors slide shut. She sighed and made her way towards her home, ready to get into more comfortable clothes and jump into her bed. She approached her door and glanced to her right, staring at Kendall's room door for a second. She shook her head as she opened her door and walked in, tossing her keys on to the kitchen counter. She smiled happily as she quickly went into her room, changing into a t-shirt and sweats. She stretched and yawned as she made her way into the kitchen, pulling a cup, juice, and a bag of chips out.

"Finally, peace and quiet," she said to herself as she walked over to her couch. She flicked on the TV and smiled as her favorite movie, _Casablanca_, appeared on the screen. She began to watch the movie, but as she did, she noticed that it was less entertaining than she had remembered it being, though she still loved it with every fiber in her body.

Deciding to switch things up, Jayne flipped the channel and left it up in the air, just in case nothing else was on. After a few channels, the girl stopped, noticing a lot of commotion appearing on the screen. She watched for a bit longer before she smirked and shook her head.

"Minnesota Wild vs. Vancouver Canucks," Jayne mumbled to herself as she chuckled and shook her head. She watched the game and sighed as she set the remote down, positioning herself comfortably on her couch. She watched intently, turning the game on just in time for the beginning. She was surprised at how interested she was in the entire thing. She was never one to be into sports, and she rarely went out of her way to watch them, least of all hockey. She could perhaps understand watching football or soccer; those sports were her father's favorites, but hockey? She found it random, but what she found more random was the fact that she sort of enjoyed watching it. When did she start with that strange habit?

"Huh…when-" she stopped as she chuckled and shook her head. "Kendall Knight." She laughed a bit as she sighed, grabbing another chip and popping it into her mouth.

If it hadn't been for that idiot, Jayne would have never discovered her secret love for the rather violent sport, which surprised her that she even had any sort of interest in it in the first place. Yet, somehow with him prying and forcing her to watch his favorite team play a couple of times, she found that the sport was rather invigorating and not as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Actually, if it hadn't been for that silly boy many things in her life wouldn't have happened. For one, she wouldn't have lost three weeks worth of sleep in the very beginning, but on the brighter side, she wouldn't have made the friends she did. She would probably be locked in her room more than ever, and the smiles she shared with everyone everyday would be lost away somewhere.

"Well..." Jayne mumbled to herself. She blinked before she chuckled quietly to herself.

She had just realized how much Kendall had changed her life.

"And I didn't even notice," she muttered as she stared at the coffee table by her feet. She smiled a bit as the image of Kendall's mischievous smirk appeared in her mind. She sighed as she stood to her feet and walked over to her fridge.

"I guess Logan may have had a point," she mumbled as she closed her bag of chips. She walked back to the couch and continued to watch the game, satisfied with lounging around for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, after a good couple hours of doing absolutely nothing, the sound of something vibrating filled the air, causing the young girl to raise a brow. The sixteen year old picked up her cell phone as she glanced at the random number. She hesitantly picked the call up with a raised brow.

"Hello?"

_"Jayne?" _

"…Kendall?"

"_Yes! See I told you she would pick up!"_

"Kendall, focus. Where are you calling me from?"

"_Logan's phone." _

"Wait, what-"

"T_here's really no time for too many questions, but I seriously need you to do me a huge favor!"_

"And what do I get out of this?"

"..._My gratitude?"_

"_Come on, Jayne!" _Said girl chuckled as she heard her three other friends calling out to her in the background. She sighed as she stood to her feet, walking into her room to change.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"_It's kind of complicated, but long story short, we're at Rocque Records."_

"What? How did Logan get there when-"

_"Ah, ah, ah! No questions! We're locked in one of the supply closets and we could REALLY use a hand getting out before five."_

Jayne sighed as she walked out of her room, grabbing her keys and walking out of her home. She glanced at the time on her phone and shook her head. _A quarter before five._

"You have some explaining to do when I get there."

_"Ah, sweet! Jayne, you're the best!"_

"I know," she replied back as she sighed, hanging her phone up. She quickly ran to the elevator, pressing the down button a bit frantically.

_That freak of nature just always seems to find his way to trouble, _the brunette thought as she smirked at the thought, shaking her head.

What would her days be like if she didn't get random calls for help from the blond and his band of misfits? It had become a regular thing for the girl. She would be minding her own business, doing something during the day, and suddenly she would get a phone call from Kendall asking for help or asking for some sort of escape idea; it was almost ridiculous.

What was more ridiculous was the fact that Jayne was becoming accustomed to the phone calls. She was almost expecting them. For her, it was more strange for her to _not_ receive a phone call from one of the boys.

"That kid is seriously more trouble than he's worth." Deep, deep, DEEP down inside of Jayne's heart, she knew she didn't mean it.

She quickly stepped into the elevator and impatiently waited for the car to stop at the lobby floor. She quickly scurried out of the elevator as it opened and rushed outside, glancing around and smiling. She noticed a cab that had just pulled up, a woman and boy climbing out of the car. She quickly sprinted up to the yellow car, surprising the driver, and jumped in, glancing at the time.

"Where to?" the driver asked curiously as Jayne looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Rocque Records please, and fast!" she explained as the driver nodded his head.

The car ride was a smooth one, the driver obviously a professional at dodging cars and changing lanes at an outrageous speed. The brown haired girl stared at the window as she glanced at her phone.

_I've got __ten__ minutes._

"Is there any way you could go-WHOA!" the girl yelped out in shock as she flew across the backseat, not having her seat-belt on being her biggest mistake of the day. She winced as she sat up straight, looking at the driver to see a rather crazed look in his eyes. She decided to stay quiet, knowing they would get to the studio in time.

Finally, after a frightening car ride, the yellow cab jerked to a stop, Jayne grunting and holding herself in place. She took a few seconds to relax, the fear of dying in a crazy car crash quickly disappearing. She quickly climbed out of the car, pulling out thirty dollars. Without looking back, the teenager quickly sprinted into the building.

"You can keep the change! Thank you!" She never did forget her manors.

"Alright, Kendall, where are you," she mumbled to herself as she power walked through the office-like halls of the building. Finding an elevator, the girl quickly walked in, dialing the number that Kendall had called from. She waited as the phone rang, a voice finally answering.

"_Hello?"_

"Logan?" Jayne asked, recognizing his voice well. Said boy released a relieved sigh from the other end as she heard other voices in the background.

"_Jayne, where are you?"_ the genius asked as Jayne glanced at the numbers on the elevator.

"What floor are you guys on?" she asked as she glanced at the time. _Seven minutes left. _

"_Guys! Floor, now!" _Jayne heard Logan snap as she listened to her friends.

"_Uh, fifteen?"_

"_No! Thirty!"_

"_Carlos there is no thirtieth floor!"_

"_Give me the phone!"_

Jayne sighed as she shook her head, rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"_Jayne?"_

"It's me."

"_Ten, that's the floor. Janitor's closet! To your left!"_

"Right." Hanging up, Jayne quickly pressed the 'ten' to the elevator, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently. Finally, the ding from the elevator signified the stop reached as the door slid open. She almost jumped out as she glanced at the time. The brunette, remembering what Kendall had told her on the phone, quickly began to sprint to her left, glancing from door to door. She slid to a stop as she stared at a door. She quickly tried to open it, but failed to at first.

"Jayne?" she heard muffled voices call out. She shook her head as she sighed, glancing around.

"You four truly exceed my expectations of idiocy."

"Thanks!" Silence fell over the five for a moment as the three boys in the closet looked at Carlos incredulously. He looked back at them with a confused expression, and the boys quickly decided to disregard what had just happened.

"Anyways, it's locked from out here. How did you guys get into this mess?"

"Less talk, more escaping!" the young lady heard James exclaim through the door. She shook her head as she quickly ran into a random room, looking for two paperclips. She nodded to herself as she picked some up, running back to the door.

"Jayne?"

"You've got four minutes," she called out as she continued picking the lock to the door. She frowned when she broke her first paperclip, but she refused to give up. She pulled out the other paperclip as she concentrated hard.

"Jayne?" she heard the four call out anxiously as she ignored them.

"Finally!" she said with a grin as she quickly turned the door knob, opening the door. She backed up a bit as she watched the four boys fall from the tiny looking closet. She leaned in over them as she looked around the rather small space the boys had been squeezed into.

"How long have you guys been locked in here for?"

"No time!" Kendall shouted as he leapt to his feet, the other three doing the same. "Guys!"

"Right!"

Jayne watched as the four sprinted down the hall, leaving her feeling rather lost. She shook her head but looked back as she watched Kendall peek around the corner at her.

"Wait in the lobby!" Without a second to respond, the blond disappeared, leaving Jayne chuckling. She shook her head as she turned and smiled a bit.

Yes, indeed. Without the crazy, energetic, funny, irritating, obnoxious boy in her life, things would seem a bit dimmer.

* * *

><p>"So, that's how it all went down."<p>

Five teenagers sat around in room 2J as they discussed the day's past events. Jayne sat on the orange couch beside James and Carlos as Logan sat at the kitchen table and Kendall sat close to the TV on the table, flicking through the channels.

"You guys are ridiculous," Jayne stated as none of the boys objected; they all knew she was right.

"And you," she said teasingly as she looked over at Logan, who smiled sheepishly at her. "What happened to 'I'm taking a break from the craziness'?"

"Yeah, that didn't really work out very well," the supposed genius of the group said as the others chuckled at him.

"Well, doesn't matter. In the end, everything worked out, _like _I said," Kendall said as the others rolled their eyes. The blond frowned as he stopped on ESPN.

"Crap," he muttered as Carlos raised a brow.

"What?" the Latino asked as Kendall kept his eyes pasted on the screen.

"We missed the game."

"Minnesota won, 6-2."

The boys stopped everything they were doing as their eyes widened, their pupils constricting. They slowly turned to the female in the room as she stared at the TV with a shocked look on her face, hand over her mouth. She hadn't been planning on saying anything in the first place about watching the game, but it was as if she couldn't control her own mouth. She cleared her throat as she stood to her feet.

"There wasn't anything else on," she stated defensively as she quickly made her way toward the door. She glanced back at the boys as they all smirked at her. She blushed a bit as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! Next time I'm ignoring you morons!" she snapped as she walked out of the apartment room. They listened as they heard the sound of the neighboring door opening and closing. The four exchanged glances before they burst into laughter, the day looking brighter by the second.

Kendall sighed as he stood to his feet, walking into the kitchen. He shook his head as he pulled out a water bottle. He made his way into his room, talking mostly to himself. "Man, things really wouldn't be the same without her."


	8. Spinning Around

Hey! Sorry I'm late on the updating! I was a little held up this weekend, but here it is! I hope you guys all enjoy reading this! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR nor the song titles or lyrics!

* * *

><p>"<em>Every now and then I feel your peacefulness around, then once again it all goes up and down and over under round and around."<em>

"So, you're seriously leaving?"

"No, I just packed all of my things for show."

Two teenagers sat around in room 2H as one walked around, gathering a few random items here and there, the other sitting on the couch watching intently. A loud, exaggerated, depressed sounding sigh was released as the female in the room stopped and looked back at her companion with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Do you do that because you're _actually_ depressed or because you know it bothers me?"

"A little bit of both," the blond boy said with a smirk, causing the habitant of the room to roll her eyes. "But really, can you blame me?"

"Look, Kendall," the brunette started off, "I know, it's a week before your birthday, but I'm at the Palm Woods for a reason," she reminded him as her neighbor chuckled and nodded.

"I know."

"Plus, it's not like you won't have other people to celebrate with."

"You're missing the point, Jayne," Kendall started as he stood up, walking up beside the girl with a raised brow. "I was looking forward to celebrating my seventeenth birthday with _all _of my friends," he said as swung his arm around his friend's shoulders. The girl couldn't stop the smile from appearing, but before showing that to the boy she quickly turned and grabbed her phone charger from the wall. Stuffing it into her suitcase, she zipped it back up and sighed, feeling satisfied with her work.

"All done."

"When are you heading out?" Kendall asked curiously as Jayne set her suitcase by the door and walked to the fridge for some water.

"About an hour," she said as grabbed another bottle, tossing it to the blond, who caught it with ease, nodding a thank you to the girl. The brunette then turned to the blond as a strict expression came over her face. It almost reminded him of the expression his English teacher would use on him when assigning homework assignments.

Kendall raised a bushy brow with confusion as Jayne stalked up to him. "Kendall Knight, you better not get yourself into trouble while I'm gone," the girl warned as Kendall laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"When do I ever?"

"Oh please, don't give me that," Jayne snapped. "You're the source for most of your own problems," she said. The two stopped their conversation as they heard the door to the room opening, revealing the girl's young aunt, who seemed to have come back from an important meeting.

"Hey, you ready to go? Sorry I'm running late," the woman said as she quickly ran into her home, wanting to grab her bags.

"Oh, hey there, Kendall," she called out as she sprinted into her room. Said blond chuckled as he responded with his own greeting. He looked back at Jayne as she stretched and slipped her flats on.

"Well, looks like you're going," the blond said as his neighbor nodded her head. She looked back at Kendall and her eyes softened as she watched a hint of disappointment appear in his green eyes. She smiled a bit as she shook her head; he was like a puppy. She thought for a moment before hesitantly deciding to follow her instincts just for once.

"You're an idiot."

Kendall's eyes widened a bit as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled a bit as he wrapped his own arms around the girl's small frame. He pulled her a bit closer to tighten the embrace, secretly enjoying his very first hug with the girl a little bit too much. He leaned his head against Jayne's for a second as he listened to the girl chuckle.

"Happy early birthday," she said quietly as she squeezed just a little bit more tightly. Kendall smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks, Jayne."

The two pulled away as the girl's aunt rushed out of her room, changed and ready for the long flight to New York they would have to endure.

"Alright, you ready to go?" she asked her niece as the girl nodded her head, grabbing her suitcase. The three walked out of the room as the two teenagers watched the adult lock the room up.

"Oh, I hear your birthday's coming up next week," Claire said as Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I'm one step closer to being a man," he said playfully as the woman laughed and gave the boy a pat on the back.

"Happy birthday then. It's too bad we won't be here for it," she said as Kendall glanced at his friend and shrugged with an understanding smile.

"Work is work," he stated as the two smiled.

"Alright, well, we'll see you in a little bit then!" Claire called out as she went on ahead to give the two a second. Jayne smiled a bit as she looked at Kendall.

"Seriously, you'll have fun with everyone."

"I know," the blond said as he gave the girl a reassuring smile, letting her know that it really was ok for her to go ahead. She smiled back at him as she made her way down the hall to the elevator. She looked back once more and smirked.

"Try to get a hold of that ego of yours while I'm gone." Kendall rolled his eyes as he smirked back at her.

"Yeah yeah, brat," he replied back as he waved and watched the two walk into the elevator. He waited until the doors slid closed and sighed as he turned around and walked back into his own home.

"Oh, Kendall, you're back," he heard his mother say as he smiled at his favorite person and hugged her. She placed a kiss on his cheek as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Where are the guys?" he asked curiously as he glanced around the silent home. "And where's Katie?"

"James and Carlos went out to the pool and Camille stopped by earlier so I'm going to say Logan is with her," his mother explained as she continued with her daily activities.

"And honestly, I don't know where Katie ran off to."

Kendall chuckled at that as he made his way into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him as he sighed and flopped back on to his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit as he glanced at the wall by his headboard. He sighed and sat up.

"What should I do now?"

* * *

><p>"So, is Kendall down about you not being back in time for his birthday?"<p>

Jayne looked up from her crossword puzzle as she watched her aunt take a seat next to her in the large plane. She shrugged as she turned her eyes back to her puzzle and continued trying to figure out one of her words.

"He's a big boy, and it's not like he doesn't have any other friends," she pointed out. "He had plenty of them before I showed up."

"Someone sounds a bit jealous," Claire teased as Jayne rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"And people say that _you're_ the adult," Jayne mumbled under her breath as the woman narrowed her eyes at her niece.

"Anyways, do you think he's going to like your present? Although, if he doesn't I'll kill him. Especially since it won't be easy getting it," the woman stated as Jayne smirked at that. She nodded as she glanced out the window.

"I have a feeling he will."

* * *

><p>"Kendall."<p>

_Ugh, who is that?_

"Kendall?"

_Please, random voice that's trying to wake me up, go away._

"K-Dog! Seriously, wake up!"

"Yeah, Kendall! You're not sleeping in anymore or else you're body's just going to get over tired and then-"

"Ok, ok. Doctor Logan, you can stop with your whole speech. I'm up," Kendall tiredly stated as he sat up from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he glanced at his three friends, who were grinning at him like madmen. He blinked before raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, guys? What's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?" Carlos asked excitedly as he used all of his will power to keep from jumping up and down. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um, Wednesday?"

"Dude!" James exclaimed. "It's your birthday!"

Suddenly, realization hit Kendall like a ton of bricks as he blinked, his exhaustion completely gone. He laughed a bit as he shook his head, standing up from his bed. He looked over at his best friends as they grinned at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the three shouted with glee as Kendall laughed, happy he had such great friends. He hugged them all as the three wrapped their arms around him, crashing on to the bed. They all laughed as they released each other from the hold, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Logan asked curiously as he looked over at his best friend. The birthday boy smiled a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his friends as he thought for a good answer.

"Well, the day's just started, but I have a feeling it's going to be good."

"Hey, big brother." Said brother looked at the doorway and smiled as he saw his sister smirk at him. "You're finally up."

"Good morning to you too," the blond said with a smirk as he watched his baby sister walk up to him. He smiled as he hugged the girl, Katie hugging him back. She smiled warmly at him as she held out a wrapped present. Kendall stared at is, surprised she had even gotten him anything, and smiled as he took it, unwrapping it with haste. He smiled widely as he opened the box and chuckled.

"It's the watch I saw at the store."

"You're lucky you're the best brother," she said playfully as Kendall chuckled, ruffling the girl's long brown hair.

"Thanks, Katie. I love it," he said with a wide smile as he wrapped the rather nice looking watch around his right wrist. He stood up and stretched as he smiled at everyone.

"Alright, lets get today started!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jayne! Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes, I'm ready. Do you have to shout when I'm right here?" said girl asked with an irritated look on her face as her aunt smirked.

"Only because it bothers you, dear." Jayne rolled her eyes as she shook her head, grabbing her bag.

"You ready for practice?"

"Yes, I think so," she said as she glanced around their hotel room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her aunt nodded as she glanced at the table and raised a brow. She grabbed a receipt as she looked over at her niece.

"So, you sent it?"

"Sent what?" Jayne asked as she slipped her tennis shoes on. "Oh, that," the young girl said as she grabbed the receipt from her chaperone. "I sent that days ago."

"Wow, someone sure was planning ahead."

Jayne rolled her eyes as she made her way out the door. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Man, this really has been a great birthday!" Kendall grinned to himself as he sat on the roof of the Palm Woods hotel. He had discovered this place not too long ago with his four best friends after receiving heartfelt gifts from his best friends. They had decided to go exploring for the day since Gustavo had gone out of town for the week, meaning practices had been cancelled. His four friends nodded as they smiled up at the sun. Before the peace could continue, the sound of a cell phone ringing filled the air. Kendall smiled as he reached into his pocket and picked the call up.<p>

"Hey, Jo."

"_Kendall! I wanted to give you your present before I went to the set," _he heard his girlfriend say. He smiled as he stood to his feet.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Kendall said to his friends as they nodded, letting him meet his beloved one.

"So, you gonna tell me what it is?" the blond asked hopefully as the actress released a laugh.

"_You'll just have to find out when you meet me in the lobby," _she stated playfully as Kendall chuckled, making his way toward the elevator. After chit-chatting with Jo for a few seconds, the elevator finally came to a stop, opening and revealing the hotel lobby. He smiled as his eyes landed on his girlfriend. He hung his phone up, stuffing it into his pocket as he approached the seated blonde. The girl stood up as she smiled, walking up to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Happy birthday!" Jo said with a grin as Kendall chuckled, picking her up and spinning her around. He set her carefully back down as she kissed him on the cheek, holding out a wrapped box.

"Open it," she said as Kendall smiled, nodding his head. His eyes widened as he smiled widely at the girl.

"These were the shoes I wanted!"

"Yup, I thought you would like them," Jo said with a sweet smile as Kendall chuckled. He leaned forward, pulling the girl forward into a gentle kiss. He pulled away after a second as he examined his new Vans carefully. He sighed as he looked at the girl.

"Yup, one of my favorite birthdays ever."

Jo laughed as she shook her head, glancing at the clock. "Sorry I can't stick around."

"Don't worry about it. Call me later?"

"Of course."

Kendall waved goodbye to the blonde and watched her walk out of the hotel. He smiled as he made his way back to the elevator. His smile slowly disappeared as he waited for the elevator to stop at his floor. He frowned a bit as he glanced at the time.

It was already half past four and the day was quickly coming to an end, much to Kendall's dismay. He had received presents and happy birthdays from just about everyone at the Palm Woods, even Bitters, but there was still one person missing from his giant list of friends.

"Wonder what Jayne's up to," he mumbled unconsciously to himself. He stood in silence as he leaned back against the wall. He chuckled a bit as he glanced to his side, remembering the day he actually became friends with Jayne in the very same elevator he was in. He lifted a hand, counting the months he had known the girl and his eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, four months," he said to himself, quite shocked. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, the fluorescent lights taking his attention. He glanced to his left as he imagined the girl standing beside him in her same position; it was the usual pose she made. She would lock her hands behind her back and stare up at the numbers, watching them flash; she always had a habit of doing that until they came up to their floor. Then she would gracefully walk out of the elevator, waiting with a smirk until Kendall followed after her.

The green eyed boy sighed as he looked back forward and shook his head.

Though she wasn't physically there with him, it was almost as if she was standing right beside him, like she always was.

He chuckled at the thought and shook his head as the elevator beeped, the doors opening before him. He walked his way to his room, glancing at 2H and smiling a bit. He walked into his home and smiled as his mother grinned at him, giving him yet another kiss on the cheek for the tenth time that day.

"You're growing up so fast."

"But I'm still your boy," he said reassuringly as he hugged her, making his way into his room.

"What's that?" the woman asked as Kendall set his new shoes on his desk.

"Present from Jo," he explained as he walked out of his room and stood in front of the counter. His mother smiled as she nodded her head. After talking for a few more minutes and telling the boy he and his brother-like friends had fifteen before dinner, Kendall made his way back toward the roof of the hotel, knowing he had left his friends longer than he had originally planned to.

"Sorry about that-" Kendall stopped as he walked through the door that led to the roof and raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kendall, tell me that this jump wouldn't be SICK if I made it into the pool."

"Carlos, what are you-huh, that would be pretty awesome."

"Not awesome! That would be a terrible idea!" Logan argued as Carlos rolled his eyes, his helmet already placed rightfully on his head.

"Come on, I mean, think about it!" Carlos started. "If I made this jump into the pool, I'd earn some major points."

"And some broken bones!" Logan countered.

"It's not that high up," James pointed out as he leaned a bit over the edge of the roof, staring down at the pool. "I think you can make it, buddy."

"Kendall, do something about this, please!" Logan snapped as the dirty blond walked up to the three as he leaned forward to get a better look at it.

"Well, how many floors does this place have?"

"Only seven, I think."

"How deep's the pool?"

"Eight, maybe nine feet," James replied as Kendall thought for a moment.

"I-"

_Kendall Knight, you better not get yourself into trouble!_

The seventeen year old hesitated as he looked at his friends. He'd normally agree with the crazy schemes the three would come up with-Logan unwillingly joining them-without a second thought, but the minute the voice in his head echoed in his ears, he knew he couldn't go through with it.

"Sorry, Carlitos, but I think we'll have to leave the jump for someone who's gonna want to make a hospital visit."

_If I didn't say no, Jayne would have my head for it, _he thought as he smiled, patting Carlos on the back.

"Thank you," Logan sighed as he shook his head at his friends. The blond chuckled as he watched his friends before remembering his mother's voice.

"Oh, right. Guys, dinner-" He didn't get to finish, Carlos and James hearing the word 'dinner' and sprinting past the blond, who blinked, surprised at how quick the two were.

"Well, that was easy."

"Wish I could get them to be that enthusiastic about their homework," Logan mumbled as Kendall laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. The two walked down the halls, talking comfortably amongst themselves, knowing Carlos and James were already back at the room.

"So, no word from Jayne?" Logan asked curiously as Kendall shook his head with a small shrug.

"She's probably busy with…."

"What does she do?" The two shared a confused glanced before shrugging, deciding they would bring it up to the brunette later in the future.

"Did she get you a present?" the genius asked as Kendall thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't think she really had time to."

"That's surprising. She seems like that type that would be on top of that sort of thing," Logan stated as Kendall nodded in agreement.

He didn't care that he didn't receive a present from the girl. Actually, that was the last thing Kendall had thought about when Jayne popped into his head. He was much more curious on when she would be back so he could go on with his days annoying her. The week that she had been gone was almost a bit depressing for the singer, though he would never tell a soul that; he didn't want to give anybody the wrong idea.

The two walked into their home, noticing everyone already at the table. Kendall laughed as he and Logan walked over to the table, a large chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday, Kendall' sitting in the middle.

"Happy birthday, honey," his mother said with a sweet smile as she hugged her son, the boy hugging her back tightly.

"Thanks mom," he said as he released her, turning to his friends. "And thanks guys," he said with a sincere smile across his face. His friends and sister smiled back at him as he took a seat beside Logan, who gave him a pat on the back.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish."

"But don't tell us! Or else it won't come true!" Carlos exclaimed as James shook his head, Logan rolling his eyes at his childish friend. Kendall chuckled as he nodded, thinking for a moment. He smiled as he figured out his wish and nodded, blowing the flames out.

"Alright guys," he said as he clapped his hands together. "Lets eat!"

* * *

><p>"Dude, it's crazy how good your mom's food is!" James slurred as he lazily sat on the couch, his friends quickly joining him and groaning from all the food in their belly's.<p>

"Seriously, Mama Knight. It was great," Logan complimented as the mother of two smiled and laughed. She began to wash dishes but stopped, remembering something.

"Oh, that's right." The four looked over at her as she grabbed a box from the counter, walking over to her son and handing it to him.

"This came in the mail this morning, I forgot to tell you."

Kendall raised a brow as he took the box, nodding a 'thank you' to his mother. He shook it as his three friends leaned in to see if they could discover what was hidden inside the box.

"You gonna open it?" Carlos asked as Kendall shrugged, pulling the clear duct tape off. He pulled the folds of the box open and immediately his eyes widened as he stared inside.

"What's in it?" James asked as the three singers squeezed closer to their friend to get a better look inside. Their eyes widened as Kendall pulled out the object from inside.

"…HOLY SHIT!"

"Language!"

"Sorry!"

Kendall held an orange hockey puck in his hand, but something about the small object made it different from other pucks.

"Is that-"

"Yes it is!" Kendall exclaimed with a wide grin as he laughed, holding the puck out.

"Kendall, happy birthday to you! Hope to see you on the ice someday, Mikko Koivu," Kendall read as the four boys stared, stunned by the item. He laughed once more as he looked inside the box, finding a folded sheet of paper in it. He pulled it out, and after reading it he grinned to himself. He stood to his feet as he walked to his room, closing the door behind him. The other three exchanged puzzled glances, looking back in Kendall's direction.

The blond set the cardboard box down on his desk as he pulled his phone out, dialing the number to the present-giver's cell phone. He waited impatiently, the line ringing three times before he was sent to the person's voicemail.

"Jayne," he started. "I don't know how you managed to get the captain of Minnesota Wild's autograph for me, but I won't lie, I'm amazed."

He couldn't count how many times the young girl amazed him.

"Guess I called just to tell you that," he said as his smile stayed glued to his face. "Well, I hope your trip in New York is good. Me and the guys can't wait to see you when you get back," he said as glanced down at the signed puck with a smile.

"Oh! And we need to talk about what you actually do," he said before he forgot again. He chuckled as he sighed.

"Alright, then. I'll talk to you later." He pulled the phone from his ear, but stopped as he brought it back to his ear.

"Thank you, Jayne."

Flipping his phone shut, Kendall sighed as he smiled to himself, not able to let go of his new favorite trinket. He smiled to himself, ignoring the fact that his heart was racing at a pace he had never felt it beat before. He figured it was due to the excitement of his present, but in the back of his mind he had a feeling that that wasn't completely true.

"Yo, K-Dog, you ready for some Call of Duty?" Carlos asked through the shut door. Said seventeen year old smiled as he set his puck down beside his shoes, nodding his head.

"I'm coming," he called out as he gave the note on his desk one last glance as well. He shook his head at it before walking out of the room; he had to remember to keep that for as long as he could.

_So, here's my present. I bet you didn't think I was getting you one. You should know better than that. Unlike __**you**_**, **_I have manners. Anyways, I hope you like it. I'm sure this makes up for me not being there, so I better not hear one complaint from you! Be back soon. _

_Kendall, have a happy birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Jayne._


	9. Naturally

Helloooo! =) It is a beautiful day outside so I decided what better way to start the day than to upload a chapter! I've been working really hard on this story for you readers so I hope my efforts show! I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the song titles and lyrics!

By the way, if anyone wants to know the artists to the songs I'm more than willing to help!

* * *

><p>"<em>You have a way of moving me, a force of nature, your energy, it comes naturally."<em>

"Jayne, if you keep missing the first four beats then the whole routine is going to fail."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Jayne sighed to herself as she wiped some sweat from her brow, the August heat getting the best of her even in an air-conditioned studio. She shrugged her exhaustion away as she stood up tall, looking over at her instructor.

"Are you ready to keep going?"

"Yes, I'll do better this time," she said confidently as her instructor smiled and nodded.

"I have faith in you. This isn't the first time you've come up from crazy odds."

The sixteen year old girl had been practicing for a good month on a piece that she would be performing at her biggest recital yet. The difference between the other performances in the past was the fact that her family would be coming up to see it, and she was looking forward to finally seeing them.

After a couple more hours of practice, Jayne was released from the studio and was happy to know she was going back to lay down and relax for a bit. She smiled to herself as she sat in the car, looking out the window to see Palm Woods ahead. After getting everything from the car, she nodded to the driver, walking into the hotel with a sigh.

"Jayne!" Said girl looked toward the pool and smiled as she saw the boys and Camille sitting at one of the tables eating. She walked out toward them as she set her bag down, taking a seat next to Camille and James.

"How was practice?" the actress asked as Jayne smiled at her.

"It was alright."

"I still can't believe you dance," Carlos stated as he took a large bite of his third corndog. Jayne chuckled as she watched him wipe his mouth, continuing on with his meal.

"He's got a point. I pictured you to be more of the…how do you put this...proper type?" Logan said as the girl chuckled, shaking her head.

"I do ballet sometimes, is that proper enough for you?" she asked playfully to the tenor.

"I think dancing fits you just fine," Kendall stated with a friendly smile, making the girl chuckle. She stretched as she sighed, her muscles aching just a bit from all of the work she had put into for the day.

"So, when's your performance, anyway?" Camille asked as Jayne counted the days in her head.

"The twenty-first."

"That's this Sunday," James said as the girl nodded her head.

"Man, it's too bad we can't go watch you, especially since you try to make it to all of our stuff," Carlos said with a frown as Jayne smiled at the boy, who to her resembled a puppy, almost.

"It's fine. There are going to be plenty of other shows to watch me in," she said with a smile as Carlos' expression brightened.

"We'll definitely make it to your next recital," the leader of the band stated as Jayne laughed and nodded her head.

"Hey guys!" The six looked up and smiled as they watched Kendall's girlfriend walk up to the table. Everyone smiled and waved as Kendall stood, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. The girl pulled up a chair next to him as she sat, setting her things down with a sigh.

"How was the set?" Jayne asked curiously, seeing the exhausted look on the blonde's face. The actress released a tired chuckle as she shook her head.

"We had a problem with the backdrop for one of the scenes so we had to postpone the shoot for tomorrow afternoon," she explained as the others gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, at least you get to relax for now," Kendall pointed out as Jo smiled at him sweetly, nodding her head.

"That's very true. Oh, by the way. I'm really sorry, Jayne. Your performance is on the twenty-first right?" the blonde actress asked as the dancer nodded her head. "I don't think I'll be able to make it," she explained with a rather defeated gleam in her eyes. Jayne smiled at the girl as she shook her head.

"Seriously, none of you have to worry about that. Like I said, there are going to be plenty of other dance recitals," she stated with ease, calming the nerves of everyone at the table. Switching the topic to Big Time Rush's new album, the seven sat and talked happily, sharing laughs and smiles with each other until the newer member of the group stood to her feet.

"Alright, I'm going to take a well deserved nap. I'll see you all later," Jayne said as she picked her things up, waving a goodbye to her friends. The other six smiled and waved back as she walked into the hotel, disappearing into the lobby.

"Well, she seems to be in a good mood lately," Camille said with a smile as the others nodded their heads.

"She mentioned that her dad was coming to watch the recital, so I think that's why she's so happy," Logan said as he tried to remember the semi-distant conversation the two had had a few days back.

"Well." The five looked over at the dirty blond as he smiled in Jayne's direction. "It's nice to see her that happy. She smiles a lot more," he stated calmly, his eyes never leaving the girl's direction.

Jo's heart skipped a beat as she stared at her boyfriend's eyes and saw this strange twinkle in them, something she had never seen in him before. It made her want to panic.

"So," the blonde girl said with a smile, trying to gain Kendall's attention back. "What should we do today?"

* * *

><p>"Jayne, if you keep moving around you're not going to have any energy to go out to dinner."<p>

"Sorry, Claire. I guess I'm a tad bit nervous," the girl said as she stopped her pacing, glancing at the clock to see it saying it was half past five. She sighed as she sat at the table, her aunt coming and kissing the top of her silky hair.

"Relax. His flight doesn't come in until six," the woman explained, trying to calm her niece down. The sixteen year old released a deep breath as she laughed at her behavior.

"Right. I'm usually never like this."

"Ah, the calm and composed Jayne has fallen!" The teen rolled her eyes at that as she stood to her feet, walking around her chaperone. She made her way toward the fridge, grabbing a juice box and drinking it. She smiled at the fruit punch flavor as she drank every last drop, tossing the pouch into the garbage afterwards. Jayne stopped as she heard the sound of her phone ringing in her room and she quickly ran in for it, not wanting to miss it if it were an important call. She stopped at her nightstand, grabbing her phone to see a very familiar number. She smiled as she picked the call up and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Father!" she started as she wore a wide smile.

"_Oh, Jayne. How are you, dear?" _her father asked as the girl smiled, taking a seat at her desk.

"I'm really good! Have you landed-"

"_About that. Look, Jayne," _he started, causing the young dancer's heart to drop to the bottom of her feet. _"Last minute work at the office came up."_

"But you said that you had cleared this entire weekend," Jayne pointed out, her smile slowly shifting into a frown.

"_I know, but work just piled up."_

"That's what you said the last time," the brunette said as she stood to her feet, an aggressive expression appearing on her face.

"_It's not a huge deal. I'll come to the next little show you have," _he said, almost as if he were undermining her work. An almost appalled look appeared on Jayne's face as her eyes hardened.

"You know, for once, I'd like you to stop making excuses and just admit that you don't want to come."

"_Excuse me?" _her father said shocked from the other end as his daughter began to tremble with rage.

"I said, why don't you just tell me the truth, like a real father would!" she almost shouted. She ignored the sound of her bedroom door opening, her aunt staring at her with shock in her eyes.

"_Don't talk to me that way!" _Jayne her father snap as she rolled her eyes, laughing bitterly.

"What? Are you going to fly over here and punish me?" she antagonized as she laughed more, shaking her head. "To be completely honest, father, your empty threats do not phase me anymore," she snapped loudly, the fury in her voice quite audible.

"_What did you just say to me?" _Jayne's father yelled as Claire quickly approached her niece's side, taking the phone from her.

"Jack, what-" Claire listened as her eyes widened, a sympathetic look being shot over at the young girl, who took a few seconds to calm her nerves, her heart racing and her adrenaline running quickly through her veins. She stared at herself in her body-length mirror and for a second almost forgot that she was looking at herself.

What had she done? It was almost as if the girl on the phone hadn't been her, but an alter ego that had been waiting to lash out for years. She had never felt so liberated, yet so afraid of the fact that she had lost control, the very control that she had worked years to gain. How did she let her emotions get the best of her? She was a master at hiding her feelings, at pretending nothing was bothering her. She had been since she was five. The more she thought about it, the more it scared her senseless.

"Looks, Jack. I know-" Claire was once again cut off by the angry father, but her attention was drawn away from the man's voice as her eyes widened, watching her niece grab her dance back, her tennis shoes being roughly slipped on.

"Jayne! Where-" Before the woman could go on, her niece was out of the room, the apartment door slamming shut. She quickly gave her brother-in-law a quick goodbye, running out to the hall. She stared toward the elevator, finding it already shut and she bit her lip.

"Jayne…"

* * *

><p>"Carlos! If you steal my kill one more time I'm going to kill you!"<p>

"Ha ha, too slow!"

Kendall and Logan shared amused glances as they watched their two friends duke it out in a nice, _friendly_ game of Halo. They laughed as the two killed each other simultaneously, the round ending quickly.

"Look who's laughing now!"

"You lost too!" the Latino snapped at the pretty boy, who thought for a moment before frowning at his own comment. The two bystanders laughed quietly before the sound of a cell phone ringing filled the air. Kendall raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his phone on the table. He stood to his feet, walking over, and smiled widely as he read the name on his caller id.

"Hey, Jay-"

"_Kendall?" _Said boy's eyes widened as he blinked, not recognizing the voice on the other end.

"Um, sorry. Who is this? And why are you on Jayne's phone?"

"_Kendall, it's Claire. Sorry to bother you right now, but have you seen Jayne?" _

"No, I haven't talked to her all day actually," he explained, catching the attention of his other three friends. He pulled his phone away from his ear as he pressed the speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"_Oh god. This is horrible." _That caught the blonde's attention quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently as he heard the aunt of his friend frantically walk around, a sigh coming from her end of the line.

"_Jayne, something happened and she stormed off and I haven't seen her since then. She left her phone here so I have no way of contacting her and I'm really worried," _the woman explained as she bit her thumb nail, her anxiety growing with each passing second.

Kendall's green eyes widened as he looked at his friends, the three boys all wearing the same surprised looks.

"When did she leave?"

"_Around five forty-five."_

"That was almost five hours ago," Logan said with an alarmed tone in his voice.

"_I'm so sorry about this," _Claire said as she held her head in her free hand, trying to keep her composure together. _"I'll figure-"_

"We'll help you," Kendall immediately interrupted, looking at his friends for approval. They all gave determined nods as he nodded back, turning his attention back to his phone. "We'll start looking for her now."

"_You boys don't-"_

"It's not a problem," Kendall said with a smile. "Jayne's our friend. We'll figure this out."

Claire stood in silence for a moment as she held her niece's cell phone to her ear. She smiled widely as she closed her eyes shaking her head. She was very thankful the girl had made reliable friends.

"_Thank you." _

"No problem," the four said together as Kendall quickly flipped his phone shut, already slipping his jacket on.

"Alright guys, we're going to have to split up," Kendall stated as he looked at Logan, who nodded, coming up with an easy plan.

"Knowing Jayne, she wouldn't stay somewhere close to home, which means she's not going to be anywhere here," the genius stated as the four quickly made their way to the elevator, of course, not before the dirty blond left his loving mother a note, just in case.

"Well, where could she be?" Carlos asked as the four quickly walked into the elevator.

"What do we do when we get freaked out or upset?" Kendall asked as they all thought.

"Try to find some peace," Logan answered as the blond nodded.

"Alright, Carlos. You check the park. James, try looking for her at the café, hopefully it'll still be open by the time you get there."

Carlos and James nodded as the elevator came to a gentle, jerking stop.

"I'll try looking for her at the music shack. They're open late, right?" Logan asked as Kendall nodded his head. The four quickly walked out of the elevator as they began to sprint toward the exit.

"Wait," James called out before the four split up. They all stopped as they looked at the always well-dressed singer. "Where are you going to look?" he asked Kendall, who thought for a quick moment before running off.

"I don't know!"

The three searched in their designated areas, finding no trace of the brunette anywhere. The first to contact the others was Logan. He stood in front of the now closed shop, sighing in defeat.

"_Didn't find her?"_ he heard James ask as he shook his head, staring up at the night sky.

"Nope, Big Joe said she hasn't come in since last week," the tenor said as he began to briskly make his way back to the Palm Woods.

"What about you?"

"_No luck, and Carlos said he couldn't find her either,"_ James explained as he too began to make his way back to his home.

Logan frowned as he crossed his arms, glancing around the slowly emptying street. "I'm going to give Kendall a call, see if he's got any luck."

"_Let us know what he says."_

"Right," Logan quickly pressed the 'end' button as he began to dial his best friend's phone number. He pressed his cell to his ear, waiting as he listened to the ringing tone. His eyes brightened a bit as he heard the dirty blond pick up, though he didn't say a word.

"_Any luck finding Jayne?" _

Kendall stood silently as he kept his phone to his ear, the words Logan had said going in one ear and out the other. His eyes softened as he kept himself hidden in the shadows of the dark hall, knowing that he was the only one who knew of his presence.

"_Kendall?"_

"Yeah, I found her," he quietly mumbled as he kept his eyes glued straight ahead. "I'll call you back," he almost inaudibly said as he hung his phone up, stuffing it into his pocket.

Kendall was never good at the game hide-and-seek. He was always first to be found and had the worst luck when it came to searching for other players. One could say that he just had terrible instincts when it came to that game (thankfully he had other attributes about himself that made up for it). So when he had heard the news that he would have to go out and search for the fragile looking girl, it took everything he had to not grimace. Who knew how long it was going to take the boys to find the girl, especially him.

When he started his search, he didn't have a specific destination; he just let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He was surprised when he found himself standing in front of the dance studio he knew Jayne worked at. He had stood there for a moment, wondering if his final destination was truly the most ideal first place to look, but since he was already there, he thought why not? So, when the front doors didn't budge, he only found it necessary to make his way to the back. He was ten times more surprised to find the back doors unlocked. He didn't ask questions though, he just decided to take it as a gift from Karma. He hadn't been expecting much when he walked into the almost pitch black building, but when he saw a sliver of light peeking through from underneath the double doors, his gut told him to keep going; he was glad he did.

The leader of Big Time Rush watched with a soft gaze as Jayne moved smoothly to the beat of the music. He didn't recognize it, but it was a mixture of all different genres of music. He smiled softly, but stopped as he watched his neighbor stumble a bit at a part that seemed to be catching her off guard. He crossed his arms as he watched the usually mature and composed girl release a frustrated groan, slamming the palm of her hand against the mirror on the wall. He hesitated, but knew he was going to have to reveal himself at some point during the night.

"Do you always come out for late night practices?"

Jayne froze as she looked up into the mirror and found an unexpected guest standing in the doorway. She mentally frowned to herself, knowing she had let her guard down so much that she hadn't even noticed the blond walk into the room. She took a deep breath, ignoring the blond, as she walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. She stood in front of the technical device, too afraid to look back at her obnoxious neighbor.

"…Jayne," she heard the boy call out. She ignored him as she walked over to her water bottle and unscrewed the top, drinking a good portion of it away. "Hey," she heard the boy gently call out again. She hid her pained expression well as she continued to pretend his existence was, well, nonexistent.

"Everyone's worried. The guys, Claire," the singer frowned as he noticed that he was still being ignored. "I was really worried."

Jayne came to an abrupt halt after Kendall spoke, his words reaching to the bottom of her heart. She took a deep breath before closing her bottle, setting it back down on the floor.

"Are you going to seriously keep doing this?" the now impatient boy asked as he took a few steps further into the room. When he heard no response from the girl he closed his eyes, holding back the aggravated sigh he was so close to releasing.

Jayne kept her back to the boy, too afraid that if she didn't he would see right through her and she would break. He was the only person who could do that, and she wasn't about to let him figure that out. She wasn't the type to let people in so easily, and though she refused to admit it to herself, it truly frightened her how far she had let Kendall past her walls without even noticing.

Suddenly, without having the time to react, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, making her body fully turn. Jayne's eyes widened as she met the gaze of a very somber looking Kendall. He stared deeply into her eyes as the brunette tried to escape his grasp, only to fail miserably.

"So, that's how it is?" Kendall asked, almost sounding mystified by Jayne's behavior. "I don't know about you, but I always thought that from the very beginning we were friends."

Jayne's eyes widened as her heart raced. She was growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

No.

She was growing more uncomfortable with the fact that just Kendall's touch could calm her down a bit. She was uncomfortable with the fact that his words somehow reached a part of her she didn't know existed, and it scared her a little.

"Jayne, friends don't shun each other out. They stick together no matter what. Through the good times _and_ the bad times," he said. "I want to know what's going on in your head," he stated as Jayne stared at the floor, not being strong enough to meet his confident gaze.

"I care about you, Jayne."

Her eyes widened a bit as she slowly looked up at him to see him revealing a friendly smile. Oh, how she loved that smile. It always seemed to lift her mood up, even a little bit then.

"I get it. We started off on the wrong foot, and we've both tortured and teased each other plenty of times," Kendall said, remembering just how much he disliked the girl when he first met her, and vice versa. "But I think we've come a long way since then," he stated as he moved his hands on to the girl's shoulders.

"As your friend, I want to help you," he said softly, hoping he could get through to her. "What's wrong?"

Jayne stood in silence for a few minutes. Neither said anything, Kendall waiting patiently for the girl to say even a 'no' to him. The dancer stared at the boy's chest, not wanting to look directly at him at first. She wasn't used to people being so direct, especially her friends. Hell, to be honest, she wasn't used to having to deal with many friends in the first place. The people she called friends at home were nice and fun, but for one to call them her real friends; they would be mistaken. They were always cordial to each other, but after meeting Big Time Rush and other people at the Palm Woods, Jayne's definition of a friend was completely changed.

"Jayne, come on. Talk to me," Kendall said quietly as he bent his knees a bit to get a better look at the girl's face.

"…Sorry for making you worry," the girl finally said after a good five minutes. Kendall smiled widely, happy he could at least get that much out of her.

"Honestly, I'm not really used to people like you."

"People like me?" the dirty blond asked curiously with a chuckle as Jayne released her small one as well.

"As in people who care as much as you seem to."

Kendall's eyes softened at that as he gave Jayne's shoulders a warm squeeze. "I don't just_ seem_ to care," he corrected. "I do."

Jayne looked up at him for the second time that night, happy to see such a warm look on his face, the kind of look that was welcoming to anyone in the world, no matter who you were. Perhaps that's why she liked him so much. Because he was always willing to let a person in.

"…I've grown up a lot differently than you and the guys," Jayne started off, surprising Kendall a bit. "I grew up living in an upper-middle class kind of home."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Kendall quietly joked, making the brunette smile a little.

"My father is the CEO of a strong business, and my mother," she hesitated a bit before going on, "she left my father a few years after I was born."

Kendall's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the girl giving him a little piece of herself; something he thought was almost impossible to have.

"Even though my mother left, her side of the family stuck around, mostly because of me," the dancer continued on. "I've grown up nicely, I think."

"I'd say so." Jayne smiled a bit more at the blond as he gave her a playful one of his own.

"…My father's not coming to the performance tomorrow."

Kendall's eyes widened at that. He blinked as he stared at the forlorn look on Jayne's face, the kind of look a child would get when losing their favorite toy. His heart sank a bit as he watched the young girl try and fight against the sorrow she was feeling; it wasn't working.

"He said 'work came up' when everyone knows it's because he just doesn't care," she snapped, surprising Kendall with her hidden anguish. He frowned a bit more as he watched the girl take a deep breath, tears forming a bit in her eyes.

"He always wanted me to do something with more of a 'higher calling,'" Jayne went on, "Something like a lawyer or a doctor or maybe even a business woman," she explained as her hands balled up into fists. "So, he was of course upset when he heard the news. 'Oh, little Jayne wants to become a dancer, a choreographer some day.'"

Kendall couldn't hide the remorse he was feeling for the girl. It was as if her emotions were spilling on to him, and his napkin just wasn't big enough to wipe it all away cleanly.

"If he would just be honest and say that he didn't approve of this all, then maybe I wouldn't feel so badly right now," she explained as her vision began to blur. Talking about her feelings was much different than holding them in, pretending they weren't real. Talking about them brought them into light, made it so she couldn't run away from the issue. It made her actually face herself in the mirror and see herself in her whole entirety.

"If he'd just be honest with me, maybe I'd come home and try and-"

"No!"

Jayne's eyes widened as she looked up, Kendall's blurry face appearing before her. She blinked, a few warm tears rolling down her cheeks, and watched as Kendall vigorously shook his head.

"Jayne, what are you talking about? Going home, and what? Pretending you're living the life you want?" the dirty blond ask, throwing the girl off guard.

"Why do you dance?" Kendall asked as Jayne blinked, more tears joining the first few.

"I-I dance because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…it's what I love," she said with a torn smile. Kendall smiled at her answer as he leaned a bit closer in to her.

"You don't dance because you want your dad's approval. You dance because it's what you do. Because it's who you are," Kendall stated as he held tightly to the crying girl's shoulders. "Just because he doesn't show that he believes in you, doesn't mean other people don't either."

Jayne took a shaky breath, staring with wide eyes at the person who was so desperately trying to make her feel better, but for what reason?

"Jayne, you've got way too much talent to just let it all go to waste. I just saw what you could do, and I know you can make it to the top," he said confidently, making the girl smile, though the tears continued. "It'd be a serious shame if you just stopped doing what you're doing for other people," he stated as Jayne chuckled, her tears trickling down to her chin.

"Dance for yourself, Jayne. Not for anyone else."

Jayne stared at the blond for a moment, trying to hide the fact she was so overwhelmed by everything going on around her. She laughed a bit as she wiped her cheeks. She looked over at Kendall before she decided to let her entire guard down just once. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kendall's torso, hugging him tightly. The dirty blond smiled, happy his job had been done. He held her tightly in his bear-like hug, not wanting to ever let go. The warm embrace brought the two to a place where no one could reach them, a place where only the two of them knew of.

"Thank you, Kendall," Jayne whispered as she kept her face hidden in the crook of his neck, though he didn't complain. He just smiled, allowing her to hold on to him for as long as she would need.

"Don't thank me. It's what friends do."

* * *

><p>"Alright Jayne, You're finishing this all up. Are you ready?"<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be," said dancer stated evenly as she nodded her head at her instructor. Her teacher smiled confidently as she gave the girl a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Show them what you're made of."

Jayne watched as the woman walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. She took a deep breath, trying to fight against her nerves and fears. Many important people were at the performance, picking out who exactly they thought was going to make it big and who wasn't. It was nerve-racking for the girl, but it wasn't something she hadn't dealt with before. She took a deep breath as she slowly released it, nodding to herself.

_Alright, Jayne. It's time for you to give it all you have. _

She stood in her beginning position, listening intently for her music to begin. She smiled as she listened to the beat of the bass drum start, giving her the signal to begin her dance. The song was for about a good four minutes, and while she danced, her eyes couldn't stop from roaming around the audience. She had gotten over the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her father's face in the crowd, and thanks to a certain blond, she was able to come to terms with at least that.

As her eyes flickered around the large auditorium, she raised an eyebrow, making sure to keep most of her concentration on her graceful movements. She span around to the music, making sure her eyes hadn't played tricks on her. She smiled widely as she continued on with her performance. The song came to a close, the brunette ending with a bow. She chuckled as she listened to familiar voices calling out her name and loudly cheering for her. She chuckled as she shook her head, the audience clapping wildly for her dance.

* * *

><p>"Jayne!"<p>

Said girl turned from a woman that had been congratulating her for her successful dance, and smiled widely as she watched the guys, Camille, and Jo quickly approached her with excited looks on their faces. She laughed happily as the two girls came up first, giving her a bear hug, squeezing her as tightly as they possibly could.

"I never knew you could dance like that!" Camille commented as Jayne chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not many do. Thank you for coming, I thought you couldn't make it?" the brunette asked as everyone smiled at her.

"Well, we found time to make it." Jayne looked over at Kendall as she smiled, the boy smiling back at her with an unexplainable gleam in his eyes. Her eyes softened for a moment before she was broken from the gaze by a pair of excited arms hugging her tightly, making her stumble back.

"Carlos!"

"You've gotta dance for us sometime!" the excited helmet-wearer said with a grin as Jayne laughed, nodding her head and hugging the boy back. Next came James, who lifted her off the ground, squeezing her tightly. After, Logan hugged her, commenting on how she danced so well. Jo smiled at her as the two girls hugged, the blonde commenting on how she loved the music selection and her dance all together.

"Well." Jayne turned away from the conversation everyone quickly broke into after giving their congratulations, the leader of the rising band giving her a smirk. She smirked back as she turned to him, arms crossed. "What did you think?" she asked as Kendall pretended to be deep in thought. He counted to seven in his head before he answered his friend's questions.

"Kind of sloppy."

Jayne's eyes widened as a wave of irritation came over; it was nothing she wasn't used to with Kendall. The dirty blond laughed as he shook his head, smiling kindly at the girl. "It was great. You were the best up there," he said honestly as Jayne chuckled, shaking her head.

"…About yesterday-"

"It's not a big deal," Kendall stated, already knowing what exactly the brunette was aiming to do. Her eyes softened as her smile disappeared for a moment.

"Seriously, Kendall," she said quietly. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know if I'd actually be here right now," she said as she looked up at the dirty blond with a genuine kind of gaze. His eyes softened as he smiled and walked up to her, embracing her.

The hug was strange. Though he wasn't going to point it out to anyone, it had almost felt like a jolt of electricity had ran through his veins when coming in contact with the girl. His heart skipped a beat, though he just blamed the strange spark, and if he didn't have a stronger will, he would have been holding the girl for an eternity.

Jayne held the blond tightly as she tried to work out the jumbled thoughts in her head. Being in Kendall's arms felt strange, but not in a bad way; definitely not in a bad way. It was in a great kind of way, actually. The kind of way that made Jayne never want to let go of the boy. But for their own sake, the two both pulled away, not sure what the consequences would be if they hadn't. They stared at each other for a moment before they smiled at each.

"Alright." The two looked over at James as he combed his hair one last time, turning his attention to his friends. "I say we go out to eat, in celebration for Jayne's awesome dancing," Everyone cheered for that idea as they all began to head toward the exit of the auditorium.

"I'll meet you guys up front, I need to change and grab my things," Jayne said.

"I'll wait for you," Kendall immediately said, regretting it a second after. It had almost sounded like he was desperate to stay by her side. Jayne hesitated before smiling, nodding her head.

As the two went back stage, the others made their way toward the exit of the building, except one person. A pair of blue eyes watched as the two friends disappeared behind the red curtain, a nervous gleam shining in them. They stared for a second longer, a weary feeling coming over the owner of the eyes.

"Jo!"

Said girl looked back at the exit and smiled as she quickly walked up to Camille and James, who gave her a confused gaze.

"What's up?" the shaggy haired teen asked as the girlfriend of Kendall hesitated. She smiled and shook her head as she sighed.

"Nothing."


	10. All I Can Do

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I'm glad that you readers are enjoying this story so far, it's good to know my work has been paying off! ^_^ I hope this next chapter is good for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the song titles and lyrics

* * *

><p>"<em>If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start that it's all I can do not to think about you."<em>

A bright morning began to wake the tenants of the Palm Woods, many eager teens who wanted to be famous starting to go through their morning routines. A pair of dark brown eyes slowly began to flutter open as they glanced around the well decorated room. A sigh filled the silence as a groan followed after it. Jayne yawned as she stretched, staring at her ceiling for a few minutes. She was trying to will herself to get up for the day, but something was holding her back. Perhaps it was the fact that she was on a break from going to the studio or because her usually loud neighbors were now gone for the weekend.

_It's shocking. I actually got eight hours of sleep last night, _Jayne said to herself as she tried to seem happy about it; she surprisingly wasn't.

Somehow, everything seemed to be a bit more dull without having her crazy friends around to keep her day busy. Seeing as she had no practice or prior engagements, it would be a weekend where she would spend hours hanging out over at the neighbors place. She would be doing that if it hadn't been for the fact that the boys had taken the weekend to go back to Minnesota.

Carlos' grandmother was turning eighty so the Latino singer wanted to go celebrate with the older woman in person. Since the band didn't have any scheduled practices that weekend because Griffin had been quite impressed with their work lately, they thought it would be a nice way to relax and spend time with people at home. When Jayne had heard that news, she just smiled and nodded, making a birthday card for the old lady. She sent the boys off with a smirk, thinking that she would finally be able to have alone time and relax for a bit, but when she awoke that morning, she realized just how much she regretted thinking that way before.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head," Jayne heard her aunt say with a smile as she tiredly glanced at the woman, nodding a 'good morning' of her own. The young woman raised a brow at her niece's behavior as she walked over, placing the back of her hand on the brunette's forehead.

"You're not sick?"

Jayne rolled her eyes as she swatted her chaperone's hand away, making her way toward the fridge to find herself a bit of something to eat for the morning. She opened it and frowned, finding it almost empty. She looked up at the person who was in charge of that, the woman giving her a sheepish smile.

"Ehem, well I'm going to go to the grocery store…do you need anything?"

"How about some food to survive off of?" Jayne snapped as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the floor. Claire rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse, making her way out the door.

"Alright, alright, princess. Jeez, so demanding!"

The brunette laughed as she shook her head, waving goodbye to her aunt as the woman waved back, closing the door behind her. The young girl sighed as she ignored her grumbling stomach, deciding to watch some TV before her aunt returned home. She plopped down on to her usual seat and flipped the television on, and smiled as a cartoon appeared on the screen.

"It's that show the guys like, what's it called?" she asked herself as she thought for a second. She chuckled as she remembered the name, shaking her head.

"Such strange boys."

* * *

><p>"Carlos! Boys! Lunch is ready!"<p>

"Coming!"

The four singers of Big Time Rush sprinted back into the house after playing a quick game of street hockey. It had been nice for the boys to get back to their roots, their skills and talents still as sharp as they had been before they left for L.A. The guys threw their sweaters off, easily readjusting to the temperature changes, and stomped through the cozy house Carlos' family owned. They all cheered as they stared down at the Mexican feast that had been laid out before them.

"Carlos, you know that your grandmother's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ma! That's why I came back!" Carlos called out before he began to stuff his mouth, the other boys joining him in a much neater fashion. The mother of the tan boy shook her head as she wiped her hands on her towel, leaning calmly against the counter top.

"So, boys, tell me. How's everything going with your music?" she asked curiously.

"It's going really great," Logan stated with a smile as James nodded, suddenly whipping his mirror out.

"Soon enough, we're going to be megastars and then I'm going to finally ask Nicole Scherzinger to marry me."

"That's _still_ not happening," the three other boys said simultaneously. James choosing to ignore his friends, continued to make sure his hair was perfect to a 'T'.

"Have you boys made new friends?" the woman asked, hoping their lives hadn't been too hectic since they up and moved to such a new place on such short notice. The young men nodded their heads happily.

"Actually, we've made a ton of friends!" Carlos interjected, trying to keep from spitting any food out; that would just be a waste.

"Tell me about them, baby boy!" his mother said happily as she decided to take a seat next to her son at the table.

"Well, there's Camille."

"Yeah, Logie, tell her about Camille," Kendall joked as said genius coughed, choking a bit on his food as he threw the dirty blond a quick glare, turning and smiling weakly at Carlos' mother. She raised a brow, becoming a bit more interested in what the boys had to say about L.A.

"She's just this girl I kind of dated," Logan said, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up on his cheeks. "She's super cool, kind of crazy, but really cool," he said with a smile, Carlos' mother smiling at the expression on the boy's face. Suddenly, it contorted, a more anxious expression falling on his face.

"Please don't tell my parents!" Everyone laughed as Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyone else?"

"There's Jayne, our next door neighbor," Kendall said as he took the last bite of his lunch, releasing a satisfied sigh after taking a sip of his drink.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah, she lives in the next apartment room over," the dirty blond explained as the mother of many nodded her head. The leader of the four began to break into a long description of the girl, and though Carlos and James just nodded a long, adding in their two cents every now and then, Logan watched his best friend intently, his brow raised a slight bit. He bit his tongue, deciding to disregard the rather animated look on the blonde's face as he continued to talk about their good friend.

"Isn't that right, Logie?"

Said boy blinked before he quickly shook his head, smiling and nodding. Hopefully it hadn't been too obvious that he had not really been 100% into the conversation.

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness!" a lifeless voice shouted out, boredom audible in the tone of the phrase. A sigh followed after as the brunette of room 2H groaned, laying limply on the couch, the remote hanging loosely in her hand.<p>

After spending a good hour of searching for something to watch, Jayne had realized that she would probably not be finding anything to watch for the rest of the day. She regretfully gave up trying to find something to entertain her on the television screen and sighed, closing her eyes. Her aunt was still absent and the hotel seemed empty of any living people, which surprised the girl a bit.

"This cannot go on any longer!" she snapped to herself as she quickly sat up, hoping that would somehow give her an idea to do something. "Where are those freaks when you need them?" the dancer whined as she stood to her feet, making her way toward her bedroom. She flopped on to her bed as she pulled her laptop out.

"I wonder what Kendall's doing-" she stopped as she raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight. She had meant to reference to all of the boys, but somehow the only name that had came out of her mouth was the dirty blond of the group. She hadn't meant to ask about him, actually, he was the last thing on her mind.

No, that was a lie.

"What is wrong with you?" Jayne snapped to herself as she slapped herself lightly on the forehead. She shook her head as she logged on to her computer, deciding to occupy herself with a game of _Tetris_; it was better than doing nothing. As she began to lock herself into an enthralling match, she shook her head.

_If Kendall was here-why do I keep mentioning him? _Jayne stopped playing, letting herself die at level five, as she frowned at her random thoughts of the singer. She stood up, slipping her flip-flops on, and made her way out of her home, deciding that perhaps a walk in the park could help her clear her head a bit. _You need to stop thinking about him or at least think about the other guys too. Then again, Kendall and I are the closest out of the group, _she thought as she made her way to the staircase, deciding that the more she walked, the more it would help her think clearly.

Though she hadn't noticed it until that moment, it was almost alarming to the girl how much she actually thought about her good friend. If she wasn't with him, she was wondering how his day was going or wondering about what he was doing. If she was with him it was like nothing else mattered. No one else existed when the two were together, and everything just seemed to be perfectly in place. She couldn't get a grasp on why. The concept seemed a bit ridiculous to her.

Reaching the lobby, Jayne quickly made her way to the pool, noticing the emptiness of the area. She waved a hello to Guitar Dude as he gave her a wide smile, giving her a casual wave. She sighed, sitting at the edge of the pool and dipping her feet into the cool water.

_Now that I think about it, why do I get along with Kendall better than I do with the other guys? _she asked herself as she thought deeply about the question.

It was true. Compared to the other guys, Jayne's relationship with the leader of Big Time Rush was much stronger than any of her relationships with the other three boys. She never went out of her way to hangout with the other guys, unless it was with all four of them together. She and Kendall, on the other hand, hung out multiple times alone. In fact, the green eyed wonder had made it a habit to just walk into her apartment whenever he was free, knowing that it would be unlocked. That's how comfortable they had become with the other's presence.

"Is that normal?" the young dancer asked herself curiously as she dipped her arm into the water, enjoying how it felt against the warm day.

Though it was already far into September, the heat of the day didn't miss a beat. It was still as warm as ever, and the sun continued its duty to sit in the sky, lighting up the day. The coldest it ever got was during the evening, and even then it wasn't so bad. All one needed to fight off the chill was a sweater or thin jacket. There was no need to bring out the heavy duty apparel, not yet at least.

"Well, I guess it is kind of normal," Jayne mumbled to herself as she pulled her arm out of the water, shaking off as much water as she possibly could. "He was my very first real friend that was a boy," she defended to herself as she nodded, liking the answer she had given herself. Sighing, the brunette leaned back against her hands, kicking a bit of water into the air with a bored expression on her face.

"I wonder what they're all up to right now."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Feels good to be back out on the ice!"<p>

"You got that right!"

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James all got up early that Saturday morning because they had been planning to finish out the things they wanted to do before Carlos' grandmother's birthday party. Their afternoon was booked for them. Seeing as they were young, healthy, and strong enough to help set the decorations up for the festivities, the only time they had was in the morning. They had all decided to get up early enough to give themselves at least two and a half hours at the ice rink so they could spend some time where their real roots were.

"Yo! Carlitos," James called out as said friend looked over at him with a questioning look. "You up for a little race? Lets see who still has it!" James called out playfully as Carlos grinned, pulling his helmet on and giving it a lucky slap.

"Alright, but if you lose you can't cry about it!"

"Oh, I won't. Because I'm going to win," James countered as the other two boys laughed, watching as the two got into a position. Logan skated up in between the two as he smirked at them, holding his arms up.

"Ready, set…GO!" He whipped his arms down and watched as the two skaters wisped away without a glance back. The other two watched with smiles as they went on to continue their five lap race.

"Glad to know things seem to be the same around here," Kendall stated with a soft smile, Logan nodding in agreement.

"It really is," the dark haired boy stated as he smiled, enjoying the slight numbness his cheeks received from the arena.

"Man, I bet you Jayne would love this place," the dirty blond stated, catching Logan a bit off guard. Keeping his composure, the tenor nodded as he smiled, agreeing with his friend.

"Didn't she say she liked to ice skate?" Logan asked as Kendall nodded with a wide smile.

"Yup, and I think hockey's growing on her faster than she thinks," the blond joked as he chuckled at the thought. He sighed as he and Logan skated at a rather casual pace, James and Carlos neck to neck as they zoomed past the two.

"...Hey, Kendall?" Logan suddenly called, catching the blond's attention. He raised a big brow as Logan hesitated, a nervous expression on his face.

"What's up?" he asked, the genius biting his tongue for a second. He smiled as he shook his head.

"We should try finding an ice rink back in L.A. and go sometime with everyone," he suggested, Kendall grinning at the idea.

"Another reason why you're a genius!" Kendall applauded as he gave his friend a pat on the back. Logan sighed as he watched the taller teen skate off, joining James and Carlos in their race. He shook his head as he skated faster, deciding if you couldn't beat them, then to join them.

He would save his question for another day.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Look who's in a better mood today!"<p>

"Who says I'm in a better mood?" Jayne walked over to the counter as she grabbed an apple, humming a random tune to herself. Her aunt smirked as she chuckled, watching the girl with an amused look in her eyes.

"This entire weekend you were moping around, and now that it's Sunday you seem to be in a much better mood," the woman pointed out as Jayne thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Not really," she stated as she began to make her way toward the door.

"I'll be at the pool if you need me," she explained as she closed the door, heading toward the elevator. As she stepped out into the lobby, she smiled as she waved at her new companion.

"Hey, Jayne."

"Hello, Camille," the girl said with a smile as the method actress stood from the lobby couch, walking over to her. They made their way out to the pool as they took a random table, the umbrella to it already unfolded before them.

Somehow, the two lonely girls had fallen upon each other, Jayne making her way to the pool and Camille just coming back from an audition. They had almost run into each other and greeted each other with warm smiles. Jayne asked how the audition went, to which Camille just shrugged, saying they just weren't ready for her talent. A couple sudden hours later, the two had found themselves sitting at a restaurant not to far from the hotel, talking about random things. From there till the walk back to the Palm Woods, their friendship somehow blossomed. Perhaps it was the absence of the boys that pulled them closer together, but whatever the case was, Jayne was glad to know she had a friend like Camille.

"You know what?" the wavy haired girl asked as she rested her chin on her hand. Jayne raised a brow as she looked up from the puzzle she had been working on.

"What?"

"I don't know why we didn't hang out sooner," the actress stated as Jayne chuckled and nodded her head, agreeing with the girl.

"You're right. I'm glad we got to this today," she replied back with a smile, Camille throwing her one back.

"Especially since Kendall always talked about you," That caught Jayne's attention with ease.

"He did?" she asked curiously as Camille nodded.

"He always talked about how we should all meet you and how you were pretty cool, and a handful sometimes." Jayne scoffed at that as she rolled her eyes.

"That coming from the boy who does nothing but get himself into trouble," Camille laughed as she nodded her head in agreement, sighing as she glanced at the watch around her wrist.

"Looks like the guys should be coming back soon," she pointed out as Jayne resisted the very strong urge to smile. She stood to her feet as she stretched.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to go up and get some quiet time in before the crazies return," she said playfully, Camille laughing at her joke. "Bye, Camille."

"See you later! Don't be surprised if the guys just come barging in on you!" Camille warned humorously as Jayne laughed, waving over her shoulder. As she approached the elevator, she couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of her friends finally coming back to the Palm Woods. She would finally have her source of entertainment back. She had missed the way James always had to look at himself in the mirror, and the way Carlos would sometimes lose his helmet. She also missed the long conversations she would have with Logan, listening to him talk about something rather scientific, and she most of all missed the way Kendall always found a way to make her day a bit bright-

"What?" Jayne stepped into the elevator as she frowned at herself. She pressed the button to her floor as she rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for putting Kendall on a higher pedestal than the other boys. She sighed at her idiocy as she decided to push the thought aside. She walked out of the elevator and immediately went to straight to her home, finding a note from her aunt saying that the fridge had finally been restocked and she would be out to dinner with her dance instructor. The girl tossed the note in the trash, going into her room and changing into her sweats and tee-shirt.

"Ah! I can get some dancing in and then meet the guys later," she said to herself as she turned on her next piece, which had been a more modern song. She counted the beats in her head as she made her first dance pose, waiting for another few beats before she began to dance, every movement she made sharp and on point. She smiled, feeling more herself than she had been this entire weekend.

* * *

><p>"Palm Woods! We're back!" Carlos exclaimed as his friends laughed.<p>

"Carlos, we were only gone for two days," Logan pointed out as the four hockey players waltzed into the lobby, saying hello to their friends and co-habitants.

"Guys!" the four heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey, Camille!" the boys greeted as the actress grinned, walking up to them.

"How was Minnesota?" she asked as Carlos began to go into detail about what had happened at his grandmother's birthday party. James joined in as Logan just listened, nodding his head at a comment here or there. As the Latino came to a close on his story, he looked over to Logan's left to make a joke at the dirty blond that _should _have been standing there.

"Where did Kendall go?" he asked curiously as everyone looked, finding the boy gone. Logan's eyes softened as something in his head clicked. He smiled at the others as he shrugged.

"I have a feeling I know where he went."

* * *

><p>"Man, I never thought I would say this, but it's good to be back!"<p>

Green eyes stared out at everything that filled apartment 2J and they shined with happiness. The singer smiled as he set his bags down in his room, immediately making his way out and telling his mother he'd be out for a bit before dinner. The woman merely nodded, watching as her son walked out of their home. Her eyes softened as she glanced over at the wall, knowing exactly where her son was going to be. She shook her head and sighed; she had a feeling that when the chaos unfolded, she'd be ready.

"Yo! Jay-" Kendall stopped as he opened the door to room 2H, already knowing it would be unlocked, and blinked as he listened to the loud music playing, which over powered his voice. He blinked as he watched the only girl in the room dance in the middle of her living room, a wide smile on her face. His eyes softened as he quietly shut the door, not wanting to disturb the girl who seemed to be enjoying herself. He smiled a bit as he leaned back against it, enjoying the little show that Jayne was giving him. He chuckled a bit as Jayne laughed at a part of the dance where she had to jump, spinning a bit into the air. He shook his head, happy that she was enjoying herself.

He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed spending time with the girl. Not hanging out with her every day or seeing her face at least once a day was something that he never thought he'd go missing, but he did. He missed the way he teased her and the way she would tease him back, sometimes getting irritated at the fact she had nothing to throw back at him. He missed the way she laughed and joked with him, and the way things always just seemed to fall into place when they were together. It was nice knowing he had a friend like her. Though the boys were still number one in his heart (nothing would ever change that), she came to a very close second.

"Kendall?"

He blinked and stood up straight, unfolding his arms, as he noticed the music had stopped and Jayne was looking at him quite shocked. She walked up to him as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, a smile on her face.

"When did you get back?" she asked as she walked to the fridge, grabbing two water bottles. She tossed one to her friend, who caught it with ease as he smiled and nodded a thank you to her.

"I got back just few minutes ago. Thanks for the free show, by the way," he joked with a smirk as he plopped down in his rightful spot on the comfy couch. Jayne rolled her eyes as she sat next to him like she always did, opening her bottle and chugging a large amount down. She sighed as she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, looking over at the dirty blond with a raised brow.

"Why are you wearing that stupid grin?" she asked suspiciously as Kendall smirked a bit, shaking his head.

"No real reason," he said before thinking for a moment. He smiled as he looked over at his friend. "It's just nice to be back."

"How was Carlos' grandmother's birthday?" Jayne asked curiously as Kendall smiled; he also missed how she seemed to care so much about other people without even noticing.

"It was good." The two sat, listening to each other as they talked about their weekends, and never once did they ever mention about how the other had not left their thoughts once.

Though, in some cases, some things are better left unsaid.


	11. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Hello! I'm finally updating on this story =) Since it's the holidays and Christmas, I thought I would write a special little chapter for Kendall and Jayne. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and supporting this story. I'm super happy that you guys like it and I'll be working hard on the next chapters!

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Everyone please be safe and enjoy the time with loved ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the characters except Jayne!

* * *

><p>"<em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?"<em>

"Hey! Jayne! Could you give me a hand with this?"

It was that time of year again. It was the time to love and cheer, and to help those in need. It was the time to give and receive, and be thankful for the loved ones in your life. It was also the time to celebrate and laugh, enjoy yourself and the life that's been given to you.

"Clay, is this really necessary?" The young dancer approached her aunt with a skeptical expression as the woman motioned for the girl to hold the ladder down. Jayne did as asked, making sure her chaperone stayed in one piece.

"Of course it's necessary! If there's no snow here we're going to at least decorate and make it feel like Christmas," the woman explained. Jayne chuckled as she shook her head glancing out the window. The sun shined especially brightly and the sky was as blue as the Mediterranean.

"Guess that's true." Jayne and her aunt were so accustomed to having snow fall and cold weather, being in L.A. threw things off a bit, especially for the older one of the two.

"Done!" Claire smiled up at her newest and favorite decoration before opening the door and carrying the ladder she had borrowed from Budha Bob to the supply closet. Jayne sighed as she walked over to the window and stared out at the few people still staying at the Palm Woods.

Most of the residents had gone home for a break, visiting family and spending quality time with people they loved for the holidays. Even the boys of Big Time Rush had gone back to Minnesota to be with their friends and family, leaving Jayne to cope with herself; not that she would complain.

"Alright," Jayne turned around to face her aunt as the woman grabbed her keys. "I'm going to go to the store to buy some last minutes stuff for dinner. I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Ok." The young girl watched as the woman waltzed out the door, humming a Christmas song to herself. She sighed as the silence enveloped her, and though on any normal day she would have loved it, something inside of her had changed. The silence was almost unbearable and she was waiting for loud, obnoxious boys to burst through her door and turn her day upside down. She frowned, knowing that wasn't going to happen this time around. She sat down on the couch, staring at the decorated and lit Christmas tree, thinking back on the year's events.

"Wow," she mumbled. "I can't believe so much has changed." She truly couldn't comprehend the events that had unfolded before her. She hadn't expected anything to happen to her, but the moment she had met the four singers and hockey players of Minnesota, everything had shifted in her life, and though she refused to admit it, she was glad it had.

Jayne stood to her feet as she walked over to the tree, kneeling down beside a present. She grabbed one as she held it and shook her head. "That idiot."

Big Time Rush had been given a full two weeks to enjoy their break from Gustavo and to return home and see their friends and family they had left behind. Most of the two weeks had passed, but a few days still remained for their break; Jayne wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had given all the boys their presents, save for one. She didn't have enough time to give him his before he left, which slightly disappointed her. She had wanted the boys to wait to open their presents until the actual day of Christmas, but the leader would be the only one without one from her.

"Well, that's what happens when you wait until last minute to pack and get ready to leave," Jayne stated, almost as if Kendall could hear her lecturing him. She sighed as she shook her head, setting the present down. She stood to her feet as she stretched and glanced around the empty apartment. She frowned as she found nothing that caught her attention.

That's what she hated.

Ever since she had met the boys, the things she used to like so much didn't seem as enjoyable as she remembered them being. Life seemed so dull without them by her side, and she despised the fact that she wanted, no, more like needed them with her. It was unlike her. But it was also very nice. It was a change for her. She wasn't used to having people she could rely on and be happy with. She felt loved with them and she loved all of them back, Kendall especially. He would always hold a special place in her heart, even if she didn't want him to. He would find his way there and fight to stay; it was what he did.

Deciding to relax and read a book, Jayne began to make her way to her room, but stopped as a piece of paper on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and read it, chuckling as she shook her head.

"My Christmas wish list," she read, immediately recognizing her aunt's handwriting. She read over the list, proud that she had guessed most of the items and had gotten them for the hard working woman. Jayne wouldn't have been able to get as far as she did without her aunt in her life. Setting the list on the table, Jayne walked into her room and stopped, a thought popping into her head.

What _did_ she want for Christmas?

The dancer had never been particular with what she wanted. She wasn't very picky, and was very grateful for any presents she received, but what did she _actually _want? She had never really put any thought into it, but now that she did, she was curious.

"Hmm…well…" She looked around her room, looking at her closet and seeing that she had enough clothes to clothe a whole city. Moving on to her shoes, she shook her head knowing she wasn't really a shoe person to begin with. She already had a nice, working stereo and TV so that wasn't on her mind. After thinking and looking around her room for several long minutes, Jayne had come to the conclusion that she didn't really need or want anything.

She laughed as she shook her head. "What did I ask Santa for when I was kid?"

"Jayne!" Said girl blinked as she walked out of her room and watched as her aunt carried many bags into the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to the woman, helping her put the groceries away.

"The market was crazy! You would think people would have everything they needed by Christmas Eve," Claire commented as Jayne shrugged. The dark haired woman glanced at her niece before she smiled a bit.

"Someone's much more quiet lately without the guys around."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jayne asked with a raised brow as Claire smirked a bit.

"You don't have to pretend with me!" the woman exclaimed with a smirk. "Just admit that you miss them."

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Jayne grumbled as she rolled her eyes. The woman laughed as she pulled out all the utensils she'd need for dinner.

"Then at least admit you miss Kendall, because I know for a fact that you do."

Jayne stopped peeling the potatoes, slightly surprised by Claire's accurate accusation. She cleared her throat as she snuffed the woman, ignoring the statement and continuing with her peeling. The chaperone of the young girl smiled as she shook her head and sighed.

Oh, the feeling of being young and ignorant.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I'm actually really proud of this!" Claire grinned at the beautifully set table, the food looking delectable. Jayne smiled as she nodded, agreeing with her aunt. The two sat down at the table, ready to dig in, but stopped as a knock on the door stopped them. Claire raised a brow as she looked at Jayne, who was just as confused as the woman.<p>

"I'll get it," Claire stated as she stood to her feet. Jayne shrugged as she picked at the food, her stomach begging her to feed it.

"Jayne!" Claire suddenly called out. Said girl stood up but froze as her eyes widened.

"Guys?"

"Merry Christmas!" Logan, James, and Carlos grinned at her as they trapped her in a large hug. She blinked, shocked, as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked as she then tightly hugged each of the boys individually.

"Well," Logan started. "It just didn't really feel right not being here."

"We missed the pool!" Carlos added as Jayne laughed.

"And we missed you too!" James said as he smirked at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Having grown accustomed to the action, Jayne merely shook her head as she chuckled. She looked at each of the boys before raising a brow.

"Where's the dope?" she asked as the other three glanced at each other with smirks.

"Hey!" Jayne looked over to the doorway of her apartment as a familiar blond leaned against the doorframe. "That's not very nice to say."

Jayne laughed as she shook her head, walking over to the door. Claire guided the other boys to the table, making sure that each of them had plates and chairs to sit in.

"So," Kendall stated as he looked around the lit up apartment room. "I like what you guys did with the place."

"Yeah, well Claire wouldn't stop about it," Jayne explained as she smiled a bit. She looked up at the singer before a thought popped into her head. She quickly walked over to the tree as she grabbed the wrapped present she had been looking at earlier that day.

"Here," she said. "I didn't get a chance to give it to you before you left," she explained as Kendall blinked. He smiled widely as he took the present and nodded.

"Thanks, Jayne!"

"You sound surprised that I got you one. You should know me better than that by now," the brunette said playfully. Kendall laughed as he nodded. He thought for a moment before he held a finger up, running down the hall. Jayne raised a brow as she stuck her head out the door and watched as the dirty blond sprinted into his own home. She waited for a second before he appeared again. He skidded to a stop in front of her, pulling something out from behind his back.

"Merry Christmas." Jayne blinked, quite surprised at the small box that was neatly wrapped.

"My mom wrapped it, if that's what you're wondering." Jayne laughed as she shook her head, taking the present.

"Thank you, Kendall. This was really thoughtful of you."

"It's Christmas! Of course you get a gift," he stated as she laughed once more.

"Alright, it's time to eat," Jayne stated. "Are Katie and your mom coming too? Because we have plenty-"

"Jayne?" The girl stopped as she looked back at Kendall. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand gently grab her own. She blinked as he pulled her close, and with one swift motion, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She froze for a moment, the warm, tingling feeling foreign to her. She followed his lead, closing her own eyes. She hesitated but relaxed as Kendall squeezed her a bit more tightly.

She had never kissed anyone in her entire life. She never really thought about it, but standing there with Kendall made her realize just what she was missing out on. His lips were surprisingly soft, and somehow, she didn't know why, but they fit her lips perfectly. It was like they were melded together.

She would definitely remember this first kiss forever.

The two slowly pulled away, Jayne's eyes slowly fluttering open. The boy smiled widely down at the girl as she blinked. She blushed a bit, not really sure how to react to the whole situation. She raised a brow as she watched Kendall point up. She followed his finger and laughed as she stared at the mistletoe hanging happily above their heads. Kendall chuckled before he nodded.

"Yes, my mom and Katie are coming," he said as he intertwined their fingers together. He began to lead her to the table, but stopped as he turned to her. "And yes, I do like you."

Jayne blinked, her brain overloaded with information that she couldn't process fast enough. Her heart raced as she trembled slightly from the excitement and joy. Kendall smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm hoping that you actually like me back, because if you don't this is going to be _really _awkward." Jayne laughed as she shook her head. She stared at the boy she once hated, mustering up every once of courage in her body. She stood up on her toes as she gently placed her lips on Kendall's cheek. The dirty blond blinked before he grinned, Jayne pulling away and clearing her throat. She looked away, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Kendall, Jayne." The two turned and smiled as Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the apartment, gifts in hand. They closed the door, walking over to them with smiles.

"These are for you and Claire, honey," Jennifer stated as Jayne smiled and nodded. She watched as the mother and daughter put the gifts under the tree with the others. Her smile widened as she shook her head.

"Kendall." said boy looked over at the girl as she looked up at him and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

And a merry Christmas it was.


	12. Just So You Know

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of this! Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I'm hoping that the future chapters start coming out on a more consistent schedule! I hope you guys enjoy reading this one and if you have anything to say like ways to improve or not just let me know =)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the characters, Just Jayne and Claire!

* * *

><p>"<em>This feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now."<em>

"Man! I love the weather here!"

Six teenagers sat around a table, enjoying the warmth of the day. Laughs filled the air as voices filled the void of silence, the conversation between the six young adults going on and on.

"Who knew it would be so nice, even in October."

"Actually, in L.A. October and November have the nicest weather of all them months."

"Logan, how is it you know all of these strange facts?" the girlfriend of Kendall asked with a playful smile as the dark haired boy merely chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He shrugged in response as everyone else laughed at his reply.

"Hey everyone."

"Jayne! Done for the day?" Carlos asked curiously as said girl made her way over to the group, taking a seat between Logan and James. She sighed and nodded her head as she set her dance bag down, her shoulders sagging just a bit.

"So, who's ready for the Halloween dance?" Camille asked with an excited smirk as all, save for one, raised their hands.

"What do you have against Halloween?" Carlos asked, sounding almost a bit offended as he watched the dancer laugh, shaking her head.

"Nothing against it, but I don't think I'll be going to the-"

"Oh yes you are!" Kendall immediately interrupted the girl as she rolled her eyes, giving the boy a skeptical expression.

"And who's going to make me go?"

"We are, obviously," the blond retorted back, as if it were a no-brainer. Before the brunette could open her mouth to argue, the sound of the leader of BTR's phone ringing stopped her. He pulled the phone out, smirking at Jayne's irritated face.

"Kendall here."

"_Hey, I know Gustavo gave you guys the day off, but he just needs you in his office so he can go over something."_

"What if I said it was impossible for us to get there because a sudden attack on Logan?"

"Hey!"

"_I'm not the one who has to deal with Gustavo," _the assistant of their producer remarked.

"Touché, we'll be down there as soon as we can," Kendall said with a smile as he hung the phone up.

"Looks like we got to go."

"For what?" Logan asked with a confused face as his best friend shrugged, shaking his head.

"I have no idea. Kelly said something about Gustavo having to talk to us about something."

"Maybe he's finally launching my solo career!"

"Doubt it," the other three boys stated dryly as James did his best to ignore his friends. Logan sighed as he stood up, Carlos and James following after him. Kendall smiled as he leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss. She smiled at him as he waved to the other two girls.

"Don't think we're done talking about the dance!" the blond called out over his shoulder. Jayne rolled her eyes as she tried not to laugh, giving the boy a lazy wave over her shoulder in return. He chuckled as he shook his head, catching up with his best friends.

"So, what do you think he wants to talk about?" James asked as the four boys glanced at each other.

"Maybe he's gonna to give us a vacation?" Carlos suggested hopefully. The four looked at each other with raised brows before laughing, shaking their heads.

"Well, whatever the case is, we're about to find out what he has to say," Logan stated as the four climbed into the black car, waiting patiently for their arrival to Rocque Records.

"On the Brightside," Kendall started. "I'm sure it's nothing terrible."

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"What?" Four utterly shocked boys stood in front of their boss-more or less-their jaws hanging opening slightly. The larger man rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as he nodded, hoping that his message had gotten across to them.

"You guys heard him. Wayne Wayne is back to stay for awhile," Kelly explained.

"This is a joke, right?" Carlos asked desperately as Logan nodded his head vigorously.

"DOGS!" Gustavo snapped. "It's not up to us whether or not Wayne Wayne gets to stay here. Griffin thinks he would be a hit solo artist. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it," the producer explained.

"Now, Wayne Wayne is gonna be staying at the Palm Woods," the large man explained. "I don't want you guys getting into any trouble with him while he's there, you got that?" he snapped. "If something happens, Griffin's gonna have my head, and do you know what that means?" he asked as the other four glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR HEADS!" he shrieked, causing the singers to jump a bit, cringing in fear.

"But he's a total tool!" Kendall argued, not ready to drop the discussion. "We can't-"

"Well, well, well." The sound of the office door swinging open caught everyone's attention as an all too familiar expression fell upon their faces, their eyes glowing with disdain. The boy dressed in black baggy pants and a sweater smirked as he walked into Gustavo's office as if he owned the place. "If it isn't Big Time LOSERS!"

Kendall smirked as he crossed his arms. "Hey there, _Wally_."

"Don't call me that!" said bad boy snapped as he smoothed his sweater out. He smirked once again as the arrogant look on his face made the boys roll their eyes.

"How are things with you wannabes?"

"Great, actually," James started. "How's Ziggle Zaggles?"

"That's old news! Wayne Wayne's back, and this time I plan on staying," the rapper stated smugly as the other four boys rolled their eyes. "I'm gonna show you geeks what being a real man is all about! Watch me kick your as-"

"ALRIGHT!" Gustavo slammed his hands firmly against his desk as he looked from his dogs to the intruder in his office. "Until Griffin decides, Wayne Wayne is here to stay. Now get out of here! All of you!" he snapped. Strutting out like a boss-or as Kendall thought, an ass-Wayne Wayne exited the room, not looking back. The boys followed, sighing in defeat.

"I don't want to see you dogs for the rest of the day!" The four marched out of the room with irritated looks on their faces.

"This sucks!" Carlos complained as the four made their way to the elevator. Logan sighed as he pressed the down button to the car.

"It might not be all bad," he stated, Carlos and James giving him a flabbergasted expression.

"Logan's right," Kendall added as he wrapped a friendly arm around his best friend. "As long as we do our own thing, and that _jerk_ does his, we shouldn't have any problems," Kendall said confidently. The door to the elevator rang, signaling for the four to step in. James and Carlos sighed as Kendall smiled widely.

"It's going to be fine."

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"This is so NOT fine!"

The members of Big Time Rush stood by the doors leading to the pool with disgruntled looks on their faces. They watched as their favorite dancer sat with a smile on her face across the LAST person the boys wanted her to talk to. The rapper sat across from the brunette, saying something that had apparently made her chuckle a bit. Kendall groaned as Logan slapped himself in the forehead, Carlos and James both sighing, letting their heads hang low.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>"This sucks!" James snapped after a long moment of silence. He sighed as the other three nodded, agreeing with their friend. The three sat in apartment 2J with defeated looks.<p>

"Do you think he was flirting with her?" Logan asked as Carlos nodded with a frown.

"Even if he was, Jayne would never go for a douche bag like him," Kendall stated firmly, though it was hard to tell if he was trying to convince the boys or himself. Logan glanced at his best friend, trying his best to hide his expression.

Kendall was never one to really use profanity. He had grown up that way, not that he had anything against people who did talk like that; it just wasn't his thing. So when he used those kinds of words, one could only assume that he was really upset. The only other time Logan had ever seen his friend react this badly was when Griffin Tag asked out Mary Smith to their freshman year homecoming. Yes, he had been very angry that day.

"You think they're getting along?" Carlos asked as the dirty blond eagerly shook his head.

"No way!" he stated almost a bit frantically. "I mean, the guy is a complete jerk!"

"Who's a complete jerk?"

The four boys put their conversation on hold as their eyes widened. They all slowly turned to the doorway and stared as their neighbor walked in casually, immediately making her way to their fridge. She stopped as she noticed their eyes glued to her and she raised a brow. She stared at the four as they smiled at her innocently.

Not wanting to deal with their strangeness, Jayne merely turned back around, nosing around the fridge and finally finding something that answered her stomach's call. As she turned around, she jumped, the four singers sitting at the counter in front of her. She blinked and then rolled her eyes, standing beside James as he continued to smile widely at her.

"So, how was your day?" the genius asked casually as Jayne thought for a second

"It was ok, I suppose."

"So, what did you do? Did you do anything fun? Meet any new people-ow!" James winced as Kendall gave the boy an irritated glance before he turned his attention to Jayne.

"Well, I guess my day was ok. Oh, I did meet a new resident though." At that statement, the color in every singer's face drained away, their smiles turning into horrified expressions, though the dancer barely noticed as she continued on with her story. "What was his name…BryKy…Jo Jo?"

"Wayne Wayne?"

"Yup, that's the one. He's apparently some rapper?" Jayne asked as the four boys nodded miserably. "How do you guys know him?" she asked curiously as the four singers glanced at each other with weak smiles.

"Lets just say we have a history with the guy," Logan stated dryly. Before Jayne could ask questions, she pulled her ringing phone out, glancing at the name.

"Hold on guys," she said as she flipped her phone open. She walked to the bathroom, keeping her conversation with her aunt private. The boys waited for a second as Jayne's muffled voice filled the air.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked exasperatedly. He looked to his three friends, needing some sort of reassurance that they could handle this problem.

"You think he's going to ask Jayne to the Halloween dance?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"I bet you he is!" James snapped as he shook his head. "We can't let that happen!"

"And we're not going to." Kendall stood to his feet as his band mates looked at him with a raised brow.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Logan asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Kendall smirked as he began to pace a bit. He held his finger up in the air, as if everything had fallen into place. "All we have to do is keep those two separated until the dance."

"You make that sound way too easy," Logan pointed out as Kendall chuckled.

"It's simple. As long as our _friend_ Wayne Wayne doesn't get to Jayne, there's no way he can ask her!"

"Kendall's right."

"What's Kendall right about?" The four immediately stopped as the brunette walked out of the bathroom, stuffing her phone carefully into her pocket. She stood next to Logan, popping a grape into her mouth before Kendall smiled innocently at her.

"Nothing much. So, what do you want to do?" the dirty blond asked as the brunette thought for a moment.

"Well, do you guys feel like hanging by the pool?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, the pool was a good idea, Jayne."<p>

"I know," the girl said as she smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She stretched and sighed as she looked to her left and watched Kendall lay beside her with a relaxed look on his face. Then she took a glance to her right, watching as James read through a magazine. She frowned as she glanced around.

"Where did Logan and Carlos go?"

* * *

><p>"This is the worst idea ever."<p>

"You got anything better?" Carlos and Logan stayed hidden behind the potted plants of the Palm Woods lobby, keeping a close eye out for anyone that was unwelcome at the pool. Logan sighed as he glanced down at himself. The two were wearing black suits with black ties, a pair of sunglasses covering their eyes.

"Ok, I get the suits and the sunglasses, but seriously? Isn't this a little too much?" Logan pointed to the fake mustache on Carlos' face, and at his own fake goatee.

"It's called a disguise!" Carlos stated as he shook his head. "And I thought you were the genius."

Logan rolled his eyes as he glanced to the elevators. His eyes widened as he elbowed his companion gently in the side. The two gave each other strong nods as they watched their adversary approached the doors. They immediately jumped out from behind the plants, surprising their target at hand. "What the-"

"Sorry, but we can't let you in," Logan stated in a much deeper voice; that was going to kill his throat later.

"I'm trying to get through here," Wayne Wayne snapped, not giving up so easily.

"Read the sign, buddy," Carlos snapped in a gruff voice, pointing at the whiteboard beside them. The rapper raised a brow as he let his sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose a bit to read.

"Pool area capacity full?"

"That's right," Logan said, nodding his head. "Only ten people allowed at a time. New hotel policy."Carlos nodded his head in agreement, but as he did, the three stopped and turned, the "queen bees" of the Palm Woods making their way towards the doors. The Latino guard smiled goofily as he stepped aside for the girls. They marched right in, the "bad boy" pointing and gaping at their easy entrance.

"Are you kidding?"

"They're an exception!" Carlos snapped as he cleared his throat, Logan and Carlos taking a tight hold on both of Wayne Wayne's arms. The rapper struggled against them, but thankfully, the two former hockey players used their hidden strength to toss the slim rapper aside. They smirked and nodded as they watched Wayne Wayne glare at them. He stood to his feet, smoothing his sweater out before stomping away.

The rest of the day had gone just like that. Each pair of boys took shifts in order to keep the dancer busy and guard her from their enemy as well. Wayne Wayne tried his best to meet up with the girl, each attempt ending in failure. The Big Time Rush boys were proud of their work.

"See!" Kendall smiled as he and his three friends stood in the lobby, waiting for Jayne to come down to the lobby. "I told you guys that things would be fine!"

"Yo!" The fearless leader had spoken too soon.

The four boys turned and narrowed their eyes as they watched Wayne Wayne tromp towards them with an angry look on his face. He stuck his face right up to Kendall's, who gave the rapper a distasteful look. "I know what you freaks are up to!"

"Oh really? What's that?" the dirty blond challenged as Wayne Wayne smirked.

"You think you can keep me away from Jayne Jayne?"

"It's just Jayne."

"You've got another thing coming!" the rapper snapped. "Jayne Jayne and Wayne Wayne are gonna be at the dance dance!" he stated. Kendall growled a bit as he grabbed the rapper by the front of his hoodie. He pulled him closer as he squeezed tightly to the sweater.

"Look," he started. "Jayne could do _a lot _better than you, so just leave her alone."

"That's not up to you, is it?" Wayne Wayne shot back, enjoying the fact he was able to get under the dirty blonde's skin so easily. The other three boys watched intently, not sure how far they were going to let this go before something happened.

"Don't-"

"Kendall?" Said boy's eyes widened as everyone stopped and turned to see Jayne staring at them with a concerned look on her face. Her eyes never left Kendall's as they locked together.

"What are you doing?"

"Jayne-" Kendall stumbled back a bit as Wayne Wayne jerked out of his grip and quickly approached the girl's side. The dirty blond grit his teeth as Wayne Wayne smirked at him.

"Kendall, what were you about to do?" the dancer asked as he looked back at Jayne. She stared intently at him as he sighed.

"Jayne, this guy is bad news. We've had a bad history with him!" he began to explain. "He's a complete jerk!"

"So that gives you the excuse to try and punch him?" Kendall should have known better than to try and start a fight with him; Jayne hated violence.

"Jayne-"

"What were you thinking, Kendall?" Jayne snapped, causing Kendall's blood pressure to rise. Why was she suddenly sticking up for this stranger? They had been closer friends for a much longer time. Why was Kendall suddenly the bad guy when he was only looking out for Jayne's better interest?

"This guy is a total ass!" He couldn't sugar coat anything anymore. He didn't have enough control over his emotions for that. Jayne glared as she took a step towards Kendall.

"What right do you have to say that about him?"

"We all know him!" Kendall snapped as he motioned toward the silent three boys, who watched the scene with wide eyes. "He's a douche bag!"

"Don't call him that! You shouldn't be calling anyone that!" Kendall had had enough.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and defend this guy?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started yelling at me first!"

"I can yell at you if I want!"

"If that's the case then I get to yell right back at you!"

Everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing to watch the two yell at each other. Logan, Carlos, and James stared with wide eyes, too afraid to try and stop them; even Wayne Wayne didn't have enough courage to get in the middle of this fight. No one had ever seen the usually close friends fight like that. It was alarming.

"Kendall-" The two stopped their bickering as the sound of someone's phone ringing caught everyone's attention. The tension grew thicker as Jayne glared at Kendall, waiting for his next move.

Kendall glared, opening his mouth to respond. He ignored the vibrating in his pocket, though the ringing was what really stole his attention. He mentally groaned as he pulled his phone out from his pocket, walking over to the side. He watched as Jayne shook her head at him and began to walk away, grabbing Wayne Wayne's wrist and pulling him along with her. He closed his eyes with defeat as he sighed.

"Hello?" he snapped, sounding quite bitter.

"_Kendall?" _Said boy's eyes widened as his heart stopped beating for a second. _"Hello?"_

"Jo!" He smiled weakly as he gathered his composure. He held his anger back as he turned his attention to the phone call. "What's up?"

"_Where are you? Did you forget that we were suppose to meet at the Burger Shack twenty minutes ago?" _Kendall's eyes widened as he looked back at his friends with an apologetic look. They shooed him away, knowing he had other things to deal with. He began to sprint out of the hotel and down the street, holding the phone tightly to his ear.

How could he have forgotten about his date with Jo? He had never done something like that before; he felt like a complete ass.

"Sorry, I'm on my way now! I had some things to deal with."

_"That's ok. That just means that you owe me," _Jo said, he could almost see the playful smile on her face. Kendall smiled as he nodded.

"You're the best." He hung up, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. He approached the corner by the Burger Shack and sighed as he waited for his light to turn green. He shook his head as he glanced back in the direction of the Palm Woods. He frowned as he thought of the idea of Wayne Wayne and Jayne going to the dance together; it didn't sit well with him. He growled as he pulled his leg back and kicked the nearest light post. He groaned in pain as he held his toes, the light telling him to cross. He limped across the street as he sighed, trying to forget about the fact he had just fought with Jayne.

Why had they fought? Why had things turned out the way they did? He hadn't meant to hurt Jayne; that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had only been trying to look out for her-

No.

Deep down, in the darkest part of his mind, Kendall knew that he wasn't doing it for Jayne. He wasn't aware of it, but he had done it because the idea of Jayne going to the dance with Wayne Wayne disgusted him. Actually, Jayne going to the dance with any other guy truly put him in the darkest of moods. He hated the thought of her being close with any other guys other than the boys and himself. When it came to Jayne, Kendall wanted nothing more than to monopolize her and lock her away from everyone else.

"Jo!" Kendall smiled as he walked into the restaurant and watched as his girlfriend stood up from the table she had gotten from the two. She smiled as she waved at her boyfriend, the dirty blond giving her a forced smile. He sat down across from her as he sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about being late."

"It's ok, I didn't wait too long," Jo said as she took a sip from her water. "What held you up, anyways?" she asked curiously as Kendall blinked. His happier expression faltered for a moment as he shook his head.

"It was nothing."

Kendall wished that had been the truth, because had it been he wouldn't have been so distracted the entire date. He had been zoning out and missing parts of stories, and Jo caught on. She knew that the singer was hiding something from her, but she just didn't know what. It was obviously bothering him quite a bit, but she knew if she pushed he would pull away from her; that's how Kendall always was. It was almost frustrating to have to deal with his slightly sour attitude, but she wanted to help him relax and be happy, and getting upset with him wasn't going to do that.

"Kendall?" Said boy blinked as he looked up from his food. Jo smiled at him kindly as she reached over and held his hand in her own. "You know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me, right?"

The look in her eyes was genuine. She was really worried about him. He usually didn't act so bitter and quiet, and he knew that. He felt a bit guilty for unknowingly sort of dragging Jo into his fight with Jayne. She didn't deserve that, yet why was Jayne the only thing that kept coming up as a topic in his thoughts?

Wanting to take the higher road and make things right, Kendall smiled as he gave Jo's hand a squeeze. "Everything's fine. Sorry I've been acting so weird."

Jo smiled and relaxed, happy to see the Kendall she knew back. She shook her head as she nodded her head. The rest of their date had gone exceptionally well. They talked and laughed, nothing really distracting either from the other. It was good.

"Well," Kendall smiled as he and his girlfriend approached the Palm Woods entrance. "Looks like we're home."

"Yup." Jo smiled and sighed as she glanced over to her left and watched her driver pull up. "I've got to go. I have an interview in a half hour."

Kendall nodded his head as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jo. He glanced at the hotel, his mind beginning to drift, before he released her. "Good luck!" He turned and began to walk away, not looking back once.

Jo had been astonished for a second. She hadn't been expecting the blond to walk off so quickly, and he had forgotten their usual routine, not that Jo was the petty kind of girl to get mad. It just left her with an unsettling feeling; they always shared a goodbye kiss. She hesitated but shook her head, turning and walking to the car; she was sure everything was fine.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Kendall sprinted into the hotel, happy to see his friends sitting in the lobby. "What happened with Wayne Wayne? Is he-"<p>

"Dude, relax!" Carlos chimed as he grinned up at the blond. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Kendall asked, not understanding what the boy was talking about.

"Yeah, turns out," Logan started as he pulled out a thick book. "Wayne Wayne's not suppose to get into any fights with any residents in the Palm Woods." he explained with a smirk. Kendall raised a brow, but his eyes widened as he laughed.

"And we almost got into one earlier."

"There it is!" Logan joked as the dirty blond sighed. He shook his head and smiled, but it quickly disappeared as his eyes landed on a lone figure out by the pool. He blinked as he felt a pat on his back.

"You should probably go talk to her," the genius of the four stated calmly. Kendall nodded as his friends gave him reassuring smiles. He took a deep breath before walking over to the silent dancer, book held tightly in her hand. He stood in front of her quietly for a minute, the brunette not once looking up at him. He bit his lip, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Jayne asked without looking up. Kendall smiled a bit before he sat down. She was talking to him, so that was a good sign.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, neither wanting to break it; they weren't sure what to say to the other just yet. Finally, not being able to deal with their nonverbal war, Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jayne immediately closed her book as she looked at the blond. She blinked, the blond continuing with what he had to say to her.

"I shouldn't have freaked out at you like that. It's just that, me and the guys, we didn't want you to get too involved with him, he's bad news."

"Involved with him? I've known him for less than day," Jayne pointed out as Kendall laughed and sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, well, Wayne Wayne had a way of messing things up with that amount of time," the blond explained. Jayne's eyes softened as she leaned back in her chair.

"He asked me to the Halloween dance." Kendall's eyes widened as he looked over at Jayne. She stared out at the pool with a relaxed look on her face as she continued. "Right before Freight Train showed up to kick him out, he asked me."

"…What did you say?" the leader of Big Time Rush asked. For the first time in a very long time, he was scared.

"I said yes."

"What?"

"I said no, you idiot." Jayne laughed as she shook her head. "But the look on your face was definitely worth it." Kendall rolled his eyes before he laughed a bit and shook his head. He sighed as Jayne smiled at him.

"I told him that even though you and I fight quite a bit and we sometimes get on each other's nerve, you're always looking out for my best interest," Jayne looked into Kendall's eyes, and for a moment he thought his heart had stopped, "and if you really thought Wayne Wayne was a bad guy, there had to be a reason."

It took Kendall a second to really grasp what the girl had said, but after he did, the grin on his face was inerasable.

"Then after that, he freaked out a little and sort of broke into a terrible rap about it." The green eyed wonder laughed as he shook his head, Jayne chuckling at the memory. "And then the other guys showed up with Wayne Wayne's contract, which I'm still wondering on how they got that, and that's it." Jayne watched as a wave of relief ran through Kendall. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe again.

"Next time." Kendall looked at his friend as she gave him a serious look. "Don't get so upset over nothing," she said. Kendall's eyes softened as he smiled and nodded his head. He stood up and stretched, looking down at her with a smile.

"Want to see what the guys are doing?" Jayne looked up at him and nodded as they headed into the lobby. Jayne grinned as the three other boys sitting and lounging around stood and began to laugh with her. Kendall watched as a content smile appeared on his face. He approached the girl's side as the five began to brainstorm on ideas for what to do.

Yes, he could stay like that forever.


	13. Enchanted

Hello readers! Here is the next chapter of this story! I'm after this chapter I'm going to try and update regularly everyone Friday or Saturday, so just stay on the look out for those days for new chapters!

Just to clarify, the Christmas chapter I wrote had nothing to do with the plot. It was just a fun chapter I wrote for the two for the Holiday spirit! There was a bit of confusion with that so I just wanted to clear that all up!

Well, anywho, I hope you like this chapter =)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the song titles and lyrics!

* * *

><p>"<em>This was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again."<em>

_L.A. had many differences compared to Minnesota. There was no snow and the weather was always exceptional. The sun was shining almost everyday, and everything seemed a bit more luxurious compared to Shakopee, Minnesota. Even still, something just didn't feel right. It was as if something was missing or out of place._

_Or maybe Kendall had just felt out of place. _

_Kendall, his family, and his best friends would be spending the next three months trying to become famous as Big Time Rush. If the higher-ups liked their demos, they'd be in, and from there the young man wasn't really sure. All he knew was that if he didn't give his all then he'd be out, and their new dream would be crushed. After almost having to give up the first time, Kendall knew that wasn't an option. _

_He stared outside the window of his newly furnished apartment and smiled. He was happy he and his friends had accomplished getting rid of the moldy smell and dull paint on the once small apartment room. He watched as people spent their time outside, enjoying the pool and the sun. He sighed, turning as he heard the sound of the apartment door open._

"_Hey, mom." Said mother smiled at her son as she set the bags of groceries down on the counter. _

"_Where are the boys?" she asked curiously as Kendall shrugged. _

"_I think Logan and Carlos said something about checking out the new Burger Shack that just opened, and James is trying to get a date with one of the Jennifers," Mrs. Knight's son explained. She chuckled as she shook her head, putting the food in their rightful places in the kitchen._

"_Ken-" she stopped as her eyes softened and she watched as her son sighed a bit, a gloomy expression sitting on his face. _

"_How is everything?"_

"_It's fine I guess-"_

"_Honey, I mean with this whole new transition?" Kendall stared at him mother, surprised she had caught on, then again, she was his mother for a reason. _

_He gave his mother a smile as he nodded. _"_I'm fine, mom. Don't worry so much," he stated as he walked over and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, but raised a brow as she watched her son open the door._

"_Where are you going?" _

"_I think I'm going to explore a little. I'll be back for dinner!" he called out as he closed the door, not waiting for his mother's response. He made his way toward the elevator and tapped his foot, the door sliding open after a minute. He stood in silence, letting his thoughts mull over in his head. He walked out of the elevator and smiled, waving to a few faces he had began to recognize from his first two weeks living in the hotel. _

_Stepping outside, he smiled, happy that he had caught the bus in just enough time. He walked on and sighed, not really sure where he was going. He rode the bus for a good twenty minutes, trying to decide where to go, but the decision had suddenly been made for him as the bus pulled up to a building._

"_An ice skating rink," he mumbled to himself. He grinned before standing up and getting off the vehicle. He smiled at the building before walking in. He glanced around, noticing it almost empty, save for the girl at the cash register. He walked up to the counter and smiled as he asked for skates in his size. The girl smiled as she nodded, grabbing his skates. Taking note that she was pretty cute, Kendall smiled and sighed, turning around and glancing at the time. _

_**We'd be getting out of practice right about now.** the blond thought as he frowned a bit. He wondered how the team was doing without the four of them. The season had barely started before they had to pack everything up and leave. _

"_Here you go." Kendall turned and smiled, nodding a thank you to the counter girl. He took his skates and smiled, excited to be back out where he knew himself best. He walked into the chilly rink, but stopped as he noticed a lone figure sitting on the bench. He raised a brow as he watched the stranger struggle to tie their skate._

"_This is completely typical of her to leave me here. I didn't even want to skate in the first place!"_

"_Looks like you could use a hand." Kendal watched as the stranger looked up at him with wide eyes. She was probably surprised that anyone else was even in the room with her, most people wouldn't skip out on a such a nice day. She blinked at him as he examined her. _

_She had dark brown hair that reminded him a bit of dark chocolate, and he was surprised at how blue her eyes seemed. She had a lean figure, though from what Kendall could tell, she didn't look like the sporty type, not that he was judging her for that. _

"_Tying the laces on these can be pretty hard, especially if you don't really skate much." _

_The girl watched as this complete stranger began to tie her skate. She hesitated, but decided to take a chance._ "_What about if you've never skated before?" _

_The boy looked up, slightly surprised that the girl had even spoken at all. He chuckled before he nodded his head._

"_Yeah, that can do it too." He gently slapped the girl's finished foot as a sign to switch feet. The brunette listened to the boy's request, replacing her left foot with her right. She watched as the boy diligently tied her laces. She tilted her head and watched, intrigued by his prowess. _

"_How long have you skated for?" Kendall looked up, blinking as the girl looked at him with a curious expression. He smiled as he looked back down at her laces. _

"_Almost my entire life," he explained as he stood to his feet. He smiled as he held his hand out to the girl. _

"_Want to hit the ice?" The young girl stared at his hand for a moment before she revealed a small smile. Taking his hand in her own, she stood and they carefully walked to the gate. The blond smiled happily as he felt the ice beneath his blades. He sighed, turning and watching as the girl stared hesitantly at the ice. _

"_It's not going to bite you," he said playfully as the brunette rolled her eyes. _

"_I know that, I'm just not sure if this is a good idea," she explained as she held to the railing of the gate. Kendall chuckled as he skated up to her. _

"_How about I be your personal instructor for the day then? I'm pretty good," Kendall said with a smirk. The young girl sighed as she nodded, carefully stepping on to the ice. The blond glided towards her, making sure he'd be able to catch her in case she fell._

"_Alright," he smiled. "Time for ice skating 101."_

* * *

><p><em>Hours had passed since the two had started skating; Kendall had no clue what the time was at that point. He was surprised at how well the young girl caught on to the whole thing. She wasn't able to do any kinds of tricks-not that he could either-but if she was asked to skate again, she could confidently say yes. They had found themselves skating in circles for who knew how long, talking about where they were from, and why they were in L.A. Kendall's story was far more interesting than any story the new skater had heard.<em>

"_So now we're here making demos and if it goes well, we get to stay and try and make it to the top." _

"_Wow…that's…that's crazy!" the girl exclaimed a Kendall laughed, nodding his head. He sighed as he locked his hands behind his head, staring up at the lights._

"_L.A.'s not bad, it's actually great…but..." Kendall's eyes softened as his companion stared at him, "it's definitely different from home." _

_The brunette stared with a soft expression as the blond sighed, trying to hide the fact he was very much homesick. She thought for a moment before she smiled a bit. _

"_You know," she began. "It's hard being so far away from things that are familiar to you and from people you love and care about." She looked at him with a smile as Kendall looked at her with wide eyes. "But I think that you'll adjust fine. You seem like the type of person who doesn't give up on anything, even a short notice dream."_

_The leader of Big Time Rush stared at the girl as she continued to skate on. He smiled, feeling suddenly better about his move to L.A. and his sudden change in lifestyle; he had a feeling he was going to get through it just fine._

"_But." the brunette raised a brow as she looked at her teacher. "If singing isn't your original dream, what is?" _

_Kendall smiled widely as he skated ahead of her. He turned, skating backwards as he held his arms out. "This is!"_

"_To own an ice rink?"_

"_I want to be a hockey player for the Minnesota Wild…or maybe the Maple Leaves, it really depends," he explained with a smile. The look on his face made the girl chuckle as she sighed._

"_I had no idea those teams even existed." Kendall's eyes widened, feeling almost like they were about to fall out. He skated up to her as he gave her a disbelieving stare._

"_Are you serious?" _

"_I was never a hockey kind of person," she explained as the blond laughed and shook his head. _

"_You need to watch one of their games one day, they're great!" he stated as his companion laughed and nodded. _

"_I'll be sure to do that." _

_The two skated for quite a bit longer before Kendall raised a brow. "So, what are you doing here in the land of the famous?" he asked curiously. His companion looked at him before she sighed._

"_Well, I'm here with my aunt and father. They've been looking around at places where I can stay, but my father's sort of…picky when it comes to things like that," she explained as she rolled her eyes. "I was suppose to wait with my aunt to meet my father for dinner, but then she abandoned me to meet her boyfriend for a little bit." She shook her head as she glanced over at the blond to see him chuckling at her predicament. She elbowed him gently in the side as he coughed, clearing his throat._

"_I wasn't laughing!"_

"_Sure did look like it," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed as she smiled at him and shook her head. _

"_Honestly though." Kendall looked down at the girl as she stared out ahead of her with a frown. "I probably won't be living here for awhile. I'd say about…maybe in like eight months I will, but who knows." _

"_You'll get here though." Blue eyes widened at the statement as they landed on the confident singer. "If you want it, and you believe in yourself, you can make it here." _

_Who was this boy? There was something strange about him that confused the girl so much. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he was the strangest person she had ever met in her entire life, and she had met a lot of people in her time. _

_The sound of a ringing phone echoed in the rink as the brunette pulled her phone out. "Sorry, one second." _

_Kendall watched as the girl skated to the side. Trying not to eavesdrop, he began to spin around wildly, chuckling at himself a bit. _

"_**I'm outside, Jayne." **_

"_Have fun on your little date?" said girl teased as her aunt cleared her throat. _

"_**How am I stuck babysitting you?" **_

"_Don't complain, Claire." Jayne muttered as she glanced over her shoulder. She smiled a bit as she watched her skate teacher fool around on the ice. She chuckled before nodding._

"_I'll meet you outside." She flipped her phone shut before she skated back to the blond, who stopped spinning, blinking the dizziness away. He shook his head and smiled at the brunette as she smiled at him._

"_My rides here." He nodded as he got the hint, the two skating toward the gate. They unlaced their skates in silence, letting the day's events settle in their heads. Kendall glanced at the girl as she pulled her skate off and slipped her shoe on. He smiled before he did the same, pulling his sneaker back on. He stood to his feet as he walked over to the girl. She looked up at him after putting her other shoe on, and smiled as she stood. _

_They returned their skates and walked outside together. Jayne glanced around and nodded as she found the black Lexus sitting in a parking spot. She pointed at the car slightly as she turned to Kendall._

"_There's my ride," she stated as the boy nodded. They stood in silence for a moment, not sure how to end their time together. They stared at each other before Kendall smiled and held his hand out to the girl._

"_It was nice to meet you," he said with the most genuine smile he could muster. Jayne hesitated but nodded as she smiled back at him, holding his hand and shaking it with her own._

"_It was." _

_Jayne waved and began to walk away, Kendall watching her all the while, not able to take his eyes off of her. He raised a brow as he watched the girl stop in her tracks. She turned and smiled at him. "Don't give up, as a singer or as a hockey player." _

_Kendall blinked, surprised by her statement. He smiled widely before he waved and watched her walk away again._

"_Don't forget, the Minnesota Wild!" Jayne laughed as she nodded and waved a bit before walking up to the car. Kendall watched with a smile as the car pulled out of the spot and began to drive off. His smile felt permanent as he made his way to the bus stop, but it disappeared for a moment as he mentally kicked himself._

"_Crap!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Who was that? He was cute!" <em>

"_Claire, you have a boyfriend."_

"_Oh, come on! You know what I mean." _

"_He's the one that skated with me instead of a certain someone I know."_

"_Don't be like that!"_

_Jayne chuckled a bit, unsure of why she couldn't stop smiling. She buckled her seatbelt as her aunt began to pull out of the parking lot. She glanced into the rearview mirror as her skate teacher's figure began to disappear from her line of vision._

"_What's his name?" Claire asked as the two stopped at a stop light. Jayne opened her mouth but stopped as her eyes widened._

"_I can't believe this!" she snapped. "I forgot to ask for his name!" Jayne groaned as she shook her head and slapped herself in the forehead._

"_Well, on the Brightside," Claire smiled weakly. "I'm sure you won't be seeing him anytime soon."_

* * *

><p><em>"You free right now?"<em>

"Yup, you ready?"

_"Yeah! Just finished up our last scene,"_ Jo stated from her end of the phone. Kendall smiled to himself as he made his way inside the hotel. Not paying attention to much around him, he didn't notice the figure heading in his direction, also not paying attention much to her surroundings.

"I-" Kendall stopped mid-sentence as he felt something run into him, making him stumble a bit. He pulled his cell phone away from his ear for a short second as he looked to see what he had collided into.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a delicate voice rang out. Kendall's green eyes constricted as he blinked.

A girl with dark brown hair took a step back from Kendall as she smoothed her sundress out. Her side sweeping bangs did a good job of concealing her eyes from the singer as he tried to get a better look at her face but failed to.

Shaking his head, he smiled, gaining his composure back.

"No problem." he stated as he watched the stranger walk right around him after nodding at him, not giving him a second glance.

_"Kendall?"_

Jumping back into reality, Kendall pressed his phone back up to his ear as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Sorry about that." He turned and glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch a better glimpse at the stranger's face. He frowned a bit as he watched the figure be shielded by the closing elevator doors. Deciding to shake it off, Kendall turned his full attention to his girlfriend.

"What were you saying?"


	14. Sparks Fly

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter for this story right on time! I hope you guys enjoy reading it =)

disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the song titles and lyrics!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a fireworks show."<em>

"Alright boys, Katie and I will be gone for two weeks. That means-"

"Mom!" Kendall whined.

Though the reason why the Knight family moved to L.A. was to make Kendall and his best friends a band, Katie had somehow found herself getting wrapped up in trying to get roles in commercials and shows. Some auditions were in the local area of Los Angeles, other times auditions took place a plane ride away.

That was this case this time around.

"I'm seventeen mom! I can take care of myself!" Kendall whined as if he were five again. Mrs. Knight chuckled as she nodded, releasing a long held breath.

"You're right! I need to let you grow up," she stated as the dirty blond smiled and nodded. She looked at the three other boys, who might as well have been her other sons, and smiled at them as she gave them all hugs.

"If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away," she said as they all nodded and hugged her, giving the woman a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Mama Knight," Logan began. "It's only going to be for a little. I'll make sure everything's in one piece when you come back," he assured as the mother of two chuckled and nodded.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Mom! If we don't leave now we're going to miss the plane," Katie warned exasperatedly as the woman sighed and nodded. She kissed her son on the cheek as he smiled and waved at his departing mother. She began to walk out of the apartment, but came to a screeching halt as she turned to the four startled boys.

"No parties!" she warned before she smiled sweetly and walked out, her daughter rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The door closed, the four boys ceasing their waves. They glanced at each other before they smirked.

"We've GOT to have a party!" James said as he crossed his arms, Carlos following suit.

"He's right, it's New Year's Eve!" he exclaimed as Kendall laughed, glancing at Logan, who gave him a wary stare.

"Well, what do you think?" the genius asked the leader as the blond thought for a moment. He gave his friends each a glance before he smirked.

"Who votes for a _social_ _gathering_?" The other three boys cheered as they grinned, nodding their heads at the idea.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Carlos cheered as James smirked.

"Looks like the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood return."

"You said that twice…"

"You bet I did!"

"Guys," Kendall interrupted as the three boys looked over at him. "Lets try not to invite 'Al Contacts' this time, ok?" the son of the home owner teased as Carlos smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head innocently. "I want to try and avoid what happened last time we had a party."

"Kendall's right, we're lucky that we had Gustavo's 'fun' box," Logan reminded. The four looked up to the ceiling, recalling their fond memory of the fun box. They smiled and nodded, turning their attention back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, I say we each invite four people. That's sixteen people right there," Kendall stated as the other three nodded in agreement. The four stood in silence before Logan, James, and Carlos shoved their hands into the air.

"I call inviting Jayne!"

"Already on it!" Kendall called out, already half way out the door. The other three groaned as they watched the smirking blond walk out to the hall, leaving them to try and figure out who to invite.

He reached 2H's door and opened it, knowing it would already be unlocked. "Hey!"

"Kendall, I had a feeling it was you." Said singer smiled as he watched Jayne walk out of her room. She gave the boy a skeptical look before she sat across him at the table.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously as the green eyed boy smiled happily.

"I'd like to officially invite you to 2J's New Year's Eve party." Jayne raised a brow as she crossed her arms a bit.

"Isn't your mom out of town?"

"Hence the party," Kendall pointed out as the girl laughed a bit. She shook her heads as she sighed.

"I don't-"

"Even if you say you don't know, you know you're going, right?" the dirty blond asked. Jayne rolled her eyes as she stood up, mumbling about Kendall having to stop acting as if she didn't have a will of her own.

"…I guess celebrating New Years with you guys wouldn't be so terrible." Kendall grinned as he stood up and followed the girl into the kitchen.

"You're gonna have fun, trust me," the boy assured as Jayne chuckled and shook her head. She glanced at Kendall before she took a sip of water from her cup on the table.

"Is Jo still busy tonight?" she asked as Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah. She's got a big cast party she needs to go to after she gets done on set," he explained as Jayne's eyes softened.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. Work is work," he stated casually as he smiled. "I still have my friends."

Jayne chuckled and nodded, wondering how the boy always kept up such a happy persona and attitude; it must be tiring. She watched as Kendall stood to his feet and began to head toward the door.

"Be at our place by, lets say, eight-thirty."

"How nice do I have to be dressed for this?" the brunette asked curiously as Kendall stopped at the door. He thought before he shrugged.

"Think of the kind of nice James would want."

"I figured that would be your answer." Kendall smiled as he waved over his shoulder, exiting the apartment.

One invitation down, three more to go.

* * *

><p>Apartment 2J had turned from a home of six to a party station for all. The decorations had been perfectly placed, streamers and balloons everywhere. Lights had been put up in order to set up a certain mood for everyone. Music had been turned on, not too loud or else Bitters was sure to hear, and the food was all out.<p>

"We did good guys." Kendall smiled as he glanced around, nodding with approval at their work. His friends stood beside him with proud smiles as well.

"Oh, wait!" Carlos scurried into the kitchen, James following after him. Kendall raised his thick brow as he glanced over at Logan, who wore the same confused expression. They followed the two into the kitchen and watched as the Latino began to pull something out from a cupboard.

"Carlos, what-" Kendall stopped as his eyes widened. "Do NOT tell me that's what I think it is!"

"Dude, relax!" James cooed as Carlos pulled out a bottle of wine. Logan's eyes widened as he gaped with a horrified look on his face. Kendall shook his head as he immediately rejected the idea.

"No way am I going to let people drink that!"

"We've only got two bottles, which should be enough for everyone to have a glass," James explained as Logan shook his head.

"I'm with Kendall on this, guys. Where the heck did you even get that?"

"I know a guy." Carlos shrugged as the objecting boys rolled their eyes.

"No," Kendall stated evenly as James and Carlos frowned.

"Come on man! We're seventeen!" James argued. "We've got to live a little. One glass won't kill anyone!"

"Yeah!" Carlos chimed in. "If anyone starts to get out of control we'll stop and dump everything out." he assured as Kendall looked over to Logan. He gave him a shrug; it was the blonde's decision. He fought with himself for a long moment before he sighed.

"One glass for everyone, and only right before it strikes midnight, that's it!" he demanded. James and Carlos cheered as they did their victory dance. Logan chuckled as Kendall looked over at him.

"I'm surprised you let me do that so easily," he stated as the genius shrugged.

"Well, it's actually proven that people who drink wine are associated with a decrease in death with cardiovascular problems."

"You lost me there."

"I guess, as long as we're responsible and make sure everyone's ok when we drink it, things will work out," Logan stated, sounding confident in his friends and himself. "And, I guess it's normal for us to at least try some at our age. Most people have their first drink when their at least fourteen or fifteen."

Kendall thought about the numbers for a moment and relaxed. If his genius friend was relaxed about the entire situation, then he felt that he had nothing to worry about. Logan was right anyways, as long as they were responsible then things would be ok .

Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>The clock had struck eight-thirty, and the first couple guests had already arrived. The boys did their best job to make sure everyone was happy, though it wasn't too hard. People began to chat away or dance to the music, eating snacks here and there. Kendall smiled as he sighed; he would have preferred wearing something a bit more casual, but James was a stubborn one.<p>

Each boy had their own style of fancy. James sported a gray blazer with a nice black shirt underneath with his favorite black pants. Beside him was Carlos, who wore a dark purple shirt with a black tie. With it, he worse a black vest-unbuttoned-and gray pants to match it. Then there was Logan, who always pulled off the classic sort of fancy. He was wearing a dark maroon shirt that boded well with his buttoned up black vest and tie. He wasn't really a fan of the black pants just because they weren't as comfortable as his jeans, but he'd make due just for one night.

Kendall had been the last to change. He had been hoping that James would change his mind about the dress code, but as the clock hands began to tick closer to eight-thirty, he knew there was no escape for him. So, deciding to be the "adult" that he was, he changed into a nice, dark gray, almost black, button up shirt. He put his tie on, though it took him a few tries to really get it on right, and slipped his black dress pants on after. He checked himself in the mirror, brushing his hair with his hands before he nodded and walked out to join the others.

"Looks like almost everyone is here," Logan stated as the four boys stood next to each other, soaking everything in. Kendall glanced at the time, noticing it was almost nine. He glanced around and raised a brow.

"Yeah, almost everyone."

"Where's Jayne anyways?" James asked, the four noticing the girl missing. Kendall shrugged as he played off his slight anxiety as nothing.

"I'm sure she'll be here," he stated as Carlos frowned.

"She's never late though," he pointed out. Logan patted his back as he made his way over to the snack table.

"I'm sure she's just busy doing a last minute thing," the genius called out over the music. Soon, James and Carlos followed Logan's lead, grabbing a couple pizza puffs, and headed to the dance floor. Kendall chuckled as he watched the two dance wildly to the music. He glanced at the kitchen, staring at the refrigerator. He couldn't help but think back to the bottles of wine sitting in it. He wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. He had never really drank before, and neither had his friends, so he had every reason to be nervous. James was right though, most kids their age probably already had their first ten drinks by then, the question was, did Kendall want to be one of those kids?

Sighing, the blond stood up, making his way over to Guitar Dude and his little posse. He sat for a bit, listening to a crazy story about how the guitar player once had to give CPR to someone at a concert he had been at, but found that his tummy was calling for food. Making his way to the snack table, the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. He smirked as he looked up, the girl he had been expecting not at the door.

"Jo!" His eyes widened as the blond walked in, her gold, on strap dress flattering her very well. Her hair was curled and pulled back, so people-mostly the females in the room-could appreciate the entire ensemble. She smiled at her boyfriend as she walked up to him and kissed him. He blinked, surprised to see her, but smiled. "I thought you had a cast party to go to?"

"Well," she began. "I thought about it, and I realized that I'd rather be here, with you, than at that party," she said with a smile. Kendall smiled back at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They made their way over to Logan, Camille, and James, Carlos trying to sneak a dance in with the Jennifers, and began to talk about what was to come in the new year.

"You know, it's past nine. I thought Jayne would be here by now," Logan pointed out as he looked through the crowd and noticed the girl still missing. Camille raised a brow as she glanced around.

"She said she was going to be a little late, but I didn't think she'd be this late," she explained as everyone looked at her. Kendall frowned as he looked around.

"I-"

"Sorry guys!" The door to apartment 2J opened, the small group looking towards the door. Kendall's green eyes widened as he stared at the woman in the doorway. He tried to keep himself from leaving his jaw agape.

Jayne stood in the door way with a sheepish smile. She was wearing a silver dress that sparkled in certain lightings. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. A black ribbon was tied around her midsection to complete the look. Her hair had loose curls, her bangs pinned back, showing the world her deep, blue eyes for the first time.

"I had a last minute dance rehearsal for this New Years performance next week and traffic was terrible." As she explained her story, everyone but one listened intently.

Kendall couldn't stop himself from staring. He knew that Jayne was pretty, she was one of the prettiest girls he knew, but seeing the girl that night, something inside of him clicked.

"Glad you could make it," Kendall teased, finally breaking out of his stupor. Jayne rolled her eyes as she smirked at him.

"Well, if I hadn't, I knew I'd never hear the end of it from any of you guys," she stated as Kendall laughed. He nodded as the others smiled and nodded, agreeing with the girl's statement.

Suddenly, an upbeat song came on, making Camille grin. "I love this song!" Pulling Logan from his seat, the method actress winked at everyone, dragging the boy to the dance floor. Carlos enthusiastically followed suit, jumping right in the middle of the Jennifers. The others chuckled as they watched Carlos try and dance with each, the three walking away and the boy following like a puppy.

Kendall glanced over at Jayne, and his eyes widened slightly as he watched James hold his hand out to the girl. She thought for a moment before she chuckled and nodded and took his hand. He watched as the two walked on to the dance floor, a smile on Jayne's face. He would ignore the thumping in his chest, and just smile. He didn't care. They were friends! Of course he didn't care!

"I do like this song," Jo stated innocently. Kendall ripped his attention away from the dancing brunette and smiled at his girlfriend as he bowed a bit and held his hand out.

"Would you be so kind as to accept this dance with me?" he asked as if he were a Knight in shining armor. Jo laughed as she nodded taking his hand in her own.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by since the beginning of the night. Everything seemed to be going well in apartment 2J. Everyone was having a good time, dancing and talking and reminiscing about the past events of the year. Kendall, a bit tired from dancing, sat down at the table and watched as Jo and Camille talked amongst themselves. He smiled, and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on James and Carlos, who were giving Logan a pep talk on giving Camille a kiss at midnight. He chuckled to himself before he searched the room for one more person. He raised a brow as he noticed the person missing. He stood to his feet and raised a brow as he noticed the door to the apartment cracked open. He grabbed his blazer that James was going to force him to wear and headed towards the exit. He stopped and looked back at Jo, making sure she wasn't alone.<p>

Out the door he went.

He closed the door quietly behind him, glancing back and shaking his head at the volume of the music. He looked both ways down the hall and smirked, noticing the escape door slowly shutting. He pushed the door open and glanced around, listening carefully. The sound of a door clicking softly shut caught his attention as he looked up. He made his way up a couple flights of stairs, and though he was a young, healthy boy, he was still a bit winded by the time he reached the top. He pushed the door open, the breeze from the rooftop a bit refreshing. He glanced around and smiled as he watched the girl he was looking for sit at the edge of the roof.

"You can't be tired yet." Jayne looked over her should, surprised by the visitor, as Kendall approached her with a smile. "It's not midnight yet."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air is all," the girl explained. She nodded a thank you as the blond placed his jacket on her shoulders. He sat down beside her as they stared out at the city lights. The silence was a comfortable one, it usually was with those two. Jayne glanced over at her companion as she smiled a little and shook her head. Kendall glanced over at her with a raised brow as he let his feet dangle off the edge.

"What?" he asked as Jayne smiled and sighed.

"I was just thinking how different my life is now compared to how it was last year," she explained. "I never would have imagined that half the stuff that happened to me has happened, and…" she trailed off, creating a monster of curiosity in Kendall.

"What? Just say it," he coaxed as he give the girl a friend smile. She looked at him before chuckling at herself.

"I never thought I would have made so many friends." Kendall blinked, surprised at the girl's statement. She shook her head as she pulled her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"I was never really a friendly kind of person, I guess you can say," she stated. "And I just didn't really have the urge to make many friends, I thought it was pointless," she explained as she laughed a bit. "And then you showed up in my life and suddenly I had these friends without even noticing."

Kendall smiled at the girl's content expression as they stared out at the skyline.

"You know," the dirty blond began, catching the girl's attention. "Life at the Palm Woods was pretty nice, even before you got here."

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically as Kendall chuckled.

"But, the moment you came pounding at my door," the blond said, Jayne shaking her head at the memory. "I knew things would be different. Better." Kendall turned to the girl with a soft smile as she blinked at him.

"Thank you, for being in my life." Jayne's eyes widened, her heart fluttering slightly as the beat echoed in her ears. She would question herself about it later, for an important call would ruin their moment.

Kendall reached into his pocket as he pulled his phone out. "Hello?"

"_Kendall? Where are you?"_

"I'm with Jayne, what's up?" the blond asked, hearing the urgency in Logan's voice.

"_Bitters is catching on! I went downstairs to get Camille gum from the vending machine and I saw him come out of his office with his party searching gear!"_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kendall stood to his feet as Jayne raised a brow, following after him.

"_Do something!"_

"Alright, Logie," Kendall cooed. "Here's the deal. Me and Jayne are going to go deal with Bitters. You make sure that you simmer the party down a little."

_"Ok, hurry!"_

Kendall shook his head as he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Jayne raised a brow as she quickly began to follow the blond towards the door.

"What's going on?"

"Bitters caught on about the party," he explained. "We've got to go stop him from getting to our door," Kendall explained as the two began to rush down the flights of stairs.

"How are we going to do that?" Jayne asked with a concerned tone in her voice. She had heard the story of the strikes and the "no party" policy. She had also heard about the boy's last attempt at a party, and she knew if they were to get caught this time, things would end badly.

"Oh, silly Jayne," Kendall said as he smirked at the girl. "I always have a plan!"

* * *

><p>Bitters hadn't always been the stubborn, strict man that he was. He used to like having fun and going out to see the world, but it would seem as though that life soon left him after he realized that it was time to grow up and take on the responsibilities of an adult. Parties were the last thing he wanted to deal with on the one day he wanted to relax, but it was like it was in his blood. His could smell a party from miles away if he wanted, and the party he had smelled was much closer than that.<p>

He scanned the first floor with his "party meter" stick, approaching the elevator. As he did so, he stopped a voice calling out to him. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as Jayne quickly scampered up to him.

"Mr. Bitters!"

"What is it? I have important business to attend to," he snapped as he adjusted the headphones on his ears. Jayne stopped herself from rolling her own eyes as she cleared her throat.

"It's the vending machine!" she exclaimed as she smiled sheepishly at the man. "It's jammed and I can't buy anything."

"What? Let me see," he muttered as he redirected himself to the machine. Jayne followed after him, glancing to her right as she nodded her head. They stopped in front of the machine as the hotel owner checked it over.

"Hold on, I'll get this handled," he said as he made his way to his office. He walked in, searching for his walkie-talkie, not noticing his office door shutting behind him. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of something clicking behind him. He span around and quickly ran up to the door, twisting the knob and finding it not moving.

"Hey! Open up!" he shouted from the other side of the door. He pounded on the door a couple times before he frantically began to search his messy desk for his key ring.

It was gone.

"I can't believe I just did this."

"Hey! Just think of it as one more thing crossed off your list of things to do by the end of year!"

"Kendall, locking the hotel manager in his office definitely wasn't on my list," Jayne said as Kendall smirked, the key ring spinning around his finger happily.

"It was definitely on mine." Jayne shook her head as she laughed a bit and sighed. She looked at the blond as they began to make their way toward the elevator.

"Thanks." Kendall raised a brow as he looked over at his companion with confusion on his face.

"For what?"

"…For being in my life too." Jayne avoided eye contact with the boy, but he knew she meant it. He smiled as he shook his head and nodded.

"You're wel-where are your shoes?"

The brunette gave the blond a puzzled look as she looked down at her feet. Her blue eyes widened as she laughed and lightly slapped herself in the forehead. "I must have left them on the roof when we rushed down here," she explained as Kendall laughed, pressing the button to the highest floor.

"Looks like we're heading to the roof then," he stated. They rode the elevator in silence, not minding it at all. The blond glanced at his watch, shocked at how little time they had before the new year. Then, suddenly, he remembered what would be waiting for him when he got back to the apartment; a tall glass of wine. He frowned a bit, still unsure of what to do. There were rare occasions when the leader of BTR found himself confused, but when it did happen, he was hit hard.

He knew that it wasn't going to be a big deal. He knew that everything was going to be ok and nothing was going to get out of control, but for some reason he still felt guilty about it all. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe it was just because he'd never drank before, or maybe it was because his mother was trusting him and he was already breaking so many rules.

"James told me he got wine?" Kendall blinked as the elevator stopped, the two walking out of it. He looked over at Jayne as she continued to walk down the hall. He cleared his throat as he smiled.

"Yeah, still confused on how they even pulled that off."

"They're full of surprises," Jayne said playfully as Kendall chuckled and nodded. His smile slowly disappeared, Jayne watching with her peripherals. Her eyes softened as she looked over at him.

"Have you ever drank before?"

"Me? No. Have you?" he asked curiously as they walked over to the fire escape and began to head up. The dancer shook her head as they reached the roof.

"No. I don't have anything against people who do or anything, it just wasn't something I was interested in is all," she explained as Kendall nodded. He glanced around and chuckled as he pointed to the pair of silver heels sitting by the ledge of the roof. Jayne sighed as she walked over to them and picked them up.

Suddenly, the sound of Kendall's phone ringing made both jump, Kendall sighing and picking the call up. "Yeah?"

"_How did things go?" _the blond heard Logan ask as he smirked.

"We won't have to worry about Bitters for the rest of the night."

"_Really! Great!" _The loud music and voices in the background earned Kendall a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Sounds like everything's going well."

"_Yeah, but hey," _Logan began as he glanced around the room.

"You might want to get down here soon, we've only got like five minutes before midnight," he said as he looked over at Jo, who was wearing a smile, though her eyes continued to search the room for her boyfriend.

"_Yeah, sorry. I'll be down there in a second, we just had to grab Jayne's shoes from the roof."_

"Her shoes?"

"_Long story. Is Jo ok?" _Kendall asked as Logan looked over at her. She caught his attention and smiled as she began to make her way toward him.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just make sure you get back soon."

"_Will do."_ Logan hung the phone up as he turned to Jo. He smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Was that Kendall?" the actress asked as Logan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Everything with Bitters is fine and he'll be here soon." he assured. Jo pursed her lips slightly before she forced a smile and nodded.

Somehow, she had a feeling Logan was wrong about the last part.

* * *

><p>"Will do." Kendall stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he sighed, watching as Jayne raised a brow at him.<p>

"Logan?"

"Yup, just wanted to check on the Bitters thing." Jayne nodded as she glanced at him.

"So, are you going to drink tonight?" Jayne asked curiously as Kendall thought for a long moment.

"I don't know. I think James, Carlos, and Logan are," he said as Jayne nodded, the two sitting for a bit. "But, I'm not really sure if I want to or not," he said honestly as the girl nodded, understanding him. She looked at him and could easily tell he was having an inner battle with himself.

"Well," she began, catching Kendall's attention. "If you do, I'm sure you won't hate it. Actually, you might like it," she said as the blond chuckled and nodded. "But, if you don't drink, then that's ok too."

Somehow, the girl had seen right through Kendall's façade.

"You don't have to do it just because everyone else is doing it and you feel like you'd be going against the tide. It's all about what you actually want to do."

Kendall stared at Jayne for a moment as he sat beside her. He smiled as he stared down at the concrete for a moment. He looked back up at Jayne as she matched his gaze.

"You're amazing."

They sat in a silence that was unlike their past. The air was thick and both felt the need to say something, they just weren't sure what it was. Kendall smiled as Jayne cleared her throat and looked away.

Suddenly, an explosion in the sky sounded off, more and more following after the first. The two looked up as the colors enveloped the night light. Jayne slowly began to grin as she laughed, Kendall smiling widely. Looking down at his watch he smiled as he looked over at Jayne.

"Happy New Year!" She laughed and nodded as she smiled happily.

"You too, Kendall!" They watched the fireworks go off for a bit longer before Kendall turned.

"Come on, we've got a party to have fun at!" Jayne smiled as she nodded, following after the boy. She thought for a moment before she stopped. The dirty blond looked back at her with a raised brow as she hesitated.

"Kendall," she began. "Lets make this a great year. An unforgettable one."

The boy smiled as he held his hand out to the girl. "It already is."


	15. Who's That Girl

Hello everyone! Sorry for the lateness in posting this chapter. I suddenly got super busy for the past two weeks and couldn't upload, but here is the next chapter. I'm hoping that that problem doesn't happen again when I post the next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me though!

I wanted to change things up a bit with this chapter. I really actually do like Jo as a character so I stuck in this chapter for her, just to sort of give a view point on how she sees everything and show that she's not a terrible person or anything. It was kind of nice to write from this point of view, just because I'm sure a lot of people know how it feels to be on the opposite side of what Kendall and Jayne are going through. I hope you guys like reading this one! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR characters, just Jayne and Claire.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seems like everything's the same around me, then I look again and everything has changed."<em>

It was like any other day for Jo Taylor. She got up and got ready for the day, eating breakfast with her dad and giving her mom a phone call afterwards so they could just talk and catch up. Then she hung out with Camille for a couple hours, having some free time before having to go the set for New Town High. Then the boys of Big Time Rush would come down by the pool and join them for a bit, Jayne meeting up with them after her rehearsal. They'd all sit and chat, laughing and joking around, maybe grab a bit to eat. Then, the others would leave and she'd spend the last hour with Kendall, hanging out and catching up and talking. It was the perfect schedule for her, but today had been different.

Scratch that.

The past couple of weeks had been very different for Jo. For the most part, everything went according to plan, but there were small details that she noticed. When the boys came down to meet Camille and herself, Kendall would sometimes be missing from the pack. The guys would explain that he was waiting for Jayne and that they would meet them later. She would never make a big deal out of it, they were friends after all, and the guys didn't seem to think there was a problem, so why would she?

But she couldn't help but listen to the voice in the back of her head. The voice that kept on wondering why Kendall spent so much time with his next door neighbor. She knew that nothing was going to happen, she trusted the singer completely, and he wasn't the type of person to ever cheat on someone, but still, she couldn't help but feel a little…insecure.

Other than that, things always went like planned. They would all sit, Kendall would sit beside her and kiss her on the temple, making her smile. Then they'd all talk and enjoy the day and relax. It was strange though, even though it was the same, something felt different about the group.

Jo sighed as she stared at the water of the pool, the ripples catching her attention with ease. She frowned a bit as she glanced up, waiting for Kendall to return to the table.

The others had left a good half hour before, letting the couple have their alone time and relax with each other, but somehow, it almost felt like Kendall didn't want the others to leave. She didn't think he noticed it, but he prolonged the conversations, and he always seemed to want them all to say longer.

"Here you go!" Jo snapped herself out of her thoughts as she looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled at her as he handed her a pink smoothie.

"Thanks." She watched as he sat across from her, and her eyes lingered on him as he took a sip of his own smoothie. He smiled at the taste, looking up at Jo. He raised a brow, confused by the expression on his girlfriend's face.

"You ok?"

Jo blinked as she smiled and nodded her head, taking a sip out of her smoothie. "Sorry, I've been really out of it today."

"Right. You've been a lot busier lately," Kendall pointed out as the blonde nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah, we've been trying to cram some more scenes in just because the director's not sure what she wants to keep in and what she wants to take out," she explained as the singer nodded his head.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say. The sound of laughter and talking around them filled the void, fortunately for them. Jo looked up at Kendall as he stared out at the people, just enjoying the day. Jo's eyes softened as she glanced out at the people. She bit her lip as she thought for a moment.

Did she have enough courage to do it? Enough bravery to ask him if everything was ok? It was a simple question, but the answer was what scared her the most. That's why she had continued to pretend the past couple of weeks didn't bother her, because in the back of her head, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. The answer to that question was either going to make it or break it.

She was terrified it would break what they had.

Taking a deep breath, Jo forced a smile as she reached over to hold Kendall's hand with her own. "Kend-"

"Jayne?"

"What did you just call me?"

"No, no! Jayne's right there."

Jo turned around, and watched as Jayne glanced around the pool area. The brunette's eyes fell upon the two as she smiled. The two waved as she walked over to them, a weak smile on her face.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but have you seen my key around here?"

"Your room key?" Jo asked as the dancer nodded with a sigh.

"I must have lost it earlier, and Claire's still out," Jayne explained as Kendall looked down.

"I didn't see it," he stated as Jo shook her head as well.

"Sorry, Jayne," she said sympathetically as the girl smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find it eventually, I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

"You need help looking for it?"

That was what Jo hated the most. He didn't notice, but Kendall always seemed to go the extra mile for Jayne. Jo didn't even think Jayne noticed it, and it killed her. It drove her crazy, how the two didn't seem to notice that their relationship just wasn't like any normal friendship. It was…deeper than that. She didn't want to say it, but it was almost like Kendall had _feelings_ for her. Feelings that you get for someone when you like them as more than just a friend, but Jo was his girlfriend, so those feelings were only suppose to be for her.

Right?

"No! It's fine, you guys-"

"It's not a big deal," Kendall remarked, standing to his feet. He looked down at Jo as she tried to pretend she wasn't offended by his lack of interest in spending time with her. The actress used her skills and nodded as she smiled and stood up.

"With the three of us, finding it should be easier."

Jayne smiled as she nodded. "Thank you, guys."

She wanted to like Jayne. She _did _like Jayne. It was the strange bond that the brunette and Kendall had that she didn't like. 'Didn't like' was an understatement. She hated it. That sort of relationship, it was something that was suppose to be between significant others, but for some reason, Jo felt that the roles had changed. She still held the title of his girlfriend, but did the title even mean anything if things didn't seem that way?

"Ok, so if it's not out by the pool, where else could it be?" Kendall inquired as Jayne thought for a moment.

"Well, I met up with you guys here in the lobby."

"Check the couches!" Kendall instructed. He and Jayne walked over to the couches, chatting about something as Jo watched them for a moment. She took a deep breath and released it slowly before she followed after them.

The way Kendall looked at Jayne, wasn't that suppose to the way he looked at Jo? He used to look at her with that gleam in his eyes, and he used to keep her as a number one priority. He used to only think about her, and that smile he showed Jayne, he used to only smile at Jo like that.

No, that wasn't entirely true. Jo had never seen that smile before until the dancer had shown up. She could still remember when the boy had told her about his neighbor. He had gone on for quite a bit about how they had used music as their weapon and how it was hilarious to see the girl's reaction. That was the very first time she had seen him use such a smile. It was as if he was glowing, and like he was floating on cloud nine.

"Oh, I think I found it!" Kendall called out hopefully. Jayne and Jo approached his side as he dug through the cushions. He pulled his hand out with a triumphant smile but gagged as he held a molded cheetoh. He released a grossed out yelp as he tossed it to the side, wiping his hand against his jeans. The brunette beside him smirked as she pat his back.

"Nice work."

"Shut up!" he snapped playfully as he rolled his eyes at her. He smiled as the girl continued to search the other cushions, shaking his head. He began to search as Jo smiled at him.

"Cheetoh, key, they're almost the same," she joked as Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I swear, I thought it was the key," he stated as he shook his head. "Bitters, you've got to clean these couches once in awhile!"

The three failed to find the key in the lobby, so they decided to move to the front of the hotel. Jayne immediately began to search through the bushes, Kendall asking a few residence if they had seen a key on the ground or anywhere. Jo looked around, searching the ground for anything that shined. She took a couple strides forward and glanced back. Her gaze hardened slightly as she watched Kendall approach Jayne, giving her a joke. She watched as the brunette rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile from the dirty blond. The boy laughed as he poked her in the side, the dancer quickly scurrying away from him.

Why did things have to feel so wrong to her?

"Hey!" Jo knelt down as she picked up a silver key, standing and waving for the two to come over. "Is this it?"

Jayne released a sigh of relief as she took the key from her friend and nodded her head. "Thanks, Jo!"

Said girl smiled as she nodded and handed the key to her friend. Kendall smiled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Nicely done."

"Why, thank you," Jo said with a playful smile. Kendall chuckled as he kissed the temple of the blonde. The two watched as Jayne securely placed the key into her satchel. She smiled at the two and sighed as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Thanks-" She stopped, the sound of her cell phone ringing catching everyone's attention. She looked at the caller ID before she rolled her eyes. Kendall smirked as he unhooked his arm from his beloved.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Of course it is," Jayne muttered as she flipped her phone open, placing it against her ear. Kendall smirked as he quickly approached her side, saying a hello to the person from the other end.

"Hey, Claire!"

"Kendall, shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to yell at my incompetent aunt?"

Jo watched as the two bickered-more of Jayne if anything-and she frowned, feeling the distance between herself and Kendall growing. Even though he was standing right there, she felt like they were miles apart, and it scared her.

"Alright, well, anyways," Jayne started as she turned to her friends and sighed. "Thanks for the help. Sorry to bother you guys," she apologized as the two smiled at her and shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it," Jo assured as she smiled. "I'm just glad you found it."

"Me too," Jayne commented as she sighed and stretched. "Well, Claire should be here any second."

"Heading to the studio?" Kendall asked curiously as Jayne nodded her head.

"Yes. Apparently I have a new routine my coach wants to run by me." As she said the last phrase, the black Lexus that her aunt drove pulled up to the hotel, the window rolling down. A smiling woman waved to the three teens as they all smiled back to her.

"Hey guys, Jayne. Come on. You're going to be late."

"Yes. I'm going to be late for my last minute rehearsal," the girl said sarcastically, Claire rolling her eyes at her niece. The woman looked over at the other two teenagers as she smiled at them, giving them a small wave.

"Hey guys."

"Hi," Jo said with a smile as Kendall grinned playfully.

"Sorry you have to deal with this one again."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she is my niece after all, I don't have much of a choice."

"Could you two stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Jayne snapped as she climbed into the car, buckling her seatbelt and getting comfortable. Kendall approached the opened window as he and the girl began to engage in a quick conversation, which was filled with mostly witty banter between them. Jo watched and her smile disappeared as she stared at Kendall, the look on his face making her heart drop.

_Kendall..._ She quickly smiled again as Kendall waved goodbye to his neighbors, the car driving away. He turned back to his girlfriend and sighed as he smiled at her.

"Well, now that that's over." The singer began to make his way into the hotel as Jo followed after him a few steps back. She stared at his back as everything faded around her, the only thing existing being the boy in front of her. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

She really cared about Kendall, and she knew for a fact that he cared about her too, but she had a feeling, no, she _knew_ that she was no longer someone at the top of his list. Someone else had taken that spot from her. Maybe if she had been around more she could have stopped it from happening. Maybe if she hadn't been so focused on her career, then things would have worked out.

She knew she was wrong.

There was no stopping what had happened between Kendall and Jayne. Whatever was between them, it was irreplaceable to the dirty blond. Jo knew that clearly almost the second she saw the two interact with each other. She didn't know what hurt her more, the fact that she had been replaced, or the fact that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hey." Jo looked up as Kendall gave her a concerned gaze. "What's up with you?" he asked curiously as the actress blinked, noticing they had returned to their table they had been sitting at earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Kendall said as he shrugged, shaking his head. "You just seem a little spacey today is all," he explained. Jo chuckled as she shook her head and smiled at him sweetly.

"Nope! It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Kendall stated, hesitating slightly. It was strange seeing such an expression of Jo's face. It was as if she had lost something, but Kendall had no clue what it was. He thought for a moment before he remembered his conversation with his girlfriend that had been interrupted by his good friend.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" he asked. Jo's eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend. He smiled reassuringly at her as he leaned back in his chair. Jo smiled weakly as she tried to come to a firm decision. She stared at Kendall for a long minute, his relaxed expression disappearing and shifting into a more worried look.

"Is everything ok?" Jo took a deep breath before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend," she lied. The leader of BTR smiled as he relaxed and chuckled, nodding his head.

"Sure thing."

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to hear the answer she knew she was going to get. She didn't want to break something that had been so perfect for so long. It would be just too cruel for the both of them. She wanted to stay with Kendall, maybe she could just work things out with the blond without having to break their perfect life. How long could she keep up this lie though? Could she close the gap that was growing every single day?

Kendall stood up and stretched as he glanced at his phone. "You've got to get going."

Jo smiled as she stood up and nodded her head. She and Kendall made their way inside, the two stopping in the lobby. The singer smiled as Jo smiled back at him.

"Good luck on set," he said as Jo nodded. She turned to walk away, but stopped as she looked back at Kendall. He raised a brow, confused by her sudden change of action. His eyes widened as he felt her wrap suddenly around him, holding him in a tight embrace. He blinked a few times, letting his brain register what exactly was happening. He hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the girl as he frowned.

"Jo, are you sure everything's ok?" he asked, the girl chuckling and nodding. She hid her uneasy expression from him as she squeezed tightly.

"I just feel like I haven't hugged you in awhile," she said, ignoring the fact she probably sounded a little childish. Kendall laughed as he shook his head, smiling at the girl. They pulled away as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Have fun," he said as Jo smiled and nodded. She watched as he turned, waving goodbye to her over his shoulder. She stared at his back as he disappeared, her smile twisting into a grimace. She stood alone for a moment, and though she had been in his arms for a good few minutes, she couldn't help but feel cold at his touch. She could feel his arms around her, but the same warmth she used to feel was no longer there. She felt almost hollow in his embrace.

She calmly turned around, making her way outside. She glanced around and climbed into her car, the driver nodding a hello to her. She smiled and nodded back, turning and staring out the window, the scenery passing her by in a blur. She sighed, closing her eyes, and leaned back into the leather seat, staring at the ceiling for the vehicle.

She wasn't going to give up.


	16. Masterpiece Theatre 1

Hello everyone! Sorry this came out late. I've seriously been really busy with work and everything lately, but I'm finally posting! Thanks for all of the support with this story. I'm genuinely glad you guys are all enjoying this story!

Just a quick notice, I'm not going to be able to upload this upcoming weekend, but I won't be disappearing like the last time! So just to let you readers know.

Anyways, I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTR characters or song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>I remain so lost and buried under everything that I need when all I want is you."<em>

Mornings were always Jayne's favorite time of day. It signaled a new day and a new beginning, and not only that, but she could sleep in as long as she wanted. That was the beauty of it all. After a long day of dancing and working out, Jayne would go back to the hotel, and instead of being able to relax, she would somehow _always_ get caught up in one of Big Time Rush's crazy schemes. That meant her day wouldn't actually end until at **least** one in the morning. The young brunette was the type of girl who needed her sleep, so she was happy to know that she could sleep in until her heart's content.

Except today was an exception.

Jayne had gone to bed at three in the morning and had been planning on getting a full eight hours of sleep no matter what, but when a sudden knocking on her door awoke her at ten in the morning, she knew her original plans had been ruined. She tried to ignore the incessant pound on her front door, but after a full minute of the knocking, the exhausted girl knew that whoever was at her door was not going to stop until someone answered.

"Kendall, I swear if that's you, I'm going to kill you," Jayne snapped to herself as she marched to her door. She swung it open, and her eyes widened for a second as an unexpected guest stood in front of her. She blinked as a sheepish smile appeared on her visitor's face.

"Morning, Jayne."

"Logan? Morning." She moved aside, allowing the genius to come into her home. He nodded a thank you as he walked in and sighed. Jayne raised a brow at his behavior as he twiddled his thumbs, his nervous laughter coming out. He only ever acted like that if something was really on his mind, that much the brunette knew. She motioned for the singer to take a seat at the table as she walked over and grabbed a bowl, making herself some cereal.

"I'm surprised you're awake right now, you guys probably went to sleep later than I did," Jayne stated from the kitchen as Logan chuckled and nodded as he sighed.

"Yeah, well, I sort of wanted to get an early start."

"For what?" Jayne inquired curiously as she walked over to the table, setting her bowl and spoon down. Logan cleared his throat as he looked over at his neighbor. Beads of sweat began to fall from his forehead as he released a nervous laugh.

"Well, you know that it's, you know…"

"I really don't know."

"Ok, well, it's that time of year where guys…and girls…well they…go to the store."

"Store?" Jayne raised a brow, confused by the entire situation before her. Logan laughed nervously as he tried to gain his composure back.

"Yeah! The store! To buy…things…"

"Things for what?" she asked, trying to stay as patient as she could. The future doctor took a deep breath as he sighed, shaking his head.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a gift for Camille since it's valentine's day," he quickly blurted out in one breath. Jayne blinked, shocked by her friend's request. She smiled, noticing the pink hue on the singer's cheeks. She took the last bite of her cereal as she stood up, Logan watching her intently.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask the guys."

"Well, you and Camille got super close, and I figured asking you would probably be a smarter decision than asking anyone else," Logan explained as the dancer smiled a bit more. She walked over to Logan as he looked up at her, and she gently placed her hand on the top of his head as she gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'd love to help you, Logan," she stated, a wide grin appearing across said boy's lips. He stood to his feet as he gave the girl a tight hug.

"Thanks, Jayne! I owe you one!" he exclaimed as she chuckled and nodded. She gained her balance after the hug as Logan sighed, the weight on his shoulders now completely gone.

"So, when do you want to head out?"

"Does it matter when?" the girl asked as Logan thought for a moment.

"Not really. Just as long as it's before I meet Camille at seven."

"Then give me another three hours." Jayne commanded as she gently pushed the slightly surprised Logan out her door. She closed the door and smiled as she waltzed back to her bed, falling back on to her welcoming mattress.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me!"

* * *

><p>"Morning guys." Kendall yawned as he stretched and walked out of his bedroom, dressed and ready for the day. He sported his usual plaid, blue shirt, his dark gray skinny jeans complimenting his outfit well. He glanced into the family room and raised a brow, noticing a best friend missing from the picture.<p>

"Where'd Logan go?" the dirty blond asked as he made his way into the kitchen. Carlos answered Kendall's question with a mouth full of chips, causing the clarity in his statement to be nonexistent. The leader of the band rolled his eyes as he looked over at James.

"He went out to go buy a present for Camille," the pretty face of the band explained as Kendall raised a thick brow.

"A gift? What is it, her birthday?" The two boys looked over at their best friend as they gave him an incredulous expression.

"Dude, it's Valentine's day," Carlos stated, the surprised teen's green eyes widening. A horrified expression came across his face as he scurried up to the calendar; indeed, his friend was right.

"Shit!"

"How could you forget? You're the one with the girlfriend!" James said, stunned at his friend's forgetfulness. Kendall groaned as he sprinted into his room, sloppily pulling his sneakers on.

"I don't know! It just slipped my mind!" Kendall called out as James and Carlos exchanged glances. They watched as their best friend ran out of the his room, sprinting towards the door.

"I'm gonna go buy Jo a gift, see you guys later!"

"Wallet," the two boys chimed in at the same time, Kendall smoothly turning around and nodding, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter. He waved over his shoulder as he made his way out. He stopped in front of 2H, expecting the door to be unlocked as it was every day. He turned the knob and pushed, regretting his actions. He walked into the door, wincing as his cheek collided into the wood. He raised a brow, realizing that the door was locked, meaning Jayne was gone. He frowned a bit as he crossed his arms.

He knew the girl's schedule almost by heart at that point. She didn't have rehearsal until four that day, and she usually was free before dance. "So, where the heck is she?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Jayne."<p>

"It's really not a problem. I'm glad to help." Jayne smiled at her companion as the two walked out of the _Panera_.

After Jayne succeeded in gaining a couple more hours of sleep, she get ready for the day, pulling out a light red sundress, a white cardigan completely her outfit perfectly. She met up with Logan in the lobby, and from there, the two departed on their quest for Camille's gift. Deciding to put the quest on hold for food, the two stopped by _Panera_ and ate, relaxing and just talking about nothing in particular. They shared a few laughs and jokes, walking out of the small building.

"Now," Jayne began. "Did you have anything in mind to get when you thought of getting a present for Camille?"

"Honestly? Not really. With all this Big Time Rush stuff going on, I almost forgot today was Valentine's day," Logan replied truthfully as Jayne smiled and chuckled. She thought for a second as she mulled options in her head over.

"Well," she started. "At the end of the day, I don't really think it's going to matter what you get Camille. Since it's you that's giving her a gift, she's going to love it either way," she stated, a cheerful smile appearing on Logan's face. He cleared his throat, hoping the girl didn't notice; she did. Letting Logan's pride live on, Jayne thought to herself as she and her close friend stood at the corner of a street. She hummed to herself, thinking hard about what her good friend would like as a gift.

"What about a promise ring or something?"

"Umm…"

"I forgot, you're technically not together."

"Yeah."

Jayne sighed as they crossed the street. She glanced up at the small shop to her left. She smiled as she grabbed the singer by the wrist, pulling him along. Logan followed along, not having any other choice as they entered the store.

"This is perfect!"

* * *

><p>"I've got to be the biggest idiot in L.A.," Kendall mumbled to himself as he quickly marched down the sidewalk. He glanced from store sign to store sign, trying to find a good start to finding his girlfriend a gift. He stopped by a small jewelry shop, but left soon after, not satisfied with anything they had. After that it was the same result. He had stopped by at least seven different stores and shops, not happy with anything they had. After a good two hours of searching, the leader of Big Time Rush took a break, stopping by the usual café everyone relaxed at.<p>

"Hey, K-Dog, your usual?"

"Yeah, thanks man," the blond stated as he paid for his favorite frappucino. He sat on the couch by the window and waited patiently for his drink as he sighed. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a slightly defeated expression.

Something wasn't right.

He had shopped for Jo too many times to count, but for some reason, that time around was much more difficult than the others. It usually didn't take him too long to find something the actress would like, but it was as if he had forgotten the things she liked, the sort of gifts she would enjoy. It was alarming to him, that he couldn't find something for his own girlfriend. Sure, in normal cases it wouldn't be such a big deal; most boys weren't the best at gift shopping alone. Kendall was different though. He never had trouble with this sort of thing. Every gift he had given to Jo was always received well or completely loved by her. He had a feeling things would be a bit different this time.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" Kendall smiled and stood up, grabbing his drink and waving a goodbye to the guy behind the counter. He sighed as he glanced around, directing himself to the next jewelry store. He took a sip, the flavor much more appealing to his tongue than he thought it would. He smiled at the thought, noting that he would have to take his neighbor to the café sometime.

"Wait a second," Kendall muttered as he pulled his phone out. "Where's she been all day?" he said to himself as he dialed her number on his cell phone. He pressed his phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone. He raised a brow as he listened to the girl's voicemail. He hung up, shaking his head and stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"That's weird."

* * *

><p>"You think Camille's going to like this?"<p>

"Of course, she would be the type to be into this stuff," Jayne stated with a confident smile. He glanced at the time, the clock showing half past three.

"Alright," the girl began. "I should start heading back now," she said as Logan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again, Jayne."

"Don't thank me. It was my pleasure!" Jayne said with a friendly smile. Logan nodded as he thought for a moment. Jayne raised a brow as she watched him start walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" she asked as Logan glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin.

"I've got one last thing I need to get her!" he called out. He waved goodbye, turning around the corner and disappearing. Jayne blinked before she chuckled and shook her head, making her way back to the Palm Woods. She stretched and locked her hands behind her back. She looked around the area as she passed by, noticing just how many people were suddenly paired up. She smiled, happy that people were happy with themselves the their other halves. She stopped at the light, waiting for her turn, and raised a brow as she stared at a familiar patch of hair.

"Is that…" She trailed off, squinting her eyes in order to try and get a better view of the person. She frowned as the stranger walked into a store. She shrugged as she shook her head.

"Oh well."

* * *

><p>"Welcome sir! How can I help you?"<p>

Kendall looked over at the rather upbeat customer assistant as he smiled and shook his head. "I'm just looking around. Thanks though."

The woman nodded as she let him go about his business in peace. The blond sighed as he stared through the glass, each necklace and bracelet just not really appealing to him. He frowned as he scratched the back of his head.

It really shouldn't have been so difficult for him. He should have been able to go into the store, pick something out, and then leave with plenty of time to spare. The last time he had talked to Jo, which had been an hour before in a text, the girl was going to meet him in the hotel lobby at seven so they could go to dinner. That meant he only had a good two hours before he had to go back, wrap the present, and then get ready for dinner, not to mention get reservations if he could.

"What the hell?" he snapped quietly to himself, frustrated with his inability to be the boyfriend he thought he was. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of the store, nodding at the jewelers.

"Well, this is just great," he stated sarcastically as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shook his head as he tried to keep his cool, not wanting to let his anger get the best of him in public; that would just be the cherry on top of his crappy cake. He glanced through the window to his right, and stopped, taking a few steps back to get a better view at the item being showcased to those who passed by. He thought for a second before a bright smile appeared on his face. He quickly walked into the store, pulling his wallet out as he greeted the shop owner.

"How much for that?"

* * *

><p>The day had been a long one for Jayne, but she was content with how things had gone, nonetheless. She had quite the productive day, helping her friend buy his…significant other, lets just say, a gift, and then a nice, long rehearsal to end the night.<p>

The young girl made her way inside the hotel as she sighed, glad she could finally relax and enjoy the rest of her night. She glanced outside to the pool and stopped as she saw two familiar figures sitting in one of the cabanas. She smiled as she watched, happy for the two figures.

"Logan! This is amazing! I love it!" Jayne heard Camille exclaim as she leaped to her feet. The brunette watched as the method actress jumped into Logan's waiting arms, holding him tightly as she quickly pulled away, putting her new gift around her neck.

_Good to know I have the same taste as her, _the seventeen year old stated as she chuckled to herself. She went to walk away, but stopped, curious as to what else Logan had given the girl. She watched intently, not able to hear Logan clearly. She smiled widely as the boy pulled out what looked to be two tickets. Camille's eyes widened as she grinned, taking one and laughing.

"This is my favorite play! Thank you so much, Logan!" she almost yelled out of excitement.

Jayne chuckled as she sighed, heading toward the elevator. She stopped though, noticing her neighbor stepping out of the elevator and walking in her direction. "Kendall."

"Oh, hey Jayne," Kendall said with a smile as he approached the girl. Before he went on, he frowned as he pointed an accusing finger at the brunette, causing her to raise a brow at his finger. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been out helping a few criminals pull a bank heist," she said sarcastically, the dirty blond rolling his eyes at that. Jayne smirked at his reaction as he chuckled. "I was helping Logan pick a gift out for Camille, since it's Valentine's day," she explained, realization falling over Kendall. He nodded his head as he glanced over to his best friend and his date. He smiled proudly.

"Way to go, buddy."

"What are you doing?" Jayne asked curiously, noticing his somewhat nice attire. He smiled as he puffed his chest out slightly.

"Just finished getting ready. Going on a date with Jo," he stated as the dancer smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice. Please tell me you didn't forget to get her a gift." Kendall chuckled sheepishly as he shook his head.

"Of course I didn't! You shouldn't doubt me so much."

"It's hard not too," the girl responded back with a smirk, Kendall playfully throwing her a glare. As he opened his mouth to retaliate against the girl's cruel words, the blond stopped, his buzzing phone catching his attention. He pulled it out, Jayne politely waiting for him to read his message. His eyes softened as he read the text from Jo and tried not to roll his eyes. He sighed, putting his phone away, Jayne raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

"What is it?" she asked as the singer looked over at her, taking a seat on the couch. Jayne sat beside him as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Jo cancelled…again," he explained as Jayne frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok," Kendall started. "For some reason, I'm sort of glad she cancelled," he said, confusing his friend a bit. The dancer gave him a curious gaze as he laughed at her expression.

"It's just that I was really nervous about giving her gift to her, I had the worst time trying to pick one out for her," he explained as Jayne nodded, understanding how difficult it could be trying to find someone a present on such a day.

"It's weird."

"What's weird?" the brunette inquired as Kendall looked over at her.

"I feel like I should be more upset that she cancelled on me over a cast dinner on Valentine's day, especially since I made reservations at a nice restaurant and everything…but I'm not," he explained as Jayne thought for a long moment.

"You're an understanding person, I'm not that surprised," Jayne stated with a smile as the blond looked over at her. He hesitated before he smiled and nodded.

He had a feeling that wasn't the reason.

"You know what I really want to do?" he asked with a sigh as the dancer beside him shook her head, curious as to what the blond really wanted to do. "Instead of worrying about Valentine's day and getting gifts and freaking out about all of the small things, I just want to…relax," he stated as Jayne laughed and nodded.

"I can understand that."

"So, want to go to dinner then? I've got a reservation that needs to be taken and no date," he said playfully as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"As long as you're paying."

"Aw, come on!"

"Hey! Isn't it proper etiquette to pay for your date?" she asked with a smirk as the blond frowned before laughing and standing to his feet. Jayne followed suit, heading toward the elevator, Kendall following after her.

"Let me just shower, since I just finished dance."

"I was wondering what that smell was," Kendall playfully said as Jayne narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled before he pet her head as if she were a household cat. She rolled her eyes as the two walked into the elevator. As the approached their floor, Kendall's eyes widened as a happy smile appeared on his face.

"Jayne!" he almost cheered as they walked onto their floor. Said girl raised a brow at Kendall's sudden outburst, confused by his actions. She blinked as she raised a brow.

"What?"

"Wait right here," Kendall commanded as he rushed to his room, Jayne standing idly outside her apartment door. She waited for a minute before the blond came out from 2J, walking up to her with a smirk. The dancer looked at the boy with a skeptical expression as she crossed her arms.

"What are you up to?"

"Here." Jayne's eyes widened as she stared at the box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She stared at it for a long moment before she gaped at her friend, who continued to smile at her, proud that he was able to surprise the girl to that extent. He handed the box to the hesitant girl as she stared at the gift in her hands.

"Wh-What is this?"

"It's a present, obviously," Kendall said with a smile as Jayne looked up at him.

"But why?"

"Open it first!" the singer suggested. Jayne hid her grin well as she cleared her throat and tore into the present. She lifted the top of the box off and instantly grinned, not having the strength or will to stop herself that time around. She released a short, astonished laugh as she pulled out her gift from the box.

"Kendall! These are beautiful!" she exclaimed, holding a pair of shining ballet shoes. She stared at the white slippers, the ribbons cascading down her arm as she looked up at her best friend.

"I saw them earlier and I thought of you. I figured you could use a new pair," he explained with a gentle smile, enjoying the look of sheer joy on the girl's face; it wasn't often he got to see such an expression from her. After taking a second to soak it in, Kendall smiled sweetly, locking eyes with the brunette's. Her eyes softened as she smiled back at him, hugging the ballet slippers tightly to her chest.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jayne," he said softly. Jayne laughed as she nodded and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. It was strange, how familiar she was with the gesture, but when it came to Kendall, everything always did feel right.

"Thank you, Kendall," she said as he nodded.

"Now get ready, I'm starving!" he said as Jayne laughed and nodded.

"Just give me ten minutes. Do you want to just wait inside until I'm done?"

"Sure thing," Kendall responded as he followed the girl inside 2H, the two smiling happily at each other.


	17. Zero Gravity

Hey readers! I know, it's been a VERY long time since I've last updated this one. Sorry for the long wait, I've been on a slight writer's block with this, but I'm back and hopefully here to stay! I know this is uploaded earlier than my schedule of every Friday or Saturday, but since I finally finished this one I wanted to get it out here since I'm on! I hope you guys enjoy reading this one =) Thanks for all of the support and patience!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the song lyrics, BTR characters!

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't imagine being without you."<em>

It had been a long time since Kendall had thought about it; thought about his father.

The oldest child of Jennifer always looked at life through a positive lens. He was always the person people went to when they were having problems or feeling down about something, but today had been different for Kendall.

The moment he woke up he knew that the day was going to be a hard one. His body was aching from the dance practice the night before, and his throat was feeling a bit swollen. That was definitely not going to bode well with Gustavo. He groaned to himself as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over at the empty bed and raised a brow, confused as to where his roommate had gone. He lazily began to go about his morning, brushing his teeth and hair and throwing on red t-shirt underneath his plaid, red and black button up. He pulled on his black jeans and snuck his feet into his sneakers and made his way out to the kitchen.

"Yo," Carlos called out from his seat at the breakfast table. Kendall nodded, not bothering to say anything as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out milk, searching for the nearest bowl.

"Where're the other guys?" Kendall asked curiously as Carlos thought for a second.

"I think James said something about a new girl, and Logan is at the pool," the Latino explained as the blond nodded his head. He took a seat across from his friend as he sighed. His friend raised a brow as he frowned a little.

"What's up? You seem depressed," Carlos pointed out. Kendall looked up from his bowl as he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just tired. Gustavo worked us pretty hard yesterday." Carlos nodded in agreement as he shook his head.

"I still can't believe he almost broke my helmet!" he exclaimed as he hugged his black head guarder tightly. Kendall laughed, happy he was still capable of feeling that good in the mood he was in.

"Alright," Carlos started as he quickly stood to his feet, putting his empty plate in the sink. "I'm heading to the arcade. They got this new game that I want to try before the line for it gets long!" he said with a smile. Kendall smiled back as he nodded.

"Let me know how it is."

"You want to come?" Carlos inquired as the leader of their band shook his head.

"I'm good, thanks though."

Carlos hesitated as he nodded his head. "…You sure everything's ok?"

Kendall was glad that he had such good friends. If he didn't have that-and his family-he wasn't sure what he'd do without them.

"I'm sure, no worries, buddy." Too bad Kendall wasn't the "talk about your feelings" sort of person. He got that trait from his father, which he hated.

The singer watched as Carlos placed his helmet rightfully on his head, marching out of 2J with a wide smile on his face. Kendall chuckled, his smile slowly dissipating. He sighed again as he stared down at his bowl of cereal, his appetite officially gone.

He stood to his feet, throwing his breakfast out and making his way toward the orange couch he loved so much. He plopped down and stared at the black screen of the TV for a few minutes before he sighed once more and shook his head. He stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression, this rage slowly simmering inside of his soul. He sat up and covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath.

For most of his life, Kendall had been the man of the family. He wanted to protect his family and the people closest to him; he had to. He did whatever he could in order to help his mother and make life a bit easier for her, and he _always _looked out for his baby sister, though by the time she was six, it seemed that Katie was doing most of the looking out for her older brother.

The role as "the man of the family" was given to Kendall at a very young age. He couldn't remember much at five, but he did remember a lot of nights where he could hear voices yelling, and days where his mother would fake smiles. He also remembered the nights where his mother would hide her tears and coo him to sleep. The thing that was most vivid to Kendall was the last night he ever saw his father.

The dirty blond and his father never really were that close. People could say that Kendall was always a Mama's boy at heart. That didn't mean that he didn't love his father, or did, it was hard for the seventeen year old to decide. He had always looked up to his father when he was younger. He thought that he was such a great man, didn't every son think that about their father?

It had been a stormy night. Kendall was just five, Katie being only a year old and too young to even register the situation. The blond had been staring up at the ceiling, listening as hard as he could through the rain splattering on the rooftop and the wind crashing against the side of the house and trees. He sat up as he heard soft mumbling from the floor below. Being the curious and mischievous child that he was-and still is-the little league hockey player tiptoed his way to his room door, quietly twisting the knob and pulling the door open. He eased his way to the top of the stairs and listened silently as his mother and father murmured to each other. Had he been a bit older, maybe Kendall could have honed his eavesdropping skills a bit more, but he was doing a pretty good job listening to his parents' conversation at his age.

He leaned against the railing, holding his breath in order to hear better. He couldn't make out much, but what he could make out was one thing.

_We know that neither of us can do this anymore, Jennifer._

…_I know._

…_I'm leaving tonight._

_What am I supposed to tell the kids?_

_Tell them the truth._

Kendall quickly sprinted to his room, quietly shutting it behind him. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to the sound of feet coming up the staircase. His heart raced as his palms grew clammy. He bit his lip as he listened to his parents' room door creak open. Shuffling came from that direction before footsteps came out of the room and down the stairs. He creaked his door open, peeking out.

All he needed was the sound of the front door opening and closing, that's all it took.

From that day on, Kendall couldn't forgive his father. He didn't know why he had left or what had gone wrong in their relationship, but he could never forgive his father for making his mother cry so many nights alone. How could he? She had done nothing but love him, and in return he had left her.

_Twelve years. _Kendall's green eyes softened as he stood up and made his way to his room. He stared around his room, trying to find something to distract his busy mind, but he couldn't seem to think of anything. He walked over to his bed and fell back, letting the soft comforter break his fall.

He didn't want to brood, especially about someone like that, but he couldn't stop himself. Once someone betrayed someone close to him, he couldn't quite find the will to forgive that person, no matter what. It was a trait about himself that he didn't like much, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Honey?" Kendall sat up, smiling at the sound of his mother's voice. He stood up as he walked out to the kitchen of his apartment. He smiled as he watched Katie walk past him, giving him a wave before she sat down and continued playing her video game.

"I've been trying to get her to put that thing down, but she's just so stubborn." Mrs. Knight sighed as Kendall chuckled, helping his mother with the bags of food.

"Did you try bribing her?" Kendall asked playfully as the mother of two rolled her eyes.

"You know how she gets with her games."

Kendall laughed as he glanced over at his baby sister, the young girl entranced by her new DS game. "How was her audition?"

"It went pretty well. They want her back tomorrow for call backs, Jennifer explained as her son nodded. She glanced around the silent apartment and raised a brow.

"Where are the boys?" she asked as Kendall thought for a moment.

"James is out with some new girl apparently, Logan's at the pool, and Carlos headed to the arcade."

"You didn't want to go?" Mrs. Knight asked with a surprised look on her face. Kendall shrugged as he placed the last of the groceries in their rightful places. She watched her son with a somber expression. Having raised her children, Jennifer knew exactly what her kids were thinking most of the time. They were a close knit family, how could she not?

"Kendall-"

"It's fine, mom," Kendall interrupted, already knowing what the woman was going to say. She frowned as she shook her head.

"We should talk about it."

"We don't need to," he stated as he walked over to the sink to grab a clean cup.

"…You can't be mad at him forever."

"Why not?" Kendall had finally snapped. "Why can't I? After what he did?"

Kendall didn't have enough self-control to contain his anger. He wanted to release the beast inside of himself, maybe then he could feel a bit better. Maybe then he could let go of his lingering problems he had with the person he used to call dad.

Mrs. Knight's eyes softened as she glanced over at Katie, who had now put down her game, watching her brother with a shocked look in her eyes. The mother of the singer rarely got into serious argument with her children, but when she did they were _very _serious and usually got to very high levels. She didn't want to start a fight, but she knew that was what her son needed.

"How can you not be mad? You're the one that should be mad, of all people," Kendall pointed out, not bothering to keep his voice down. Mrs. Knight sighed as he gave her son a gentle look.

"Sometimes people change, there's nothing you can do about that. And when that happens you have to either take it or you let it break you," his mother explained. "I'll admit, after your father left, I was angry with him. I was angry at the situation, and I didn't think I could ever forgive him," she stated calmly.

"Why did you?" Kendall snapped as he shook his head. "He doesn't deserve it after what he did to you, mom!" he yelled as his mother frowned.

"Kendall-"

"You spent how many nights crying because of him? Katie grew up without a dad because he left us, and you expect me to just be able to forget about it? Like it's not a big deal?"

"That's now what I'm saying," Mrs. Knight argued. "You should just think about it."

"Yeah, just like he thought about staying with us, and just like he thought about giving us a call every now and then or a letter or even an email, oh wait, he didn't!" Kendall countered as he shook his head, out of breath. He sighed as he made his way back to his room without a second glance back. He slammed the door shut and immediately kicked the closest object, which happened to be Logan's desk chair. He ignored the crashing sound of the chair hitting the ground as he ran his fingers through his hair. He ignored the guilt he felt for lashing out at his mother, especially in front of Katie; that was a side he didn't like showing to anyone.

"I need to get out of here." Kendall quickly walked over to his closet, pulling out his hockey bag. He unzipped it, pulling his stick out, but his eyes widened as he found it cracked. He groaned as he remembered the time the boys had played hockey in the lobby, his stick breaking in the process.

"Damn it," he mumbled as he tossed the stick to the bag.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, shutting it off and tossing it on to his bed. He then walked out of the room, ignoring the stares from his mother and sister. "I'm going out."

Mrs. Knight didn't bother replying as she watched her son storm out of the apartment. She stared at the shut door for a moment before she sighed, looking back at Katie, who wore a glum look on her face. The woman smiled as she walked over to her daughter, taking a seat next to her and wrapping her arms around the girl.

"He'll be ok."

* * *

><p>The Palm Woods residents were all enjoying the beautiful day. Laughter filled the air and smiles were shared with everyone. Nobody had been expecting the tension nor did they expect the furious look Kendall sported as he made his way through the lobby. He didn't care though. All the singer wanted to do was get out and clear his head for a bit.<p>

He ignored all the "hellos" and "what's ups" and continued through the hotel. The only voice he couldn't ignore was Logan's.

"Hey-" Immediately, the genius of Big Time Rush could tell something was wrong. "Kendall, what happened?"

"Nothing," the blond sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean? You look pissed, did something happen?" Logan asked with a concerned look.

That was why Kendall hated being upset, because not only was he upset, but the others around him became upset too.

"Logan, thanks for asking, but I seriously need to clear my-"

"Kendall!" Timing couldn't have been any worse for the teen.

Jo smiled at her boyfriend as she walked up to him. Logan, knowing just how Kendall could get in his current mood, quickly took the wheel as he gave the actress a smile. "Jo! How was set?"

"It was good," she answered with a smile, noticing Kendall's irate expression. She frowned as she stepped around Logan.

"Kendall? Is everything ok?"

The angry teen really didn't want to deal with this. He didn't like when people asked questions about how he was feeling, and he didn't like when people started to worry about him, but could he blame Jo? After all, she was his girlfriend, how could she not be worried? If the roles had been reversed, Kendall would have been just as worried, if not, more.

"I'm fine, Jo. I just need to clear my head."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No it's not, Kendall," Jo said, knowing well that the blond was pushing her away. He always did when he was upset about something. She could never quite reach him when he put that wall up.

"It's fine."

"Kendall, just talk to me. What has got you so upset?"

"I said it's fine," Kendall stated, feeling his control slip once again.

"Kendall-"

"Jo! Stop!" Kendall finally snapped aggressively. "Stop asking me about it, I don't want to talk!"

Jo stared at Kendall, astonished that he had raised his voice at her. He had never raised his voice at her like that before. She stared as he tore his eyes from hers and began to make his way toward the hotel exit. She watched him, half of herself wanting to slap him and the other half wanting to reach out and hug him.

"Kendall-"

"I'll be back later, Logan," he said as he the genius nodded, watching as the blond started to walk away. He stopped though, a surprised look falling upon his face.

Both, Logan and Jo, followed his gaze, their eyes falling upon an awestruck Jayne. She stared at Kendall as he stared back at her, just as surprised as her. He gathered his composure and ignored her, walking past her and out of the hotel. He refused to think about the fact that the girl had seen the ugliest side of himself and he ignored the almost frightened look on her face. He was going to ignore it all for now.

Jayne blinked as she turned, watching Kendall cross the street. She turned back to Jo and Logan, who gave her the same expression she was wearing. She walked up to Logan as he shook his head. She looked over at Jo, who merely stared at her feet, her feelings crushed. Jayne frowned at that.

"Here." Logan blinked as he felt Jayne hand him her bags. Before he could ask her anything, the brunette turned and ran out of the hotel without another word. The future doctor smiled as he shook his head. He glanced over at Jo and his eyes softened.

"I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"I know he didn't," Jo said with a smile as she gathered her composure. She nodded as she looked at Logan. "He just needs some time is all."

* * *

><p>Kendall wasn't sure how long he had been gone for. He had been roaming around for a while before he found an abandoned building. He had found entry through the door-less doorframe and made his way to the rooftop. He sat there for awhile, staring out at the people and the buildings around him. It was nice, just to get his head on straight again. He couldn't get rid of it though, that anger inside of him.<p>

"There you are." Kendall jumped as he looked over his shoulder and watched as his neighbor sighed. "You're lucky I have a good sense of direction." If he hadn't been in such a terrible mood, the blond would have definitely laughed.

He turned back around, not saying a word, and listened as Jayne approached his side and sat beside him. He glanced over at her as she stared out at the city.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated simply as Jayne nodded.

"I'm not here to ask, but I'm here to listen if you choose to talk," she said simply. Kendall blinked, his eyes wide. He chuckled and smiled a bit as he turned his attention back to the town. They sat in silence for awhile, neither finding the urgency to say anything. They just sat and enjoyed the other's company; that's all Kendall needed.

"…Sorry you had to see me like that." Finally, the silence had been broken.

Jayne looked over at her friend as she shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'd rather see all of you than have you hide parts of yourself," she stated.

"But I will say this," she started. "Friends don't shun each other out. They stick together no matter what."

Kendall's eyes widened as he turned to his friend, Jayne staring out at the buildings.

"At least, that's what someone told me once." The singer laughed as he shook his head. Jayne glanced over at him and smiled as he sighed.

"…My dad left my mom when I was five."

Jayne's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting something like that. She wasn't sure how emotionally prepared she was for that.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I guess I just don't know how to cope with it. Even though it's been twelve years. I still get so mad when I think about him and what he did," he explained. Jayne nodded as she listened intently. "I always wonder how he could do that to someone like my mom."

"…She is amazing," Jayne complimented as Kendall smiled and nodded.

"And how could he do that to Katie? She basically had to grow up without a dad."

"…But you know what?" Jayne asked, Kendall looking over at the girl with a raised brow. "She was lucky enough to grow up with you."

How many times was Jayne going to throw Kendall off the track like that? He couldn't keep count of the times she truly just amazed him. There was no other word to describe it. She was truly something amazing to him.

"…I'm not really good at giving advice to people…but I do know that you can change your life if you change your heart," the dancer said softly. Kendall stared at her as she continued on.

"Everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right." Jayne smiled. "You believe lies so that eventually you trust no one but yourself, and sometimes..." She looked over at Kendall as he locked eyes with her own. "Good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

The singer was lost for words.

Jayne sighed as she glanced at the time on her phone. She stood to her feet as she stretched. "Come on. I'm sure everyone-" Her eyes widened as she felt a hand hold tightly to her own. She watched as Kendall stood up, smiling at her. She blinked as arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close. She embraced the warmth as she smiled, wrapping her own arms around her close friend. She closed her eyes, enjoying the hug to it's fullest.

"…What would I do without you?" Kendall murmured as he held her tightly, almost afraid that if he were to let go, she would disappear from right in front of him. Jayne chuckled as she shook her head.

"You'd be just fine."

"I'm honestly not sure about that."

The two walked in silence, smiles on their faces. It took them a bit of time to walk back to the Palm Woods, and by the time they had returned dinner had been placed on the table in 2J.

"You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?" Kendall asked once more as Jayne shook her head.

"I've got to meet Claire and my coach. We're going to dinner somewhere downtown," she said as the blond nodded. He watched as Jayne smiled at him, heading toward her apartment door. He walked to his own door and the two stood, staring at each other for a moment.

"…Thanks, Jayne."

The girl smiled as she nodded. "Of course."

Kendall watched as she walked into her home, the door clicking softly behind her. He smiled and shook his head as he walked into his own home.

"Hey." Everyone stopped as they looked at Kendall, who smiled sheepishly at the fellow residents of 2J. Logan smiled as he nodded, James and Carlos smiling at him as well. He smiled at his friends, looking over at his mother, who was standing in the kitchen. Her eyes softened as she smiled, opening her arms up.

"I'm sorry, mom," Kendall said quietly as he hugged her tightly. She smiled as she shook her head and sighed, embracing her son with the most love she could muster.

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too."

He pulled away, looking over at his baby sister. His eyes softened as Katie smiled at him and patted the seat beside her. "You gonna eat or what?"

He chuckled as he took the seat beside Katie. She sighed, relieved to see her brother back to his normal self.

"Sorry about earlier, guys," Kendall said as the four around him shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it."

He couldn't say that everything was perfect. He could never forget, but he had forgiven his father, and that was what mattered the most. Maybe one day, he'd be man enough to face his father, and when that day would come, he'd have his friends and family standing beside him.

"Wait." Kendall stood to his feet as he walked into his room. He quickly turned his phone on, mentally slapping himself. He opened his contact list up as he went through the list until the name he wanted appeared. He pressed the send button, placing the phone by his ear. He waited, listening to the dial tone for a second.

"_Hello?"_

"Jo!" Kendall called out, relieved she had answered him. He sat on his bed as he sighed. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

Jo smiled as she sat at her desk. _"It's ok. Although, next time a simple 'I don't want to talk right now' will work."_

"I know, I acted like a complete jerk. Sorry about that."

"_Don't worry, Kendall…Is everything ok now?" _Jo asked hesitantly as Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better after talking to Jayne." He waited for his girlfriend's reply, but heard nothing. He raised a brow, the silence slightly making him nervous.

"Jo?"

"_That's good! I'm glad you feel better," _Jo said as she forced a smile. She cleared her throat as she gathered her composure. Kendall smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks, and sorry. I seriously won't let that happen again," he said evenly as Jo nodded.

"_I know you won't," _she said sweetly. _"Alright, I've got to get ready for an interview I have to go to, but I'll talk to you later?"_

"Yeah. I'll text you later," Kendall said as he smiled. "Bye."

Jo listened as the line ended. She set her phone down as she stared at it for a moment. She looked up at the mirror in front of her as she closed her eyes.

"Kendall…"


	18. Cat and Mouse

Hey everyone, since I had this chapter done and it is Friday, I decided to post it up! I'm getting pretty far into the story so things are going to be getting intense from here on out! I hope you readers like this chapter! Let me know what you think of it. It gets a bit more serious so I'm not sure if I'm getting it all down right.

Thanks for all of the support and I'm extremely glad you guys like this story! I've been working hard on it so I hope you enjoy this. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the characters or the song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight."<em>

Jayne sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of Claire's car. She shook her head as the watched her aunt walk back to the car, opening the door and taking a seat in the driver's spot. The woman looked up from what she was doing and rolled her eyes at the girl. "Are you going to sit there and pout all day?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I am!" the dancer snapped as she pouted, Claire shaking her head.

"Look," the woman began. "It's only for a couple of days! Being home will not kill you."

"It's not being home," Jayne muttered. "It's the people there."

Though she didn't have a choice, Jayne was headed back to her home, which was the exact opposite thing she wanted to do. Being home made the girl miserable. Not only did she have to deal with being with her father, but most of the people there were pretentious and egotistical, and after spending a year at the Palm Woods with the boys and Camille and Jo, readjusting to the people she knew at home was going to be quite the challenge.

"We'll get to the airport, and be home in a jiff."

"Who says 'jiff'?"

"Shut up."

Jayne wasn't too heartbroken about going home. It had been a long time since she'd been there anyway, but she had been a bit disappointed that she didn't get to say goodbye to the guys before she left. It was only nine in the morning, she knew exactly what the guys were doing right then…

A light snore filled the air as a pair of green eyes fluttered open. A yawn soon followed after as the once slumbering teen sat up. He stretched as he glanced over at the sleeping Logan. He smiled before he stood up and made his way toward the bathroom. He scratched his head, his vision still a bit blurry from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed once he reached the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was in the apartment. He walked into the bathroom, and after using it he washed his hands, walking out with his eyes still closed. He walked back into his shared room, closing the door and falling back into his bed, already back in his dream world, though it felt as though he was forgetting to do something…

Claire smiled as she took the window seat of the airplane. Jayne sighed as she took the aisle seat, placing her carry-on by her feet. "It'll be nice. Get some relaxation time and see your father."

"I couldn't be more _thrilled_," the young girl said sarcastically. She pulled out her crossword puzzles, plugging her headphones into her ears. Claire glanced over at Jayne and smiled as she shook her head and sighed.

_That girl, reminds me of my sister more and more every day. _

The plane ride was relaxing, much more relaxing than the brunette thought it was originally going to be. She had found it so relaxing, she had actually accomplished on falling asleep. Claire looked over at the girl and smiled as she closed the crossword book, placing it back in Jayne's bag. She stared out the window as she thought about the past year, and everything that had happened.

The growth in Jayne was incredible. She went from being a sheltered girl to someone with such life experience. She had friends she could actually rely on and have a good time with, and she had finally developed a voice. She could stand on her own two feet and fend for herself, and the proud aunt knew exactly who to thank for that.

_Those boys in 2J sure are something else. _

* * *

><p>"Give it back!"<p>

"Not until someone tells me where my helmet is!"

"No one knows where you put your helmet!"

"Guys! I seriously need to work! Give me my textbook back!"

"Not a chance! Get me my comb back!"

"You get your comb back!"

Kendall sighed as he watched his three friends bicker amongst themselves again. He smiled a bit as he shook his head. He stood up, walking over to the fridge.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you did after we played biohazard blast?"

"Uh…" The boy thought for a second before a wide smile appeared across his lips. "I went and grabbed some pudding!"

Kendall stood with the fridge door open, and proud smile on his face. Carlos tossed the black comb over his shoulder as James yelped, quickly catching it and sighing. The leader watched as the Latino grabbed his helmet from the fridge.

"I knew I'd find you!"

Logan sighed as he grabbed his textbook from James, who gave him a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes before he sat back down at the table and began to work diligently on his equations. He glanced up from his seat as he watched Kendall take a seat beside him. He raised a brow as he looked up from his work.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Logan commented as the dirty blond raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Aren't you usually over at Jayne's before she heads to practice."

"I see you forgot," Kendall said playfully. "She's gone, left this morning, remember?"

Logan thought for a moment before he nodded, remembering his friend mentioning her absence for the week. "That's right."

"And I thought you were the genius," the blond joked as the studious singer rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"My brain gets tired every once in awhile," he replied back lightheartedly as Kendall laughed and nodded.

The sound of a phone ringing caught everyone's attention as the four boys looked over at Kendall's cell phone. He picked it up and smiled. "Hey Jo."

"_Hey! You ready?"_

"Yup. Meet you in the lobby?"

"_Sounds good!"_

Kendall stuffed his phone into his pocket as he stood to his feet. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun! Don't do anything I would do!" James advised playfully as Kendall rolled his eyes, waving over his shoulder. He walked out of his apartment and began to make his way down the hall. He slowed past Jayne's door as he sighed and smiled.

"Have fun at home."

* * *

><p>"Jayne! You're back!"<p>

"Hello to you too, Robert," the girl said with a smile as her driver opened the car door for her and her aunt.

"How is L.A.?"

"It's…great," Jayne said honestly with a smile as Robert blinked, surprised by her answer. He smiled widely as he nodded.

"Glad to hear so."

"Robert! Good to see you." Said driver looked back and smiled as Claire approached the car with her bags. He took her bags with ease and carefully placed them in the trunk along with Jayne's things. The two climbed into the car as the driver climbed into the front. He glanced at them through the rearview mirror and smiled once more before he began to drive them back home.

The ride was silent, but it was comfortable for everyone. Jayne stared out the window as she let herself get used to the idea of being home for a week. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. _Dad shouldn't be too hard to deal with. He'll end up at work or in his office for most of the week. He's not the one I'm worried about. _

"Are you prepared for the welcoming party?"

"Wel-Welcoming party?" Jayne stuttered, surprised by the new news. Robert nodded as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Your father's been preparing it for a good week now," he explained as the young girl held her groan in. Claire chuckled weakly as she patted her niece's back.

"This is news to us."

"Oh, well it's going to be in a couple days so you don't have to worry about just yet," the driver stated as Jayne squeezed her eyes shut, counting to ten in her mind. She released a deep breath as she collected herself. She smiled as she looked at Robert.

"This will definitely be interesting."

Claire nodded. "It definitely will be."

* * *

><p>Kendall waited in the lobby patiently as he watched the people come and go. He waved to Guitar Dude, watching as he and his small posy walked past him, smiling and waving. He smiled as he stood to his feet, Jo walking up to him with a smile.<p>

"Sorry, hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all," Kendall said sweetly as Jo smiled. He held his hand out to her as she took it and laced their fingers together. They made their way out of the hotel, heading toward the movie theatre. The blond glanced back at his girlfriend as he smiled.

"How was the interview?"

"Not long at all, thankfully. I was really looking forward to this movie."

"Same," the singer agreed as the couple made their way across the street.

"Was Gustavo mad about the whole Logan and Carlos getting locked in the closet and missing vocals thing?"

Kendall laughed as he nodded his head. "Yeah, he was not happy about that."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Both of them wanted to say something, start a conversation, but neither knew what to talk about. Their conversations always consisted of work or planning something to do, but there were no _real _conversations anymore. Kendall thought hard, he didn't want the awkwardness to last, but he couldn't stop it, nor could he get rid of it.

Finally, the two reached the theatre. Kendall released a sigh of relief as he motioned for Jo to get something at the concession stand. She smiled and nodded as she made her way into the line, Kendall buying two tickets for Jo's favorite vampire romance film. He nodded a thanks to the ticket stub ripper and waited as his girlfriend bought a bowl of popcorn and a large drink to split.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Kendall wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her in, and they made their way to their theatre.

The room wasn't too full, but the movie was popular so there were definitely many viewers there to see it. The two politely moved their way through the aisle till they reached the seats they wanted. They settled down and smiled, waiting for their movie to begin.

Kendall relaxed as he glanced at the time. Calculating it all in his head, he had come to the conclusion that though it was only one in the afternoon, it was already four in the afternoon for Jayne. His eyes softened as he thought about the girl, wondering what she was up to at the time. He knew that the girl was a bit anxious to be home, so he was hoping that she was coping with the trip fine. She probably was, the brunette sure was a stubborn one, Kendall of all people knew that very well.

The previews for future movies switched on, the lights dimming in the theatre. Everyone quieted down as the film rolled on. Kendall glanced over at Jo and smiled as he watched the girl stare intently at the screen in front of her. Though these types of movies weren't really his cup of tea, he didn't mind if it was with Jo.

They watched in peace for a good half hour, Kendall actually chuckling at a few parts with Jo. It wasn't until the climax of the movie where Jo's phone began to vibrate, signaling a call. At first, she tried to ignore it, but the call continued to distract her from the movie. She frowned as she pulled her phone out, raising a brow at the person calling.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, causing a confused look to appear on Kendall's face. He watched as the actress stood, trying her best to stay out of everyone's view. He frowned to himself as she exit the theatre.

_Probably work, again. _he thought as he shook his head and took a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into his mouth.

As the movie progress, Kendall had almost forgotten he had come with this girlfriend. It wasn't until there were only fifteen minutes of the movie left that the singer had realized Jo had yet to come back. He quietly stood up, excusing himself from the theatre as best as he could. He sighed as he dusted himself off, glancing around and looking for Jo. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and frowned, not sure where to look.

He stepped outside and his eyes softened as he caught sight of Jo sitting on a bench, phone pressed to her ear. She nodded to the other person on the line as she glanced up. Her eyes widened as she stood to her feet. "Kendall!"

Said date walked over to her as he began to realize just how irritated he was. He waited for another ten minutes, looking over his shoulder and watching as the people that he had been watching the movie with all began to migrate out of the building. He looked back at Jo as she finally hung up. She sighed as she smiled weakly up at Kendall.

"Sorry-"

"Work, I'm guessing?" Kendall asked as Jo nodded with a frown.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't miss this call." At first, Kendall was going to go with his usual "it's ok" route, but something inside of him was different. He didn't _want _to say it was ok, because at the end of the day, it wasn't. The more he realized how annoyed he had been, the more annoyed he became; it was a vicious and endless cycle.

"Jo, how many dates have you canceled because of work?" Said girl blinked, surprised by the question.

"I-I..I don't know."

"You've canceled a lot. And honestly, I get it, work is really important. Work's important to me too, but when we're together, why can't it ever just be us?" Kendall asked, Jo's eyes softening. "It's like, you have to bring your manager, cast, and crew when we go out!"

"Kendall…" Jo couldn't argue. She had to admit, she truly did put work as her number one priority, but Kendall was just as important to her. It was just hard for her to balance the two out.

"I know that I've been really busy with work since I started the show, and I'm really sorry that I cancel a lot, but we can make this work."

"I've been_ trying _to make it work, Jo," Kendall argued. "It feels like I'm the only one who's been trying to make it work."

"That's not true!" Jo said as she stood to her feet. "You know that's not true."

"Really? I'm always the one asking you when you're free, I'm always the one switching my schedule so it can fit yours, and I'm always the one that goes out of their way to make sure you're happy," he argued.

He wasn't angry, he almost felt relieved. He had been holding back what he was really feeling because he didn't want to ruin things and start a fight, but he realized how wrong he was to do that. He should've said something before, but as long as the truth was coming out, that was all that mattered.

"…I didn't know you were feeling this way," Jo said apologetically as Kendall sighed, plopping down on the bench. He shook his head as his mind began to grow clouded, exhaustion suddenly getting the best of him.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, it's completely understandable," Jo said softly as she sighed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both realizing just how deafening it could be. Kendall sighed once more as he frowned. His stress level had suddenly risen because of this conversation, and he knew that he and Jo would be going through a strange phase after this. It was in the pit of his stomach; things were going to be different.

"…What now?" Kendall asked as Jo looked down at her boyfriend. She sighed as she sat beside him.

"…I don't know."

Kendall released a defeated sigh as he frowned more. "Man, things would be so different if Jayne-"

Both of the blonds sat in silence as Kendall's eyes widened. Jo blinked as she slowly turned to the singer beside her. An extremely wounded look came over the actress as she began to scoot away from the singer. Neither of them were sure if what had just happened had actually happened.

Kendall quickly looked up at his girlfriend as she slowly stood to her feet. "What…What did you just say?"


	19. Jump Then Fall

Hey everyone, today's Saturday, which means I'm updating! =) Thanks for all of the positive reviews, I'm extremely glad you guys like the story so far. I'm very thankful for all of your support because that's one of the biggest reasons this story has even gotten this far!

Things are about to get really intense, so I threw in a bit of a more relaxed chapter before things get super crazy. I hope you readers enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Big Time Rush characters or the song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>I like the way you're everything I ever wanted."<em>

Several days had passed since Jayne's arrival back to Maine, and she was starting to think she would burst if she didn't get back on a flight to L.A. soon. Not only was she trying to be convinced to come back home by her father, but all of her least favorite people would be at her house that evening for her "welcoming" party.

"This is _not _what I asked for," Jayne mumbled as she stood in front of a body length mirror. She stared at her light blue, one-sleeve dress and sighed as she smoothed it out. She walked to her closet and slipped her shining, black heels on. She stretched and walked back to her bed, flipping her phone open. She groaned, the party now officially started. Perhaps if she stayed in her room no one would notice? No, her father would find her instantly, unfortunately.

"Jayne?" Said girl turned around as her room door opened, Claire walking in with her own dress on. She smiled at her niece as she walked up to her and walked her to her desk. She sat the girl down and began to brush her brown locks, an irritated expression falling over the dancer.

"He's trying to set me up."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, you know him. This isn't a welcoming party," Jayne muttered as Claire chuckled a bit. "This is him trying to set me up with some rich, entrepreneur's son."

"You don't know that for sure."

Jayne gave her aunt a knowing look as the woman laughed and shook her head. "Either way, it doesn't matter. We have a flight to catch tomorrow morning back to L.A."

"Thank god for that," the seventeen year old sighed as she shook her head. She stood to her feet as Claire smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," she said playfully as Claire rolled her eyes.

"Lets go, brat."

The two made their way toward the dining room of the large house, and smiled at the guests as they entered the room.

Mr. Kent looked over his shoulder and smiled as he motioned for his daughter to come his direction. Jayne smiled weakly as she stood in place, but grunted as her aunt nudged her toward her former brother-in-law. Jayne frowned at her chaperone as the woman motioned for her to go to her father. Sighing, Jayne complied, begrudgingly making her way to her father.

It was strange, she had come to realize it was much harder faking her smile this time around than it had been before.

"Jayne," he started. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Baker and his son, Thomas Baker."

"Nice to meet you," Jayne said as she forced a smile across her lips. Mr. Baker smiled as his son smirked at her, making her mentally gag.

"Why don't we let these two talk for a bit while we ourselves get a bit of something to eat, yes?"

Jayne would have grabbed a hold of her father had it not been inappropriate at the time. She watched with dismay as her father and one of his guests walked away, leaving her with the rather smug looking son.

"So, tell me about yourself, Thomas," Jayne said sarcastically.

Thomas smirked as he chuckled. "Why bother when you want nothing to do with me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because you're not trying to hide it." Jayne stared at the boy for a second as she thought, pursing her lips a bit. The eighteen year old boy raised a brow as he blinked.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as the brunette shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said to the black haired boy.

He was good looking. He had a strong build and a not so bad face, but for some reason, Jayne just wasn't interested, not that she would have been interested in the first place, but for some reason, it felt as though there was a reason to her lack of interest in the wealthy son.

"So, why?"

"Why what?" Jayne asked as Thomas chuckled.

"Why don't you like me?" Surprised at his bluntness, the young CEO daughter blinked.

"Oh…well…it's nothing personal."

"It's always a little personal though, isn't?" the brown eyed boy pointed out. Jayne sighed as she shrugged.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"I know your kind. I'm one of your kind, and I'm just not interested in the selfish, proud, irritating boys."

"Hmm, seems like you have it all figured out," he said as he nodded his head, Jayne watching the son of Mr. Baker carefully.

"To be honest," he started. "I'm less than interested in you too."

She would take that as a compliment.

"Why's that?" Jayne asked curiously as Thomas chuckled.

"I happen to have someone who I like and likes me, even for all of my selfishness, arrogance and irritating habits," he said playfully. Jayne stared for a moment before she chuckled and nodded.

"That's good to hear."

"…You know," Thomas began. "You're much different than I heard."

"What have you heard?" the dancer asked as Thomas shrugged.

"I heard you were…well a little awkward." Jayne couldn't argue with that.

"Awkward, huh?" the girl laughed a bit as she sighed. "I may have been a little awkward before. A lot has changed since then though," she stated as Thomas nodded.

"So, then if the arrogant, wealthy boys aren't your type of boys, what is?" he asked as the brunette blinked, taken back by his question.

"M-My type of boy?"

"That's right," Thomas said casually as he took a sip of his punch.

Jayne thought for a moment before she answered his question hesitantly. "I've never really thought about it…but I suppose the guy I like has to be honest."

"Honest?"

"That's right. Never afraid to tell the truth. He also has to be funny, and family and friends are very important to him," she said as she continued to ponder the question. "He also has to be a little spontaneous. That never really hurts. Oh and he's also has to be selfless."

"Selfless? Wow, those are some high standards," Thomas joked as Jayne frowned.

"You think so?"

"To be honest, it sounds like your describing someone. You think of anyone when you name off these traits?" Thomas asked. He blinked, raising a brow at Jayne's wide eyed expression.

"What is it?"

She shook her head as she released a short laugh. "It's nothing."

For some reason, the image of Kendall's smile appeared before Jayne.

* * *

><p>"Jayne?"<p>

"What is it?" Said girl sat up from her bed, tired from the night's events.

The party had gone not as terribly as Jayne had thought. She actually had enjoyed Thomas' presence, though her father had thrown her at several other boys that were a bit more interested in her than Thomas had been.

"You're still awake?" The young girl watched as her aunt came into her room. She nodded as the woman took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"So, was it that terrible?" she asked playfully as her niece rolled her eyes. She sighed as she shrugged.

"I guess it could have been worse."

"You know, I over heard your dad talking about how you and one of the boys hit it off."

"Thomas? That's not going to happen," Jayne said with a smile. Claire raised a brow as she blinked.

"Why's that?"

"Thomas has someone he likes already," she simply stated. Claire stared before she chuckled and sighed.

"Kids these days." She glanced out the window of the large bedroom before she laid her gaze back to her niece.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Please, I'm thrilled. Now I won't have to deal with father's crazy ideas of an arranged marriage. What are we? Living in the 17th century?" Claire laughed as she shook her head.

"It's nice."

"What's nice?" the young lady asked as her aunt shook her head.

"It's just, ever since you met those four boys, you've been so much more full of life is all."

Jayne thought for a moment as she glanced at the night sky. "You think so?"

Claire nodded as she smiled and stood to her feet. She gave her niece a gentle pat on the head before she began to make her way to the door. "Goodnight, make sure you get some sleep, we've got to get up early tomorrow."Jayne nodded as she smiled, her door closing. She sat in silence for a moment before she reached over and shut her nightstand light off. She stared through the darkness as she mulled her thoughts over for a moment. She cleared her throat and rolled to her side, closing her eyes and relaxing.

The last thing she could remember was Kendall's smiling face wishing her goodnight.


	20. Masterpiece Theatre 2

Hey readers. Here is the next chapter, and on time! I'm quite proud of myself for actually pushing my writer's block aside =) I hope you all enjoy reading this one! I'm working hard on these next chapters so hopefully it shows when you read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song lyrics

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll wreck this if I have to, tell me what good would that do."<em>

Kendall laid on his bed as he aimlessly stared up at the ceiling of his room. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing that for, but he didn't really care. He was trying so hard to get his thoughts together, but he couldn't seem to get a grasp on anything anymore. He sighed and sat up, shaking his head as he stood up and walked out of his room. He glanced around the empty apartment and began to make his way toward the elevator. He stopped as he noticed his neighbor's door wide open. He raised a brow as he peeked his head in and glanced around.

"Jayne?"

"One second!"

Kendall waited patiently as he looked around, surprised at how clean 2H was looking. He chuckled as he caught sight of the young girl residing in the apartment, who was rigorously cleaning spots off the sink. She glanced up and smiled as she welcomed her once hated neighbor into her home.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just about to go downstairs. I see you decided to start a maid service?"

"Shut up," Jayne snapped as Kendall laughed. "This place was starting to look gross, so I decided to do some spring cleaning."

"I see, I see," the dirty blond mumbled as he glanced around and smiled at the spick-and-span apartment. He sighed and turned, heading toward the door.

"I'll see you later then."

"Hey! Wait!" Kendall stopped in his tracks as Jayne approached him with troubled look on her face. "Is everything ok with you?"

The boy in question blinked before he chuckled and sighed.

When did Jayne become so skilled at seeing through Kendall's façades?

"Aw, is someone worrying about me?" the dirty blond teased with a smirk.

"I take it back, jerk!" the girl snapped as Kendall laughed and stared at her annoyed expression. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her, surprising the dancer. She hesitated, but slowly began to wrap her arms around the singer. She frowned at his behavior.

"You don't seem like yourself."

"I just need a second, that's all," the leader of BTR mumbled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace to it's fullest.

After a second, Kendall finally released the confused girl before he exited the apartment with a wave over his shoulder.

Jayne stared for a few seconds as a perplexed looks appeared on her face. She frowned once more before she began to turn her attention back to cleaning. She began to scrub but stopped as she glanced back at the door.

"I'm sure everything's fine."

* * *

><p>The oldest Knight sighed as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walking into the Palm Woods lobby. He didn't have a goal in mind, but he knew that he needed to get out of his apartment before he burst into nothing. He glanced around before making his way toward the empty pool area. He sat down on one of the lawn chairs as he stared out at the water. He watched as the ripples disbursed through the pool, one wave at a time.<p>

_Why did I say that? _He had been racking his brain for days on end about what had happened at his last date with Jo. Things hadn't ended well between them after his comment. She immediately left, telling him he obviously had things to figure out in his head. She didn't seem angry, but she was definitely upset, and Kendall didn't blame her at all for the way she was feeling. What he had said, or what he was about to say, it was completely out of line. But the real question was-

"Why?" Kendall shook his head as he leaned back in his chair, groaning.

"So you're out here."

The dirty blond blinked as he looked up and smiled, relieved to see Logan approaching his side. He took the seat beside Kendall and looked over at him with a gentle expression.

He hadn't heard what had happened between Kendall and Jo on their date, but all he knew was that something did happen, and it didn't go well. Ever since then, Kendall had been out-of-whack. He was always deep in thought, which was unusual for the blond.

"…Jo still hasn't called?" the genius carefully asked as Kendall shook his head with an exasperated groan.

"I screwed up."

"What happened?" Logan asked as Kendall sighed.

"We were watching that movie she wanted to see-"

"That vampire movie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god."

"I know-but that's not the point!" Kendall said, getting back on track. "We were watching the movie and she got this call from someone from work. I'm guessing it was her agent."

"So then what happened?" Logan inquired curiously.

"Well, she left the theater to take the call, and she was gone for basically the last half of the movie."

"Wow…" Logan mumbled, surprised at the sudden situation that popped up for the blond. Kendall nodded as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. So then I went to go find her after sitting in the theater by myself for a good half hour and she was on the phone still," he explained with a frustrated look on his face. "After that, we broke into a mini-fight because I just couldn't keep pretending that I wasn't getting upset with everythimg anymore," he explained. Logan nodded, understanding his friend's feelings. He gave the boy a pat on the back as he gave him a smile.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine. You've been through stickier situations than this before," the future doctor said as Kendall glanced over at his best friend. He hesitated before he shook his head.

"It's not the fight I'm worried," he said lowly, confusing Logan.

"What is it then?"

"…After I got everything off my chest…I…ugh, I don't know why I said it, I just did!"

"What did you say?" Logan asked hesitantly, not sure what to expect from his rather impulsive friend. Kendall looked at Logan before he groaned, Logan giving him a knowing look. "What did you say?" Logan asked as if he were a parent scolding his child.

"Remember, I wasn't thinking!" Kendall defended before going on. "…I said, 'things would be so much different if Jayne,' and then I realized what I had said, and it just got bad!" Kendall whined as he shook his head.

Logan blinked, shocked at the statement. He took a few seconds to register what was just told to him as Kendall groaned and nodded.

"You said that?"

"I said that!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I swear, I wasn't trying to hurt Jo's feelings or get her mad, it was just…word vomit! I blame word vomit!" he snapped as Logan sighed, shaking his head. He looked over at the exasperated friend as he thought for a moment.

"…Hey." Kendall looked over at Logan as he gave his best friend a soft gaze. "Do you remember, a while back, the four of us were sitting out here and we were talking."

"Which time?" the dirty blond said playfully as Logan laughed.

"We were out here and all of us, we were describing our perfect girl."

"…Oh yeah! I remember," Kendall stated as Logan nodded. He hesitated, but decided to continue, knowing it's what his friend needed.

"Do you remember what you said?" the genius asked curiously. Kendall thought hard for a moment before nodded with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Alright…don't get mad!" Logan warned. "But when you think about what you said that day, who do you see?"

Kendall blinked, shocked at the question. The obvious answer would have been Jo. It was always supposed to be Jo. But for some reason, Kendall couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"It's…well obviously…" Kendall cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head. Logan's eyes softened as he gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze.

"All other pressures aside, who do you_ actually_ see?"

Kendall sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew what he was _supposed_ to see. But, who did he really see?

"I…I don't know."

"Dude," Logan started as he gave his friend a knowing look. "You and I both know who you see," he stated as Kendall shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"Since when?" the genius argued. "Aren't you the one who's always telling me to be honest with myself? Especially with all that Camille stuff?" Kendall couldn't argue with that.

"When it comes to Jayne, I don't know," Logan stated. "You guys are different. You guys aren't just friends."

"That's not…" Kendall trailed off, not able to argue the fact.

"There's something about when you guys are together. It's like there's no place else you'd rather be."

"But…" Kendall groaned as he shook his head. "Jo-"

"Let me ask you something," Logan said as Kendall nodded, looking up at his friend. "Are you with Jo because you have feelings for her or because it's something you've become used to?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he stared at Logan. He looked down at his feet as he asked himself.

Why was he with Jo?

He and Jo since day one had been through so much together. He really did care for Jo, and his feelings for her had been so real.

_Had been_.

Where had things gone wrong? When did their relationship…die?

There were no answers to Kendall's endless amount of questions. All he knew was that even when he tried to worry about what was going to happen with Jo, all he could really think about was Jayne. _That _was what scared Kendall.

His feelings for Jayne were unexplainable and unexpected. They were just there. He wasn't sure when he started to feel that way towards the girl, but all he knew was that he felt it, and there was nothing that could compare to when he was with the girl. There was truly no one like her in his eyes.

"…Thanks, Logie." Said boy blinked as he looked at Kendall, who sighed. "Can I just have a second to think?"

"Sure thing, buddy," he said with one last reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. He stood to his feet and walked away. His eyes widened as James and Carlos appeared, catching sight of both Logan and Kendall.

"Hey-"

"Now's not the time!" Logan hissed as he grabbed their arms and dragged them away; he'd have to explain the situation to them.

* * *

><p>The more Kendall lingered on his feelings, the more angry he became with himself. Why did he let things drag out this long? Why hadn't he realized his feelings sooner? What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't find the answers to any of his questions, which infuriated him even more, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself feel any better. He refused to really talk to anyone about it. He continued on with harmonies and dance practices like always. The boys even had a performance for a L.A.'s number one news channel, and Kendall was able to forget-for a little-about his problems. Nobody bothered asking; they knew better than to do that.<p>

"Hey." The leader of Big Time Rush looked up from his homework as he raised a brow to see Logan standing in the doorway of their room. "You up for some lobby hockey?"

"Nah, I've got to get this done or else I'm really going to get an 'F'." Kendall sighed as Logan hesitated. He frowned as he crossed his arms, seeing right through his roommate's lie.

"You can't avoid her forever."

"Who?"

"Don't play coy."

"Don't play what?" Logan chuckled as he sighed, turning his serious face on.

"Kendall, avoiding Jayne isn't going to solve your problems." Said boy stopped writing for a second before he continued on, shaking his head.

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Is that why you haven't talked to her for a whole two weeks now?" Kendall stopped as he frowned, his guilt flicking at his heart. He cleared his throat as he continued on, ignoring Logan's presence.

"…She's noticed, you know."

"It's not like that," Kendall defended as he turned around to face his friend. "I just-"

"Have time to see all of us _and _Camille _AND _Jo, but no time for Jayne?" Logan interrupted. Kendall took a deep breath, his anger slowly rising.

"I can't."

"So you're going to ignore how you feel and just pretend everything with you and Jo's ok?" Logan asked incredulously. Kendall groaned as he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" he snapped as he stood to his feet. "…I just…"

Logan's eyes softened as he walked up to his friend. "Things are different now. People change…it's ok."

Kendall's eyes softened as his shoulders began to sag. Logan frowned as he shook his head at his friend.

"Look at yourself!" Logan exclaimed with a worried tone in his voice. "You're not yourself. You sigh all day long and you look miserable almost 90% of the time."

Kendall ran his hand over his face as he tried to find the words to describe how he was feeling; he couldn't.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone ringing broke the silence, both boys looking over to the device. He sighed as he picked it up. Not bothering to fake a smile, the dirty blond picked the call up. "Hello?"

"_Hey, you still want to come over for dinner?" _

"Sure thing. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"_Sounds good to me." _

He ended the call and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I've got to go-"

"Right." Logan nodded as he smiled. He and Kendall walked out together. The genius stopped as he turned back to his best friend.

"If you can't be honest with anybody else, at least be honest to yourself. You deserve it."

Kendall watched as his friend entered the elevator, disappearing from sight. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to walk away. He stopped though, as the sound of a door opening caught his attention. His eyes widened as he froze, his heart skipping a few beats.

"Kendall?" He didn't know what to do. So, he stood stiffly, listening to the footsteps approaching him. "I feel like I haven't seen your smug, little face in years."

He tried not to smile at the voice as he turned around, facing his neighbor. She smiled at him as she stood in front of him. Her smile faded as she noticed the unfriendly expression on the usually smiling blonde's face. They stood in silence, Kendall not willing to break it, and Jayne not really knowing _how_ to break it. She stared at her friend as he avoided her gaze and she frowned.

"Why are you avoiding me?" The singer's eyes widened as he looked up and met Jayne's hurt gaze. He felt his chest tighten, as if someone was squeezing his heart; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Jayne.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he said playfully. "Why would I avoid-"

"I'm not stupid, Kendall!" Jayne snapped, an irritated expression falling over her. "I haven't seen you in weeks, and you make an effort to make sure of that. Why?"

The boy was lost for words. He couldn't figure out how to get out of the situation, and as Jayne's blue eyes stared into his green ones the guilt he had been pushing away was suddenly overcoming him.

"What could I have possibly done to you to make you want to not talk to me?" Jayne asked, her frustration leaking out of every word that came out of her mouth. Kendall watched as the dancer stared up at him.

"Look, I've just been busy-"

"You are such a liar!" she snapped, cutting Kendall's last, thin nerve.

"Why do you have to always make a fight out of everything?" he snapped as Jayne rolled her eyes.

"Me? **You're **the one that can never just be honest with yourself." That had cut Kendall deep, and before he knew it he was spewing words without even thinking.

"Me? Not honest with myself? Seriously?" he exclaimed as Jayne narrowed her eyes at him. "Look who's talking, Miss. I-like-to-pretend-I'm-better-than-anyone-else."

That wasn't what he really wanted to say. He didn't really think that about her, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he had no control over his body.

"Maybe I was tired of always being around someone so uptight and irritating!" He didn't mean it. He thought Jayne was one of the most fun people he knew. He loved being around her!

"Maybe I don't want to spend every waking moment with you!" That was a lie. He loved every second with her, he couldn't ever get enough of her, everything about her.

"Maybe I'm just tired of you!" It was all wrong. Completely wrong.

The two stood in silence, the only sound being Kendall catching his breath. His eyes began to soften as a nonplussed expression came over the singer. He tried to clear his fuzzy mind, but the clouds wouldn't disappear. He watched as Jayne gave him a wounded look, as if she had been slapped across the face.

"…I see." She couldn't have felt more betrayed.

"Well, sorry for wasting your time," she said quietly as Kendall watched, too overwhelmed with the situation to correct his errors. "I didn't know I was such a bother to you. I'll make sure to stay out of your way from now on." She took a few steps back, staring at the ground, before she turned and quickly made her way toward the elevator. Not looking back, she entered, watching as the doors slid shut. Her composure broke as she began to cry to herself, her soft sobs echoing in the small car. She took a few moments to catch her breath before she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood tall as she cleared her throat and blinked away a few fighting tears. She walked out of the elevator, pretending as if she hadn't just been crying, and walked out to the car where her aunt had been waiting.

"Hey-" Claire stopped as she noticed the wounded gleam in her niece's eyes. "What happened to you?" she asked urgently as Jayne shook her head, staring out the window.

"…Nothing. Nothing worth talking about."

* * *

><p>Kendall had lost track of the minutes. He stood in the hallway, alone. His hands balled up into fists as he released a frustrated shout. He covered his face with his hands as he groaned and shook his head. He looked up and clenched his mouth shut, turning around and making his way toward the stairs. He shoved the doors open as hard as he could, shaking his head.<p>

He couldn't have felt worse.


	21. Goodbye

Hi there, everyone! So, here is the next chapter to this story. I've been working hard on this so hopefully it shows and you guys enjoy reading it!

I also just wanted to say thank you for all of the support. I sincerely appreciate it and I'm thrilled that you guys are all liking this story! It makes me proud of my work! So hopefully the future chapters are as good to read as the past have =)

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Big Time Rush characters or song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good intentions fall, and there's no where to hide."<em>

"DOGS!" The morning had been a rough start for the four singers of Big Time Rush. They began with harmonies at eight for a good hour. After that, they moved to dance practice for five hours. They had been worked to the bone, and one of the members hadn't been feeling 100% himself.

"If you keep dancing like this, Big Time Rush's next tour is gonna be a BIG TIME FLOP!" Gustavo yelled, making three of the singers wince, one not quite fazed by the yelling. Actually, he seemed to be ignoring everything all together. Everyone had noticed.

Kendall hadn't made a single snarky comment to the famous producer once that day. It almost concerned the large man, but he didn't mention anything; that wasn't his style.

"Come on, Gustavo," James said as he sat up, his legs begging for a break. "We've been working for hours, you got to give us a little credit!"

"He does have a point," Kelly chimed in as Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you guys are done for the day. Now get out of here before I make you do more hours of dance," he snapped as James released a sigh of relief, Carlos grinning and standing to his feet, pulling his helmet off. The two boys began to make their way out of the dance studio as Logan stood to his feet. He glanced back at his friend, who was still seated on the ground, and a sympathetic look appeared on his face.

"…Kendall?" he softly called out. Said boy looked up at his friend, snapping out of his stupor, and smiled weakly as he stood to his feet.

"Sorry, buddy. Spaced out there for a second."

"Yeah," Logan muttered as he walked out of the studio after the dirty blond. He stared at the singer's back, scratching the back of his head.

He wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was Kendall and Jayne were no longer on talking terms. He also knew that even at the mention of her name, Kendall got upset. Not angry, just upset, which was a change of pace for everyone around Kendall. He had never seen his best friend look so…dejected before.

Something serious must have happened between the two; Jayne wouldn't talk to anyone anymore either. She did her best to avoid the others, but when she did accidentally run into one of them she was always the same as ever. Perhaps she was just afraid of running into Kendall. Logan had no clue. All he knew was his best friend was slowly withering away before his eyes.

Wanting to help his friend in any way possible, Logan finally spoke up. "Hey, look-" he stopped as Kendall stopped, looking back at the former Texan.

"I know you're worried, especially because I've been…weird lately," Kendall said gently. "But…I'm really ok."

"You don't seem-"

"I know…but I will be," the dirty blond lied, smiling brightly at his friend. He hated when Logan worried, and the boy did that quite often.

The tenor sighed as he watched the band leader make his way toward the elevator, his smile wiped away. He shook his head, wishing his friend wasn't so stubborn and just plain stupid. He wished that he would just realize what he wanted and go after it, instead of punishing himself and acting as if he were a terrible person.

"He's going to be the death of me," Logan muttered as he shook his head, following after the dirty blond.

* * *

><p>The tension was thick. The air was thick. The atmosphere was thick. It was as if she couldn't breathe.<p>

Jo and Kendall had worked things out, for the most part. After the last incident they had at the movies, Kendall had immediately apologized profusely and it hadn't been brought up again. There was no reason to bring it up again. Jo was just happy that her boyfriend was trying to make things work. What she _wasn't_ happy about was the fact that he didn't seem like himself at all. She didn't ask though; why would she? The only good that would come from that would be nothing. But she was still worried; why did it seem like the life in Kendall was dwindling away?

She knew exactly why.

The singer had come to her apartment for dinner weeks ago, but eating was the last thing he wanted to do. Jo had never seen him so upset before. She had tried talking to him, but he refused to admit that anything was wrong. He merely shook it off and said that he was fine, just tired from working at the studio. She knew that had been a lie, but Kendall was one of the most stubborn people she knew. Fighting with him would only make things worse. So, she did the best she could to make him forget whatever had got him so riled up in the first place. It wasn't until after they had eaten that the actress had figured out what was wrong.

She had merely mentioned her name in passing, talking about a joke Jayne had said, but the second the name escaped her lips it was as if Kendall's world had been crushed. He became stiff, and his relaxed and content expression had twisted into an angry grimace. It was at that very moment she knew something had went wrong between them, and if that wasn't enough, the next day Jayne had been absent from the usual gatherings. Jo had asked why the brunette hadn't been there and Kendall was unusually quiet. He ignored the question and continued on with something else, puzzling Jo.

The blonde sighed as she glanced over at her distant boyfriend. She frowned as she watched him stare aimlessly at the TV screen. Though the movie was playing, Kendall wasn't watching a single thing. It was always like that. He rarely spoke, and when he did it was short and dry. Their dates were lifeless and it was obvious the singer had something else on his mind.

"…If you don't want to watch this we can do something else," Jo suggested with a smile.

Kendall looked over at the girl with a raised a brow. "You don't want to watch this anymore?"

"It's not that," Jo explained. "You just don't seem interested in this is all."

Kendall merely shrugged, tugging on Jo's last nerve. She had tried to be understanding about how he was feeling, but there was a limit to his behavior.

"Actually, you don't seem interested in anything lately."

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked as Jo frowned.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Look at yourself, Kendall!" Jo said as she turned the movie off. "I understand that you're upset about something, and I want to help you, but how can I help you when all you want to do is sit and mope?" the actress asked, sounding a bit more aggressive than she would have liked.

"Look," Kendall began as he sat up. "I'm sorry if I've been acting weird lately. I've just been out of it."

"Is it because of Jayne?" Jo boldly asked.

Kendall's eyes widened as he avoided his girlfriend's gaze. He gathered his composure as he shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course not," Jo said as she shook her head. "When do you want to talk about anything?"

"Hold on," Kendall began, the tone in the girl's voice triggering something inside him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you never want to talk about anything! No matter what it is or how many times I ask, you always say the same thing!" Jo exclaimed as she stood to her feet. "All you do is push me away!"

"Jo, don't try and start a fight with me, please," Kendall pleaded, holding his rage back. "Fighting with you is the last thing I want to do."

"Then why do you make me want to fight you?"

"What do you want then?" Kendall yelled as he too stood to his feet. "I've been doing nothing but trying to be a good boyfriend to you, but it's like nothing I do is good enough!"

"I don't want a good boyfriend!" Jo argued, "I want you to be honest with yourself and to me! You've been upset these past few weeks because of Jayne, right?"

"Why do you keep bringing her up?" Kendall yelled, finding it too hard to face even the girl's name.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" Jo snapped back.

Kendall shook his head as he began to walk away, heading toward the door. Jo glared as she quickly stopped him, standing in his way. "We're not done."

"I'm not going to do this with you!"

"Just answer my question then!"

"Fine! It's because of Jayne!" Kendall finally retorted loudly. The two stood in silence as they caught their breath, no fight comparing to the current one they were in. The singer stared at the ground as Jo stared at him.

"…What happened?"

"It's not a big deal" the dirty blond stated. "We got into a fight, that's all."

"It is a big deal. It's a big enough deal to make you freeze up whenever her name is even mentioned," Jo pointed out. "It's a big enough deal to make you want to not talk about it."

"Can we just drop it, please?"

"…Do you like her?" Jo watched as Kendall's entire being froze. His eyes widened as he slowly looked into Jo's eyes, shocked she had asked the question. She faced him with her head held high as she took a small step toward him. He took a step away from the girl and she hid her betrayed expression.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"…Because I don't know what to say," Kendall finally answered after a few moments of silence.

Jo's eyes softened as she relaxed. "Why don't you try the truth."

Kendall wanted nothing more than to avoid the entire situation. He hadn't been planning on fighting with Jo, it had just happened; seemed like a lot of that was happening to him lately. He should've known better than to think things would just go back to the way they were after what had happened at the movies. Things had changed; he had changed.

He felt guilty. He felt guilty for having not realized how he felt about Jayne, and what he had said to her. He felt guilty because his feelings for Jo had changed, and he felt guilty because of the fact that no matter what he did, he and Jo no longer had the chemistry they used to.

He had hoped that if he stayed with his girlfriend, things would return to the way they used to be. He could keep the promise he had made about not hurting her, because he had truly meant it and Kendall always kept his promises. He would be happy just to be with Jo like he always had been, and they could go on being together like always…but there was no going back.

Not since he met Jayne.

"…I'm so sorry, Jo." Said girl let her eyes close as she took a deep breath; she wasn't going to cry.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Kendall began as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just…I didn't know it at first, I swear." The sincerity in his voice was evident.

"She was just a friend to me."

"She was never just a friend to you," Jo said as she smiled weakly to the boy. Kendall blinked as the actress shook her head. "You might not have noticed it, but Jayne, she was something more than 'just a friend' from the very beginning."

"Jo-"

"I knew it for awhile..." the actress stated quietly. "And I should've been more mature and just let you go before things got out of hand, but…"

"Me too," Kendall added, causing Jo to look up and meet his gaze. "I wanted things to work between us too."

The two stood in silence, the thick tension slowly disappearing. Kendall sighed as he shook his head and sat down on the couch, Jo doing the same beside him. They looked at each other before the TV series actress chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Kendall said with a gentle shimmer in his eyes. Jo shook her head as she looked at her former boyfriend.

"I do. I wish I had been a better girlfriend. I wish I had ignored those phone calls and canceled those random interviews, and-"

"Jo, please don't be sorry." Kendall looked over at Jo as he gave her a smile.

"…You know what someone told me?" the singer asked curiously as Jo shook her head, looking over at the boy. "Everything happens for a reason…and that people change so you can learn to let go…and that good things fall apart…so better things can fall into place."

Jo smiled as she nodded. "Whoever told you that, they're pretty smart."

"...Yeah." Kendall's bright smile returned as he nodded.

There was nothing more either could say. Both had known their relationship had been over far before it had ended. Both knew that there was nothing they could do to change that, but that didn't mean things had to end on bad terms. They were both mature, and somehow, through the entire mess, they had found a new part of themselves that hadn't existed before. Both were glad things had ended the way they ended.

Kendall stood to his feet as he looked back at Jo. She hesitated but stood to her feet as well, meeting the singer's gaze head-on. He smiled down at her as she smiled back at him.

"Bye, Jo." He opened his arms, said girl taking a step in and wrapping her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes and held tight for one last time as Kendall did the same, his green eyes softening.

He took a step back as Jo watched him make his way toward the door.

"Hey!" Kendall stopped in his tracks as he looked back at his ex-girlfriend. She gave him a smile as she nodded. "Whatever happened with Jayne, it's going to work out."

Kendall's eyes widened before he smiled at Jo, nodding his head. "Thanks."

Without a second glance back, Kendall walked out, Jo watching from a distance. She stood in silence for a moment before she released a held breath and sat down on her couch. She glanced out the window, the L.A. sun slowly falling behind the horizon, not noticing the tears that were streaming down her face. She smiled to herself as she nodded.

"Bye, Kendall."

* * *

><p>"Man! Cuda hair product doesn't know what they're missing!" James grinned to himself as he combed his newly cut hair, the sound of 2J's door opening catching his attention. He walked out of the bathroom and blinked as he watched Kendall walk into their home.<p>

"How was Jo's?"

"We broke up."

"That sounds-WHAT?" Had James been drinking anything, he would have surely choked on it. He coughed a few times to make up for the lack of drink. "You guys broke up?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Kendall said as he sat down at the table. He shook his head, wearing more a of surprised look than a sad one. James raised a brow at that as he sat down across from his friend.

"…Sorry, man. You ok?" he asked as his friend nodded.

"Surprisingly enough…I am," Kendall confirmed as he looked up, James relieved to see the old Kendall returning.

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight again, but this time it needed to happen," Kendall said as James nodded, understanding his friend. "We kept pretending that we were in this perfect relationship for so long that we had forgotten what an _actual_ relationship was, you know?"

"I have no idea what that feels like, but I bet that would suck," James said honestly as Kendall laughed and nodded.

"Well, either way, it all ended well, I guess."

"That's good!" the could-be model said as the dirty blond nodded.

Kendall took a few moments of silence before he smiled to himself and stood to his feet. "Where are Logan and Carlos?"

"Oh, um, I think they went to pick up some pizza for dinner."

"Good, I've been depriving myself of some much needed Biohazard-ing."

"There's the Kendall I know!" James cheered as the two made their way toward their beloved orange couch. James looked over at his best friend and smiled.

"Dude, I'm glad you're ok." Kendall looked over at James and nodded with the smile that had once been lost.

There was just one thing left to do.


	22. Disaster Hearts

__Hello there. Here is the next chapter of this story! I've been doing well keeping up with updating every Friday or Saturday, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this story next week due to scheduling issues, but just keep a look out! If not I'll definitely put it up the weekend after that, sorry for the possible wait!

Any who, here we go! Thanks for all of the support and reviews everyone. They seriously give me the drive to continue with the story and do my best! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this =)

* * *

><p>"<em>Bit by bit we begin to restart our disaster hearts."<em>

"_Honey, are you sure you're ok over there? I wouldn't mind coming up and-"_

"Mom, it's fine! It's been over three weeks since me and Kendall broke up. I think I can manage." Jo smiled at her mother's kindness as the woman sighed from her end of the phone. She sighed as she glanced out of her room window.

"_I just worry about you sometimes, you being so far away and all." _

"…I think I'll be ok, you know what they say," Jo said with a soft smile. "Everything happens for a reason."

Jo's mother chuckled from her end of the line and sighed. _"Looks like my girl's growing up."_

"…Looks like it." Jo said softly as she sighed.

After finishing up her conversation with her mother, the actress hung up, getting ready for set. She grabbed her things, making sure she wasn't missing anything. She glanced around her apartment before she nodded and walked out the door.

She made her way to the lobby, and as she walked across the room, she glanced out at the pool and her eyes softened. She stared out at four boys fooling around by the pool edge and she smiled a bit.

"Good to see he's back to being himself." she mumbled as she continued to make her way outside.

She glanced around the parking lot and her eyes widened as they fell upon a familiar face. "Jayne!"

The dancer had been running late. It was really unlike her, but she had been off for the past month. She pretended like she was herself, she pretended that everything was ok, but since she had pulled herself away from her friends, from Kendall, she had reverted back to her old ways. She had lost that spark she had when she used to talk to the boys of Big Time Rush. Not only that, but she avoided Camille and Jo, especially Jo. She wasn't positive as to why she did it, but she knew that she just couldn't face the blond singer's girlfriend.

Little did she know, that had long ended.

"Jayne?"

"J-Jo." Jayne said, surprised to see the blonde come up to her. The actress smiled as she approached the brunette. The dancer hesitated before she smiled, a strange feeling building up in the pit of her gut. She tried to hide her frown as she cleared her throat. "How are you?"

"I've been…better, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in awhile." Jo pointed out as Jayne smiled weakly.

"I've just been, you know, busy."

"Yeah, I know how that can be." the actress said playfully. Jayne chuckled as she nodded, catching sight of her aunt's car from the corner of her eye.

"I'd honestly like to stick around and chat, but I've got to go. I'm already running super late and Claire's going to kill me if I'm more late." the brunette explained. Jo chuckled as she nodded and watched as the girl climbed into the black car. She waved goodbye to the two and watched as the car pulled away from the hotel driveway.

Jo stood in silence, wishing that the small part of her that was angry with Jayne _wasn't _angry with Jayne. She knew that the girl had truly done nothing wrong. She hadn't purposely tried to break Jo and Kendall up, that was just the way things were, but that irrational, jealous side that every girl seems to have-even if they try and pretend they don't-always seemed to get the best of her at times. She hated herself for that.

She sighed, smiling and waving at her driver. She climbed into the car, and waited for her arrival to the set. She stared out the window for what felt like hours, letting her thoughts roll around and her emotions settle. She was the understanding type, so it was hard for her to be upset with Kendall after everything that had happened.

Don't get her wrong. She wanted to be angry with him, and part of her was, but there was a larger part that just wanted him to be happy, and if she couldn't do that for him, well…there was really nothing she could really do about that, was there? The two had tried their best, that's all that mattered, and even though things hadn't worked the way they thought it would, it all ended up working out in some strange way.

"Miss. Taylor, we're here."

"Thanks." she said kindly as she climbed out of the car. She took a deep breath, making her way inside the building. She smiled at her cast mates and crew members as they gave her friendly "hellos" and waves. She walked into her dressing room and sighed, staring at her reflection for a moment. She smiled at herself as she nodded.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Jo called. She smiled as the guy who always delivered her fan mail walked in with a sheepish smile; he always did admire Jo.

"Here's your mail."

"Thanks, Mark." Jo said as the tall, brunette smiled. He held out the stack of envelopes but his brown eyes widened as Jo's fingers brushed up against his. He cleared his throat as he quickly pulled away, nodding his head and rushing out of the actress' dressing room.

Jo stood in confusion for a moment before she smiled and began to chuckle. She shook her head as she set her mail down and smiled at her reflection.

Yes. She was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>"Jayne! I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but everything you do is sloppy!"<p>

"Like I didn't already know that." the girl muttered under her breath.

Dance practice had been going terribly. Jayne was off beat, couldn't remember when to do the right moves, and she was pretty sure at one point she started doing a different dance routine she had learned to the wrong music. She had been a mess for weeks when it came to her dances, and she wasn't sure what to do to make things better, not to mention her coach was about ready to chop her head off if she didn't get her act together.

"Lets take five, and then maybe you'll have your head on right." Jayne rolled her eyes but nodded, glad she could finally take a break. She sighed as she watched her coach walk out of the dance room. She leaned back against the mirror wall and shook her head.

"What is wrong with you, Jayne?" she asked herself as she turned around to face herself in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection as she shook her head. "You're not yourself."

Of course she wasn't. She hadn't been for quite a bit. Then again, she wasn't sure who she was anymore. She was different from the Jayne before L.A.; before Kendall. But now, without the dirty blond, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"…Get a grip." Jayne muttered as she smiled to herself. "You don't need him to know who you are." she assured herself as she stood tall. Her smile slowly faded though. She glanced back at herself before her tall posture slumped. She sighed as she took one last sip from her water bottle.

She may have not had her closest friend by her side, but that didn't mean she was completely lost. She was going to walk with her head tall and show everyone that she was more than what they assumed.

She smirked as she nodded. "You can do this."

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush was well on their way to preparing for their next big time tour. Their dance moves were almost perfect, their music was in tune, and their attitudes couldn't have been higher.<p>

Things had finally settled down for Kendall. He was feeling more like himself than he had felt in weeks. Being single wasn't completely terrible either. He hadn't talked to Jo since they had parted ways, but he figured it was better that way. He wasn't sure if he could face her just yet.

The world was a much brighter place for the dirty blond than it had been a few days before. He was glad that he was back to who he was, but there was still one thing that he needed to decide.

"Hey."

Kendall kept his eyes glued to the video game he was playing with Carlos, recognizing the voice. "How was staying back with Gustavo?"

"A nightmare." Logan sighed as he plopped down, the exhaustion from his dance practice evident on his face.

"YES!" Carlos cheered, finally defeating Kendall in the race car game. The dirty blond laughed as he patted his friend on the back.

"Congrats, after five rounds you finally beat me." he teased, Carlos grinning widely.

"I don't even care, I beat you and that's all I wanted." the Latino stated as he stood to his feet, making his way to the fridge. He grabbed a can of pop as he exited the apartment, probably heading to the pool to try and woo the Jennifers; he never gave up.

Kendall chuckled as Logan smiled, shaking his head. "That guy."

"Tell me about it." Kendall said as he stretched, glancing over at the tired genius. He smiled as he shook his head.

"You should probably shower."

"Yeah."

"And then take a nap."

"Yeah."

"And then do my homework for me."

"Yeah-Wait!" Kendall laughed as Logan pouted and stood to his feet. The dirty blond mischievously smiled as the more worrisome singer of the group sighed. He stretched, making his way toward the bathroom, but stopped. He looked back at Kendall, who raised a brow at him.

"You know what you should do?" he asked, Kendall shaking his head like a confused child. "Talk to Jayne." Without another word, Logan walked into the bathroom, the sound of the shower going off after a few seconds.

Kendall sat in shock before he chuckled. When did Logan become so bold?

The leader of Big Time Rush stood to his feet as he walked into his room. He glanced around the shared room as he took a seat at his desk. He stared out the window behind his desk as he thought for a moment. He sighed as he sat up, knocking into the desk slightly. He glanced back as the sound of something falling caught his attention. His eyes widened as he leaned down to pick up a small hockey puck. He stared at it as his eyes softened. He held it tightly as he smiled a bit.

How long had it been since he had seen his favorite person's smile?

'_Jayne.' _He frowned as he carefully set the puck down.

It had been a month or so since their argument. Kendall wasn't brave enough to face the girl after everything he had said to her. He was ashamed of everything that had happened. He wasn't usually the type to scream at someone the way he did, especially to a girl, but he had, and there was nothing he could do about it but apologize. He hadn't meant to say any of the things he had said. He was only angry at himself for being so blind and stupid that he took his all out on the girl he actually wanted to keep close. He was just too scared to admit how he had felt about the girl. There were so many obstacles-

No.

_He_ had been the only obstacle in his own way.

"Not this time." Kendall quickly sprinted out of his room as he rushed out of 2J. He ran over to his neighbor's home, knocking loudly and persistently at the door. He waited impatiently, hoping someone would answer.

"Can I help-" Kendall watched as Jayne's chaperone opened the door. Her eyes widened as she stared at the young man before her.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as the dirty blond smiled.

"Is Jayne there? I really need to talk to her, it's important."

"Um…I don't think-"

"Please. I know me and Jayne had a huge fight, and I know that I hurt her, and I know she probably told you at least something along those lines," Kendall began, "But I need to talk to her."

Claire hesitated as she shook her head. "I'm not doing this because I don't like you, I just don't think Jayne really wants to see you right now."

"She probably doesn't want to see me, and I don't blame her." Kendall agreed. "But I have to see her. I said some really screwed up things and I need to explain myself to her." he explained. Claire stood motionlessly for a moment before Kendall looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"That's the least she deserves." The sincerity in his voice was truly killing the older woman. She could see the urgency in the boy's green eyes. How could she possibly say no?

She smiled as she stepped aside, causing Kendall's eyes widened. "She's in her room."

Kendall grinned as he nodded and quickly walked in, making his way down the small hall. He stopped in front of Jayne's room door as he stared at it. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he slowly raised his hand up. He knocked on the door without a second thought and cleared his throat.

"Jayne?"


	23. Without You

Hello readers! Here is the next chapter to this story! I've been working hard on this and I hope it shows when you guys read it. Once again, I'd like to thank all of you supporters of this story. I'm relieved that you guys are all liking this story and enjoy reading it. =)

I also wanted to say that since this story is going to be coming to a close at some point soon, I've been working on a Logan OC story, for those who would be interested! I'm not positive on when that'll be out, but I'll put something on my page when I do decide to publish it. So, keep a look out for that if you'd like!

* * *

><p>"<em>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you."<em>

Jayne had finally made up her mind. She would move on from what had happened with Kendall. She found it pointless to let what he had said and what had happened between them get to her. It was tearing her apart little by little and she hated that. So, she would forget. She would move forward and continue on with her life. That was the easiest solution to her issues.

There was only one problem.

"Jayne?"

The person she wanted to forget just wouldn't let her go.

Jayne looked up from her book as her eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as the world around her froze. She slowly turned around as she stared at her shut door. She blinked, not believing her ears; they must have been playing a trick on her. She slowly rose from her desk as she took a step toward her door, narrowing her eyes at it.

"Jayne?" There it was again.

"…Kendall?"

"Yeah! You're here! Can I please come in?" Jayne had been lost for words. She couldn't find the will to speak, she was in too much shock to say anything. So, of course, Kendall entered without permission.

He walked into the room and his eyes softened as he smiled, happy to see the dancer's face. For that one second, all seemed right in the world.

They stared at each other, the door quietly shutting behind the singer. Neither spoke, not sure what to say. After a moment, Jayne's eyes hardened as she glared at the boy; Kendall was fully prepared for whatever would happen next.

"What are you doing here?"

"…Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" Jayne's eyes widened as Kendall's smile-that she oh so much loved-appeared across his lips.

She rolled her eyes before she shook her head. "If that's all you have to say, get out."

"Wait!" Kendall said as Jayne stared daggers at the dirty blond. She really didn't want to put herself through anymore trouble.

"What could you possibly have to say to me now after all of the things you said before?" Jayne snapped. Kendall winced at the tone in the girl's voice before he cleared his throat.

"I know, I said a lot of crappy…no, a lot of shitty things to you, things you didn't deserve at all." he explained. "I didn't mean anything I said though, Jayne. I'm really sorry."

"You sure about that? It sure sounded like you meant it."

"I swear, I didn't." Kendall defended, wearing the most genuine expression his entire being could muster. "I said all that stuff without thinking. I was just pissed off that day and I took it out on you like a little kid."

"Just because you're upset, doesn't mean you get to be a complete…a complete asshole to me!" Jayne retorted, her locked up anger slowly rising to it's boiling point.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you! Is that so bad? I thought we were friends!"

"We are!"

"You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be my friend."

"I was being an idiot!" Kendall explained exasperatedly. "I was just…I was just pushing you away."

"And why's that?" Jayne asked bitterly, not ready to accept the singer's apology.

Kendall hesitated as his confidence slowly began to dwindle away under the fierce glare the brunette was giving him. He shook his head, not giving up, and stood tall before the dancer. "…I like you."

Jayne froze. Her eyes widened, feeling as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. She blinked, not sure if she had heard her neighbor right. "Wh-What did you just say?"

"I like you. A lot." Kendall said softly as he took a careful step toward the girl.

"Look, it's really complicated. But, all I know is, you're always on my mind, and the past month that we haven't talked has been completely horrible for me." Kendall stated.

"What…What are you…" Jayne couldn't understand what was happening.

"I'm not sure when it started. Maybe I've liked you from the very beginning, but all I know is I need you now."

Something inside of Jayne burst. The ticking clock had finally stopped and the brunette was completely blown away. "…What about-"

"We broke up." Kendall said, knowing exactly where the girl was going to take the question.

"But…why?" Jayne weakly murmured as Kendall smiled at her.

"I liked Jo, I really did…but there's something about when I'm with you. You're the only person that makes me feel so…_alive_. Everything terrible in my life just disappears when I'm with you, when I think of you, when I see you." the dirty blond explained, not sure how to put his feelings into words. "…All that matters is you and me."

Jayne stood in silence as she absorbed all of what Kendall had to say.

"It sounds super stupid and cliché, I know, but it's all true."

"You two…broke up?" Jayne repeated as Kendall nodded his head.

"I said all those terrible things to you because at the time I was confused about how I was feeling and I was too scared to face them. So I yelled at you and pushed you away and ran from my problems, and I'm really sorry." he said quietly.

"…Is this some sort of joke?" Jayne asked, surprising Kendall.

"N-No."

"Then you're still trying to piss me off?"

"It's not like that!"

"You can't possibly like me."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Jayne snapped. She shook her head as she began to pace, looking over at her neighbor. "And how could I possibly believe you after all the things you said?"

"You have to trust me on this." Kendall said as he took a step towards her. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. And there isn't a second that I don't regret saying all of that stuff to you." the singer said as Jayne shook her head.

"I can't do this."

"Jayne!"

"You have to leave."

"Hold on a second!" Kendall struggled against the smaller girl, and he was actually quite surprised that she had so much strength in her fragile looking body. He stumbled forward as he was shoved out of apartment 2H. He span around, watching the door slam in his face. He quickly began to knock on the door repeatedly, a frown coming over him.

"Jayne! Open the door!" Said girl ignored his voice as she leaned back against the door. She placed her hand over her heart as she felt the beat against her palm. She took a deep breath, hoping it would slow it's pace down; it didn't. She listened as Kendall continued to knock, hoping she would come to her senses and let him back in. After a few minutes, silence filled the air. Jayne hesitated as she slowly turned. She stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the peep-hole in the door. She found Kendall gone and she sighed, relaxing.

"Jayne?" The girl span around, Claire giving her a sympathetic look. She cleared her throat as she said not a single word, heading back to her room.

"I think he meant it." Claire said softly. "I think he really does-"

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Jayne mumbled before walking in and locking herself away from the world.

Claire stood in the middle of the apartment, staring after her niece. Her eyes softened as she shook her head and sighed.

This wasn't close to over.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat with a thoughtful look on his face for a good hour. He didn't move, he didn't flinch; he had too much on his mind. He almost didn't notice his three friends enter the kitchen as he sat silently on the couch.<p>

James was the first to notice. It was the facial expression that Kendall wore that gave him away. It was unusual for the dirty blond to look so…pensive.

"Kendall?" Said boy snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his three friends.

"What's up?"

"What…What are you doing?" the face of BTR asked as Kendall sighed.

"I'm not really sure."

"What's up?" Carlos asked as he hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat next to his friend.

"…I told Jayne."

"You told her what?" Carlos asked, though James and Logan stared with wide eyes at their friend.

"You did?" the two exclaimed as Kendall nodded, Carlos frowning.

"What'd you do?"

"I told her I liked her." Carlos' eyes widened as a grin appeared across his lips.

"Finally! It was about time you said something!"

"She rejected me." Silence fell over the boys immediately.

"Well, I guess she didn't technically reject me." Kendall rephrased lightheartedly. Logan raised a brow, noticing the rather upbeat behavior from the blond.

"You seem ok with this."

"I'm not giving up just yet." Kendall said as he looked at his friends. "I know she has some sort of feelings for me. I just need to get it out of her." he explained as his other three friends glanced at each other.

"…And what if she doesn't?" Logan asked as Kendall shook his head.

"You guys don't get it." Kendall said quietly. "That's not an option." he said as he looked at them with a very somber expression.

"This might not make sense, but when I'm with her, everything's much clearer. And it took me awhile to really get why it was like that, but I get it now." he stated with a soft smile. "Without her, nothing really makes sense and everything's just a little more dull."

He sighed as he shook his head, trying to put into words his exact feelings. "…Nothing feels right without her. It's like I'm at an all time low when she's not around."

Carlos smiled widely as he patted his friend reassuringly on his back. "Then we got to get to the bottom of it, don't we?"

Kendall smiled as he nodded his head. He looked at Logan and James as they smiled and nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys."

There had been no set game plan, it was hard to plan around someone who refused to show her face.

Jayne did her best to avoid talking to anyone. She went straight to dance practices and performances, and then straight back to her room. She had switched a few things around in her schedule, which threw Kendall completely off her track. His friends did their best to try and get something out of the girl, but Jayne wasn't stupid.

Carlos was easy to evade. All Jayne had to do was distract him with either a corndog, a batch of chili cheese fries, or a rather good looking girl. James wasn't so bad either. Just the mention of something being out of order from his appearance was good enough, whether it was his hair, shirt, pants or even something as little as a wrinkle on his forehead.

Logan was a challenge though.

The genius wasn't known as the genius for no reason. He caught on to details easily and calculated things in his head with ease and quickness. He had learned Jayne's new schedule in less than a day and he had cornered the girl three times in a week. Thankfully, Jayne was just as smart.

She stuck close to people who were outside of the situation. First it was the Jennifers, then it was Guitar Dude, and after that it was Camille; Logan's kryptonite. The first two obstacles weren't too hard to deal with, though he would always lose his chance to talk to Jayne at the last second. It was Camille that was a problem.

She didn't have a clue what had been going. All she knew was Kendall and Jo had broken up. She wasn't told the reason for the end of the relationship, all the actress had said to her fellow actress was that things weren't working between herself and the singer so they both agreed to end things. She didn't get her answer as to why Jayne was no longer hanging out with the group either, and she didn't understand why it seemed like Kendall had been avoiding even the topic of the dancer. She had also been caught off guard when Jayne suddenly attached to her, not that she minded. She missed having her close friend around.

Logan wasn't the type of person to involve unsuspecting people into situations that had nothing to do with them. He felt guilty and he would rather keep things quiet and in a small circle. That was why it was so hard to work around Camille. She had a way of wrapping him around her finger without even trying; he'd worry about that later. Before he'd even notice, Jayne would disappear and he would lose himself in an hour conversation with the method actress.

Yes, Jayne was a worthy opponent.

"Finally." The young dancer relaxed as she arrived back to the hotel. She went inside, her aunt parking the car in the parking garage. She headed towards the elevator and smiled, the thought of her bed bringing comfort to her soul.

As she stepped on to the elevator, her eyes widened as another passenger joined her. "Getting back from practice?"

Jayne stared at Logan as he smiled innocently at her, the elevator doors sliding shut before she could escape the singer. She hesitated before she smiled, nodded, and tried to act natural. "Yes. I'm heading back to my apartment."

"Me too!" Logan said with a rather excited smile.

Jayne could tell he was up to no good.

"Yeah, me, Carlos, and James are planning on just relaxing and maybe getting some homework done." Jayne ignored the urge to ask about Kendall.

"That sounds surprisingly productive for you guys."

"It is." the studious singer said with a chuckle as he watched the elevator doors begin to slide open. He glanced over at his companion before he quickly pressed the "close door" button. Jayne's eyes widened as her way out failed her. She blinked and watched as Logan pressed the button to the highest floor. She turned to him with a baffled look as he turned to her, a serious expression washing over him.

"Jayne, we need to talk."

"Lo-Logan, I'm really not-"

"You can't keep running from us." the dark haired Minnesotan pointed out. A wave of guilt washed over the dancer as she frowned.

"I…Sorry." Jayne mumbled as Logan's eyes softened. He smiled as he shook his head.

"It's ok. We're all just starting to miss you." he stated. "…Especially Kendall."

Jayne stiffened at the mention of the boy's name as she avoided eye contact with the only child. She gulped as she tried to hide her anxiety to the best of her ability; it didn't work. She glanced up at Logan, feeling his firm gaze on her, and sighed as she leaned back against the elevator wall.

"…He likes me."

"Yeah." Logan replied quietly as Jayne looked up at him. He gave her a friendly smile as she tried to smile but failed to.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked as the brunette's eyes widened.

"No!" she quickly defended; that was all Logan needed. "It's just…I…I don't know." the girl said honestly as Logan nodded his head.

"…Can I ask you something?" the future doctor asked as Jayne nodded.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Jayne hadn't been expecting that sort of question. "…No."

Things were beginning to make a bit more sense to Logan.

"He could be mistaking his feelings for me-"

"It's Kendall. We both know when he knows what he wants, he knows what he wants." the singer countered. Jayne shut her mouth quickly after that as she closed her eyes.

The two jumped slightly as the elevator "dinged," signaling their arrival to the highest floor. Logan chuckled before he pressed the button to shut the door. He pressed their floor button and sighed as he looked back at Jayne.

"You may not feel the same way, but deep down, you've always been special to Kendall."

"But-" Logan raised a hand up, Jayne letting him continue. "When he's with you, he's who he's supposed to be." Logan said with a gentle smile. "You might not believe it, but you've changed him."

Jayne stared at Logan as he sighed.

"…I don't know about that." Jayne muttered as the genius released a scoff.

"You haven't seen him lately." Logan stated as the brunette raised a curious brow.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a completely different person when he's not with you, when he's not talking to you. He's miserable, he won't admit it, but he is." Jayne felt a sting of guilt stab at her chest. "Since you guys stopped talking, he's lost that spark in him that makes him 'Kendall'."

Jayne knew exactly what spark he was talking about. It was the same spark that Jayne had first noticed the very first night she had met the obnoxious, but caring boy.

The elevator came to a slow stop as the doors opened, giving the two time to step off the car. They made their way to their rightful homes, the two stopping in front of their doors. Logan smiled at Jayne as she frowned.

"Logan…"

"You really are special to Kendall. I've known him almost all my life, and you're the only person who can move him in the way you do."

Why was he so smart?

"See you later, Jayne." Said girl watched as the fourth member of Big Time Rush walked into 2J, not looking back. She waited for a moment before she groaned and whined.

"Why me?"


	24. If You Believe Me

Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter! I've been working hard trying to keep up with everything in my life plus writing and I'm pretty proud that I haven't fallen back on my posting schedule! Anyways, thanks for all of your readers for the support and reviews! I know I thank you guys basically every chapter, but I do appreciate it all! I hope you enjoy reading this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Big Time Rush songs or any lyrics

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanted to say it was you cause I swore you had your hand in this too."<em>

L.A.'s sun shined down on it's citizens as the people smiled and went about their day. Laughter filled the air, the happiness seeming almost contagious.

Too bad one person seemed immune to that.

"Kendall? Honey, if you don't get up you're going to be late to your dance rehearsal."

Big Time Rush had a tour to begin in the next week. The four singers were ecstatic to travel and sing to their loyal fans, but for one singer in particular, the tour was coming all too soon. Kendall still had unfinished business to deal with, but with dress rehearsals and interviews and dance practices, the dirty blond really didn't have the time to try and talk to his neighbor.

Wanting to draw a bigger fan base in for BTR, Gustavo organized an opening tour concert right in L.A. It would be a perfect warm up/practice for the tour, and it would still give the boys just enough time to touch up on a few things before the tour if necessary.

"Kendall? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," the dirty blond grumbled as he yawned and rolled on to his back. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight, and sighed as he slowly sat up. He stared at the closet across from his bed as he tried to fight against his exhaustion.

The singer had been getting little to no sleep due to having so many things on his mind. How long was Jayne going to avoid him for? Would things work out between them? Did she actually have any sort of feelings for him or was he being delusional? And if she didn't, would they ever return to being the close friends they once were? That was the biggest concern Kendall had. What if things didn't return to the way they were before everything that had happened? There was no way he could handle it if they didn't.

"Focus," the dirty blond mumbled as he quickly got to his feet, getting ready for the day. He dressed himself after showering, and quickly stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth, the other three boys already down stairs waiting for him. He kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek as he gave Katie's hair a tousle.

"Good luck!" Jennifer called out as he son waved over his shoulder, rushing out the door without a second glance. He quickly shuffled toward the elevator but stopped as he back tracked to 2H's door. He stared at it for a moment before he frowned and shook his head; now wasn't the time to get distracted.

"Finally!" James stated exasperatedly as Kendall smiled sheepishly at his friends. He approached the three boys sitting on the couches in the lobby as he sighed.

"Sorry, slept in again," he explained as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because we didn't notice," he said sarcastically, Kendall rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

The four made their way toward the car waiting outside for them, climbing in. The driver nodded to the four as they smiled at him. They watched as the scenery began to pass them by, the day already draining the energy out of the boys.

"This is it!" James said with a wide smile on his face. "This tour is gonna rock!"

"Oh yeah!" Carlos said with a grin. He and James quickly broke into their fantasies about the fame they would receive, as well as the "hot girls" that would suddenly fall in love with them.

Kendall chuckled at his friends before he turned his attention to the window. Logan glanced at him before he relaxed a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Definitely better than I was yesterday about the dance," the leader stated as Logan nodded his head.

"I'm still not sure if I have the steps down."

"Yeah, it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Kendall said with a sigh. "Don't freak out about it though, you're not as bad as you think you are."

"I wish," Logan said playfully as his best friend chuckled.

The four quickly got out of the car after arriving to their concert stage. They smiled at the well decorated stage, speakers and microphones being set up for the boys.

"DOGS!" The four jumped; there was no getting used to Gustavo's loud voice. "Get your mics on and get on stage. Since we've got the time, we're going to check and make sure everything's working. Now get up there!"

"After that you guys are going to go over the dance routine one more time," the producer's assistant said in a more gentle tone. "Mr. X is still out of commission since Carlos' 'Ultimate Tornado Spin' dance move incident."

"Heh, sorry!"

"What are we going to do about the dance then?" Logan asked as Kelly smiled.

"We have a replacement coach for you guys."

"Um, hi."

The four singers watched as an all too familiar face appeared in front of them. "J-Jayne?"

"She's going to be your new choreographer for the day," the assistant said as the brunette avoided the burning gaze from the blond.

"How did you get the job?" James asked curiously.

"My coach knows Mr. X. He asked her for a favor and this is what it was," Jayne explained shortly, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You don't have any other choreographers so DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" Gustavo yelled, hoping that the seriousness of the situation was getting across the his four mutts; it wasn't.

The boys watched as Gustavo walked away to deal with the lights crew, Kelly following after him. The awkward silence fell between the five teens, no one really knowing what to say. Kendall's eyes never left Jayne's figure. Even if they hadn't spoken in weeks, seeing her then was all the motivation the leader needed in order to keep moving forward. Seeing her gave him the strength to not give up.

"You guys should get on stage," Jayne said with a small smile, not waiting for the four boys to say anything. They watched as she walked away, waiting for Gustavo to tell her what to do next.

The boys glanced at each other before they smirked a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Someone up there really must enjoy torturing me. <em>Jayne stood in silence as she tired to stay under the radar from everything and anything. She stared up at the stage, watching as the four boys talked amongst themselves, waiting for the Gustavo to give them the cue to sing. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched James make a joke, everyone bursting into laughter.

She missed the days where she used to laugh with them.

She chuckled a bit as she watched Carlos shuffling James' hair, the boy's fuse line breaking after that. She coughed, disguising her laughter as the two began to try and wrestle with each other, Logan and Kendall quickly jumping in and cutting the wire to the explosion that was about to burst.

"Hey!" Jayne glanced over at Gustavo as he spoke through a microphone of his own. "Knock it off!" he snapped, the four quickly straightening up and gathering their composure. The dancer smiled as she watched the boys glance at each other and stifle their laughs.

"You want us to sing?" Kendall suggested playfully as Gustavo released a gruff growl.

"YOU-"

"Yes! Sing anything!" Kelly quickly extinguished that flame.

Kendall nodded as he looked over at the boys. He glanced over at Jayne and for a moment their eyes locked together. They stared at each other, the brunette quickly ripping her gaze away from his. He did a good job to hide his smirk, thinking of the perfect song that was on their repertoire for the concert.

_Oh yeah I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

Jayne's eyes widened as she looked to the stage, Kendall's confident gaze never leaving her.

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

She didn't know she was capable of turning so red, but clearly she was. Jayne cheeks began to slightly burn as Kendall smirked at her. She fought the **very **strong urge to smile; no matter how much she tried to fight him, it always felt like he had the upper hand.

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

The temporary choreographer may not have been on speaking terms with Kendall, but she had to give credit where it was due; the four of them sounded great.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

Why was fate playing so dirty against Jayne? It was completely unfair.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

The few people around to help with the stage clapped, Gustavo smirking and Kelly smiling widely. "That sounded great, guys!"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," Gustavo stated as his subordinate rolled her eyes. He turned to Jayne and put his business smile on, the girl smiling politely back.

"Do you think you have the routine down well enough to help them?" Kelly asked, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. The brunette smirked as she nodded; dancing was her forte.

"I think I can manage."

"Great, then you can head up there and let them do the dance from the beginning and if you see any problems or have any suggestions let them know," Gustavo commanded politely, Jayne nodding her head. She made her way to the stage, putting her professional face on.

"Alright," Jayne took a deep breath as the music began to play, "just start the routine and if I have anything to say then I'll stop you guys," she finished before the lyrics went on.

It was slightly intimidating to have to dance in front of the girl. She was wearing such a serious face and the boys were never really great dancers to begin with, but with her help, the dance was going to be even better than before.

Jayne nodded her head along to the song as she watched each of the boys carefully. She let the boys go through the entire dance before she decided to give them some "constructive criticism."

"I'm surprised at how well you guys did."

"Hey!"

"There are just a few things. Logan, when you spin you have to spin to the right like everyone else."

"Sorry!"

"James, your footwork is a little sloppy when you get to the second verse. Just try and make it…pop a little more." Jayne showed the dreamer an example, the four keeping their eyes glued to her feet. "Just make sure to keep your toes pointed, that always helps make the steps look cleaner."

"Thanks," James said, nodding his head and storing the information in the back of his mind.

"Oh, and one last thing," Jayne began. "I know this is hard because it's supposed to be a partner dance and your partners are obviously not here, but you guys are all just a little off on the beats." she explained. Without even thinking, Jayne pointed to Kendall, motioning for him to step forward.

"Watch and count the beats in your head while we dance," she suggested, the other three boys nodding.

The leader of Big Time Rush stepped forward, ignoring his racing heart that refused to slow down. He stood to Jayne's left as she nodded her head at the man at the sound board. The music turned on, giving the two the full eight counts before starting.

_Things get so bad _

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about you_

The two stepped in the opposite direction of the other as they sharply stuck their arms out to the side, slightly bending their knees. They quickly stood tall as they tilted to the side, one arm held into the air in almost a perfect straight line. Keeping with the beat, Jayne strutted around Kendall to his right as his arm followed her around, just barely grazing her back.

If she wasn't trying to pretend she wasn't dancing with the boy, she may or may not have shivered from the light touch.

Then Jayne gracefully bent down forward, her right leg pointed out to the side, Kendall turning his back toward her and feigning the image of leaning back against the girl. The two quickly straightened up as they slid in the opposite direction of each other, Kendall to his left, Jayne to her right.

She wasn't sure why, but the two danced well together. Their chemistry while moving was good and they melded together well; it made Jayne anxious.

Kendall couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. This was the most contact he had made with his friend since he had confessed to the girl about his feelings and he had missed being that close to her more than he had thought.

Plus, when Jayne became a famous choreographer-like he was predicting-he'd be able to proudly say that he danced with her before her name was known. That would be cool.

_Ooh baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

The two span out, arms length apart, and reached for the other's hand. They turned their heads sharply to each other, their eyes drawn together like a thread was holding them in place for three counts. Kendall squeezed tightly to her hand, making Jayne almost forget they were in the middle of a dance routine. She almost lost count of the beats in her head but quickly caught herself, trying to ignore the warmth she was feeling from her hand.

The two stepped toward each other, raising their free hand up to meet the other. They stared at each other, feeling as though a piece of glass was in between them. They stepped back out, regretfully releasing the hand they were holding on to so tightly.

Jayne struck her pose as Kendall slid across the stage behind her to her left. He ran his hand up along her leg, making it almost difficult for Jayne to concentrate.

The brunette brought both of her hands up into the air as she began to crouch down. She could feel her neighbor's hands run up along her sides as she did so, reaching up to grab her hands. She span around in his grasp and almost curtsied away from him, and with a gentle tug, the dirty blond brought Jayne close to him, his face only centimeters away.

The young Kent stared into her partner's eyes as he didn't dare look away, afraid that if he did he'd never see her bright blue eyes shine like they were again.

Not wanting to lose track of where they were, the performers quickly span around, their backs making contact, and they swayed back and forth before Jayne walked around behind the dirty blond. The two walked toward the right, in sync with the other's steps. They turned and faced each other, Jayne taking a step forward and Kendall taking a step back. Then the gesture was returned, Jayne taking a step back with her right foot and Kendall stepping forward with his left. They reached out for the other's shoulders with opposite arms, slowly pulling away and grabbing on to their hands. Kendall smiled as he pulled her around his back and then close to his side, her lips just grazing his cheek.

The music faded to a quieter volume, though Jayne and Kendall didn't even notice. The only sound they could hear was the beating of their own hearts and their panting. Kendall slowly turned his face toward Jayne as she stared at him, her heart getting the best of her head. The tips of their nose grazed each other, causing Jayne's eyes widen.

"Well!" the brunette quickly pulled away from the singer, Kendall disappointed at the disappearing warmth from his side. "That was basically the gist of what I wanted to get across!" the girl said with a nervous smile.

The three boys glanced from Jayne to Kendall, the dirty blond putting his hands on his hips and giving Jayne a frustrated stare.

"We can just take a five minute break and then pick up from there. I'll dance with you guys and just make sure that you don't have any questions about it before your performance." Without a second to say anything, Jayne bolted from the stage, rushing down the steps and behind the set. Kendall stared after her, and without wasting time he quickly went after her.

"Jayne! Stop!" Said girl didn't listen. She continued on her merry way, though she wasn't really sure where she was going at that point. "Jayne!"

She winced slightly as she felt a strong hand reach out for her wrist. She jerked to a stop and was forced to turn around, Kendall staring right at her.

"Are you really going to try and run from me?"

"Who said I was running?" Jayne snapped as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Well, it sure didn't look like walking!" Kendall replied sarcastically. He held a bit more tightly to the dancer's wrist as she tried to escape from his grasp.

"Let go!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why do you have to be such a smartass?"

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Kendall's eyes softened as his grip loosened, though Jayne had already stopped trying to break free from his hold. She stared at his chest as the singer sighed.

"When I told you how I felt before, in your room," Jayne looked up, her blue eyes gleaming with apprehension, "I meant everything."

"Just stop-"

"You can't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Kendall exclaimed as Jayne grit her teeth. She stared at the grass as she tried to find a way to avoid the conversation; there was no way out.

"Why can't you accept that I-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Or what?" Kendall asked, showing no fear to the girl.

"Or…Or…"

"Yeah, I'm _so _scared," he stated mockingly, making Jayne look up at him with a glare.

"God! You are so annoying!"

"Maybe if you weren't being so stubborn I wouldn't be so annoying!"

"Shut up!"

Kendall stopped and for a moment the two did nothing but stand in silence. He sighed as he ran his free hand through his soft hair, the other holding on to Jayne, making sure she didn't try to run from him again.

"…You know what I'm talking about, Jayne."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!" he argued. "Even when we argue, even when we fight, even when we make fun of each other, it all feels…right."

Jayne bit her lip as she glanced up at his green eyes, begging for the girl to come around and see things from his point of view. She stared down at his sneakers, taking shallow breaths. "You don't want to do this."

"…Do what?" Kendall asked hesitantly as he stared down at Jayne.

"You don't want to like me."

"Why do you keep telling me how I should feel about you? If I like you then I like you!" Kendall snapped, growing tired of having to fight with the brunette. She didn't say anything in return, merely stared at the ground.

"…Fine, how about I ask you something then."

"…What?" Jayne asked as Kendall released her wrist.

"How do you feel about me?"

Jayne was startled by the question. She should have known the sneaky singer would ask the question, it was obvious. He had been very clear about how he felt for her, so why wouldn't he want to clearly hear what she felt for him?

"…I don't know."

"That's a lie and you know it." Kendall said as he gently grabbed the girl by her shoulders. She looked up at him with a scared expression as his expression softened, a gentler expression appearing on his face.

"You're telling me you've never thought about me as more than just a friend? Or you've never felt a weird spark between us?" Jayne wasn't sure how to answer the question. She wasn't sure what the "spark" was supposed to feel like. She rarely interacted with guys back home and when she did she surely didn't like their presence, not nearly as much as Kendall's at least.

Kendall was different. He was the very first person of the opposite sex that she talked to and got to know. He was the first guy that she genuinely liked being around and liked being with. She missed him when he was gone, and somehow he was always the first thing on her mind, but wasn't that normal when it came to Kendall?

How was she supposed to know what the "spark" felt like?

"Jayne," Kendall pleaded, "come on. You know what I'm talking about."

"I…I…"

Kendall frowned as his grip loosened. "Please tell me you know what I'm talking about."

She wasn't sure.

"I couldn't have been the only one who felt it. I didn't notice it at first, but I do now. I know what I feel and it's real. _We're _real." Kendall stated as Jayne clenched her jaw shut. She slowly met the dirty blonde's green eyes and almost lost her breath.

"…I have to go Kendall."

"Jayne-"

"The guys need my help with the routine."

The temp choreographer pulled away from Kendall's welcoming touch, quickly walking past the singer. She didn't look back, she was too afraid of the expression that Kendall was wearing.

It was a wise choice on her part.

Kendall stood by himself for a moment, a defeated expression coming over him. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Jayne returned to the stage. He listened, and after a second the music turned back on, Jayne's voice counting the beats. He groaned as he slapped himself in the forehead.

He couldn't give up.

He wouldn't give up.


	25. A Thousand Years

__Hi readers! Here is the next chapter for GP, and I'd like to just say thanks to everyone who's read this and kept up with the story so far! This is actually coming to a close in just a few chapters, which is a little bittersweet for me, but hopefully you guys all like this as it comes together.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics nor do I own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>"<em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"<em>

The usually sunny city of L.A. was sharing the overcast clouds with the citizens, the people trying to shield themselves from the rain that was down pouring on them. A lone girl sat by the window in apartment 2H, enjoying the relaxing sound as the rain pattered on to the window, the low grumbling of the thunder matching the sound of her beating heart. Her eyes stayed glued to the droplets of water that slowly ran down the glass. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Jayne?" Said girl turned away from the storm as she looked over at her aunt.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to fly over to Sean's and get ready for his sister's wedding. I won't be back until Monday night, you remember, right?"

"Of course I remember. You act like I'm still a four year old," the dancer teased as the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the storms supposed to last for awhile, so if anything happens call me or go over to…"Claire trailed off as she watched the whitewashed look appear over her niece's face. She cleared her throat before going on; the best thing to do was to pretend that everything was ok for now. "Go over to Jennifer's place if you need to."

"Yes ma'am," Jayne muttered as she rolled her eyes. She always did hate when her aunt treated her like she was four again.

She waved goodbye as the woman smiled and walked out of the apartment. She released a held in sigh as she shook her head.

It had been the longest two days of her life since the dance practice for Big Time Rush. She hadn't talked to Kendall or the others since that day, but she had to wonder, was that ok? The boys were going to be performing on Sunday and then Monday they were to be on there way across the world. That gave Jayne only five days until they left to tour almost most of Europe. Was she really going to avoid them until they returned from their tour? They were going to be gone for at least three months.

She wasn't sure if she could make it that long.

"Is it really worth it?" Jayne mumbled to herself as she stood up and walked over to her refrigerator. She frowned at the emptiness and shook her head; she'd have to go grocery shopping after the storm passed. For the time being, the vending machine would have to suffice.

The brunette made her way to the lobby, and after waiting for the elevator to come to a stop, she stepped off of it and glanced around the almost empty lobby. She glanced over at the vending machine and raised a brow, walking over to it. She noticed a familiar patch of blonde hair and her eyes widened as she came to an abrupt stop. She watched stiffly as the person turned around and their eyes met.

"Jayne?"

"J-Jo…" Said actress stared at the girl with a raised brow, confused as to why the brunette was wearing such a horrified look on her face. Her brain took a few seconds to process things, but she had finally come up with the answer.

She had finally figured it out.

Her eyes softened as she smiled at her friend. She watched as Jayne stared at her, not moving an inch.

"…I'm so sorry."

The blonde chuckled as she shook her head. "So you finally talked to him," she stated. She looked up and kept her smile on her face.

"Lets talk."

* * *

><p>Kendall was persistent, then again, there was no other way he could be. It was in his blood to be stubborn. So it was no surprise when he found himself in front of apartment 2H, hand raised and ready to knock.<p>

Did she have any feelings for him or not? Jayne had avoided answering his question, which had to mean that she _did_ feel something, right? He knew that his feelings weren't one-sided; he could see it in her blue eyes. It was barely there, and she did a good job of concealing it all, but not from him.

So, for the ten-millionth time, Kendall knocked on the door, waiting for any sort of answer. He waited for a second but raised a brow.

No one was there.

"That's weird," he mumbled to himself. He made his way back to his own apartment after knocking once more and receiving no answer once again. He walked into his home, joining Carlos, who was contently playing a one-player match of Biohazard.

"She ignored you again?" Carlos asked as Kendall shook his head.

"She's gone."

"Gone?" the Latino asked as the dirty blond nodded. "Where?"

"No clue."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food. I was about to go hungry."<p>

"No problem." Jo and Jayne sat across from each other as they began to dig into the oven-made cheese pizza the actress provided for the two. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Jayne glanced up at the blonde and watched as the actress ate her food quietly.

"…I hope you know that I'm really sorry."

Jo smiled as she shook her head. "You don't have a reason to be sorry."

Jayne shook her head as she sighed. She had so much to say, yet she didn't know how to put it all into words. Her head was clouded by confusion, and all of it was because of one person.

She had come to realize that the longer she didn't talk to Kendall, the more she began to think about him. He'd come up from the most obscure things, like when Jayne flipped to the cooking channel. They had been playing a show about a Burger place where they also sold corndogs, which led to the thought of Carlos, which led to the thought of Big Time Rush which led to Kendall. Or the other time where the dancer had seen a poster of the new zombie movie that was coming out, which led to the thought of how the Big Time Rush boys had been planning to see it, which also led to the thought of Kendall.

She couldn't escape him.

He was everywhere to her. No matter where she looked or where she went, he was always there.

"He really cares about you." Jayne blinked as she looked up and caught Jo's eyes. The blonde smiled as she watched Jayne fidget in her seat. "And it really wasn't your fault that we broke up."

"But-"

"Trust me, things between us just…weren't working out the way that we both had thought they would," Jo explained as Jayne shook her head.

"Still…" she sighed as she took another bite of her pizza, letting the cheese hang from her lips. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and chewed silently as Jo chuckled.

"So, how are you guys?" she asked as the brunette raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you together?"

"N-No!" Jayne exclaimed, surprising Jo.

"Really? I thought he would have definitely said something to you by now."

"He…He did," Jayne said quietly, Jo's eyes widening at the statement.

"Then you don't like him?"

"No-" The girl in question blinked, surprised at how quickly she had jumped to her own defense about the singer. She cleared her throat, biting her lip.

She knew exactly how she felt about Kendall.

Jo watched the girl across from her battle with herself and her eyes softened as she tilted her head a fraction to the side. "…You do like him."

Jayne didn't agree or disagree, she merely sighed as she looked up at Jo. "He's just confused. He's going to realize that he doesn't like me as much as he thinks he does and then…"

"And then what?" Jo asked as Jayne frowned. She wasn't sure.

"Why are you trying to fight yourself on this?" Jo asked curiously. "You guys are crazy for each other."

"…How come you want things to work out between us? You should hate me after all of this," Jayne pointed out as Jo took a deep breath.

"Honestly?" Jo asked. "At first, I really did hate you. While me and Kendall were together, I just had this feeling that…he really just wanted to be with you instead of with me, and it made me so mad," she explained quietly. Jayne nodded; Jo had every right to feel that way.

"I was just jealous though. I was confused because I wasn't sure why or how things had changed between us," she said as she shook her head. "But I thought about it and I realized this really wasn't your fault." Jayne said nothing, all she did was listen, letting Jo get everything off of her chest.

"I didn't make him happy anymore, and to be honest he wasn't making me happy anymore either," Jo said as she looked up at Jayne and smiled. "But you guys are different."

"And why's that?" Jayne asked softly.

"You guys, no matter how much you fight or argue, you guys are always so happy together," the actress stated. Jayne stared at Jo for a long moment before she sighed.

"You made him happy at one point, and look what happened…no offense." Jayne added quietly. Jo laughed, which confused the dancer. She was positive what she had said wasn't funny at all.

"I never made him happy like you did. I don't think anyone has," the actress pointed out gently. Jayne frowned as she shook her head and leaned back in her chair. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment as Jo let her sit in silence, mulling her thoughts over.

"…You think that I actually make him happy?"

Jo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Jayne sighed once more before she took another slice of pizza. Jo laughed as she joined in, the two eating in a much more comfortable silence than before.

"Thanks for the food." Jayne stood in front of Jo's doorway as the blonde smiled and shook her head.

"No problem," she replied back. Jayne waved and turned to leave, but stopped as Jo called out to her once more.

"I really do think that you should talk to Kendall." Jo stared deeply into Jayne's blue eyes as the dancer said nothing. "The one person that can make your fears go away is him."

Jayne stood in the hall for a moment before she smiled softly and made her way toward the elevator. Jo watched after the girl, shaking her head as Jayne stepped on to the elevator.

She closed her apartment door before the sound of her ringing phone caught her attention. She glanced down at the caller I.D. and smiled as she picked it up. "Hey, Mark."

* * *

><p>Jayne slowly made her way to her apartment as she sighed for the umpteenth time. She stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, but before she entered her home and let herself collapse on her bed, she looked over to apartment 2J. She slowly made her way to the door before she stopped in front of it. She slowly raised her closed fist up, her breathing becoming uneven. She stared at the door, wondering what exactly the boys had been doing.<p>

Was Logan reading his book about rare diseases and their causes? Was James looking up more hair products online like usual? Maybe Carlos was still trying to find a way to make his own flavor of corndog, and Kendall…

Kendall Knight.

What was he doing as she stood in front of the doorway? Was she ready to see him? Was she ready to stop avoiding him? Was she ready to accept his feelings?

Was she ready to accept her own feelings?

Jayne shook her head, pulling her arm back down to her side. She swiftly turned back around and made her way back to her own home. She sighed, slightly disappointed she had let her fears get the best of her. She walked into her apartment, not noticing the sound of her neighbor's door opening a second after her own door shut.

"You guys suck!" Kendall yelled playfully as the other three boys laughed.

"You lost! Fair's fair!" Logan called out as the dirty blond rolled his eyes. He made his way toward the elevator.

"They're lucky I'm starving," he mumbled to himself, ready to pay the pizza delivery man whatever it took in order to eat the food they had ordered. He walked past apartment 2H and came to a slow stop. He stood in front of the door for a moment before he shook his head.

He'd give his courting a break for the rest of the night.


	26. Ever After

__Hi everyone. Here's another chapter today! Sadly, this story is going to be coming to an end soon. Someone suggested I do I suppose you could say a spin off with the other boys and make it sort of like a series, but I'm not sure if I'm going to head in that direction just yet. If I do end up doing that though, if anyone's interested in Logan, Carlos, James, or just the boys in general (because it _is _Big Time Rush) keep a look out for that. I'll probably post something on my page about it!

Thanks for all of the support with this story, I'm just glad it's good enough for you guys to enjoy reading! Hope it stays that way! Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Big Time Rush characters or phone lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after."<em>

"Kendall! Hurry up!"

"Tell the guys I'll just meet them downstairs!"

"Gustavo's going to kill us if we're late for this!"

"Don't worry! Have I ever let you down before?"

"Close to it," Logan muttered as Kendall laughed and ran from the bathroom to his room, towel wrapped loosely around the bottom half of his body. The genius shook his head as he grabbed his phone from the counter.

"You've got ten minutes!"

"Got it!" Kendall called out from their shared bedroom. Logan chuckled before he walked out of the apartment, the door swinging shut behind him.

The boys of Big Time Rush had a big couple days ahead of them, and all four of them were quite excited about it. They had the kick-off concert to their world-wide tour in just three days, and the day after that they flew for London to start it all off. In celebration, the four boys, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly were all invited to dinner by Griffin to a rather nice restaurant in L.A. Gustavo, Kelly, Kendall's mother and sister were all going to meet Griffin at the restaurant and the boys would show up after they finished getting ready. The problem was, the boys were notorious for always getting wrapped up in something else when they had important things to attend to.

They had driven to the new game shop that had opened up downtown. Being in a rush, none of the boys had realized that they had left the car keys inside of the Big Time Rush-mobile. After buying a few games, they had discovered the hard way that the keys to the car had been locked inside, sitting happily in the ignition.

That's when they began to run a bit late for dinner.

After finally frantically breaking into their own car-which would've been a sight to see-the boys rushed back home to get ready for dinner, though it was going to be hard to be on time since they were already running late and James always took the longest showers out of all of the four boys.

Which led to Kendall's predicament.

"Shit!" Kendall winced as he fell to the ground trying to pull on his nice pair of shoes. He jumped to his feet and smoothed out his blue button-up shirt. He nodded at his image in the mirror; Gustavo would be satisfied with what he was wearing.

He rushed out of his apartment, and shook his head. That was going to be the last time the dirty blond let James take a shower before him.

"Hold the elevator please!" he called out as he watched the elevator doors begin to close. He jerked his arm forward in order to stop the doors from closing on him as the passenger inside did the same. "Thanks-" His eyes widened as he stared at a face he hadn't seen in days. He blinked before he pulled his arm away, the passenger doing the same thing. He slowly stepped inside of the elevator, the two sitting in a tense silence.

"…Hi."

"Jayne." He smiled softly as the brunette stared up at him for a second before returning the gesture with her own small smile.

Yes! Progress had been made.

"I heard you guys are going out to dinner with Griffin?"

"Yeah, he invited us all out to some nice place downtown."

"That's great. For your tour, right?" Jayne asked, trying to fill the silence as best as possible. She wasn't sure if she could handle sitting in an awkward silence.

"Yup. Heading to London this Monday," Kendall said with a wide smile. Jayne glanced up at the boy before she smiled herself; his smile was contagious.

"That's great. You guys are going to be amazing," Jayne complimented as Kendall looked over at his neighbor.

He smiled and nodded, saying, "thanks."

The two stood in a silence that wasn't like it had been before, but it wasn't as tense as it had been before when they weren't talking. What were they now? They were talking, but Kendall still wanted more than that, and Jayne, well he wasn't sure what she wanted.

Being the spontaneous guy that he was, the dirty blond shook his head before he pressed the red button, causing the elevator to jerk to a stop. Jayne's eyes widened as an incredulous expression fell over her.

"Kendall? What are you doing?" she exclaimed as the dirty blond turned to her.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Pretend that things aren't weird between us!" he stated as Jayne blinked.

"Isn't that better than-"

"It's not," Kendall said as he shook his head. "I'd rather face whatever problems we have than just pretend they don't exist. Nothing's going to be solved that way," he said, Jayne blinking at him. Her eyes softened as she shook her head.

Why did he always seem to be right?

"I tell you that I have these feelings for you, you freak out and reject me and then ignore me and avoid me, AND THEN you pretend that everything's ok? No, that's not how this is working," Kendall stated as Jayne frowned, avoiding his gaze. It felt as if his eyes were piercing through her entire soul.

"Kendall, we can't do this right now. You have dinner-"

"Screw dinner!" he snapped as he shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now!"

"Why do you keep doing this?" the dancer snapped as she glared up at Kendall. "Why do you keep pushing about these feelings of yours?"

"You want to know why?" Kendall asked as Jayne rolled her eyes.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Such a smartass."

"Shut up!"

"I keep doing this because I'm not willing to give you up." Jayne blinked as she looked up into Kendall's green eyes. They were begging her for something, something more than what she was giving him. "I keep doing this because you're worth the fight."

"…How can you say that so confidently?" Jayne asked as Kendall's eyes softened.

"It's the way I feel when I'm with you," he explained. "That's how I know that my feelings for you, they're real and they're not going anywhere."

Jayne was lost for words. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure how to react to anything anymore. Kendall always made her feel so lost, yet he was always there, guiding her, making sure she found her way. It was as if she was being swallowed whole by him, but deep down inside she didn't mind at all.

As long as it was Kendall.

"…Come on, Kendall. You're seriously going to be late-"

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, Jayne!" the dirty blond snapped. "Even if you avoid me now, I'm not going to stop. Not until you're upfront with me," he stated as he stared into Jayne's blue eyes.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Well, if you're tired of this, then just be honest about how you feel," Kendall retorted back with a smirk. Jayne narrowed her eyes; she hated his ego sometimes.

"Yeah, we fight a crap ton, and yeah, we don't always see eye to eye, but I think that's the beauty of it," Kendall started. "You keep me grounded and steer me in the right direction and I bring out the person you really are, the person that you hide from everyone else."

Jayne stared at Kendall as she backed herself up into the elevator wall. She could feel Kendall thrashing her heart around with only his words. She was completely frightened by that ability he had that no one else seemed to hold.

"Sure, life's probably been a lot crazier for you since you started hanging out with me and the guys, but doesn't it feel good? Like we were supposed to be in each other's lives from the very beginning?" Kendall could see Jayne waver, he could see her actually listening to what he was saying. He only needed to reach a little bit further and-

"Kendall!" The two jumped as they turned to the now opened elevator doors, the three other Big Time Rush members staring at him and Jayne with wide eyes. They blinked as the two in the elevator blinked back.

"Uh…"

"…Um, sorry to interrupt!" James said with a sheepish smile, Bitters and Buddha Bob standing beside the three other boys.

Kendall sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the annoyed scream he wanted to release. His eyes widened as he felt Jayne rush past him and through the lobby.

"Excuse me," Jayne mumbled as she pushed past the others, not looking back. Kendall's eyes widened as he went to go after her. He stopped, and glanced at the time, cursing under his breath.

"We're super late."

"You think?" James snapped sarcastically as the dirty blond shook his head.

"Sorry guys," he said as he shook his head. His friends gave him reassuring smiles as they shook their heads.

They were the best friends anyone could have ever asked for.

Kendall stared in Jayne's direction before he turned to Logan. "Lets get going before Gustavo seriously kills us."

Jayne would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"God! That idiot!" Jayne shook her head as she stomped down the sidewalk. She shook her head as she stood at the corner of a street, waiting to cross the street. She released a frustrated groan as she covered her face with her hands.<p>

Kendall had broken through her undefeated fortress and wound her up in ways that no one else had before. He had crushed every door, every wall, and every window she had put up and left her with nothing else but the debris of what once was. He had taken all that she had and wasn't willing to give it back unless she finally raised up that white flag and admitted defeat to him.

The dancer walked into the small café and sighed, giving her waiting coach a tired smile.

"You look exhausted," the woman said as the brunette shook her head.

"You have no idea."

Jayne had lost the war.


	27. Stranded

__Hello readers! Here is the next chapter to this story! And after you read this, if the weather's still nice out, go outside because from where I'm at it is BEAUTIFUL out there and it would be sad to let it go to waste =) I hope you guys like this one. I've been cracking down and working hard on these chapters, especially because the story it's coming to a close. I don't want to give it all away, but it's definitely going to be coming together quickly here. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you for all of the support! I'm just glad you guys enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>It only breaks my heart to see you standing in the dark alone, waiting there for me."<em>

Jayne was conflicted.

There were so many things going on at once in her life that she just couldn't seem to keep up with everything. She was confused, scared, angry, and most of all, happy.

Especially happy.

She shook her head and softly slapped herself on the cheek muttering, "You are such an idiot."

She hadn't seen Kendall since they had spoke in the elevator, and every part of her was yearning to see him, talk to him, laugh with him, be with him. It was as if he had a line hooked on to her entire soul; he had this strange ability to always reel her back to him. Part of her hated him for it and part of her was grateful because he was the only person that made her that genuinely happy, but that, in turn, just made her hate him even more.

She was really at a loss.

"Jayne?"

"Hi, Camille." The dancer smiled as the method actress walked into apartment 2H. She smiled at her friend as she approached the table Jayne had been sitting at. She opened her lips to say something, but stopped as she took a better look at her friend. She frowned as she shook her head.

"You look miserable."

"Is it that obvious?" Jayne sighed as she shook her head and covered her face with her hands, hoping that would somehow shield her from the hardships to come.

Camille's eyes softened as she cleared her throat and glanced at the item in her hands. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to go through with the favor she had been asked to do, but as she watched her friend battle with herself, she knew it was what she had to do. "This is for you."

Jayne blinked as she slowly looked up and stared at the small stub in her friend's hand. She raised a brow in confusion as she hesitantly grabbed the piece of parchment. "What exactly is this?"

"A ticket."

"For what?"

"Big Time Rush's opening concert to their tour."

The brunette blinked as her blue eyes stared at the ticket for a long moment. She had been more surprised that the dirty blond next door hadn't delivered the ticket himself, then again, he could only try so much before his confidence began to waver. Jayne was sure that he was beginning to lose faith in his feelings _and_ in her.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Her eyes softened before she cleared her throat and shook her head, pushing the ticket away from her. "I'm not going."

"Jayne-"

"I appreciate you trying to get me to go, Camille, but I really don't think I'm going to go," the stubborn seventeen year old stated stubbornly as the actress sighed. She frowned as she shook her head at her friend.

"Why are you being so stupid?" Camille snapped as Jayne rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that you're crazy about Kendall."

"Don't say it like that," Jayne snapped as she stood to her feet and made her way to the fridge. Camille followed closely behind her, not ready to drop the topic at hand.

"I don't get you," the wavy haired girl stated as Jayne shrugged.

"I didn't think you would."

"If you like him, and you've basically come to terms with it all, why don't you go over there and tell him?"

"Because!" Jayne all but yelled. "I…"

Camille's eyes softened as she watched her close friend pull away from her and back into the shell she hid in when things became too much for her emotionally. She reached out and gently gave her friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry."

Jayne shook her head after a second. "It's fine."

The two stood in silence for a second before Camille's phone began to go off. She pulled it out of the pocket of her dark jeans and smiled. "My manager."

"How was that audition?" Jayne asked, remembering the actress had gone to an audition for a play about a witch falling in love with the town's governor; she sure had such an interesting taste of work.

"It was good! I think I nailed it," she said confidently as the dancer smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later!"

"Right."

Before she left, Camille looked back once more before walking over to the table and grabbing the ticket. She grabbed Jayne's hand and quickly placed the piece of paper into the girl's hand before she could object.

"Just think about it."

Jayne stood in her kitchen as she listened to the sound of her door closing. She took a deep breath as she held tightly to the ticket in her hand. She glanced down at it as she glanced at the calendar hanging on the dark blue wall.

The concert was going to be tomorrow, and after that the boys would be heading out to London. _If _she was going to talk to Kendall, she didn't have much time left.

And once again, Jayne groaned to herself, slapping herself on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Did you give her the ticket?"<p>

"_Yeah, but I'm not sure if she's going to go."_

The genius of BTR sighed as he shook his head, glancing over at his best friend, who was busy trying to beat James and Carlos in a _friendly _game of Mario Kart. He bit his lip before nodding. "Thanks, Camille."

"_No problem. I'll talk to you later."_

Logan hung his cell phone up before pasting a smile on his face and walking over to his friends. "Who's winning?"

"The BEST Mario Kart player ever!" Kendall cheered as he stole first place from Carlos, who released a frustrated shout, James groaning and slamming the controller on the living room table. The dirty blond smirked smugly as he stood to his feet and bowed to his friends.

"First place, everybody!"

"Shut up!" A pillow flew into Kendall's face as he laughed and caught it, turning to Logan.

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously as Logan smiled a bit too innocently.

"Finishing up the rest of my calc before we have to head to the studio."

Kendall would have questioned the dark haired boy further, but at that second the door swung open, Katie being dragged into the room by Bitters, who seemed less than happy about whatever the youngest Knight had gotten herself wrapped into.

"Katie? What's going on?" Logan watched as the leader of the band turned his full attention to the hotel manager and his younger sister. He sighed as Carlos and James suddenly appeared before him.

"Did she take the ticket?" James asked as Logan shrugged.

"She took it, but I'm not sure if she's actually coming," he explained as Carlos frowned.

"This sucks!"

"Yeah it does," James said as Logan nodded.

The only thing the boys could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning had been a tedious morning for the girl in 2H. She woke up early to get to the studio early so she could work on a new routine she and her coach had come up with. After that, she barely had time to eat because she had to go to a dance class she was teaching for children right after her own practice. That lasted for two hours before she finally was able to grab something to eat and quell the grumbling in her stomach. It wasn't until late afternoon that the girl was finally given time to rest.<p>

Jayne quietly groaned as her muscles screamed at her with ever step she took. She pushed past the pain though, it wouldn't do to collapse in the middle of the Palm Woods lobby. She waved to Guitar Dude as he lazily smiled at her, lifting an arm up and waving to her from the Cabana. She sighed and pressed the up button on the elevator; she would finally be able to rest and sleep.

She finally reached her door after a few, painful and excruciating minutes. She smiled, unlocking the door, but as she did, the sound of a door opening caught her attention. She looked over to her right and her eyes widened as she watched the dirty blond of Big Time Rush throw himself through the doorway.

"I've **got **to stop playing that game before sound checks." Kendall closed the door behind him and turned to sprint to the elevator, but stopped. He blinked with wide eyes as he stared at Jayne, who was wearing the same look on her own face. They stood in silence for a second, neither knowing what to do or say. Things had become critical between them but with Kendall having no time and Jayne trying to push him away, there was only one thing the dirty blond could possibly do at that moment.

He walked past the brunette without word, not even looking back once. He ignored her for the time being before he pressed the down button on the elevator. Fortunately for him, the doors slid open quickly and he was able to take refuge inside the car.

Even after the elevator doors closed and Kendall was probably already in the lobby meeting the others, Jayne stood in the hall, her pupils constricted and her heart racing. Of all the things to happen, Kendall ignoring her was the last thing she had expected to happen.

She slowly opened her door, closing it behind her and leaning back against it. She stood in her home for a moment, not sure of what to make of things.

It was selfish of her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed by how the singer had acted toward her just a few minutes before. Wasn't he suppose to like her? Didn't he confess his strong feelings for her? Hadn't he been just fighting for her feelings the other day? How could he so easily walk by and pretend she didn't exist? She couldn't have been more_ pissed off_ by his actions.

Then again, this is exactly how Jayne expected and wanted the blond to react in the first place. He had been trying so hard for quite some time to get the girl to understand his feelings and to get her to tell him how she felt without succeeding, it only made sense that he would finally give up. If that was what she had wanted from the beginning, why was she so upset? Why was she so angry with him?

"Get a grip!" Jayne snapped to herself. She grabbed her bags and made her way to her room, getting ready to shower. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a second before she turned the water on.

She carefully stepped into the shower, letting the pellets of water splatter on to her back and head. Her hair quickly absorbed the water, soaking her entire head and body. She released a sigh as she felt all of the tension in her back drain away with the water. She stood motionlessly for a second before her autopilot switched on, her hand reaching for the bottle of shampoo that sat on the shelf in front of her.

…_I like you._

Jayne blinked, surprised she had suddenly began to think of the night Kendall had stormed into her room and disrupted everything in her life. She frowned as she shook her head, hoping to rid herself of the thoughts.

…_All that matters is you and me._

"Stop thinking about that!" she snapped to herself.

After a few minutes, the brunette stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off, squeezing the water from her hair. She walked into her room, towel wrapped tightly around her form, and walked over to her closet. She stared at her clothes for a moment before she frowned.

_Even when we argue, even when we fight, even when we make fun of each other, it all feels…right._

"God! Shut up!" she snapped to herself as Kendall's voice rang in her ears. She released a frustrated shout before something on her desk caught her attention. She blinked as she reached over and picked up the ticket she had taken from Camille.

_I'm not willing to give you up._

"Yeah right! What a joke!" Jayne said as she held tightly to the ticket stub, slightly glaring at it. She stared at her closet for a moment before she began to grab an outfit more fitting for a concert. She had been originally planning on changing into pajamas and relaxing, but then she realized just how angry she was at her neighbor, and she wasn't willing to sit around and let her anger go by without attention.

After changing into her clothes and drying her hair, she slipped her black flats on and ran out of the room as quickly as her legs could take her, the ticket in her hand.


	28. The Only Exception

__Hi everyone! So. Here is the next chapter. So close to the end! Only two more to go! I hope you guys enjoy reading this and thank you to all of you guys for the support you've been giving with this story. You guys have no idea how much I do appreciate it all and how much harder I work because of it! =)

Disclaimer: Do not own BTR or song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness cause none of it was ever worth the risk, but you are the only exception."<em>

Jayne had never sprinted so quickly in her entire life. It was as if she was running for her life. Then again, some could say she was.

She glanced down at the time on her phone and frowned, breathing shallowly as she kept up the fast pace she was at. She had no time to waste, and her adrenaline was pumping too fast for her to run at any slower of a pace. She ignored the confused stares she was receiving from people because at the moment none of that mattered.

No one else mattered to her but one person.

A relieved smile appeared across the dancer's lips as the arena where the four boys would be performing began to appear before her. She suddenly found herself running faster as she crossed the street, making it in enough time to make the crosswalk. She continued down the street and skidded to a stop as she approached the ticket booth.

Out of breath, Jayne merely held her ticket out, trying to compose herself. The man taking her ticket raised a brow at her, but let her pass as he gave her ticket stub back. She ran into the arena and glanced around, noticing the large crowd forming, the fans going wild with anticipation for their favorite band to appear. She eagerly glanced around, and noticed an empty hallway. She watched carefully as two large men stood on either side of the wall.

"Freight Train," she mumbled to herself as she recognized one of the guards. That meant that the guys were down the hall somewhere.

That meant Kendall was somewhere down in that hall.

Jayne frowned to herself. She knew that unless she had some sort of backstage pass she wasn't going to get past those two, even if she did know one of them. She stood behind a pillar, shielding herself from the two bodyguards. She thought deeply for a second as she bit her lip. She had come too close to fail now, and she had so much she needed to say. She glanced around before her eyes had widened, a smile appearing across her lips. She walked up to the small badge strewn on the ground and nodded.

Fate was on her side for once.

* * *

><p>Six people sat in a room, four of them singing scales in order to prep their voices.<p>

It was a big night for Big Time Rush, and the four couldn't be more excited about what was about to happen. They would be performing their first concert for their worldwide tour that they would be leaving for in the morning. Their blood was pumping and they couldn't be more ecstatic about the situation before them. They had been working hard and now it was all going to pay off for them.

"DOGS!" The four sighed as they exchanged knowing glances with each other. They put their attention on Gustavo as he clasped his hands together, looking at his four pupils from the top of his sunglasses. "This is going to be the concert that sets the pace for this tour. So-"

"Yeah, we know," James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't screw it up," Carlos finished, predicting what their producer would say. Kelly and Gustavo exchanged glances before the woman smiled softly.

"Actually…"

"What I was going to say was…" Gustavo coughed for a moment as he stiffened, confusing the four boys. "I was going to say…" He cleared his throat once more and rubbed his neck before his assistant elbowed him sharply in the arm making him wince.

"Good luck out there."

The four boys blinked before they grinned at each other and then at their producer. The man cleared his throat for the last time as he avoided their knowing gaze, feeling uncomfortable under their powerful stare.

"I knew you always liked us!" Kendall teased a Gustavo's brow twitched from agitation.

"YOU-"

The outburst had suddenly been interrupted by the door to the room swinging swiftly open. The six jumped as a figure stood in the doorway, panting and trying to catch their breath. Their eyes widened as everyone looked at Kendall, who blinked, shocked at the surprise guest standing before him.

"Ja-Jayne?" Said girl continued to pant as she looked up at the dirty blond.

"I…I'm sorry!" she snapped loudly, catching everyone off guard. "There! I said it, I'm sorry!"

Kendall's brain was moving at 1000 miles per hour. He was elated to see Jayne, but he was confused as to why she was there in the first place. He was also puzzled by what the girl meant by 'sorry'. Did that mean she was sorry that she was interrupting him before a concert? Or did she mean sorry because she was finally coming to terms with her feelings and she, in fact, didn't have feelings for him whatsoever? When that last question popped into Kendall's head, he began to panic.

He'd also question the fact she had somehow found a backstage pass later; there was always a time and place for certain things.

The other five watched the two teens with astonished expression, the sudden outburst still settling in with everyone. Gustavo blinked before he pointed to the girl. "Why-"

"No, no, no!" Kendall's best friends quickly exclaimed, making their producer tense up slightly; he was officially confounded.

Before Gustavo or Kelly could ask more questions, James, Logan, and Carlos began to escort the two out of the room, glancing back at Kendall and Jayne; they had barely noticed their presence.

Jayne had finally caught her breath, but at that point she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say anymore. She had been so sure of herself when she had been running her way to Big Time Rush's concert, but now that she was standing in front of Kendall, she wasn't sure what to do. Her confidence had disappeared in an instant, the moment her eyes fell upon the dirty blond.

As for Kendall, Jayne's appearance had definitely been unexpected. He wasn't sure what to make of her arrival. He was happy but he couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen. The young girl had a tendency to surprise him.

"I'm sorry!" Jayne choked out again, throwing Kendall off as he blinked. He opened his mouth to question the dancer but was quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you! And I'm sorry that I pushed you away when you were just being honest! And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt when you said all of those nice things!"

Jayne was going too quickly for Kendall to keep up with. It was as if everything she was saying was on fast-forward and there was no pause button nor a slow-motion button for him to press. All he could do was watch and try to catch what the brunette was saying.

"I'm sorry that I'm just scared of being with you! And I'm even sorry that I let my dad's terrible, failed, disastrous marriage scare me too!" she snapped, finding her irritation growing, only that time it was aimed at herself. The singer was lost for words. He wasn't sure how to take all the new information he was hearing. He stared at the girl as she closed her eyes, a hurt expression coming over her.

"I wish that I could be more brave and confident in myself, like you are, but I'm not! I'm not that outgoing, so it's hard for me to say these kinds of things. Especially since I've honestly had no experience with boyfriends or anything like that," she explained as her energy level began to fall. She began to slowly catch her breath as Kendall stared at her with wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting the sudden visit, and he had definitely not expected the sudden outburst from the girl, but he found himself feeling relieved at the whole thing.

This was what he had been waiting for.

Jayne was surprised at herself. She hadn't meant to say all of that. She had practiced what she had wanted to say on her way to the arena, and it was all much more organized and solid, but for the first time she was being…spontaneous. She wasn't planning every little detail and she was just going with the flow, and it felt great.

She only had one person to thank for that.

"…I'd say I'm sorry that I like you…but no matter how much I pretend I am, I never could be." Kendall's eyes widened; was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Even though it's so unlike me, I can't keep dancing around the facts anymore." Jayne could feel her cheeks burning up; she wasn't comfortable with the whole "confess your feelings" situation. She shook her head as Kendall allowed a small smile to appear on his lips.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jayne glared up at the dirty blond; she knew that he knew exactly what she was saying. As the two reached the climax to the conversation, a knock brought the momentum to a halt.

"Kendall?"

"Can't a guy ever catch a break!" Kendall groaned as Jayne cleared her throat and straightened out, taking a few steps back away from the dirty blond. The two watched as Kelly smiled sheepishly from behind the door.

"You've got to get on stage."

"I'll be right there," Kendall said as the assistant nodded.

Jayne sighed as she began to walk out of the room, her head was spinning and her heart was racing. She couldn't believe herself for the things she said. It was almost as if she had blacked out and had no control over herself.

"Wait!" Jayne stopped as she looked back at Kendall, who wore a hopeful expression on his face. "Stay for the concert?" He waited for Jayne's reply, but the girl only stood in silence before she walked out of the room without answering him. He sighed as he shook his head and groaned.

He had been SO close.

"Kendall?" Said boy sighed as he turned around and smiled at his friends, who filed into the room with a hesitant air around them. The dirty blond chuckled as he shook his head.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry," Logan said as James nodded.

"What happened?" Carlos asked curiously as Kendall stared at the three boys for a moment. He shook his head before he laughed.

"I think it's finally over."

* * *

><p>The only child of the Kent family sighed as she leaned against a pillar. She hadn't been standing too far from the stage, though seating didn't really matter. There had been no sense of organization when it came to that. It was first come, first served.<p>

"God…" Jayne felt her cheeks begin to burn as she covered her face and shook her head. _I can't believe I said all of that! _she snapped in her head. She would have continued on with her self-pitying and self-loathing had the crowd of girls around her not gone crazy with screams and clapping. She looked up and watched as the lights dimmed and the colored lights began to shine.

"You guys ready for this!" Jayne watched with a small smile as all of her past problems had dissipated. The only thing she could focus on were the four boys that rose on to the stage from underneath it. She chuckled as she watched James wink at a few girls in the crowd, those same girls releasing shrill screams of joy.

The brunette watched for a long second as the four boys talked quietly amongst themselves for a moment. They smiled at each other before Kendall nodded, and they turned all of their attention to their audience.

"This song goes out to a special someone out there!" Kendall didn't need to say anything else after that. Jayne knew who that was. She also knew that hadn't been apart of the concert venue, and she figured Gustavo was probably throwing a fit backstage, but none of that really mattered to her.

The music started as the crowd hushed for a few seconds, letting the beat take over.

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

Jayne blinked, her eyes as wide as a deer's staring into headlights. She watched Kendall intently as his green eyes swept around the crowd, as if they were searching for someone in particular. Her gaze softened as a small smile appeared across her lips.

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

There couldn't have been anyway for Kendall to find her through the lights and the hundreds and hundreds of people standing in the arena, but Jayne couldn't shake the feeling when her blue eyes caught fire with his green ones. His large smile had sent chills down her spine, but she ignored it all. There was a time and place for freaking out.

_I've been right there _

_For every minute_

_This time is no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

Jayne laughed and clapped as the four boys span to the right, perfectly in sync with each other's movements. She shook her head, acknowledging that their dancing had significantly grown better since she had last seen them.

_Cause you're not alone girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Jayne laughed more as she watched the four boys dance as if they had been from the 1920s vocal group. They always came straight back to their microphones.

_You're not alone girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_You're not alone_

Jayne had gone to many Big Time Rush concerts, and she always had such fun at their concerts, but this concert wasn't just about the song or the notes. It was more than that. The dancer could almost see the emotion emitting from the leader of BTR; it was unmistakable. Every word he sang, every note that he sang, anyone could see how much heart he was putting into the song, then again, he was known to put his entire being into something when he was motivated enough.

_I'll be here for you no matter what _

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing _

_You won't have to worry no more_

Jayne couldn't tell if Kendall was trying to impress her, woe her, or telling her the truth through the lyrics, but whatever the case was, she wanted nothing more than to believe every word slipping gracefully from his perfectly curved lips.

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

The girls screamed wildly, some jumping up and down, and some holding homemade signs showing their love for their favorite band. Jayne merely stood, clapping and cheering as loudly as she could. She watched as the boys laughed and bowed a bit, waving to the crowd. Her eyes softened as she watched Kendall, his eyes never stopping.

Their gazes latched on to each other, and for a second it was as if no one else was in the arena. It was only the two of them and everything else had disappeared in an instant. Jayne had forgotten about her fears and her worries, and Kendall could finally breathe at last.

Jayne sighed as she shook her head and turned, walking to the exit. Kendall watched from the distance, though his vision was impaired by the bright lights and the adrenaline running through his veins. He watched as the brunette continued to walk away, and a wide smile appeared across his face.

At last, he had succeeded.


	29. Fearless

So, this story is going to officially be coming to a close in the next chapter! It's been a long and fun time writing this story and I honestly can't really believe that it's going to be coming to an end. Thanks for all of you readers that have stuck around since the beginning! I appreciate every single person who's read this and support this and my writing! I appreciate it all! I'm glad you guys liked reading this as much as I liked writing it (hopefully you did) and I couldn't be more thankful for you all =)

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the song lyrics

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first fearless."<em>

Big Time Rush's concert had been a huge success. The boys had made a rather great impression on new fans and the four couldn't have been more excited about their upcoming flight to London. They had worked so hard for their moment to shine, and it was finally coming. All of the late nights, early mornings, long hours of singing and dancing, everything was going to finally pay off.

Perhaps that was why Kendall was having such a hard time getting sleep.

No, that was definitely not why.

It was an hour or so past midnight and almost everyone in apartment 2J was fast asleep. The boys had a flight across the Atlantic at 11 am so it was important that they were well rested and ready to go as soon as they landed. But as the dirty blond of the group laid on his bed, he could only stare at the ceiling, a single voice ringing in his mind.

"Crap!" Kendall sat up as he sighed and looked over at Logan, who had almost fallen fast asleep before his roommate's sudden eruption.

"Sorry if I woke you up," the conflicted blond said quietly, Logan shaking his head before yawning.

"Not like I'm not used to staying up till ungodly hours of the night," the more cautious boy of the two joked. Kendall chuckled before he sighed and frowned, causing Logan to frown as well.

"You thinking about what happened earlier with Jayne?"

"Yeah," the blond said honestly. "I've got so much to say, but there's literally _no_ time for me to tell her anything."

"That's true…" Logan said as he thought for a moment.

"Too bad there's no way to make time, huh?"

An idea had suddenly popped into Kendall's head. "You're a genius!"

Logan blinked, confused as to why he was a genius that time around. He watched curiously as Kendall shoved his blanket aside. He stumbled to his closet, using his cell phone as a source of light, and began to throw some clothes on.

"If I don't have time tomorrow, I'll just make time now!" Kendall smiled as he waved, quietly making his way out their room; the last thing he wanted was for his mother to wake up. It was definitely past his curfew.

"Thanks, Logan!" Said boy didn't have a chance to reply as his bedroom door softly clicked shut. He shook his head before falling back and closing his eyes with a smile across his lips.

* * *

><p><em>If I go to sleep now, I'll definitely get… <em>A sigh resonated in a small room as a pair of blue eyes flickered to the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. _Six hours of sleep…_

Jayne frowned to herself as she flipped over to her side. She stared into the darkness and groaned as she sat up and kicked the sheets off her body. She stood to her feet and made her way to the kitchen; maybe a bit of walking and water would help her feel a better. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass, pressing it against the fridge water filter. She watched as the cup filled up with the clear liquid, her heart feeling heavy.

She couldn't stop from thinking about what she had done just a few hours before. It was torturing her, especially because the two hadn't really discussed how things were going to be from now on. Kendall leaving the country for three months only made things worse for the brunette. She couldn't stand the idea of him leaving without either of them working out their emotions clearly.

Jayne strode into her room, walking to her bed and placing the cup on her nightstand. She slid into bed, but realization hit her. She raised a confused brow as she stared at her cell phone. The light signaling a call or text was blinking, but that didn't make sense; who'd be up at this hour?

The dancer grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Her blue eyes widened as a text message appeared from the last person she had expected. She should have known better though.

She reread the text message a few times as she slowly began to sit up. She bit her lip as she cleared her throat.

_Meet me by the pool. And yeah, I know it's late, but you don't really get a choice! _

_See you in a few._

_-Kendall_

Jayne wasn't sure what to do. She could either ignore the text and go back to sleep or she could actually listen to the dirty blond and meet him by the pool. She sighed and shook her head, setting her phone down and pulling the sheets over herself. She stopped at the sound of her phone vibrating once again.

_And I know you read this, so don't try and pretend you didn't and go back to sleep._

Why did Kendall have to know her so well?

Jayne anxiously rose from her bed as she slipped her flip-flops on and made her way out of the apartment. She was glad her aunt was still away for the wedding; her leaving the apartment so late would not bode well with the older woman.

She quietly walked out of her apartment, making her way to the elevator. She glanced around, the hallway empty of any sign of life. She sighed, pressing the button to the lobby floor. She waited anxiously, the elevator dinging and signaling her arrival to the right floor.

Was she ready to accept whatever was about to happen? Jayne had never had someone confess to her nor did she ever confess to anyone before, so the whole process was a bit confusing and new for her. Where were they going to go from there? Was she going to be able to handle everything? Were her and Kendall finally going to be able to put everything past them and finally be by the other's side?

She had a feeling they would.

Jayne hesitantly made her way toward the pool, not sure what to expect from the wild singer. Her eyes widened as she glanced around, surprised to find no one around. That's when she had noticed it.

"What…" the brunette mumbled under her breath as she noticed a quivering, dim light shining from one of the cabanas. She raised a brow as she made her way toward said cabana, her curiosity hitting its peak. She called out for Kendall, but he didn't answer, which caused the young girl to panic slightly.

"Kendall, if this is a joke, I swear. I'm going to kill-" Jayne stopped as she pulled the flap to the tent open. Her eyes widened as she stared down at a neatly set table, a single candle sitting in the middle. She tried to form words, but she was too surprised at what she had just found.

"I know." Jayne jumped slightly as she span around to meet the dirty blond who had called her down at the ridiculous time of night. "I did a pretty good job, yeah?"

Jayne rolled her eyes as she smiled slightly at the smirk on Kendall's face. "Come on, you can admit it. It's a little impressive," he said teasingly as the brunette glanced back at the table.

"I suppose it's ok," she replied back playfully. It was strange to be back to joking with her neighbor, but it felt so good to do it. She had missed that exact type of interaction with her best friend. She could slowly feel the life coming back into her, the color returning to her world as she spoke with the taller male.

"You're missing the centerpiece though."

"What? A candle doesn't count?"

"Who taught you how to decorate?" Jayne teased as the singer rolled his eyes.

No matter how annoying the girl tried to be, it only made Kendall fall harder.

"Well, even if I did _forget_ that, you've got to give me credit for this!" the dirty blond said enthusiastically as he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers he had created himself. Jayne blinked, surprised as she stared at the mixture of flowers that the boy must have taken from the Palm Woods' park. She tried to fight against her smile, but failed to win the battle. She took the small bouquet as she chuckled and nodded.

"I'll give you that much," she said as they sat down at the table, Kendall smiling widely.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jayne trying to organize her thoughts. She was confused at what was going on, but she couldn't have been more happy with the fact that things seemed to have finally settle down with Kendall. She couldn't keep up with the changing of pace. First they were friends, then she hated him, then he liked her but she wasn't sure how she felt, and then she had said all of those things at the concert; it was too much for her mind and heart to take.

"…Kendall-"

"Please, don't," said boy interrupted as Jayne blinked. "I'm leaving in seven hours to go perform across the world. I'm going to be gone for three months." That brought a deep frown to the dancer's face as she thought about the idea of not seeing her friends for three whole months. What was she going to do?

"So, instead of worrying about everything that happened and sitting here brooding about that whole fight we had, I want to just sit and talk and be with you, ok?" Kendall gave the girl across from his a pleading gaze as she thought for a moment. A soft smile appeared across her lips after a few seconds as she nodded.

So the two did just that. They sat and talked and enjoyed the other's presence just like they had done before. Both couldn't have been more content with the situation that Kendall had created. It was exactly what they needed. It was as if they had never stopped talking in the first place. Kendall made the same jokes and Jayne reacted to them the way she always would. The chemistry was still there, the comfortable atmosphere was still there, but still, something was also different.

Jayne wasn't sure what it was, but she was seeing the leader of Big Time Rush in a different light. Actually, she was seeing everything in a different light. It must have been the long month where she didn't speak to him that made her realize just how much she appreciated and needed the boys in her life. She hadn't realized how grateful she was for their presence in her life until that moment she was sitting with Kendall, talking about absolutely nothing.

The time had passed quickly, and though it was already half past dawn, neither of the teens were tired at all. All of their pent up anxiety and feelings had been forgotten.

Kendall and Jayne sat with their feet in the pool water, looking up at as the color of the sky shifted from a dark violet color to a light blue with a hue of pink and orange as well. They smiled at the sky before Kendall glanced over at Jayne.

"Can I ask you something?" he inquired as the girl looked over at her friend with a raised brow.

"What?"

"What made you show up to the concert and…well, you know," Kendall said with a shrug as Jayne released a sigh and shook her head.

"I guess it was a lot of things," she stated as she stared at the ripples in the water. "I missed talking to you, and then it had hit me that you guys were going to be in Europe for three months, and then…" she trailed off as she laughed at herself, confusing Kendall.

"What?"

"Well, when we ran into each other in the hallway, and you didn't say anything to me, I really thought you had given up on me…and I didn't want you to leave me behind," she said as she chuckled and shook her head. "And then I kept thinking about it, and how you had said how much you liked me, and it just got me riled up."

She was surprised at how natural it had felt to say all of those things. She was sure that if she had been asked that same question before she would have stumbled over her words and tried to just avoid the conversation entirely, but she was different now. It was probably easier to talk about it because of the fact that she was no longer trying to fight herself anymore, and everything was now out in the open for the both of them.

There was no point in beating around the bush anymore.

Kendall stared at Jayne as his eyes softened, the sun shining off of the green, causing them to shine. He smiled as he leaned back against his hands, kicking his feet a bit. "I wasn't giving up."

Jayne looked over at her companion with a raised brow as he glanced at her with a smirk.

"You think I would give up that easily?"

"I-I…I don't know," Jayne muttered as Kendall chuckled, sitting back up straight.

"There's no way I could ever give up on you," he stated simply. "But Big Time Rush had big plans, and I kept screwing up and getting distracted. It wasn't fair to the guys. We've all been working so hard, and I was sitting there weighing the group down," he explained, things making much more sense to the brunette beside him.

"I couldn't keep letting myself half-ass everything, especially since this is James' big dream. It's mine too, but this has been it for him from the start. I had to give my all," he stated with a smile as he looked at the girl. "So, in order to do that, I had to push my own problems away and focus on Big Time Rush's."

"Oh…" Now that Jayne had thought about it, she felt slightly embarrassed that she had even thought that Kendall would just stop and ignore her. She should have known better than that.

Jayne chuckled after mulling everything over in her head before she sighed and shook her head. "We really are just a pair of idiots."

"Looks like it," Kendall replied back playfully as he glanced at his phone for the time.

"Wow, it's already six in the morning."

"That's crazy," Jayne stated with wide eyes as she glanced at her own phone to find the time to be true. She shook her head as she looked over at the blond.

"I think it's time to go," she said as she stood to her feet, letting the warm breeze dry her legs. She smiled as she held her hand to Kendall, who looked at it before he smiled and stood to his own feet.

They walked side by side in silence. They didn't say a word all the way through the elevator ride until the two had reached 2H. Kendall smiled as the brunette turned to face him.

"Hey," he began with a smile. "Looks like this was technically our first date!"

Jayne rolled her eyes as she laughed slightly and shook her head. "Looks like it."

Neither said anything for a few seconds before Kendall opened his arms and pulled the girl into a warm embrace. Jayne closed her eyes and smiled, taking a deep breath and holding the taller person just as tightly. She leaned into him, the exhaustion slowly falling over her. Kendall sighed as he pulled away after a few seconds. He smiled down at her, trying to fight the frown that was slowly appearing. It didn't help that Jayne too was wearing one of her most saddest looking frowns.

"Don't look like that."

"Like what?" the dancer asked, masking her disappointment with a confused expression.

Kendall chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't look so upset."

Jayne blinked before she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Shut up."

The silence fell over both of them again, neither wanting to leave so soon. It was inevitable, but the both of them weren't ready to say goodbye.

"You going to come say bye to everyone before we leave?" the dirty blond asked curiously as Jayne thought for a moment.

"When's your flight?"

"The car'll be here to get us at 10 or something." Jayne thought before she shrugged.

"I might be sleeping still," she said playfully as Kendall rolled his eyes. The girl smiled as she took a step toward Kendall. Deciding to throw her inhibitions to the wind one time, the brunette raised herself on to the tip of her toes and softly placed her lips on Kendall's cheek. She smiled into the innocent kiss as she felt Kendall tense under the feather-like touch.

The singer blinked as he stood as still as a statue. He hadn't been expecting something that crazy from the girl, though in actuality a kiss on the cheek truly wasn't that crazy. Kendall gave Jayne different standards though.

"I'll see you later, Kendall." Jayne smiled as she turned and disappeared into her home.

Kendall stood outside of 2H for a few seconds, letting everything roll over into his head. He blinked before realization hit him. A grin appeared across his lips as he silently cheered, throwing his fist into the air and then pulling it down. He ran to his own apartment and quietly snuck in, everyone still sleeping soundly in their beds. He leaned against the door for a second longer before he walked into his room, his roommate sleeping like a child.

The day couldn't have started off any better. Kendall wasn't sure what to call himself and his neighbor, but he had finally gotten to the place where he wanted to be. He and Jayne were definitely more than just friends, and that was all that mattered. Everything he had gone through, everything he had worked for, it all had paid off in the end. All of the heartache and all of the pain, it wasn't a big deal compared to the prize at the end of the journey.

The singer fell back on to his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. He was only going to have to change back into them in three hours. He smiled up at the ceiling as his green eyes began to shut, though the happy expression never disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Boys! The car's waiting downstairs!" Mrs. Knight sighed as she shook her head; she knew she should have woken the boys up a half hour earlier.<p>

The woman smiled as she watched her daughter walk out of the room, briefcase packed and carryon ready to go. "I'm glad _someone's_ ready," the mother of two stated exasperatedly as Katie shrugged.

"I'll go handle this," Katie said with a smirk. She marched up to the stairs that led to James and Carlos' room. Mrs. Knight waited patiently, but jumped as she heard a shrill scream. She watched as Carlos' helmet came tumbling down from over the swirly slide.

"NOT THE HELMET!"

Jennifer laughed and watched as one of her sons came shooting through the slide, grabbing and petting the black head protector. She shook her head but jumped once more as Carlos' partially unzipped suitcase came through the air, landing beside the Latino. He jumped as well, narrowing his eyes up at Katie, who smiled innocently at him.

"Oops!"

"Katie!" Carlos snapped as the girl came down the slide, hopping out and dusting herself off.

"One down…" she mumbled before she walked down the hall into Logan and Kendall's room. The two in the living room waited and listened, eyes widening at the sound of Logan's shocked scream and Kendall's irritated voice.

"Katie! Knock next time!" the chaperone heard her son snap.

"We could've been naked!" Logan exclaimed afterwards. Jennifer and Carlos exchanged glances before seeing Logan stumbling out, shirt on backwards, carryon bag flung over his shoulder, suitcase hanging limply in his hand. Kendall soon followed quickly behind his roommate, slightly bumping into his back as he smoothed his hair out, one shoe on and the other in his hand. His flannel shirt was buttoned up in the wrong slots, but he was indeed packed and ready.

"Jeez, you know it hurts when you do that!" Logan whined as he rubbed his left ear lobe, Katie appearing from behind them and smiling to herself. She blinked and frowned as she turned to the bathroom.

"He's still in there?" the young girl asked as the other boys nodded.

"It always takes him an hour to shower."

"He's a guy! What could he possibly be doing in there?" Katie snapped as the other three shrugged. Kendall's sister rolled her eyes before she shook her head and stomped to the bathroom door.

James was in for it now."James! Come on! We're supposed to be out there now!" Katie said, James ignoring her voice as he flicked his air about for a second.

"I'm almost done!"

"James!"

"Hey! Beauty like this takes time-" the face of the band never got to finish his explanation as the bathroom door swung open. James yelped out in fear as he jumped back, Katie standing in the doorway with a knowing look on her face.

"Wh-Who cares anyways! It's just hair!" James said uneasily, a sheepish smile appear on his lips. Katie smiled sweetly at him as she watched him scurry past her and into his room.

"Be out in a second!"

"And that's how it's done," Katie said with a smug look on her face, her mother chuckling and hugging her daughter from the side.

"How did I get so lucky with you two?" Mrs. Knight asked playfully as Kendall and Katie smirked at each other.

The six finally made it downstairs and through the lobby, and smiled as Camille came through the hotel entrance. She smiled at everyone as they smiled back at her.

"Hey, Camille," Kendall said as the brunette smiled back at the four boys, greeting Katie and Mrs. Knight first. She then turned her attention to the singers as they smiled at her.

"Ready for your big debut in Europe?" she asked as they boys grinned.

"You bet we are!" Carlos exclaimed as the method actress chuckled and nodded.

"So many hot chicks!" James added, causing the others to laugh.

"Well, we'll definitely be missing you guys," the curly haired girl stated as the boys nodded.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Kendall said optimistically as the actress nodded. She opened her arms, hugging each of the boys, and stopped at Logan. The genius of the group blinked, slightly afraid of what was to happen next.

"Logan?"

"Ye-Yeah?" Said singer didn't have time to react as he felt a palm collide with the side of his face. He winced as the slapping sound resonated into the lobby. The pain hadn't even registered fully into his head before he felt lips glue themselves to his own. By the time he blinked, it had all ended.

Camille smiled as she gave Logan's unslapped cheek a gentle caress. "Try not to forget me over there."

"Never could," Logan said through the pain as he rubbed his cheek and smiled weakly.

The actress waved once more before she began to walk away. Everyone else began to make their way to the car parked out front that was meant for them, but stopped at the sound of another's voice.

"Leaving already?"

The four turned around, and their eyes widened as Jo stood before them, bags of her own packed. She smiled kindly at them as they smiled back at her. James approached the blonde first, Carlos and Logan following after him. Kendall merely watched, a small smile stitched across his lips as he watched the four talk. He waited for the three to look over at him and nod before he approached his ex-girlfriend, his best friends walking to the car to help Mrs. Knight with her luggage first.

The once popular couple stood in an easy silence for a moment before the singer broke it. "You're packed up. Where are you going?" he asked as Jo glanced at her things. She smiled up at the boy as she sighed.

"I booked a part in a movie, but it's shooting in New Zealand for three years. My flight's in a few hours, but my dad wants to get lunch with my mom."

"Three years?" Kendall repeated, surprised by the length of time filming would take. The blonde nodded as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Yup. I'm a little nervous," she said honestly as Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no reason to be nervous. You're an amazing actress. You'll do great," he complimented as said actress stared into his green eyes. His gaze softened as his smile disappeared for a moment.

"Jo-"

"Thanks...for everything," she said, interrupting whatever the oldest Knight had to say. Nothing else needed to be said because Kendall knew she wasn't talking about the compliment he had given her. She was talking about the bigger picture that had finally been finished being painted for them. Though their painting was done and they would both begin their own pieces of art on their own canvases, both would hang their picture up and remember it.

"You guys are going to rock Europe."

Kendall's smile returned as he sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so." Jo smirked as the singer chuckled and nodded.

"…Good luck, Jo," Kendall said as Jo smiled and nodded.

"You too."

The leader of BTR opened his arms up to hug the girl for what would probably be the last time. Jo took the hug, his hold familiar yet unrecognizable at the same time. It was something she would miss, but let go of, for his embrace was not meant to comfort her anymore.

Jo released a deep breath as she pulled away and smiled up at the boy. He smiled back at her as he waved, the actress walking away and waving back at him. She took one last look before she approached her father's side and got into the car.

Kendall stood in the parking lot for a moment before he smiled to himself and turned to his family. The boys looked back at him, waiting for some sort of sign from him. He merely continued to smile as he walked up to his mother and helped her with her last bag. She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she smiled at him and began to help Katie with her bags.

The four continued on with their own things before someone else had caught their attention; loading the car was going to be a longer task than expected. "So you guys were just going to leave without a goodbye?"

The boys were first to spin around, Jayne smiling playfully at them. They all grinned as Carlos threw his things into the trunk and then threw himself into Jayne's arms. "I MISSED YOU!" he cried out as he hugged the girl tightly, the brunette laughing and hugging the Latino back.

"I missed you too, Carlos."

"Jayne!" James was next to attack as the other boy released her. She felt arms wrap around her as she smiled, hugging her taller friend back.

"Don't worry," James stated. "You'll always be number one in my heart, even out of all the super fly and hot European girls with accents!"

"Thanks, James." Jayne chuckled as he released her from his hold. She then turned to Logan, who smiled brightly at her.

"Glad to see you're alive."

"Alive and kicking," she added as Logan shook his head and held her tightly.

"Take care, ok?" Jayne said as Logan nodded and released her, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

The last goodbye would be the hardest.

The two untitled couple weren't sure what to expect in the future. Things felt so rushed, and both still had so much to say and show to the other, but they knew that time was of the essence. Instead of moping and complaining about the time they didn't have, they would both cherish the time that they had had together, even if a lot of it had consisted of fighting and confusion, because at the end of the day, it brought the two to where they were now.

Together.

Jayne and Kendall smiled brightly at each other, everyone turning away and busying themselves with things to do to give the two privacy.

"…You know, three months really isn't that long," Kendall pointed out as Jayne tried to force herself to smile. Out of everyone, she'd miss the dirty blond the most.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," the dancer replied back quietly, Kendall frowning a bit. He gently grabbed the girl by the wrist before pulling her into a warm and tight embrace. Jayne welcomed it as she closed her eyes, making sure to remember the warmth emitting from his body. She sighed as she took a step back after a few seconds.

"You guys are going to be great out there!" she said with a confident smile as Kendall nodded. He raised a brow, noticing the girl's dance bag around her shoulder.

"Practice?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching a class in an hour and thought I'd get some of my own practice in."

Kendall nodded as he smiled and sighed. "…When I come back…you and me…"

"I'll be waiting right here for you." Jayne replied back softly as she smiled up at the dirty blond. Kendall smiled back down at her before he slowly leaned forward.

The girl had been anticipating that move, but she made not efforts to escape like Kendall thought she would. Instead she smiled and closed her eyes, letting whatever was about to happen, happen. The singer smiled as he let his green eyes flutter shut, his soft lips pressing lightly against hers.

Jayne stiffened at first, the touch of his lips feeling foreign to her, but as the seconds passed by, she began to relax, Kendall's hand finding its way to her cheek. He released a hum of satisfaction as Jayne pressed back against his lips. Having never kissed anybody in any intimate way before, she wasn't sure what to do, but it was almost like a natural instinct took over.

She leaned into his body as he let his arms wrap around her small figure. He pulled her closer as his smooth lips began to move, Jayne having no other option but to follow his lead. She smiled slightly as Kendall began to chuckle, pulling away and letting his forehead rest against Jayne's.

Yes, things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

The moment had been short, but it was flawless. Jayne knew that nothing would top that first kiss. Not unless it was another perfect kiss from that boy.

"Jayne, take care honey. And Claire too." The dancer smiled at Kendall's mother as she nodded and waved to the woman and Katie.

"Make sure you keep these idiots out of trouble," the brunette said to the younger girl. Kendall's sister smirked as she nodded.

"Got it."

"You know, I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself!" Kendall stated as Jayne chuckled and shook her head.

"Why don't you start acting like one then?"

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Kendall replied back as he smirked, Jayne smirking back at him. They stared at each other for a second longer before Kendall nodded.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

Jayne watched as she continued to smile, waving as Kendall climbed into the black car. She released a sigh as the vehicle pulled out of the driveway of the hotel, disappearing down the road.

She should have been more worried about what was going to happen after three months. She should have been more worried about what she was going to do now that the boys were gone, and she should have probably been more worried about Kendall being across the world, meeting new people; girls specifically. But something inside of her knew that things were going to be ok. For once in Jayne's life, she wasn't so scared.

The dancer smiled as she looked up at the sun and nodded to herself. She headed down the sidewalk, bag slung over her shoulder.

Something about her was different. Something about her had shifted. She could feel it in her bones, even in her step as she walked down the street. She wasn't able to put anything into exact words, but Jayne wasn't afraid anymore. As she made her way to the dance studio, she found that she no longer had to worry about anything. She had shed her old coat, and was embracing her new one.

"Ok, Jayne. Lets do this." She crossed the street and smiled to herself.

She couldn't wait for the end of Big Time Rush's tour.


	30. Beside You

Hello readers =) So...here is the VERY last chapter of this story! It's finally coming to an end and I'd like to thank everyone who read this, even if it was just to see if you liked it and you didn't end up reading all the way through. I want to thank the reviewers as well because you guys have given a lot of support and advice about this story and it was all greatly appreciated. I can't say thank you enough! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!

I will be making spin-off types of stories with all the other guys, so those who are interested in Logan, James, and Carlos just keep a look out for that! I'll probably end up posting something on my page about who I'll be writing about first and when that'll come out. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to this story but I'm still on the fence about that. If anyone has an opinion on who they want to read about first or about the sequel to this just message me and let me know! All advice and comments are welcome!

Once again, thanks, you guys! I'm extremely glad you guys liked this story and read it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the song lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you."<em>

May passed by, the sun greeting the L.A. citizens almost every day. Soon after June followed, the heat intensifying, but the people still happy nonetheless. Then, before anyone had noticed, July came along, Independence starting the month off with a 'bang'. Lives had gone on like usual. Work had been done, fun had been had. Everything was as it should be.

The Palm Woods was as lively as ever, new comers to the hotel showing up almost every day. The habitants went about their days trying to become famous and make it in the big leagues. Some were singers, some where actors and actresses. Others had random talents that could make their name known.

As for a certain dancer, she had just hit the big league after receiving a letter saying she'd be auditioned to dance as a backup in Justin Bieber's new music video.

Jayne smiled to herself as she stretched and laid on the pool chair, her sunglasses sitting happily over her eyes. She locked her hands behind her head as she released a relaxed sigh and hummed quietly to herself. She glanced over at the pool doors and smiled as she sat up and waved to her friend.

"How was your audition?"

"Terrible!" Camille sighed as she plopped down in the chair beside her close friend. "I completely blew it!"

"I'm sure you did better than you think!" Jayne assured as she pulled her shades off, giving the actress a supportive squeeze to the knee. Camille shook her head as she gave the dancer a frown.

"Well, we'll find out tonight. I'm supposed to get a call from them tomorrow," she explained as Jayne nodded.

The two sat and enjoyed the nice weather, talking and laughing about everything they could think of. The conversation continued on for a good hour before it gradually shifted on to a set of boys that were absent from the scene.

"Man, it's crazy that it's already been three months!" Camille commented as Jayne nodded and smiled.

She missed the four boys like crazy. She had tried to keep in contact with all of them, especially Kendall, but video chatting for five minutes while they had a break was not the same as hanging out and sitting around the pool with them. It was hard to adjust from seeing the boys every day to not seeing them at all. The tour had been going well, but the last time the brunette had heard from the four had been over two months ago. They were busy moving from place to place and doing autograph signings with their fans that they just didn't have time to chat with their loved ones back at home.

"I wonder when exactly they'll be back," Jayne mumbled as she sighed, a composed look coming over her. The actress beside her stared with a soft gaze before she smiled.

"Come on!" She pulled the girl to her feet as the dancer raised a curious brow.

"Where are we going?"

"Lets do something!"

"Like what?" Jayne asked curiously as she allowed herself to be dragged through the hotel and to the elevator. Camille pressed the up button as she waited for the door to slide open, her foot tapping against the floor.

"It's a beautiful day outside. We should get dressed up and go to that new restaurant that just opened up downtown!" the lively method actress suggested, pulling her friend into the elevator after her. Jayne laughed as she nodded, deciding that relaxing and going out to dinner with her friend would be nice. She had been working hard all week for a performance that was coming up. She could use the time to have a bit of fun and relax.

Plus, it would help distract her from thinking about Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>The tour had come to an end, and boy, had it been an adventure. The four singers of Big Time Rush sat in the car that was taking them home, chatting about the plans they all had when they got back.<p>

"I've GOT to figure out that girl's scuttlebutter name!"

"She lives ACROSS THE PLANET and you still think this'll work?" Logan asked, pointing out the flaw in James' skewed plan. The tallest boy of the band rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand! True love always finds a way!" Everyone in the car laughed as James chuckled at his own comment; he knew he was going to go home and try and hit on the Jennifers. Now that he was more famous he might stand a chance!

"So, you excited to see Camille?" Carlos asked playfully to the genius of the group. He smirked and elbowed Logan in the side as the straight 'A' student cleared his throat, trying to hide his tinted red cheeks.

"No! Why would I be?" he denied as he tried to shrug the question off.

He was a bad liar.

"Dude, you're turning red!"

"Aw, someone's blushing!" Katie teased as Logan frowned and tried to push the girl and his friend away.

"I seriously need to get new friends!" the future med student snapped as everyone in the car laughed.

"Ok, I want you boys to unpack and get cleaned up the second we get back to the apartment," Mrs. Knight commanded firmly, three out of the four boys nodding their heads.

"Yes, Mama Knight." The only person who had actually ignored the directions was Mrs. Knight's son himself. He merely kept his eyes pasted at the palm trees passing by in the distance as the car drove on the highway. His foot continuously tapped quietly against the carpeting floor of the car they were all seated in.

His mind was definitely preoccupied.

James quickly took notice of that as Logan and Carlos began to break into an argument on what they would rather have if they were stranded in the desert. He raised a curious brow as he glanced over at Mrs. Knight and her daughter to see them preoccupied with their own things; a book and a video game.

"Dude."

Kendall blinked before looking over at his best friend with a raised brow. "What's up?"

"What's got you all…weird and stuff?" the longer haired boy asked as Kendall stared at his friend. A smile crept on to his face as he shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"It's just about time I finished what I started."

* * *

><p>It had never felt better to be back at the Palm Woods. Things were exactly as the boys had left them before their tour began, though there were a few new faces; nothing the guys couldn't handle though.<p>

Carlos released a loud cheer as he ran into the hotel lobby and dropped his things, laying on the ground, trying to hug the home he had missed so much. "It's so good to be back!"

"I have to admit," Logan said as he followed in after Carlos, Kendall and James beside him. "It does feel pretty good."

"You bet it does!" James agreed as the three walked into the hotel and laughed as Carlos snuggled into the carpet for a moment.

"And the best part is," James stated as he glanced over to his right and winked at a new face; a _hot_ girl's face to be exact. "New girls!"

Logan and Kendall released hearty laughs as Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into behind them. They smiled, the mother of five wrapping her arm around her son. "I'm going to sign us back in at the counter. Now you boys seriously get to work on unpacking. You have a lot of things to wash and put away," she said firmly as she received an innocent smile from the boys.

"You got it!"

The five watched as their chaperone/manager walked up to Bitters, who glanced over her shoulder and let his eyes fall upon the boys. He frowned at that; his peace and quiet would no longer exist. The four smirked and waved at the pleasantly plump man, who rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention to his client.

"Yup, definitely missed this place!" Kendall decided as he turned to his favorite pool. He grinned as the other boys grinned too.

"Unpacking can wait, right?"

"I don't know…" Logan said hesitantly as the dirty blond smirked, wrapping his arm around the cautious boy's shoulders. He pulled his friend close to his side as they stared out at their favorite place.

"You know it's calling your name!" Kendall sang; that had been enough for the genius.

"Oh, who am I kidding?"

The four boys cheered and laughed as they dropped their bags and ran into the pool area, leaping from the edge and letting their bodies hit the pool water with a big splash. Everyone else who had been sitting innocently by the pool were hit by a sprinkle shower of water, though those who knew the boys smiled and laughed.

"It's good to be back!" Carlos yelled as the four surfaced from the water, a few people clapping and a few others hollering greetings. The boys waved at the familiar faces and new faces before a voice yelled to them.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight kept her hands on her hips as Katie rolled her eyes at the boys, said band of mischievous singers smiling sheepishly at the woman.

"Oops?"

* * *

><p>"Man, who knew three months of clothes could be so much." Logan shook his head as he unloaded his last suitcase and sighed. He hadn't even gotten to sorting what needed washing and what needed to be put away. He frowned at that and scratched the back of his head; it was going to be a long night.<p>

"Hey, Ken-" As the genius turned to face his roommate, he found himself alone in his room, with the exception of the blonde's bags. He blinked before a smile crept upon his face.

He knew exactly where the boy had gone.

* * *

><p>A lone woman sat on a comfortable leather couch as she sighed, flipping through the channels. She stretched and stopped at her favorite soap opera but frowned as the sound of knocking on her apartment door caught her attention. She grumbled crankily under her breath as she stood to her feet. "I'm coming!"<p>

She opened 2H's door and her eyes widened as a wide smile came across her lips. She opened the door wider as she said, "Kendall!"

"Hey, Claire!" the boy greeted happily as the woman laughed and opened her arms, hugging the boy, after all, he was almost like family to her.

"How was the tour? I didn't know you guys were going to be back today!" she stated as the singer smiled.

"It was great! Went super well!" He explained, "It was a lot of work, but it was all worth it in the end."

"That's good to hear," the woman said with a friendly smile.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was actually looking for Jayne. Is she around?" Said girl's aunt should have known.

Claire smiled as she glanced up at the clock. "She just actually went out with Camille. They decided to have dinner at that new restaurant that just opened up downtown."

"New restaurant?" Kendall would have to catch up on L.A.'s newest adjustments later.

"Yeah. If you go now I'm sure-"

"Thank you!" Kendall didn't bother waiting for the woman to finish her sentence. He was on a set mission and he wasn't about let himself stray from the path.

Claire stuck her head out the door and peered down the hall, watching as the dirty blond stepped into his home. As she pulled her head back to close her door, she heard the sound of her neighbor's door busting open, the sound of feet pattering against the floor. She stuck her head back out and looked down the hall to see four boys file into the elevator. She chuckled to herself and shook her head as she sighed, turning and letting the door swing shut.

"Kids these days."

* * *

><p>The newest L.A. hit restaurant was crowded with people. Everyone had wanted to get in since day one, so one can imagine the length of the line. Though that seemed to bother most of the people waiting to try the well-reviewed food, it didn't seem to matter to two girls standing close to the front now.<p>

Jayne and Camille had ended up dressing up in cute dresses, makeup done and hair also put together. Jayne had a much more natural to her, a little mascara and a bit of foundation and blush. She was never a makeup sort of girl. She had on a light purple sundress with a halter-top strap and a sweetheart neckline. It fit her form quite nicely, not hugging her too tightly, but just taut enough to show that she wasn't just stick thin, but was a healthy, young woman.

Camille sported a bit of eyeliner as well as some foundation and blush. There was no reason to go full out just for dinner. Her dress also wasn't too extravagant at all. It was a dark blue strapless sundress that reached to the bottom of her knees. She wasn't looking to dress herself up like a Barbie or anything. It was just something the two wanted to do for fun. Who doesn't like dressing nicely and having dinner with a close friend every once in awhile?

"Wow," Camille muttered. "I can't believe so many people are here."

"Me too. I didn't know this place was so popular," she said quietly, not wanting people to think she was trying to insult the dining place.

The dancer sighed as Camille turned to face her, but as she did her eyes widened, her jaw falling open slightly. Jayne raised a brow at her expression as she slowly looked over her shoulder. "What are you-"

"Oh my god! Is that Big Time Rush?"

Jayne's eyes widened as a few random girls gasped, some even releasing shrill, excited screams. The brunette stared at the four boys as they stood on the sidewalk, waving at a few people that called for their attention. Others exchanged murmurs on their appearance at the restaurant. Obviously, the boys had caught everyone's attention.

Kendall smiled at his next door neighbor as she stared, not believing her eyes. He laughed at her reaction as the guitar he kept strapped around his shoulder begged for his attention. He glanced over at his three best friends, Carlos and James nodding and Logan smiling, pulling a pair of bongos-which happened to be the exact pair Guitar Dude had given him the day the "fever" hit-out from behind his back.

"Everyone!" Kendall called, causing Jayne to glance around spastically. She looked over at Camille, who shrugged, looking just as confused as her friend. "How's your night going?"

It was amazing to Jayne how easily the dirty blond could speak to a crowd with no trouble. It amazed her even more that the crowd always seemed to be pulled into his current.

The leader of Big Time Rush smiled as many people in the crowd yelled out their responses. He chuckled as he nodded, his eyes falling back on the girl he had searched for. He and his friends laughed at Jayne's reaction to the whole scene.

"Alright, some of you guys might know we just got back from out tour!" The line cheered as the boys waved and nodded thanks to everyone. "Well, we're here for two reasons today."

"What is he doing?" Jayne mumbled, trying to hide the anxiety on her face. Camille laughed at her friend as she shook her head.

"It's cute!" she whispered back as the dancer glanced at the actress. She couldn't fight back the smile anymore.

"First," James said, taking over for the dirty blond. "We're here to basically say thanks to all of the fans for your support by giving you guys a little entertainment while you wait for your delicious food!" The crowd seemed to like that idea.

"And," Logan added as his eyes flickered to Jayne. "There's a special someone here for our buddy."

"Jayne Kent!" Carlos blurt out excitedly with a grin. His friends chuckled at him before Kendall took the stage back. His eyes focused on the shocked girl as he smiled softly at her.

"It's been three months since the last time I saw you in person."

"Glad you can still keep count of things," Jayne said back sarcastically, a smirk appearing across Kendall's lips; that was exactly the kind of reaction he expected from the girl.

"Those three months…they weren't the same without you," he stated honestly as Jayne smiled slightly at the singer. "And there's still something I have to talk to you about," Kendall added, trying to find the right words to say.

"Oh yeah?" Jayne called out as she raised a brow at her suitor. Kendall nodded with a smile as he pulled the guitar pick from the pocket of his jeans.

"Before we get to that, this one's for you," Kendall stated before he began to strum on his guitar, Logan playing a beat on his drums. His eyes landed on Camille for a moment before he smiled at Jayne's companion, the method actress smiling sweetly back at him.

The oldest Knight smiled as he and Jayne kept their eyes locked on to each other. He smiled widely as she tried to fight the urge to do the same thing; she failed.

_Maybe one day we can go_

_Hand in hand down a golden road_

_And if I get there before you do_

_I'll be waitin' at the door_

Jayne hadn't recognized the song, but she wasn't surprised. She didn't really listen to mainstream artists, and she guessed that the artist was from the genre. She didn't care though, she missed listening to the boy sing and the way he always seemed to put so much emotion into every note and into every expression.

_In the future hopefully_

_We'll be together, you and me_

_Don't you worry, baby, please_

_Cause honestly_

Kendall smiled at his friends as Logan continued to play the drums, James and Carlos harmonizing with him when necessary and "ooing" when the song called for it.

He really did have the best of friends.

_If I could rewind _

_Both the hands of time_

_Still I would never find _

_A lovelier design than you_

_Nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you_

_Nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you_

Jayne didn't fight herself this time. She didn't try and battle with her emotions, not that it would've mattered. And she definitely didn't try to push the boy's words and music away. She embraced everything he was offering her because even after three months of not talking much and not seeing each other at all, Kendall still was at the forefront of her mind, and Jayne was always the first thing Kendall thought of.

It was about time Jayne let down her guard for him.

_Maybe one day, girl, I pray_

_We can float off to space_

_Hold my hand, I'll lead the way_

_And I won't let go and fall astray_

These weren't just lyrics to Kendall. These were the emotions he couldn't seem to put into his own words. These were the feelings that he just couldn't write down on paper. So instead of beating himself up about it, he did what he did best; he sang about what he couldn't exactly say. He expressed himself through music, hoping Jayne could see just how much he meant everything.

_Ain't no if, buts or maybe's _

_You're my baby, my lady_

_Don't you worry, baby, please_

_Cause honestly_

Jayne listened quietly, along with everyone in the line, as the boys performed their song, repeating the chorus for the listeners. She couldn't help but be put into awe as she watched the four perform. The experience, for reasons she just couldn't seem to name, was nothing like she had ever experienced before. The tingling in her hands and feet were a large indicator of that.

Suddenly, the performance took a turn.

Kendall smirked slightly as he and Logan exchanged glances. The two smiled at each other before Carlos took a seat, Logan switching the job of drumming to his friend. It was then that the genius began to beat box for the crowd, causing cheers to rise, a large smile appearing across Jayne and Camille's lips. They joined the claps, Kendall smiling widely to his friend.

_I'm dangerously, dangerously, dangerously in love_

_I love her more than I love myself and still that ain't enough_

_If this a dream I don't want to wake up_

_We go together like the tub and shower head above_

Jayne began to laugh out of pure contentment, Kendall breaking into a rap. She shook her head as she clapped more, the crowd cheering for the dirty blond as he continued on with his song.

_Not even thousands and thousands of miles _

_Could amount to my love_

_I'd have countless sky miles_

_I'd climb up a mountain, climb right back down_

_I'd run across the world and jog back around_

Kendall was never known to be a very "qualified" rapper. That was always something the group left to Logan because, surprisingly enough, the usually timorous and smart boy was a splendid rapper. He had rhythm, which he wished showed more in his dancing, and he was able to improvise pretty well, unless under pressure that is.

As the dirty blond continued on with rapping, he was pleased to know that he wasn't as terrible as he thought he was going to be. People were still enjoying the song, and Jayne seemed to be having a good time, and that's all that really mattered to him.

_A noun and a verb is just a sound_

_And a word is not profound enough to show my urge for her smile_

_I'd shout to the curb with a loudspeaker_

_Till the entire town heard how I felt _

_And I'm out_

He indeed was. If people in line were confused by the impromptu performance, they sure weren't after listening to most of the song. He didn't care though. His fans loved him for his music-and a little for his charm and looks-and that wouldn't change. The only thing that had changed was him, and he was ok with that, because at the end of the day he had changed into someone he had always wanted to be. He was stronger, more confident, more dedicated, more motivated, and because of all of the people in his life.

Because of Jayne.

_If I could rewind_

_Both the hands of time_

_Still I would never find_

_A more lovelier design_

_Than you_

The song came to a close, no one even noticing that the line had moved at least three feet up. People clapped loudly, cheered, whistled, all to show their support and appreciation to the band. The boys bowed slightly as Carlos and Logan stood to their feet. Kendall hugged both of his friends as he hugged James as well. He and his band mates quickly turned to their fans, who were starving for their attention. They made quick rounds with people, though Kendall only had one person in mind.

He unhooked his guitar from his shoulder as he carefully handed it to James, who took it with ease. He smiled at Jayne, almost forgetting that they were out in public, standing in line for a rather busy restaurant, eyes all glued to them.

Jayne sighed as she shook her head, a smile pasted on her lips. She looked into the green eyes she had come to miss so much and chuckled as she shook her head. "I have to say, that was fantastic."

"I'm glad you're finally recognizing my superior abilities." Kendall replied back playfully as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I take it back."

"Don't be like that!" This was all Kendall had wanted. To be next to Jayne and to be able to talk to her and see her and hold her again. That's what he needed.

"…How was your tour?" Jayne asked, wanting to break the silence. She was afraid that if she didn't, he'd suddenly have to disappear to somewhere else for longer than three months and she couldn't have that. She would miss the sound of his voice too much.

"It was great! Europe was great!"

"That's good to hear," the dancer said with a smile, relieved that Kendall's smile was as perfect as it was before he had left, then again, she hadn't been expecting it to be any different.

"I meant it all," he said quietly, so quietly that even those who were standing by them would have to strain to hear his words. Jayne's eyes softened as she nodded her head.

"I know."

"Wow, I'm surprised! You're usually more difficult than this," the dirty blond teased as Jayne glared at the boy.

"Is that what you want? Because I could easily be-"

"No! This is good!" Kendall quickly decided, vigorously shaking his head. He sighed with relief as Jayne laughed at him and shook her head. His smile softened before he pulled his left hand up to cup the girl's cheek gently. Jayne released a deep breath, enjoying the warmth from the palm of his hand. He leaned his forehead against the girl's as he let his thumb lightly graze back and forth against Jayne's cheek.

"So," he whispered as he smirked a bit. "How about we finally give in to the inevitable?"

Jayne smiled more as she nodded, finding that her voice had left her long ago. She let her eyes fall shut as she awaited for what she knew was coming. Her breath got caught in the back of her throat as she felt a pair of soft lips attach to hers.

Still too new to everything that was happening, Jayne stood stiffly for a moment, not sure what to do. Her head was screaming too many things at her at once, so she did something she normally didn't do; she listened to her heart.

Kendall mentally smiled as he felt Jayne relax at his touch, his arms wrapping around her back. He pulled her close to him, as their bodies gently collided. Neither complained, just continued to lock their lips together. The singer gently began to move his lips against Jayne's, so not to surprise her in anyway.

She quickly adapted to the change, doing what her instincts told her to do. She then wrapped her own arms timidly around Kendall's neck, though the fact that he only deepened the kiss was a good sign that she didn't have to be so shy about what she did. She pushed her fears aside for that short moment and put as much emotion into the kiss as she physically could.

This was one of the best moments of her life, the first being the night she met Kendall.

Wolf whistles and cheers filled the silence as people clapped. Kendall smiled into the kiss, things turning more playful. He lifted the girl off of her feet as her eyes snapped open. The singer held her tightly as he span around slightly. They pulled apart, a laugh escaping the green eyed wonder's lips. Jayne chuckled as she smiled widely at the blond, finally being set back on to her feet.

"That's our boy!" Kendall looked over at his friends and laughed as James cried dramatic tears, Carlos doing the same and leaning against the taller boy.

"He's growing up so fast!"

"Oh jeez." Logan rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the new couple. He smiled widely as he and Kendall shared a warm hug, then turning his attention to Jayne, who smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said as the genius shook his head.

"Don't thank me."

"You can thank us though!" Carlos and James shoved the dark haired boy to the side, Logan stumbling away. Kendall rolled his eyes as he helped his friend stand to his feet, who only laughed at his friends' behavior.

Jayne laughed as she shook her head and said, "thanks guys."

"Not a problem. We're always here to help!" James said.

"Oh, and if you ever get tired of Kendall, don't hesitate to give me a call!"

"_James_."

"Just saying!" the taller boy of the four said playfully as everyone laughed.

"I have an idea." The five turned to Camille as she approached Jayne's side with a wide smile. "You two take our dinner reservation!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." the method actress cooed as Jayne frowned for a second. Her disappointed expression disappeared as she began to laugh. She watched as her friend grabbed the unsuspecting Logan by the hand, dragging him down the sidewalk. "Logie here can take me out!"

"Uh…" Logan didn't bother fighting against the girl, it would have been a halfhearted fought battle anyways. The genius looked back at his friends before he smiled sheepishly and shrugged, following after the abrasive girl.

"What do you say?" Kendall asked as Jayne glanced at him.

"Sure."

"Well, don't let us be a third and fourth wheel!" James winked at Kendall as Carlos grinned and patted his friend on the arm. They waved to Jayne as she waved back at them, the two disappearing down the sidewalk.

The two glanced at each other before they began to make their way forward in the line. Neither said anything for a few minutes, just absorbing the events that had just happened. The silence was as comfortable as always, and Jayne couldn't have been happier.

That is, until she felt fingers intertwine with hers.

She stared down at Kendall's hand as he held hers tightly in his own. She blinked, the feeling strange to her. She only had ever held her aunt's hand, her father's hand, and her mother's hand, though she remembered little of that. She was surprised at how well his hand fit hers and at how cozy her hand felt encompassed by the larger hand.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kendall asked, noticing the strange expression on the girl's face. He wasn't about to do anything to screw up something that had just started. Jayne looked up at him before her blue eyes brightened and she shook her head.

"Not at all."

A wave of relief ran through the boy before he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I hope you know I'm not letting go."

Jayne looked up at him once more before they stepped up to the host. She smiled before she shook her head.

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried."

**_Fin_**


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! So for those who were hoping for a spin-off and a new story for this, I just posted a new Logan/OC story =) if you're interested take a look. If not, it's no big deal! Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up! I would also like to say a sequel to Growing Pains is in the works!

Thanks again for all of the support and I'm sorry it's been so long that I've been on. Thank you for those who have been waiting and being patient with me XD I appreciate it!


End file.
